long lost son
by jbabe16
Summary: this story is full of thrill and adventure and the demonstrates the bond betwwen parents and their child.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO GUYS I'M BACK WITH A NEW STORY THIS IS ABOUT THE TWO GNOMES YOU ALL KNOW AND LOVE GNOMEO AND JULIET HOORAY**

**this story is gonna be a bit more different then all the other stories i've read.**

**1. to make this story have a more realistic setting the gnomes will all live in a realistic town i called GNOME CITY where everyone are gnomes of all different colors.**

**2. there all gonna live in one big house that's all purple insted of in the garden. i wanna think outside the box this time.**

MAIN PLOT

** this story first takes place a year after gnomeo and juliet are married. they will have a newborn son that they abondoned at birth (for reasons i will tell you in the story). and years later they have another baby that they take care of but soon they realize they made the mistake of abandoning their son and wish for him to come back. but then their son gets adopted as an infant and years later sets off on a trip to find his real parents with the help of some friends he meets along the way.**

list of characters in the story**.**

**jake- **(a purple gnome). gnomeo and juliets son who they abandon at birth (who is now 11 when the story takes place) he is a thrill-seeker and sneaky.

**kelly- **(a purple gnome). gnomeo and juliets 6 yr old daughter. she is spunky and smart and a bit of a troublemaker at some point.

**nicole and richard **(two purple gnomes) jakes adoptive parents.

**brad- **(purple gnome) son of richard and nicole. jakes 15 yr old brother, who always picks on jake.

**timmy and gwendaline **(jakes friends he meets at the orphanage). timmy is a green gnome who is a bit of a nerd but very sneaky at times, gwenadline is an orange gnome who is very energetic and jakes love interest in the story. both 11 yrs old**.**

**the story will be up soon...until then continue to read my last story.**


	2. unforgettable day

**welcome to my second story. this is where gnomeo and juliet first abandon their son.**

* * *

**juliet pov**

"push juliet push, come on baby you can do this" gnomeo was encouraging me to keep pushing but i was so tired i couldn't go on much longer

"gnomeo i don't think i can keep this up" i cried.

"yes you can just a bit more you can do this" he stroked my hair as i was squeezing his wrist.

"AAAHHH, oh god please let this be over with already" i cried in pain and let out one last gasp as i heard a small cry.

"congragulations you two its a healthy baby boy" the doctor handed my son to me as gnomeo craddled me in his arms.

"isn't he precious" i cooed. our son had chestnut brown hair like mine with gnomoes' eyebows and nose. he had my eye shape but i didn't know his eye color yet.

"he is such a handsome baby" gnomeo touched the purple hatted baby as he started to awaken showing off his emerald green eyes.

"and he's got your eyes too" gnomeo mentioned.

we continued to stare at that beautiful boy for as long as we could i thought we were gonna have a happy life with our son little did we know our time with him would be short lived.

**2 weeks later**.

a few days after we brought little jake home were the happiest of my life he was only about 2 and a half weeks old and i already couldn't imagine life without him me and gnomeo spent all our extra time caring and spoiling this beautiful creation we had made together. if only i had known this would be the last moments i could spend with him.

"oh no this is terrible" i heard gnomeo say.

"whats wrong" i asked.

"this" he says handing me a slip of paper. it was the bill for our house.

"$2,745, thats at least 30% more than usual, how is that possible" i said as gnomeo shrugged.

"it must have have been somewhere along the way" he shrugged.

"what are we going to do we can't afford to pay this" i sighed.

"and not to mention we stil need to get the lawnmower fixed, we have rent to pay, and the maedical bills from the hospital". he added.

i sat back down "gnomeo what are we gonna do we can't possibly keep up with all these bills and charges we have a child we need to support now" i complained rocking jake back and forth.

"well we could always sell the house and move back with our parents " he mentioned.

"no way, our parents are still a bit shaky on this whole marrige thing and its been a year already."

" well the way i see it we either have to sell our house or..." he didn't finish his sentence.

"or what gnomeo" i looked to him and he looked to jake that's when i figured out what he was thinking and i slowly backed away.

"NO, NO ABSOLUTELY NOT, WE ARE NOT DOING THAT!" i yelled.

"juliet what other choice do we have, its either give up our son or move to the streets"

"i can't do that gnomeo, i couldn't live with myself" i cried into the walls as gnomeo hugged me.

"juiet be reasonable with this" i cut him off and pushe dhim away.

"NO YOU BE REASONABLE ABOUT THIS...I DIDN'T GOT THROUHT 9 MONTHS OF EMOTIONAL DISTRESS AND 17 HOURS OF AGONIZING LABOR TO GIVE BIRTH TO MY CHILD AND THEN HAVE YOU TELL ME I HAVE TO GIVE HIM UP ALL BECAUSE OF A FEW STUPID BILLS!" i screamed so loud i got a migrane and broke down weeping.

"juliet if we give up our son then we won't have to pay for the hospital bill and that'll save us money to get these bills paid up" reasoning with me only made it worst.

"juliet i love our son just as much as you do but this is just how it has to be for right now if we end up losing this house we'll end up on the streets with no food or shelter and pretty soon we wouldn't have our son around anymore at least this way he can still live." gnomeo was tearing up as much as i was, and as much as i hated to admit it he was right, we had to do what was best not just for us but for our child.

"i promise you we can always have another child once we get all this straightened out" he whispered in my ears. i looked down at jake who was asleep in my arms. the pain of losing him was just too intense for me, i had this child to love and keep forever and now i had to give him away. i looked upon the adorable purple gnome craddled in my arms as he slepp with tiny grin of his smooth porcelain face. even if we did have another child it would never have been as good as this one.

jake moved around in my arms and woke up smilimg at us, which made me cry even more but i sucked it up for our sons sake. gnomeo placed a finger on jakes tiny tummy as jake wrapped his little hands around it and held it close to his face almost rubbing it on his smooth cheeck. gnomeo looked to me and we both looked to jake again i kissed his forehead and sighed.

"oh jakey...i know you probably can't understand me but i just want you to know how much you mean to us, and if i had known these would be the last moments i got to see you i would have loved you even more if that was possible".

gnomeo took jake from me and began to speak to him.

"son i knew one day we would have to let you go off on your own, but i just didn't expect it to be right when you were brought into our lives, no matter where you end up just know that we will always love you, even if we can't watch you grow up and live a wonderful life with us i have faith that wherever you end up after today you will grow up into the strong-willed, independent, caring young man your mother and i had always hoped you'd be and i know whatever you make of your life it will makes us both proud. my only regret is that i won't be there to watch it all happen, jake i love you so much and always will."

gnomeo handed him back to me and wiped the tears from his face

"mummy knows that wherever you are you will always have my love in your heart, one day when you're old enough you might wonder about us and why we had to leave you, but just to let you know we did it for your well being and outta love for you. and then one day you might get the urge to travel for miles on end and find us and come back into my arms so that i can care for you just as i am now, i know that there's not a good chance of that happening but if it does i will wait for it and if it does come i will never again part with you. after this day when you are no longer within me and your fathers arms i hope that you will at least remember the faces of the two peolpe who raised you as far as they did and gave you more love then any other parents could give to their child, and every night when you go to sleep i pray you will remember the songs i sung to soothe you to sleep at night"

"and the stories i read to you when you layed in your crib" gnomeo added as i smiled to him.

"we love you with so much love and i will be torn when we have to let you go, even though you are young just promise me this, amongst all the faces and voices you hear in your life i hope you will always keep our voices and faces in you mind to remind you of the parents who brought you into this world and cuddled you all the night". i began to drip tears on jakes blanket he was wrapped in as gnomeo took him from my embrace and kissed him once more and layed him in his baby basket and sighed. then he pulled a small necklace from his pocket and put it around his neck. he opened it to reveal a picture of the two of us and jake when we first brought him home on one side and on the other side a whole picture of him cuddled in his purple blanket. it also had a little scripture written in it.

_for the best son of all times and the only one who will be in our hearts._

"something to remind you of us" he said patting jake on his head. we packed jakes teddy bear and bottle in the basket with him and walked to the door.

we grabbed the umbrella as it began to rain and walked outside the house and stood at the bus stop awaiting the bus. we drove quite a distance into gnome city as we glanced at all the stores and shops and parks we passed by we spotted a few gnomeswalking along the side walks some of the couples were pushing along with their kids and babies which made me more just wasn't fair all those gnomes got to keep their kids and i had to give away mine at nearly two weeks after his birth. i began cursing to myself out of rage and i guess gnomeo must've heard me.

"relax baby i'm just as raged as you but we have to think of our son and his safety" he whispered. i placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes., the sooner this was over with the better.

about an hour later we got off the bus into downtown gnome city, we down the street til we made it to the this big house on the edge of the corner. it had a dull gray color to it and had bars on the windows and was a bit rundown, then again this whole part of gnome city was rundown, everywhere you looked you saw nothing but homless gnomes by canfires, police tape practically everywhere and it smelt of car oil and dead carcasses, at least we lived in the nicer more cleaner part of the city, but still this wasn't exactly the perfect place in town to drop off our son, but it was better then just tying him in a sack and dropping him in a deep river.

"are you sure this is the right place gnomeo" i was very unsteady aut this place.

"i'm positive, it says right there _gnome city little haven orphanage,_" he pointed to the sign above the place and i just rolled my eyes.

"lets just get this done, this is becoming tremendously toruturing" i huffed.

we walked up the stairs and placed jake on the stool as the rain picked up, gnomeo held the umbrella over us as i set jake down with his teddy bear and tucked him under his blanket i kissed him once more as gnomeo did too. gnomeo rang the bell and we ran down the steps and hid beneath the bushes as the door opened. out stepped a blue hatted gnome whos hat was much darker then gnomeo's with glasses, light gray hair, and was in a bright gray suit. she looked all around and didn't even see jake at her foot just as she was about to go back in a clap of thunder roared and i heard jake cry thats when she finally noticed the basket and the purple gnome in it.

"oh what do we have here" she asked as she picked up a note that i left in the basket as she read it aloud.

_please make sure our little jake is taken care of, we weren't able to keep him, love him just as much as we did._

hearing her read that note aloud made me cry it made me sound like i had planned to give away the only son i would probably ever have, but i knew in my hear that was and never will be true.

"oh goodness you poor little angel" she said as she picked up the basket and walked back inside. the moment that door shut i hopped out the bush and ran off screaming into the nearest alley and had a nervous breakdown. gnomeo was behind me in a matter of seconds with the unbrealla as he kneeld next to me and hugged me.

"oh gnomeo what kinda mother am i to give away my own child, i'm a terrible person" i yelled and hit the cold wet ground.

"no you're not sweetie,we did what we had to do its best for jake and that's what matters"he rubbed my back as i calmed down. he was just being brave for both of us but i knew it was killing him more then me, but i wouldn't tell him that i loved him too much to.

"lets go home, i promise you'll feel better about this soon" he cooed as he handed me the umbrealla and picked me up bride sytle as we walked to the bus and rode all the way home. but gnomeo was wrong even as the years went on and we did have another child, a cute little daughter named kelly i still wished we had our son with us so we could be a real family. oh jake i wonder where he ended up after all these years.

**jake's pov (as an infant, right after they dropped him off.)**

I don't know what happened to me in the last few hours one moment i was in the arms of my dear mummy, the next thing i knew i woke up in a basket being pulled into a scary looking building by a dark blue hatted elderly women.

"sorry i had to leave i'll be right with you in a moment" she said

"thats fine" i heard a male gnomes voice, of course i couldn't see him.

the lady that was holding my basket walked me through a door full of a bunch of gnome kids running around, screaming, playing and having fun at first i hopped she was leaving me here until one of the kids with a yellow hat ran up to the women and looked at me in the basket.

"OOOHHH LOOK AT THE CUTE LITTLE BABY" this yellow girl had sticky brown stuff all over her face and was screaming at me real loud it made me feel a bit uncomfortable. then things got worst as a bunch more kids ran up to my basket and started shouting at me and started trying to touch me with stickty stuff on them as well they all looked really scary to me and i wished that mum and dad were here to get me, then i remembered that they always appered when i cried so thats what i did, i cried till i was sore in my throat hopping that when i opened my eyes my mum or dad would be holding me and protecting me from all this.

"okay kids you've seen the baby now away with you all your frightening the poor dear" the eldrly lady shouted as the kids all sighed and walked away to what they were doing before." i cooed in relife that she wasn't leaving me here.

She began to walk again into the next door on the other side of the room with all the loud bigger than me kids. the next room was a lot quieter and had colorful rainbows and flowers and animals painted all over the walls and there was soft music and big stuffed teddy bears like mine only much bigger all over the floors, now this was my kinda place. she set me down into a small area full of babies who were of all differnt colors, some sleeping and others watching the colorful figures on the t.v box thingy. two small baby gnomes crawled up into my basket with me and looked me over. one was a green hatted boy with small glasses and wearing a green shirt and diaper. the other was an orange gnome girl with short bright red hair and wearing a orange t-shirt and tutu. they looked at me and started talking gibberish as i was doing the same. we're babies that how we talk ok. thats when i heard the door open and that lady who brought me in here came back in, this time with two other gnomes who were purple just like me.

"so what kinda baby are you looking for" the lady asked.

"anyone will do really" i recognized the male gnomes voice from whe i first got here.

"well then have a look around" the lady said.

the two purple gnomes walked around picking up all the babies and then setting them down, when they got to me the girl gnome picked me up and gave me a smile she tickled me under my chin as i giglged and reached for her face and moved my hands on her face as she giggled.

"oh honey lets take this one" she said as the male gnome came over and looked at me.

"you like this one" he said as he pointed his fingre at me and i tried to grabbed for it and giggled.

"yeah he's so cute and purple just like us, please can we take him please " she whined. and then looked to me again.

"sure, we'd like this one please" the man said as the lady came back to me.

"oh well look at that sweetie your going to a new family and you just got here too aren't you lucky" she cooed at me.

the lady set me down in the basket with my bear and brougth me back to the front of the big house the girl gnome set me down in the chair next to her as the male started to write on pieces of paper.

"what should we name you" she asked me while playing with my teddy bear as i snuggled it from her" she probably wasn't aware i had a name.

"well his name is jake but if you want to change it you can" the lady said from behind the desk.

"i like that name...jake, we'll keep it just as it is" the girl smiled to me as i smiled back and reached out for her.

"were all set, were taking you home with us little man" the male gnome smiled as he picked up the basket and walked out the door. they put me in the back of their car with another purple gnome in the back seat playing with a small toy.

"brad sweetie meet your new baby brother" the lady smiled as the little boy looked to me in a weird way.

"i don't like him" he said and went back to playing with his toy.

"give it time you'll learn to like him" the male gnome said. then he looked to me and grinned."you're gonna like your new home buddy, we got all your things ready for you" he said to me and turned around.?

i still had no idea who these people were but i kinda liked them a lot althought, i wished i was with my real parents but i guess these gnomes will do just fine. the whole time i was with them i keep wondering about my mum and dad and where they were? and if i would ever see them again?.

* * *

**well there was the first chapter in a sad story,so sad they had to give up jake though.**


	3. meet the family 1

**well i'm back with the second chapter of the story this is where you get to see the family jake have grew up with as well as gnomo and juliet daughter.**

* * *

**...**

so fast forward about 10 years jake has lived a happy childhood with his so called family and is very happy, as for gnomeo and juliet there still heartbroken over their son and now have a six year old daughter they love so much.

**juliet pov**

It was a crisp mildy warm autumn day. the temperature had dropped a bit but it was still enjoyable, the leaves had changed all their beautiful colors making the earth around me so much more vibrant. autumn was my favorite season the time of the year where everything in gnome city is so nice and peaceful. I was resting in my bedroom reading a magazine when i heard a small knock on my door and in popped my loving husband cradling our beautiful daughter in his arms who was crying into his shoulders.

"we have a small problem here" i heard gnomeo say.

"well hello to you too, and what happened to kelly" i asked looking to my daughter.

"why don't you ask her yourself" gnomeo handed kelly to me and she wrapped around my neck and cried.

"kelly, sweetie why are you so upset" kelly looked up from my shoulder and tears continued to leak from her bright blue eyes.

"go on sweetie tell mummy and daddy what's wrong" gnomeo said softly rubbing kellys curly blonde pigtails.

kelly let go of my neck and slowly uncovered her shoulder showing off a small crack squeezing out blood me and gnomeo gasped as kelly cried even louder.

"sweetie how did that happen" gnomeo asked grabbing a paper towel and dabbing kellys bleeding shoulder.

"I was playin by the kitchen and then i bump into the table and a sharp fork fell and cut my shoulder" kelly cried in her soft baby voice.

gnomeo ran into the bathroom while i rocked kelly back and forth in my arms tring to soothe her pain, gnomeo came back with a cotton swab and a rather large bandage he began to dab her shoulder clean of the blood and applyed the bandage to it that made kelly calm down as she loosened her grip and her breathing came more stable.

"there feel better now princess" gnomeo kissed her cheeck as she giggled and then let out a light yawn.

"i think its time for you to take a nap" i said cradling her and kissing her forehead.

"no mummy i not tired yet" kelly said and then yawned again and rubbed her eyes.

"no mummy's right, its time for you to rest now come on." gnomeo got up and i put kelly on the floor as gnomeo grabbed her hand and walked her to her room.

"see you after your naptime kelly" i waved to her and smiled.

"bye mummy" kelly cried as gnomeo closed the door.

While gnomeo put kelly to sleep i went back to reading my magazine they had so many beautiful clothes and shoes i wanted to have but they were all so expensive that i couldn't pay for them. thinking about how i couldn't afford any of the clothes in the magazine made me think back on how we couldn't afford to pay all our bills and had to abandon our son all those years ago, everytime i thought of my son i remember the first and last two weeks of his life i got to spend with him. i remeber holding him in my arms whenever he cried, singing him lullabyes when he went to sleep, and feeling his soft baby cheecks against mine whenever i held his face to mine. thinking about my son was more painful then ever it was like i had a crack on me that was visible to all and no matter how much you filled it or tried to cover it up it was always going to remain there, thats exactly how i felt about my son, after all these years i couldn't help but think of where he was now and that wherever he was he would always remember how much i loved him and cared for him in the 2 short weeks that i brought him into the world. all i wanted was to just once more look upon the face of my sweet baby boy and hold him in my arms till the end of time. i layed my head on my pillow to try and process my emotions but i layed my head down on the wrong side and fell head first on the floor, in the short seconds between the bed and the floor i grabbed onto the drawer and pulled the top of it down with me spilling out all the my underclothes and acessories and a few other things,leaving me buried underneath a mound of junk. i fought my way throught to the top of the pile and sorted my way throught all the stuff and put it all back in thier original places. The last thing i put away was an old photo album filled with pictrues of me and gnomeo, some from when we first meet and the rest from our wedding, followed by a pic or two of kelly when we first brought her home, all these pictures brought back some of the happiest days of my life and how greatful i was to have such a cool family. the last picture in the photo album was all folded up i unwrapped the picture to reveal a large picture of our son jake a week after he was born, it was the only picture we had of him and the only thing i had to remind me of what he looked like, i sat back on the bed and continued to stare at this picture of jake he looked so cute in his little baby blue pj's and he was gentaly smiling while grasping his teddy in his arms. i saw little water droplets plop on the picture, at first i didn't understand where it was coming from until i felt something run down my cheecks, i soon realized that it was me crying. my son was the only thing in my life that was missing and i wanted him back so badly no other baby was as special to me, don't get me wrong, i felt infinante love for my daughter but jake was and always will be my first born child and if i had him here with me then i could finally have a real family. a husband, a daughter, and a son was my idea of a perfect family and without one of them it just felt incomplete and with me jake was that missing piece. i held his baby picture close to my heart and rocked back and forth crying into the frame of my bed. I heard the door creak open and gnomeo popped in he looked to me and slowly made his way to my side.

"what's wrong love" he asked. i stayed silent.

"is there something you wanna talk about" i still stayed silent.

he turned my head to face him as i refused to make eye contact. he pulled my hands away from my chest to reveal the picture of jake i was holding i heard him sigh as he wrapped around me and rocked me ever so slightly.

"i know, i miss him too" he told me. i layed on my pillow and cried in agony, gnomeo rubbed my back and tried to soothe me.

"i know you're still hurting but we did what we had to do back then, and we'll always have the few fond memories of him, i promise after a while you'll fell better" he pulled the sheets over me and i kissed him with so much passion i fell asleep while he left the room. i wonder if he missed jake as much as i did.

**gnomeo pov**

I walked kelly to her room as soon as i left juliet alone in our bedroom, kelly was slowly dragging behind me half asleep already, i picked her up as she rested on my shoulders as i made our way to the other end of the house and opened up the door to her room. it was deorated all in purple walls, with purple curtains, and bed sheets. she had most of her favorite toys scattered on the floor and her box was overstuffed with all her old baby toys. her dresser was covered in paint spots and crayons and some of her favorite books she liked me to read her. on the top of her shelf were pictures of the 3 of us from when she was a baby up until now. kelly was such a wonderful daughter and i loved her very much she meant so much to me and juliet just like our son did. i heard kelly yawn in my arms as she wiggled and twitched, i layed her on her bed and kissed her smooth nose.

"okay kelly now you have a nice nap alright" i smiled to her.

"yes daddy" she yawned and closed her eyes.

i closed her door and walked downstairs to the livingroom. there was stuff all over the floor mostly kellys favorite toys and balls she played with. i gathered them all up and put them in her little playpen she goes in whenever me and juliet go into the garden to work and have to keep an eye on her. i noticed a small little purple blanket hanging over the side and it had kelly's name written on it in small yellow stiching. i remembered this is the blanket my mum had made for kelly when she was born and it was also her favorite blanket she never went to sleep without it. i grabbed it and walked it back upstairs to her room. i expected kelly to be in her bed when i walked through the door, but instead i found her rolling her ball around her room playing and having fun and even thought it was cut she really needed to be in her bed.

"un young lady just what do you think you're doing outta bed" i smirked at her.

"i'm not tired daddy" she said laughing

"tired or not you need to take you're nap now" i put her blanket down and walked toward her.

"no i don't wanna nap" she saw me walk up to her and she began to run around the room as i playfully chased her around i caugth up to her and trapped her in the corner of her room.

"nowhere to run now sweetie" i smiled. i bent down to grab her and she ducked between my legs and ran behind her toy chest. she screeched in joy as i grabbed her and flung her over my shoulders.

"daddy let go of me" she playfully laughed and slapped her tiny hands on my back. as i plopped her on her bed and tucked her in again.

"now no more getting outta bed this time missy and i mean it" i said serously.

"i promise daddy" she said as i hugged her. i closed the door to her room and turned out the lights.

"DADDY WAIT" kelly called to me and i opened the door once more.

"yes princess" i answred.

"i want my blankie" she cooed.

I looked over on her dresser and brought her blanket to her as she kissed my cheecks and layed back down and dozed off to sleep. i snuck her toy monkey under her arms as she snuggled up with it and i tiptoed out her room and made my way to mine where my lovely wife was. i opened the door to find her crying into the frame of our bed i walked up to her and asked what was wrong but she was very upset and seemed like she was very heartbroken. I turned her around to face me and she was tightly clasping a white sheet of paper to her body, she moved her hands and i got a better view of it, a picture of our lovely son, jake, the only picture we had of him. i knew this was what juliet was so distressed about and i was too every time i think of our son it breaks my heart and i knew juliet was in more pain over it than i was. It's not easy for a mother to give up her own son and not cry over him all the time, i know if that ever happened to me my mum would be devestated just as much as juliet is. i could see the anger and sorrow in her eyes as she layed back down, i told her that somehow this would all be alright, i was being brave for the both of us but inside it was killing me to the thought of knowing my only son is out there somewhere without us. I had to live my life without my father and i feared that my son was going throught the same but also without having his mother and sister around him. i just hope that jake is happy wherever is at this moment.

* * *

**well there you are next we get to see how jake's life is with his family**


	4. meet the family 2

**you've seen gnomeo and juliets life with there daughter now lets see what jake's life has been like after all these years**

* * *

**jake's pov**

i was sleeping soundly in my bed dreaming of all the adventures i would have today. that's when i felt a cold breeze brush against me and my covers lifted off my bed and fell to the floor.

"hey what the heck" i yelled still having my eyes closed.

i reached around in the dark for my bed sheets but i couldn't see them. i flopped outta bed and felt around the floor for my covers until i felt something big and puffy.

"aw there you are, now to climb back in bed" i went back over to my bed and straightened my covers back on then i snuggled back in and fell fast asleep until i felt a sharp ticlke on my leg and arms and i was itching really badly the more i scratched i felt red sratch marks apper on my skin as i keep felling as though something was bitting on me.

"ugh, why am i so itchy" i complained. i turned on the lamp on my nightstand and saw little bumps crawling under my covers i flipped them over and saw a bunch of giant, hairy spiders crawling all over me and i was in total shock.

"AAAHHH" i screamed.

I sprung outta bed and started hopping around shaking the spiders off me. I jumped backwards and tripped over my soccer ball i fell flat on my back while my ball bounced all over the room, it hit the picture of me and my parents when i first came home, and destroyed my science project i made for school, i got up and tried to stop it but i tripped over a piece of stinrg and fell down again. i pulled myself up and got my foot caught in the srting as i yanked on my foot free the string broke and started ot unravel around my room and then i heard a loud creak coming from above my room i looked up and saw a big bucket begin to tip over as i feared what was next.

"ohh this ain't good" i whispered to myself.

The bucket came down and drenched me in thick black gooey ink it coated me head to toe as i coughed up what was caught in my mouth and rubbed my stinging eyes clear, i walked to my closet to find a towel to clean this stuff of me and what do you know another suprised awaited me.i open my closet door and out bursted a large cloud of fluffy feathers that splatered all over me covering me in ink and feathers. i started shaking and coughing up feathers and cleaning myself, thats when i heard laughing coming from outside my door it didn't take long for me to realize who did this.

"oh come on can't i get through one day without you messing with me" i grumbled and started walking angrily to my door. i flung the door opened and just as i figured there standing in the door was my evil older brother and by the way he was laughing i could tell he knew i was incredibly frustrated.

"well well look who finally got outta bed" he smirked.

"what was all this about" i screamed.

"mum and dad told me to come wake you up and tell you to get dressed before you miss school" he said looking at his hands like he could care less about it.

"and a simple "hey wake up" didn't occur to you" i shouted scraping feathers off me.

"it did but where was the fun in that huh" he shrugged.

"yeah well the jokes on you cause when mum see me like this she gonna get you" i smirked.

"yeah i'm not scared of mum or dad" he responeds.

"fine, whatever but there's no way i'm gonna get all this cleaned off me in time" i looked at myself dressed in ink and feathers.

"no problem i got it covered" he said. he pulled out from behind his back a giant water soaker and blasted me with 3 pressures of water, i started coughing and gagging as i dripped ink and damped feathers all over the hall floor.

"there now your all clean" he joked.

"okay that's it" i screamed. i ran after him in the halls and he ran straight into his room and locked the door and slammed it in my face, i muffled in anger as i beat on the wall and heard my brother crackle like a madman from inside his room.

"this isn't over you know" i sreamed throught the door.

"yeah we'll see about that runt" he called back, as i stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door.

i turned on the shower and took off my messy pj and sepped in while i was cleaning myself of all the ink i didn't notice that brad had snuck into the bathroom with his camera, he pulled down on the plunger on the toilet as it flushed getting the shower to sizzle my skin.

"AAAWW, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT" i screamed and climbed out the shower unaware that someone was waitng for me.

"smile, bro" brad said while rapidly flasing pictures of me naked i kept covering myself while trying to grab the camrea away, he pushed me down and ran out the bathroom shaking the camera.

"BRAD" i screamed and closed the bathroom door again. i grabbed my towel and coverded myself as i dashed back into my room. that is until i heard brad speak to me again.

"hey look on the bright side now you can be on the naughty page section of the internet and you'll be the youngest naked star in gnome city". he joked i sent him a dirty stare and shut my door violently kicking my clothes around.

Of all the brothers i could have been stuck with i got stuck with the worst of the worst. brad was the most selfish, thin headed, obnoixious boy i've ever meet and he isn't much on the intelligent side either, i may be only 11 but i know my brother more then anyone so i know what i'm talking about here. ever since the day we meet brad has always picked on me for no reason, at first when i was very little i always thought his constant picking on me was just his way of playing but that wasn't it at all. at first it was just little things like taking my toys and pushing me down and as the years went on it got more agressive; hair pulling, wrestling me on the floor, cutting up my favorite comic books, pouring buckets of goo on my head, anything he could think of to get me more annoyed with him. sometimes i wonder how we are even related, i mean we don't even look alike, most of my friends at school have older and/or younger brothers, and they all look the same and thats one way of telling how people are related, but not me and brad we had very seperate features that didn't make us match at all; i had chestnut brown hair, brad had black hair, i had a green eyes, he had brown like my mum and dad did, he had freckles all over his face and my face was nice and smooth. not to mention our personaliteis were total opposites as well; i was nice, brad was evil, i was smart, he was a little on the lower side of the intelligence boost, i was athletic and fun, he was lazy and a bit of a downer, nothing about us was even close to being identical, i wouldn't be suprised if it turned out we weren't real brothers at all. just then i heard a knock at the door, fearing it was brad again i rushed to lock it as the knob wiggled.

"you're not getting in here brad now go away!" i yelled throught the door.

"uh jake honey" i heard the soft sweet voice of my mum.

"oops sorry mum, i thought you were brad" i said shyly.

"well never mind that, breakfast is almost ready so hurry up." she said from the hall.

"will do" i called back.

I walked to my closet and looked through my hangers, i picked out a plain white shirt and my purple jacket with a pair of jeans and my purple and black gymshoes. i walked out into the hall and back to the hall closet to get me a pair of clean socks to put on. there was onlt one clean pair left since mum was suppose to do the laundry today and i grabbed for them at the same time brad walked up and tried to grab them from me.

"uh uh these are my socks runt" brad said tugging on them.

"i grabbed them first so their mine" i said tugging the socks my way.

"you might as well just hand them over you know i'm stronger then you" he smirked.

"and i'm smarter then you, and brains beats bronze everytime" i respond as we tugged on the socks.

"yeah,well not this time" brad gave one last tug and ripped the socks from my hand giving me a small sock burn.

"give those back to me" i demand as he shook his head.

"give them back now or eles"

"or eles what" brad voice got more meaner as he slowly drifted towards me.

I didn't know what to do, i couldn't fight brad he was way taller and more muscular than me which is ironic for a boy who just sits around eating gummy worms and chocolate all the time. And i couldn't tell mum and dad either brad would just call me a baby for not standing up for myself and start messing with me and after earlier this morning i was not in the mood for anymore of his taunting. when he wasn't looking i grabbed the end of the socks and we started tugging them again.

"i'm warning you for the last time hand over the socks" brad strained to get the socks, i looked arond and saw how he was bent over the stand that held our friut bowl and i smirked.

"fine you want the socks...take em" i let go of the socks sending brad falling backwards onto the stand as he knocked to the ground making the fuit bowl tip and sent fruit of all kind falling onto his already messed up head. i couldn't help but roll on the floor laughing out loud(rotflol).

"what'd i tell ya brains beats bronze everytime" i chuckled as he stood up. brad grabed me by my shirt and held me up in the air dangling.

"brad put me down!" i screamed flaring my legs.

"you've had this coming all morning you little runt" he cluthched his fist and raised it up to his chin i closed my eyes getting raedy to endure the pain then fortune struck.

"hey boys time for breakfast" my dad came up to the bottom of the stairs and saw what brad was doing to me.

"brad what do you think you're doing" he asked tapping his foot.

"uhh". brad put me down on the floor and fake hugged me as he spoke again. "i was just showing my darling little brother how much i loved him, he is such a good baby bro aren't you" brad talked in a baby voice as he fake pretended to like me.

"dad he was just trying to..." i was about to get brad in trouble when he covered my mouth and i muffled into his hands.

"i was just trying to straighten his jacket for him dad honsetly" brad was acting good in front of my dad but dad was smart enought to know that brad not aware of the concepts of good in any way.

"right" he said sarcastically."anyway come down and eat breakfast both of you" he said in annoyance and walked back the way he came.

"no problem dad" brad called out. he let me go as i coughed from the bad smell of his hands another differnce between the two of us brad was a total slob unlike me, i wasn't a neat freak i did keep things messy now and then but just not as much as brad did, if you took one look in his room you would mistake it as the city dump if not that.

"saved by dad yet again" i sighed in relife i walked to the stairs till brad pilled my shirt collar and tugged me upward again.

"you got lucky this time but don't expect dad to always magically protect you one day you'll get what's coming to you". he snarled at me and dropped me on the carpet he made his way back to his room and closed the door.

I pulled myself up and rubbed my sore bottom and made my way downstairs into the kitchen. I sneak up to my mum who had her back turned to me and towards the stove, my dad had his nose buried in the newspaper so getting by him was easy,honestly i don't know what dad finds interesting about the newspaper it was just full of boring facts and news and it had no funny comics or jokes in it at all, personally i found reading regular books more entertaining and reading is not something i agree with. i ducked behind chairs and the table cloth everytime my mum turned around it was fun to sneak around, it made me feel happy, i reached the stove as my mom was softly humming to herself i sprung up to her and grabbed both her legs in a tight grip she let out a shreik as i giggled.

"hi mum" i shouted to her she looked down at me wrapped around her legs and smiled.

"hi honey, you want some pancakes" she smiled to me as i nodded.

"yes please" my mum started walking towards the table dragging me on her left leg i would laugh whenever she lifted me off the ground and plopped me back down.

"alright sweetie time to get off mummys leg now" she ordered.

"no, i don't wanna" i hugged her leg tightly as she giggled and sighed happily.

"if you don't let fo a certin someone won't get his pancakes" she said sarcastically. at this i hopped off and sat in my seat.

"ok now where are the pancakes" i said holding my knife and fork up.

"hold on a second sweetie okay" i nod and my mum turns around to the stove once more. my dad sets his paper down and reaches for his coffe mug he looks at me with a weird expression.

"son what happend to your hat" my dad asked. i looked in my spoon and saw it was still covered in black ink spots and bits of feather fuzz.

"take a wild guess dad" i said with a straight face.

"brad again" he said handing me a wet wash cloth as i nodded.

"oh i don't see why you two are always fighting" my mum said placing my plate of pancakes in front of me and kissed my cheecks.

"I don't do any fighting, brad always bothers me" i huffed and cut my pancakes.

"oh why can't you to just get along" mum sighed scrubbing the ink of my hat.

"there boys dear that's just how they are, you can't expect brothers to not fight every now and then that's just how it is" my dad explained.

"yeah well i think thats pretty ridicoulous" mum said sitting down.

"oh course you'd think that, you were an only child for years" dad said.

"now richard you know i had a little sister when i was 13"

"yeah but you moved outta your parents house when you were 18 and your sister was only 5 by then so it's not like you argued with her"

"not true, i argued with her a lot in those five years" mum smirked.

"come on nicole, how much could you argue with a 5 year old" dad groaned.

"my sister may have been young but she and i still argued like crazy"

"yeah whatever" dad rolls his eyes.

"and lets not forget you grew up with two older brothers yourself" mum annonced.

"so what of it"

"and didn't you argue with them a lot"

"there was more destruction then arguing with those two...b-but nicole don't try and put this on me" dad argued.

"hey you started all this" mum walked up to him and kissed him softly which i found disgusting.

"eeww, gross don't do that around me" i giggled as i covered my eyes. both my parents giggled.

"you know son one day your gonna find a girl you love and kiss her all the time too" dad said.

"yeah i doubt it, i'm gonna live the single life, its more fun" i stated as my parents laughed.

Brad walked in the kitchen and everything went quiet, brad was like the only thing i knew that could kill a good moment other then a meter coming down and killing us all but what are the odds of that ever happening.

"morning people i forceably have to live with" brad meant that as a comment it just didn;t come out that way, brad was not good with words.

"morning sweetie" mum called as brad gave her a hug at least he loved mum enought to hug her.

"what up dad" he said dad just waved and walked out the room, brad was on thin ice with dad and dad was making sure brad got the message.

"is dad still mad at me from the other day" brad asked sadly.

"afraid so brad" mum set his plate next to him.

a few months back brad had taken dads car outta town to go pick up his girlfriend from her school, brads girlfriend amanda went to a private school out in the suburbs or as i call it the rich part of gnome city b/c her family was filthy rich she was really pretty and nice every time she came over she brougtht me over an old toy she had as a child so i had a lot of rich kid type toys that i still play with. anyway they came back here late last night and amanda spent the night with us. the next day we all woke up and all the money from our money bank was gone and so was dads car. amanda had taken all $3,012 from our money bank because she needed money to get outta town for burning down half her school in a fit of rage and stole dads car to escape the city and moved across the country to new gnome city. (new york city) dad never saw his car again and brad got banned from using the new car dad brought last week. althought he still in a long distance relationship with amanda who is currently hidding from the law dad, was so mad he took out a police report on amanda and now she has been all over the news the last few days. i talked to amanda a few times when she calls brad and every now and then she sends me a toy by mail to make sure i have enought toys to play with she is so cool i don't know why mum and dad dislike her so much she's alright with me which is one thing i guess me and brad do share in common.

"don't worry dear i'm sure your dad will get over it sonner or later" mum said.

"i serously doubt that" i said. brad banged his head on the table and sighed.

"i'm positive he will" mum said brad grined a little and walked out the room.

"do u think daddy and brad will make up soon" i said sipping my milk.

"i hope so honey i hope so" mum started tearing a bit i got off my chair and hugged her tight.

It made me uncomfortable to see mum unhappy, actually it made me uncomfortable to see anyone i cared about unhappy, but mum more then others she was always the sensitive care-giver in my life while dad was more of my role model. i viewed everyone in my life as important, except ,aybe brad he was more of the tormenter in my life but there was some good in me for him, but not much. my thoughs were interuptted when mum blew her nose and i hugged her even more she stroked my hair and pulled me in her lap and that made me calm down.

"thanks for the hug sweetie, you always make me feel better" mum kissed my hat.

"i love you mum" i smiled

"and i love you too jake" she cooed. the wall clock chimmed 7;30 as mum set me down ans stood up.

"oh dear you better get your stuff the bus will be here any moment" she scooted me outta the kitchen as i ran to my room and packed up my bookbag.

I looked over to my now destroyed science project and sighed just as the bus horn honked

"BOYS TIME TO GO!" mum called.

"coming mum" i called back.

I eased my way downstairs trying not to further damage what was left of my project as mum opened the door for me, she hands me and brad our lunches and we run to the bus stop as the last few gnome kids board on the bus, brad hops on and joins his troublesome friends in the back of the bus i slowly walk on and smile to the bus driver.

"morning george" i say. george is the bus driver and a good freind of mine i knew hin since i first started preschool at age 4.

"well if it isn't jake morris how are you son" george smiled.

"pretty good" i smiled.

"hey jake over here," i turn and see my friend josh wave to me.

"hey josh, see ya george" i call and walk off.

i make it to josh and place my project under neath my seat and sit down as i high five him. josh was a red gnome and my best friend ever i knew him since the first grade and we have been together all the time.

"what happened to your project" he looked to the floor

"brad happend thats what" i snapped

we turned as saw brad messing around with his troublesome friends. josh patted me on the shoulder as the bus drove off. i coud tell this was gonna be a long day


	5. the new girl in pink

**hey back with the another chapter inm my second story sorry it took so long i was busy working on my other story**

* * *

**jake's pov**

The bus made all sorts of rattling and clanging sounds as it drove into the beaten down streets of downtown gnome city. I was riding in the middle of the bus with my friend josh as we were talking to all our other friends around us. there were a lot of kids who rode on our bus of all ages, at first it was a bit of a disater cause kids would fight over who got what seat and all the kids would get mixed up into really tight places and miss their school stops it got so outta control that they had to divide the school buses into sections. In the very front of the bus were where the preschoolers, kindergarden, and 1-4 grade kids sat. it was always very messy up there most of the kids would always start crying and throw juice bottles and food all over the floor and draw on the seats, the little kids would also always plant their snotty tissues and boogers under and on all the seats it made me disgusted to know that i once did that when i was a child, i still am a child but just a bit more mature then them and since they were at the front of the bus they had the choice of messing with the radio, so all day every day we would have to listen to a bunch of stupid baby songs that totally made me sick to my stomach. The next section was for us elementary school kids, in this part of the bus most kids just talked with their friends and played portable video games or just sleep on the whole bus ride from here to school, outta the whole bus this was the best place to be in all the kids got along and were very close with the others. the only distint thing about it was that girls and boys sat seperately, girls on the left and boys stuck to the right. i know that it may sound weird but it was true, we only sat that way because us boys got along better with eachother so we could talk about boy things like video games and sports, and the girls got along better with each other so they could talk about boring girl things like dolls and clothes and makeup, totally gross to us boys. Us boys and girls talked about diffrent things so we just stuck to being with our own kind, another reason was because we had all come to this crazy theory that when boys and girls our age sat together it means they have crushes on the other which was totally not true for a lot of us, being around the ages of 10-12 we all thought being together was really disgusting so we all stuck with our own genders, we all did talk to each other, just not sit by each the final and possibly most frightening section was the high school section,located in the very back of the bus, it was where all the teenagers such as my brother hung out with all his troublesome teen friends. they were even more worst then the preschool section all they did was talk bad words and mess around with the others and scream really loud a few mild fights even broke out back there once, some of the boys also had a small radio in the back seat window and they always had it turned up to the highest volume, mostly all they listened to was rapping songs and junk i didn't understand why they liked that stuff cause none of the lyrics made any sense to me and most words were a lot of cursing in them. even thought the high school section was in the very back of the bus the teens still had the advantage over us all, we were all really scared of them and we had to do what they say or eles we would get severe consequences, sometimes when they were bored they would call some of the kids from my section back there and just start to payfully jump them and shove them for amusement, me and josh had been called back there a few times but mostly it was just my brother brad who called me back there cause he knew i was the only one in my section he could really pick on seeing how i was his brother and all, actually brad was really the only one who called me back there he had told all the others not to bother me althought when i was back there they would mess with me if brad okayed it. another ewason they were the bosses was that they had property over all and anything that came to their section, if a kid from any other sections dropped something of theirs and it crossed the white line to the teen section it was automatically theirs to do with as they pleased and none of us ever got them back and on the rare chance we did it would come back with graffiti on it or halfway destroyed. i remember this one time i had gotten a brand new toy race car a few years back and i was showing it to my friends, then the bus hit a sharp turn and my car rolled backwards to their area, when i asked brad could i have it back he picked it up and tossed it out the window i watched as it smached under the back bus tire and i was devestated at it, from that day on i was way more careful about what i bring on the bus that is valuable to me. ever since then all of us were more aware of the teens and their domain over us all unless of course you were new to the bus rules in which case you had to find out the hard way and unfortunatley for some young sucker it was that day.

One of the girls was brushing her hair with a shiny new hair set then the bus hit a speed bump and caused the girl to loosen her grip, the hair brush went flying over her head right into one of the teen cheerleader girls hands.

"un excuse me can i have my brush back please" the girl asked all 3 sections of the bus gasped. this girl was obviously new here and didn't know what she was doing, but she would pretty soon.

"you want it well come over and get it" said the lead cheerleader dangling her brush.

All the girl gnomes on the cheerleading team were orange except for the lead girl who was red. of all the teens their the cheerleaders were the ones who you really wanted to avoid at all cost,they were incredibly dangerous, the most popular of all teens had total control over all the other section of the high school, and this new girl was about to get her first lesson in dealing with them. the pink gilr gnome scooted from her seat and made her way across the line to the back in the very front some of the lower kids were slowly crying feelin sad for this poor clueless girl she walks passed me and i was about to say something to her but josh held me back.

"don't, she has to learn the way we all did" he said shaking his head.

The girl makes it to where the cheerleaders are and stops dead in her tracks.

"so do you want this brush" the lead girl asks the pink gnome gilr nods.

"well you can't" all the teens laugh

"and why not" the girl asks

"because i said so" the cheerleader begins to brush her hair with the girls brush teasing the girl.

"and who made you the boss on this bus" the girl asks. the whole bus gasps and my heart stops, i thought it was kinda cool she was standing up for herself but these weren't really the girls she wanted to mess with. the cheerleader looks to her as she was crazy and sets the brush down.

"listen pinky, you're new on this bus so i'm gonna make this clear to you, we run this bus and the school and everyone has to do what we say or they suffer totally punishment, so unless you wanna get scared for life you better forget about this brush and get outta my face" she states clearly smiling at her friends. but the girl didn't move.

"i'll get outta your face as soon as i get my brush back" this was really gettig ugly now.

"are you cracked in the head girl, i said leave" things were boiling up now i almost didn't wanna look away from this.

"i hear you perfectly fine but i still want my brush"

"listen you gonna do what i say and get lost if u know whats good for you"

" i don't need to listen to a sleazy little cheerleader" the girl smirks. the whole other half of the bus snickers as i do too.

"oh this girl has guts, i like that" josh whispers to me.

"alright then be that way, you asked for this". the cheerleader snaps her fingers as her cheerleader friends cirlce around the girl and hold her down on her shoulders.

the lead cheerleader grabs the girls ponytail and sets the tip on fire with a small match they let the girl go and laughed as they watch her jump around trying to put it out.

"ow someone put this out" the girl screams but none of us dare move we all knew the penalty for trying to help a victim of the high schoolers.

"don't worry i got it" brad stands up as i cover my eyes knowing brad he wuld only further the damage.

"here's a little something for you" he reaches out and pulls out his soaker gun from earlier and shoots the gir to the point of slipping and falling. she wipes her face as we all see her makeup run and soak down her face in black streaks. she stands up as all the teen gnomes laugh and high five each other but the rest of us just have sorry looks plastered on our faces.

"oh and as for you're brush" the cheerleader says she takes a hammer from one of the boys next to her and smashes the brush in her hands allowing the pieces to rain down and stick to the girls soaked burnette hair.

the girl stands up squeezes her hair and runs back to her seat and breaks down crying. some of the other girls get up from their seats and try to comfort her i would to but i was too sorry for her.

"poor kid, i feel so sorry for her" i say looking down.

"so do i but that's just the way it is on this bus" josh says shaking his head in sorrow.

''well i think thats stupid" i mumble

"yeah but what can we do" josh shrugs.

Five minuets later we arrive at the school, it was a while away from where i lived and it took almost a full hour to reach it we had to ride all the way from gnome city suburbs all the way to the middle of downtown, which was not exactly the best place for a school to be, downtown was the heart of crime, everywhere you went it was always something and our school was in one of the worst places of it all, one time it was nearly destroyed by a sudden bombing of the police cause there was reason to believe that someone there had disgused themselves as a janitor and hid a powerful bomb in the bulding and threatened to bomb the whole school with us all in it if we didn't do as he said. the school was not very big, but a lot of kids went there because it was the only school most kids parents could afford to enroll them at. back when i first started school i had always wondered why all the kids had to go all the way into the city to go to school, out in the suburbs the schools were bigger and more structured, but they were mostly for the richer families and my family nor anyone eles on this bus' families were rich enough to send their kids to closer schools, so for the time being this is where we all had to go to school, but its not like i was complaining my school may not have been perfect but it did have a few perks, we had our own skate park and had free access to the movie thearters across the street so its wasn't all snoozeville.

The lower school classes were off the bus first, followed by me and the middle school classes, and finally the terror school gang and just like the bus the school was divided into 3 sections. the lower classes were on the lower left building, middle school was on the lower right, and high school was in the middle and the same rules applied in the school as it did on the bus; high school was in charge and we were all their slaves and victims. what really made me unsteady is that during certin classes the middle school has to merge into the high school building and we are all more easier pray for them then before, during the merge all of middle school gets 10 minuet to cross throught the halls to class while avoiding the teenagers who begin to hunt us down one by one. mostly all of us get caught and hustled by the teens and it only gets horrible from their.

When its our turn to exit i let all the others go first beacuse i have to wedge my remaining project from under the seat and i make my way out.

"have a nice day my boy" george says.

"thanks george se ya later" i return the smile and walk along with josh.

"that project of yours is not looking A+ material" he motions to my project

"it was better until my brother got a hold of it" i manuver throught the school halls and rest my project on the top shelf of my locker i slip on the bottom of my locker and all my school books land on my head. i hear a group of kids laughing thinking their laughing at me but really it was just that pink gilr gnome the cheerleaders tourtured on the bus. i felt it wasn't right for her to be treated so badly but what was i suppose to do, if i tried to stand up for her i would get my purple ass kicked and be mocked for the rest of my natural school life. she was still a mess and looked really sad the teens were the only ones actually laughing not the rest of us we have all been in her shoes before and we all try to avoid it as best we can. i close my locker and turn to walk to my first class with josh that is when i bump into the girl again i send her and me toppling over the other sand papers fly everywhere.

"man you alright" josh says lifting me back to my feet

"perfectly okay" i say. i offer my hand out to the girl and help her back to her feet.

"sorry about that are you alright" i say in a low tone.

"yes i'm alright, mostly" she had a nice voice so soft and sweet.

"listen i'm sorry about how my brother and those mean girls treated you on the bus" i apologize softly.

"that mean boy is your brother" she says suprised, i nod and she gets a bit uncomfortable.

"but don't worry i assure you i'm nothing like my brother at all" i smile.

"it's true he's not, belive me i know" josh buds in the girl smiles and takes my hand again.

"i'm jake by the way and this is josh" i introduce us both.

"nice to meet you" josh shakes her hand and steps back.

"same to you jake and josh, my name is tammy by the way" she says.

"so are you new here" josh says. tammy nods

"yep today;s my first day here" she admits.

"yeah well i guess that's why you got harassed on the bus" i giggle.

"yeah what was that all about" she asked.

"well you see, high schoolers kinda run this place and the bus and what they say goes, and if you step outta line, stuff that you just went throught will happen" josh said.

"so i guess i learned the hard way" she sighs we both nod.

"but you're not alone we all went throught the same thing, but if you play your cards right you'll make it outta here with only a sratch on your arm and the feeling of still being alive" josh says but that didn't really help much.

the school bell rings and the halls quickly empty.

"do you know the way to your classes tammy" she nods no.

"let me see your schedule" me and josh look it over and see its the same as ours.

"i don't know how i'll ever find my way around this school" tammy sighs.

"we can help you" josh says.

"how" she asks.

"you're shedule is the same as mine we both have the same classes except for the last class that you have with josh, so i'll show you to all you're first five classes and josh will take you to your last one throughout the day" i explain.

"okay" she smiles.

"well i gotta get going see you later jake and you too tammy" josh picks up his bag and dashes around the corner.

"come on tammy lets get to class before the teens come out here, after the bell the teens roam the halls for an extra 6 minuets and you don't need a repeat of what you've just been throught do you" i smile and she shakes her head.

"good call lets get outta here" she grabs my hand and i lead her to math class just as the teens come out luckily we hot there before they caught us.

tammy takes the empty seat next to me as class begins. Math was by far the most boring of all the subjects i don't when it got hard but it did before it was simple adding and subtracting then it got more copmlex, pretty soon they started putting in letters with numbers and a whole lotta multisides shapes i never seen before, and they gave us all these hard unsolvable trigonometry problems and expected us to solve for them, as much as i tried to keep up with all this it never really sunk in and soon enough my skills in math dropped by 2 letter grades. I wondered why do we even need to take math in the first place it's never really done anything for me before so why do it now, so i made the decision to just ease my way through math for the rest of my school life. Personally i think they just want to come up with harder problems to make us feel less inteligent then we really are, and thats just not right. I was so deep in thought i nearly missed the teacher call me.

" " my teacher said annoyed.

"huh...oh sorry sir,what was the question" my classmates snicker.

"i said do you know what the solution to this problem" he said tapping the board.

I saw nothing but a bunch of shapes and letters and numbers all jumbled together, he really expects me to know the answer to all this and i wasn't even listening to him when he did it, he was waiting for an answer so i had to say something.

"well sir i do belive the answer is...something someone eles other then me would know or to make it easier you could just tell us the answer" i fold my hands and the room fills with laughter, althought my teacher wasn't happy about my response, but then again no teacher finds anything we kids say funny, there to busy being all strict and stuck up.

"that was not the answer mr. morris and i don't very well appreciate tour humor in my class" he says strictly and turns to the bored.

"whoa, talk about buzzkill" i whisper to tammy and she giggles.

"would anyone else like to give it a shot" the teacher asks, noone really knew the answer either until tammy raised her hand.

"yes miss" the teacher points to tammy.

"is the answer y=the square root of 6.3" she says looing to her work.

"yes that's correct" the teacher grins."thank you so much ms...uhh" the teacher didn't know tammys name yet

"tammy...tammy pinkstone" she says.

"well you are the first to get that right" the teacher compliments her and she smiles. i was suprised tammy was so smart.

"wow you're really smart" i whisper to her.

"thanks jake" she blushed under her hot pink makeup.

"i wish i was as smart as you are" i said.

"oh i'm sure you are...if you just tried" she whispers to me.

"yeah i doubt that" we look to each other and chuckle.

"ahem" the teacher looks to us and we stop and stare.

" , , is there something you want to say that's more important than my teachings" the teacher taps his foot and i hear some of the kids giggle at us. we stand straight in our chairs and clear our throats.

"no sir, sorry sir" i say rapidly.

"we're really sorry" tammy says and looks to her mathbook.

He turns back to the board as i slump in my chair the whole rest of class i just vaguley pay attntion to what he says i look back and forth to the clock and waiting for class to finally be over. the bell rings after ages and i gather my stuff as flee the classroom with tammy following swiftly behind me.

"finally i thought math would never end" i moan.

"well i like math" tammy giggles.

"yeah well not me" i argue.

"so anyway where do we go next" tammy asks.

"art class, the only class with actual meaning to me" i say happily.

"great i love art, drawing ,sculpting, pottery, i love it all." she shouts and twirls around.

I lead her into art class as we take our seats and instantly do whatever we feel like.

For the next few classes tammy and i sit next to each other talking and making jokes, mostly i just tell her about all the things she needs to do in order to stay clear of the high schollers, i figure if she's gonna be here she needs to learn the way of how to survive in this school, this place was just a accident waiting to happen. tammy was really a cool girl and we instantly became fast friends she had a lot in common with me and josh althought she still liked a lot of bad girly things but i tried not to show her that,in some of the classes she talks to all the girls, it was amazing how fast the girls took a liking to her, but then again after what she went through on the bus ride here she needed all the friends she could get. by the end of 5th period class tammy had become friends with nearly all the kids in school and who wouldn't want her as a friend she was so pretty and likeable but i knew that me and josh would always be her number one frinds she made here,me more then josh but still.

* * *

**aaawww it looks like jake made a new litte girfriend but that won't be revealed until the last chapter so for now enjoy this**


	6. terrible, horrible no good very bad day

**now lets get back to the story...**

* * *

**jake's pov**

It was about that time in the school day where the middle school merges with the high school and we all dreaded that part cause we all knew that once we entered throught the doors to the main hall we were offically on teen territory and there, noone is safe. The was bell was due to ring in about 7 minuets and we still hadn't gotten throught the doors to the high school hall, the teens kept the main hall door locked until we were all there they didn't want anyone of us to be left out when they started coming after us. Two of the oldest senior boys were out in the middle school hallway rounding us all up in front of the hall door, i just prayed some of the kids would hold out long enought for the school bell to ring so we all had to go to class and not take any beatings and jumps from the older kids. josh ran up to me and stood inbetween me and tammy just as the senior boys were getting the last of us.

"Oh man i hate this time of the day" josh said twitching.

"Yeah me too" i said shakily.

"I can't belive you have to go throught this everyday" tammy huffed. we nodded.

There was a small creek and the rattle of chains was heard and the main hall door slowly creeped open, like a child opening the door to a supposedly haunted house like in those kiddy horror movies, i took one big gulp and heard josh slightly wheeze into his inhailer. tammy stood in between the two of us and cried into my shoulder while josh patted her hot pink hat. She had already encountered the mean cheerleaders already and the last thing that was probably on her mind was getting trampled again by more teenagers. me and josh stood there trying to ease her tensions a bit.

"it's okay tammy it won't be so bad" i say to her.

"just stick with us and well get you throught this" josh says being brave but all of us are scared brainless.

Tammy wrapped both her arms around me and josh' arms and we slowly trailed in behind the few kids in front of us. High schoolers hallway was terrible, the lights were all busted so it was kept dark and barely visible only by the light that shined throught the black tainted windows, there was righting all over the walls in graffiti and toilet paper thrown everywhere, big puddles of liquid, not wanting to know what it was, all on the floor, from the far distance it was like you could hear ominous music playing like in hoor movies when there about to attack someone, which was about to happen to all of us in a matter of seconds and it smelt of smoke and very strong smelling perfume. this was like some kinda horror show and i was on the brink of wetting myself here as were all the others.

"This place is disturbing" tammy squels.

"Yeah you're telling us" josh said wheezing again.

"As lons as we keep walking stedy and slow, we might just get outta here unharmed, i hope" i whispered the last part to myself, i just wanted the bell to ring so we could get on with our lives while were still alive.

The school bell rang and the light dimmed to a brighter level where we could all see, a soft sigh was heard amost the crowd as we all began to happily cheer. Tammy let go of me and josh and we all high fived.

"I guess they weren't interested in torturing us today". josh happily sighs.

"thank goodness right" tammy cheers.

"Looks like we all got a freebe today, thankfully" i laugh. the three of us trail down the hall more relaxed until we hear a loud clang from the door we came trhought.

The whole middlle school gasps, we turn to see all the teens standing by the door with evil smirks on their faces.

"then again, i guess we didn't" i mumble.

tammy grabs onto my arms and josh hids behind my back wheezing more than ever, i feel my body vibrate a little at the sigth of all the teenagers. They all slowly step forward and the whole middle school steps back in reverse forming a large crowded cirlcle, now we all just made it easier for them to get us all. We all step deeper into the halls, luckily there were only a handful of the high schoolers walking towards us, i thought it wouldn't be so bad to get pass these many of them but as usual i was wrong. some of the teens were hiden away from sigt but it didn't take long for them all to come out; some pooped outta their lockers others from behind the curtains that blocked the windows and made them ook black and faded the remaining teens rush from all the shadows in the dim lightted hallway, the prevoius group of teens grew rapidly there were out-numbering us by the second. Now that all the high school kids were here things were about to get real ugly. we all kept backing up in reverse as they all came forward i could single out my brother from the crowd he was in front with his soaker gun, but i wasn't worried about that at all i've dealt with his soaker gun numerous times and it wasn't all that powerful, the others have encountered brads soaker gun too and they weren't scared either, at least not of him with that tiny water soaker gun. all the teens took one big leap to us all we all gasped and flinched but didn't dare move, cause as you know; first to move, first to go down.

Brad stepped outta the group of teens and held up his tiny soaker gun we all just visibly giggled at the sight of it, brad was the least worried from all the teens all brad ever used was that gun but it never left us all more then mildly stained in water, or what we belived to be water.

"guess what time it is y'all" brad said aiming his soaker, but we all just stared.

"brad you really think were gonna be scared of that tiny little soaker gun you have, fat chance dork" josh called out making us all laugh, some of the teens snickered too.

Wea expected brad to say something back but he didn't, he started to laugh out loud getting us all confused, then he did something totally unexpected, he tossed his toy water gun to the floor and smashed it between his spiked boots we all looked up pretty speechless this was the first time brad ever parted with his gun, it was literally the only thing he cherised more than anything before. i was totally suprised he was going without his gun for once. but that moment was short lived.

"and now for my real weapon" he snarled. now it was bad again.

Brad snapped his fingers and two other teen girls brought over a much larger water gun, this one was longer and leaner and it had and it had a large plastic container filled with water and it had two extra nozzles on either side giving it triple water power, we all stepped back and gulped this was not good anymore.

"And for those of u wondering just what this baby can do". brad pointed towards the locker and pulled down hard, all 3 nozzles shot water combinig into one big stream of water the water sprayed onto the locker cutting clean throught it, a big hole appered and the whole locker nearly caved in.

Josh wheezed and gagged even more and tammy cried even harder, i myself was full on paralyzed my legs were like jell-o and my heart was skipping now i knew we were all as good as dead.

"now...who wants to feel the power of my new water soaker first" brad annonced.

There was a slight pause...then there was nothing but full on screaming and scattering.

"they always run"...brad said."GET THEM!" he shouts.

All the teens run around the hall mixing in with the middle school kids, attacking pouncing and cornering every gnome they could get their hands on. Tammy was trailing behind me while i was leading her to safety,josh was by my side we had to dodge a lot of gnomes and teens, some of our fellow mates we used as decoys to avoid getting caught. the teens had caught about half of us in a few minuets some of the kids were getting thrown in the air bback and forth some getting pushed down, some wrestled everything you could think of.

''I don't like it here" tammy cried out.

"don't worry we just need to make it to history class and were all home free" i was panting really hard.

"yeah well we better get there faster" josh exclaimed.

"why?" i looked to him.

"THATS WHY?" josh pointed behind me and i saw a few of the junior teens, my brother included, running after us all they were right onour tails but we were a lot faster than them.

"look guys up ahead" josh called out. from the short distance i could see the history room down the hall, i recognized it by the big red maps and all the globes on the table.

"yes were almost there" i cheered still draggin tammy behind me.

we kept hearing the teens footsteps getting closer and faster and the class was just a stone throw away, tammy was starting to give out of running energy and was pulling back by the second, i turned to my side to see josh his face was as red as his hat, sweat was down his face making his black hair hang in his eyes and he was weezhing like mad. josh had slight asthma problems that caused him to have short breath, which was why he couldn't partake in any sports that involved a lot of running, actually he couldn't run peroid or he might faint from lack of oxygen, he was no use in running so running from the big kids was not good for him but he shook it off from the fact of knowing that once he stops he was a dead gnome.

"hang in there josh just a bit farther" i encouraged him to keep running. but the teens were still after us.

"WERE COMING FOR YOU RUNT" brad screams at me but i stick my tounge out at him and keep on sprinting.

"smokers fire" i hear one of the guys say the three of us exchange looks and then hear loud pops ahead. the teens were throwing smoke bombs in our way to block our path we stopped just before the big cloud of smoky dust and fog.

"now what we can't see throught to the other side" tammy cried.

"but we need to get through to class and we'll be home free" josh said regaining his breath.

"we can make it throught' i say bravely.

"how!?" both my friends shout.

"easy, we just run right throught and as long as we go in a straight line we won't get stuck in there" i explained.

josh and tammy exchange looks and finally agree.

"lets do it!" they shout. we all hold hands and look straight into the smoke as if we can see straigth throught it, i breath deep then release.

"charge!" i scream and we all dash head head first into the smoke and fog. We all cough and gag the second the smoke hits our noses, it smelt really bad and it was making my eyes water. we just ran hand in hand all the way straight it was really hard to see but we just kept running, we had to scatter and stop a bit cause some of the other middle school gnomes got caught up in the smoke and were freaking out.

_" *coughs*_how much longer *_coughs*_ do we have to be in her *_coughs*_ i can't stand that smell" tammy cries holding her nose with her free hand.

"hopefully not much longer _*cough,wheeze*" _i was really having trouble breathing now,kids were constantly shoving into us all wild and it was getting painful.

After running through a thick cloud of gray for what seemed like forever we finally reached the end of the soke cloud, and even better we were finally in history waisted no time and rushed right inside.

"finally safe at last" tammy panted holding her chest.

"yeah that was a close one" i said standing straight.

"yes it was" she giggled.

"wasn't it close josh" josh didn't answer.

"uh josh" i said once more. i turned and josh was gone, he must've gotten lost when those kids kept ramming into us, i had to back and get him.

"what happened to him" tammy shreiked.

"i have to go back for him" i run out the class but tammy grabs my hand.

"what's wrong with you they'll get you if u go back out there" she complained.

"he's my best friend i have too" i shook from her grip and ran back into the hall.

"be careful jake" tammy calls back at me.

I ran right int the smoke cloud where i last saw jake it was gard to get anywhere in the mix of all the kids and teens but i had to find josh before they did, i wasn't to worried thought josh had taken karate classes a few weeks back and he could almost kinda defend himself well but he still needed more practice.

"josh,josh,where are u man" i kept screaming his name but there was no sign of him anywhere.

"jake!'" i heard joshs voice not to far.

"josh where are u" i walked toward the sound.

"over here" his voice bounced back.

"over where" i replied.

"here!"

"where?"

"i said i'm over h..." i bump into him as we topple in opposite directions.

"aw man there you are, where'd you go" i said getting to my feet.

"where'd i go, what about you, i look up and you were nowhere in sight" he shreiked i just shrugged. soon we both laughed. my laugh turned to a gasp when i saw a tall dark figure creep behind josh, i looked to him and he was giving me the same scared look.

"behind you" we both yell. we both turn behind us to see two shadowy figures creep up on us. they tried to grab onto us but we both leap outta the way and landed back to back right next to each other.

"that was super close" i said. we did our best friend high five.

"not close enough" said a deep hard voice.

"who said that" josh sqeeked backing into me.

we backed up against the lockers as we started to see more shadowy figures walk towards us from inside the fog. we pressed against the lockers until we were sure we were about to phase right throught it like ghosts i just prayed that something would happen anything at all, i could really care less about what it was i just wanted something to happen.

"well this looks look the end for us" josh

"i gues so, unless something incredibly inconvinient happens, were doomed" i cried.

we both clung to each other the way we did when we were afraid i was sure nothing was going to happen to save us. And then it did. The lockers behind us kept clinking and shaking making us vibrate against them. the doors caved into themselves and took us with them, josh and i both fell backwards into a cramped locker and then the whole world went black. me and josh were sqiushed against the other trying to get space to move.

"hey move over" i said to josh pushing him away from me.

"move where, and stop shoving me" josh did to me what i did to him.

Somewhere along the way this turned into a struggle betwwen us we kept shouting and kicking at the other i was really getting irritated with josh right now.

"josh this isn't working" i said getting outta breath.

"really, you're just now figuring that out" he said sarcastically,neither i nor josh were in the mood to talk to each other right now. but he was my best friend so we got over it.

"okay josh we just need to calm down, maybe someone will get us outta here soon" i said being the mature one about this

"i hope that soon i getting body cramps and i really need to go to the bathroom" he said slightly bouncing.

"t.m.i josh t.m.i" i snicker.

"when do u think well get outta here" josh says twiching.

"i don' know but i sure hope they find us before you..."

_CRASH!_

"What the heck was that" josh screams i just stare confused as him

"i don't have a clue" i said.

There came another crashing sound and i could hear a few footsteps arrive in the process.

"ssshhh i think i hear someone" i say to josh. he nods.

We both listen to the footsteps approch louder and harder we both look to each other sweating. the steps stop in front of te locker we were in but we couldn't very well see who it was but we feared it was someone out looking for us, the steps of the figure carried on away from our locker and we both let out faint sighs, then a big burst of light shined into our faces as the locker flung open and cast a dark black shadowy sillouette of two tall figures.

"AHA, GOT YA!" said the two figures as they each grabbed me and josh and pulled us outta the light and dangled us in the air, not to our suprise it was two of the biggest and strongest high school boys.

"thought you could get away from us" the black hatted boy snarled.

"hey lets us go" josh said kicking and straining.

"not a chance first we gotta deal with you" the black hatted boy said again.

"fine deal with us and get it over with already" i complain just wanting to let this be done with.

"oh were not dealing with you" said the gray hatted gnome holding me up. me and josh looked to each other and then heard a loud crash from the distance and a evil chuclke a chuckle i knew anywhere.

"i'm gonna deal with these two guys" out popped my brother with his fully loaded water cannon.

the two boys lowered us down and pinned us by the shoulders as my brother walked up to me.

"well well well, look who i caught, my runt brother and his little sidekick". i sneared to brad, he knew i hated being called runt especially in public, but thats brad for you. i looked to josh to see if he was gonna say anything but he was just standing there twiching his eyes. josh has a nervous twiching condition as well and he only rarely twitches and flinches his eyes only when he's totally freaked and this was just about that time.

"you really thought you could escape me" he said pointing his water gun towards me. i knew that thing could serously hurt the both of us but there was nothing we could do.

"any last words runt and runt sidekick" brad pump the plunger on his water gun and i closed my eyes tight.

"goodbye josh" i said to him.

"see ya jake" he said sniveling. i heard brad click on the trigger and i was ready for what ever was about to happen.

"NOT SO FAST!" i heard a soft elegant voice call out. i open my eyes and tammy was looking at brad and the two boys with a mad grin.\

"who's the pink girl" brad asked to tammy.

"none of your buissness,now why don't you and your friends let my friends go" she said in a stern tone. brad looks to his friends and burst out laughing.

"oh look how cute, my brothers got himself a girl runt to fight his battles for him". brad laugs wiping happy tears from his face he stands up and walks over to her.

" listen pinky i see that earlier encounter with our kind on the bus didn't get throught to you enough so i guess we have to do this the hard way" brad points his water gun to tammy and she just smirks.

"i wouldn't do that if i were you" she says.

"and why not" brad says. "what are you gonna do about it"

"this" tammy grabs hold of brads arm and flipps him in an under arm twist and wrestles him to the ground, i let my mouth drop and hang i couldn't belive what i just saw i never saw anyone take down brad before.

"revenge is best served with pain" she joked i couldn't help but laugh.

"GET HER" the two boys holding dowm josh and me run up to tammy who has her back turned towards brad.

"tammy watch out" i hear josh yell.

Tammy turns our way and does the same thing to the other two boys she was too quick for them to get all 3 of them layed around moaning in pain. she runs over to us and then helps us to our feet.

"are you two okay" she says dusting me off.

"yeah were good" i reach for tammys hand and i slowly look to her she was real pretty in her pink hat and matching pink jacket and capris i snapped out of it when i heard more foot steps approch, i looked and it was those cheerleader girls from the bus again, tammy hid behind me she was more scared of those girls than anyone.

"well i see someone needs to be taught another lesson" said the head cheerleader, she snaps her finger and her cheerleader friends start to crowd around tammy but me and josh stand in thier way.

"you're not laying a finger on her" i state.

"yeah you want her you deal with us'' josh crossed his arms. tammy looks to us and we give her a short grin.

"oh boys would you mind taking care of the two _heroes_" the head girl says aroquoting 'heroes'.

"with pleasure" brad and his frinds get up and lunge towards us they pull us from tammy and the cheerleaders pull her away.

"hey let go of her!" i shout srtuggling to get from brads grip

"yeah and leave us outta this too" josh complains shaking and rattling.

"not till we finish what we started" brad shoves me into the arms of the gray hatted gnome again and points his water gun at me again. i hear tammy shout as the cheerleaders tug and pull at her, i wish i could hepl her but i was in a situation of my own.

"are you ready for this" brad says aiming at me and josh

"aaaahhhh!" josh lets a scream out from nowhere giving me a heart attack.

"nice try but screaming won't help" the black headed gnome says.

"go on brad, do it already" says the gray headed gnome. Tammy screams and shouts as the girks continue to mess with her i try to drown out the sound but its just no use. all the cheerleaders and brad and his friends in the hall laugh at us and cause a loud racket i just wanted this to be done with.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE!" all the teens gasp and the 3 of us look to see the principal step outta his office with a mean look on his face, the principal was the only one who could really scare the teenagers.

"well i'm waiting" he said tapping his foot sternly. the teens push the 3 of us from them and act as if they did nothing wrong.

"oh were not doing anything sir" brad said in a fake voice from earlier.

"then do u mind explaining the water gun pointed to those boys" he said. brad just hid the it behind his back and shook his head.

"you 3 boys in my office now" the principal points to the door and brad and his friends follow him out the hall me and josh shake hands and sigh in relife.

"and where was he when it al first started" josh whispers to me i giggle and we high five.

"excuse me" we both lookm to the principal as he speaks

"unless you 2 wanna join the other boys i suggest you get to class, where you belong" he says and walks towars us slowly and stares at us.

"right away sir. come on josh" i tap josh and we fast walk towards history class again, this was the only class we have together.

"where do u think ur going" i hear the cheerleaders talk again as they grab tammy.

"the princapal said the boys an go, you and me still have to be dealt with" the cheerleaders grab tammy and shove her into the girls room.

"jake, josh do something" tammy calls to us i wanted to go help her but the principal might come back out and get me too i just had to let tammy get this one, i see her wait for me to get her but i simply close the door to the history class and sit down next to josh in the front row.

I have a guilt feeling in my mind the first few minuets of class. i couldn't belive i let tammy alone to get beaten by those girls, she did know how to fight well to defend herself after what she did to brad, which was awsome, but i just couldn't belive i actuall left her alone like that but its not like i could do anything about it really. a moment later there's a knock at the door and i walk up to answer it, it was tammy, but she was not the tammy i knew she was hard to look at right now. she had a brusied eye and her once long brunette hair was all short and burn off just so that barely any of it showed from beneath her hat anymore, he make up was running from all her tears, those girls really did a number on her she gave me a dirty look and snarled at me.

"well i did imagine it would be worse" i joked she pushed me out her way and went towards the seat in the back far from me as possible. every now and then i tried to talk to her but she ignored me. i banged my head on the table and josh rubbed me i had already managed to upset her on her first day here, like she didn't already have enough to go through with the cheerleaders now her only real friend here didn't help her when she needed it i didn't want to lose tammy as a friend cause i felt a real connection with her i just had to make things right with her somehow.

* * *

**how will jake make up with tammy stick around and find out**


	7. I forgive you

**This story is going great if i say so myself. i would like to give shout outs to my friends tpatfan, emd876, littleredninja, cirusvirus15, and my newest friend gabe260, thanks for all the reviews guys i love you all ;)**

* * *

**jake pov**

Lunchtime followed my history class and i was really hungry, other than recess lunch was my favorite period of the day, where we could all get to have a nice peacefull get together with our friends and the best part was that i could have a nice peaceful lunch without brad, he was still being held in the principals office with his no good friends and it serves them right. I sat with josh on the other side of the lunchroom where the middle school sat and the rules were the same there as they were in school and the bus,the only difference is that the preschool and kindergarden and 1-4 grade classes were not there, there were only about half as many younger kids at our school then there were of us so they had their own smaller cafeteria on their side of the school while the middle school and high school were forced to share a cafeteria. I took the seat net to the window that you could view the school mtrack field from.

"mmmm, i love lunchtime" i said to josh while rubbing my hands getting ready to eat.

"as do i the only time where i don't fall asleep" josh joked around. Today he had packed a cheeseburger and fries with a small juice. I had packed tacos mum cooked last night, a piece of apple pie and small carton of milk. i had trouble jamming my straw into my milk and my straw was getting all bent up.

"need help with that" josh asked nibbling on a fry.

"no i can hand this" i put my hand up and set my milk on a flat surface. i hold my straw high over my head and trash it down on my milk carton, the carton sqishes and crubles and i get squirted with milk, i get my entire face soaked and i feel milk shoot up both side of my nose and my eyes.

"hey man you alright" josh said as he patted my back.

"_coughs_ yeah..._coughs_...yeah i'm fine" i say pounding my chest to clear the way for air to pass.

"are you sure" he says again. i nod.

"yeah i'm perfectly f..fi...fi" i feel the urge to sneeze and feel a tingle in the back of my head. I hit the back of my head and a huge sneeze comes out along with a few squirts of milk that shot up ny nose, it gets all over my apple pie rendeering my pie soggy and uneatable. i heard a few kids snicker and i thought it was towards me. i look up and see that the laughter is coming towards someone eles, i couldn't see cause the gnomes on the other side of the table blocked my view.

Josh and me stood up on the table bench to get a better view, turns out the laughter was pointed to tammy, she was walking into the cafeteria with some of the other middle school girls she had befriended today, she still had a briused eye and her hair was burnt off and it made her look bald and her once pink hat was covered in black makeup so now it was black and pink swirls, a lot of the teens were throwing paper balls and empty cartons at her and were calling her mean names, i saw tears run down her cheecks as her friends tried to comfort her, she was walking past my end of the table and i felt i should say something to her.

"hi tammy" i call, she looks around to find who called her,she looks to me and i wave frantically, she sees it was me and gets all mad and stomps off, the girls glare at me too and take a seat on the other end of the table, I still felt bad i let this happen to her, and i really needed to fix it somehow. I bang my head on the table as josh rubs me to ease the pain.

"It'll be alright jake"

"no it won't" i say.

"why don't you just go over there and apologize to her" josh suggests.

"I can't" i said.

"how come?"

" 3 words;She...hates...me" i state slowly and bang my head down again.

"you don't know that" said josh.

"yes i do, i saw it in her face when she looked at me"

"she may have looked mad but that doesn't mean she hates you now"

"oh ok then why don't you tell me what it means then" i say minorly irritated.

"Lok jake i saw tammy too and she had a look of sorrow and hurt on her face not hate" josh explains.

"How do you know that?" i question him.

"My parents are always getting mad at each other and they always have the same looks on their faces after wards, and pretty soon they just make up, which is what i think you should be doing" josh explains. i realized he was right i needed to let tammy know how sorry i was even if she didn't speak to me again. I got up from my seat and looked to the other side of the table to see tammy with the other girls, and i figured maybe i should bring josh with me just in case.

"Josh will you come with me" i begged. he looked to me with a wierd look like why did he have to come.

"Oh come on please i need someone to be there if tammy doesn't forgive me" i plead even more josh rolls his eyes and stands up next to me.

"Ok lets get this over with" josh puta an arm around me and we walk all the way over to the other end of the table, i stopped a few feet just before i got to tammy she wasn't aware of my presents yet and i was too afraid to move at the moment.

"Go on man you can do this i'll be right there with you" josh reencoraged me and we walked right up to the girls, I tapped tammy shoulders, she turns around and sees me slighty wave to her nervously

"H-hi t-ta-tammy" i studder, she gives me one mean glare and turns her head away from me.

"Hey tammy" josh greets her.

"Hello to you too josh" tammy turns back to greet josh with a smile and turns back around i look to josh and her just shruggs.

"Hi josh" some of the girls around tammy greet josh to in very flirty voices.

"And hello to you ladies" josh smirked at them all and the girls all giggled.

Josh was most well liked boy gnome in all of middle school and most of the girls really liked him, mainly because his parents had jobs that paid a lot of money and he lived in this really big house on the rich side of gnome city, what i've always wondered was why he choose to come to school here when he could have just gone to the schools closer to where he lived, the much more richer and better educated schools, but then i guess he and i would never be friends so i'm actually kinda glad he didn't go there.

"Uh so tammy can i speak to you for a minuet" i said in a low tone.

"I don't know whats there to talk about" she said angrily not wanting to turn around to see me.

"please i just wanna talk real qiuck' i begged. "and if you do i'll leave you alone the rest of the school year" i said. she gave one big huff of air and faced me still angry.

"Fine make it quick" she said shoving over so i can sit next to her.

"Girls could you give me a moment" she asks the girls around her.

"You sure tammy" said the brown hatted gnome on the other side of her. she nods wit a smile an they all move to another table close by.

"josh you mond leaving too" i ask.

"I thought you wanted me to be here for you" josh said

"And i still do but i need to talk to tammy alone for the moment, but you can just stick close by" I whisper to him.

"Say no more i'll be over with the girls if you need me" he said making his way towards the girls again, i chuckle to myself and turn my attention back to tammy who still looked really upset.

"Tammy i know i messed up big time with you and i'm really sorry, i really wanted to help you out but i couldn't, I know you're mad at me and probably won't ever speak to me but can you at least forgive me" i say with sorrow in my eyes. Tammy looks to me and sees how sorry i am she gives a gentle grin and happily sighs.

"Yeah i guess i can forgive you" she says happily. she gives me a gentle hug and i gladly return it back.

"And i guess maybe i did overreact a little bit" she smiled and i smiled with her. The laughter died down and i looked into her nice hazel eyes, she looked so cute to me right now, even it most of her hair was gone, but it didn't matter i liked her for who she was not what she looked like. Without realizing it she and i were moving closer to each other i thought for sure i was gonna kiss her but then something happened.

"HEY!" tammy shouts aloud. I look to tammy and see has red pasta sauce smashed all in her face and a few spit balls launced in her messy pink hat.

"Alright who did that" she whisper shouts, we both look around and saw noone around us that looked guilty they were all just shrugging like they saw nothing.

"psst...psst, hey tammy, jake" we hear someone call our names and wwe look around and again neither of us can find who is was.

Tammy taps my shoulders and i look to her"Hey jake over there" i look to where she points and josh is sitting over at the next table with the girls trying to get our attention.

"what is it?" i whisper shout to josh. He points to the opposite direction of where we are, i look over at the table and see the cheerleader girls laughing at us, man those girls are mean i don't think i've ever seen more meaner girls then them.

"man i hate those girls" tammy snarls.

"Yeah so do I, we all do actually" i admit.

"Will you excuse me i have to go clean up" she says wiping pasta and spit balls from her face and hat, she gets up and walks over to the door past the teens table, i see them all make bad remarks as she walks around the table. I see one of the orange hatted cheerleaders stick out their foot and i see one of the taller boys place something beside him i couldn't make out what it was but it was puffy and white surrounded by a bit of green and brown and it all sat on a green tray. Tammy doesn't look to where she was going and she walks right into the cheerleaders foot, she trips forward and lands face first into the tray the boy set on the floor, when she sits up straight her whole body and the top of her clothing are coveredin white green and brown gooey mush, she spits and wipes her face and the entire lunchroom bursts out in laughter, all except me, josh and the girls tammy sat with, we all just shake our heads and sigh. I get up and walk over to josh.

"This is just not a good day for her is it" josh sighs and i nod no it really isn't.

"well at least it can't get worst" josh adds. but it did.

Tammy stands up and looks over at the teens still laughing at her, she gives them a mean look and they keep on laughing.

"That's actually a better look for you' said the head cheerleader, the most victious girl of all the teenagers, she was what some of us middle school kids refer to as the living she-devil, she's just as mean as her hat is red.

Tammy looked as if she was gonna blow a fuse and i got really unsteady, She reached her hand on the teens table and grabs a can of soda, she shakes it virgourously and snaps it open, a full blast of grape soda squirts all over the red hatted cheerleader, her face is all puple and dripping from her once nice blonde hair and the blackness from her eyeliner runs down her face making it a big black and purple mess. the whole cafeteria, incuding me, once again burst into an uproar. Josh and I are practically rolling over ourselves laughing.

"And thats a good look for you" tammy smirlks at the cheerleader holding up a spoon to her face to see herself in it, the girl takes one look at herself and shreiks,gets up from the table and runs out the cafeteria crying and leaving purple spots in her trail, the whole half of the cafeteria appluads and claps for tammy i was obviously doing more than anyone.

"Its about time someone dealt with her for once" josh whispers to me and goes back to cheering. Tammy was too busy taking in all the praise she was getting she didn't notice one of the senior boys stand up and grab her, the whole lunchroom goes quiet.

"You think what you did to my girlfriend was funny" he said in a deep angry tone, This senior boy was taller than the rest and a bit more muscular, no doubt he was the boy leader, he was dressed all in a black shirt and black jeans, he had a short black cone triangular hat, dark brown hair and big scary brown eyes.

"who me?" tammy said a little shaky in her voice.

"yes you, you're the only middle schooler in this area, who do you think i'm talking to stupid" he grabs tammy tigher on the shoulders and she screams in pain.

"Well i'm sorry i had to humiliate your girlfriend but she got what she deserved for once" tammy stated clearly as we all cheered again.

"oh i guess your right" the tall black hatted gnome said almost smiling, we all stood there wide eyed and opened mouthed, not exactly what a boy would say about his girlfriend especially after what happend to her.

"Wait, you really agree" tammy said just as confused as we all were.

"Totally I mean she did deserve it right" he said kinda cheering

"yeah, yeah she did" tammy responds still a bit unsure.

"I mean she deserved that, just as you deserve this" he said in a rather evil tone.

The boy grabs tammy by the neck and holds him to her chest we all gasps, i wanted to run up and help her but i was to scared to do anything eles but stand and watch. Tammy keeps sturggling but she can't break free.

"Hey put me down" she strains as the bot wraps her neck tightly

"oh i will but first..." he grabs tammys pinks tanktop and stretches it over herbody till it rips right off her body exposing her upper body althought she was only 11 so its not like there was anything to see except a minor bulge but it was still embaressing to her. He dropped her to the floor and she stood up still baring her chest for us all to see, i turn away the second she stands up cause i was taught better than to stare at womens chests.

"Well would you look at that" i hear josh mutter as he continues to stare at her.

"JOSH!"i yell and cover his eyes with my free hands while avoiding to stare myself.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" she shouts to the top of her lungs, luckily she had on her jacket so she wasn't totally bare from the chest up, some of the teens take pictures while she tries to zip her jacket by the time she covers herself most of the teen boys are gathered around her and kept laughing and whistling at her she got really scared and afraid she pushed herself out of the crowd and ran back over to me. i grab her arm and pull her into a tight hug she was crying real dab and her face was pinker than her hat I rubbed on her back to help her cam down but it didn't help much.

"Its going to be alright tammy trust me it will" I say to her calmly. She continues to sniff and huff out hot breath. I hear some of the boys look over at us and the keep teasing tammy showing all the pictures of her and making rude comments towards her.

"Its alright they can't bother you any more" i say to her she smiles at that.

"(whistles) hey pinky" the black hatted gnome shouts to us, more specifically pinky. "When you and the purple rat are done over there you gonna come back and give us a peek at the rest of you" he smirks at her and laughts along with his friends. Tammy gets real offened and cries out real loud again twitching and cursing under her breath.

"Those guys are such a bunch of perverts" said the brown hatted girl sitting next to josh. I was really getting mad right now but i held it in for tammy sake she needed to be comforted right now.

"Hey pinky can you turn a little to the left i can't get a good pic of ur butt from that angle" the boy said again playfully aiming his camera towards us, tammy has a complete breakdown which i don't blame her for. Josh steps in front of tammy to sheild her backside from the teens.

"what the heck is your problem" josh calls to them.

"whats wrong with us" said the boy. "you should really be asking the pink whore over there she's the one who was exposing herself 30 seconds ago" His friends compliment him and i start to get a fire sensation in my eyes, that was the last straw i was gonna put up with him.

"here josh watch tammy" I hand tammy over to josh and stomp my way over there.

"Jake wait up!" Josh sets tammy on the table with the girls and follows me.

"What are you doing?" josh said stopping me in my tracks.

"I'm going to go tell them off" My tone is deep as i shove josh aside and make my way towards the teens they didn't see me coming as they were too busy gawking at half naked pictures of tammy. that really got me over the edge.

"HEY!" i shove the boys camera from his face and give him a harsh glare "I think you own my friend an apology" i say sternly to him.

"Who...pinky" he scoffs.

"yes her and her name is not pinky, its tammy" josh buds in.

"why should we apologize to her" Trying to play it off as if he didn't know what i was talking aboutI was shocked he would even ask something like that.

"because of what you did to her"

''and what exactly did i do?"

"what'd you do...WHAT'D YOU DO,josh did you hear that!" i say out of rage.

"oh i sure did jake" josh says irritated.

"The baby wants to know what he did, does he" I was being sarcastic here."well lets see what did you do..." i pause acting like i was to remember, even though I knew perfectly well what he did."...Oh wait now i remember,YOU JUST EXPOSED HER IN PUBLIC YOU SICK PERVERT!" i screamed.

The whole teen section just started laughing and i got really upset now but i didn't care I was just trying to stick up for my friend.

"Listen short, purple and dementaed why don't you and your cherrytop sidekick go on somewhere before you get hurt" he said getting up, he was at least 3x my height and l was not very muscular either but its not like i was gonna fight him or anything i was just stating my point.

"jake I think we should leave now" josh studders getting nervous and breathing real loud.

"Not yet i'm not done with this guy" I whisper to him not daring to turn my back from him. I feel a tap on my shoulder figuring it was josh trying to talk me out of it i irritantingly turn around and in plain view i see tammy.

"Tammy?" i say suprised.

"Oh so you came back to give us another peek at you huh" the boys went back to dirty talking her, tammy just ignored every word they said spoke.

"Jake, i appreciate you and josh standing up for me but that's not necassary nor is it worth it with these jerks" she glares to the boys and back at me.

"But tammy these guys are treating you bad and i don't like seeing this happen to a friend of mine" i say soflty as she gives a grin.

"Thanks josh but i'd rather just not even bother" she speaks in silence.

"you mean you just wanna let them do this to you" I was shocked she would want them to do this to her.

"No thats not what i'm saying,I know you're just standing up for a friend like me, but i don't want to see you getting hurt because you're standing up for my battles".

"but tammy..." she puts her hands up like she has had enough.

"save it jake, I'd rather we all just go back to the lunch table get on with this our lives and forget this whole ugly mess of a day, and by tommorow we can all act as if this day never even happened." she walked away slowly and josh followed behind her waiting for me to catch up. I sighed and walked away even thought i wasn't completely satisfied i did at least get a bit of anger off my shoulders, the black hatted boy walked up to me and grabbed me to stop i refused to look at him as he whispered something in my ears.

"hey tell that tammy girl, when her breast get a bit more overgrown she can come back anytime and do anther stripp show for us again" there was a hint of seduction in his voice after that. I was both offended and grossed out this boy was obviously a major pervert i couldn't belive he would even try to think such dirty thoughts about an 11 yr old gir like that.

It was at that moment something came over me and i just snapped, I bashed the back of my fist into the boys face sending him flipping backwards face first on the floor, the whole lunchroom stood in awe at what i just did, i looked at my fist and saw bits of blood on my knuckles, I look down to the teen boy who was clutching his face in pain but i could still see blood seep throught the cracks of his fingers.

"jake what did you just do" tammy and josh were in the front of the crowd gathered around me holding there mouths in shock.

"I-I don't know, I just snapped there for a minuet and then next thing I knew I..." before i could answer josh's question I was quickly tackled by the boy and given a good beating he punched me back and forth all over my stomach, i felt as if i was about to throw up my lunch, he slapped me constanty till my face had turned a faint purple color, i took a blow to the nose and a hard jab in my sides, i did manage to block 5-6 of the jabs to my face but he was still free to beat on the rest of me. I let him punch me to exhaustion then i could finally get my turn, i kicked him in the chest and twisted him to the ground and began slapping his head back and forth on the floor and elbowing him in the spine every now and then.

"STOP IT JAKE, THATS ENOUGHT!" Tammy was screaming at me to stop but i couldn't very well hear over all the kids shouting and cheering. Josh ran up to me and pulled me back over to his side as i was heavily breathing.

"JAKE, my god are you alright" tammy pulled a napkin from her pocket and dabbed the blood off my nose and cheek.

"Yeah i'm doing well...you know barely" i said stuggling to get up.

"That was so cool you totally wipped his black ass at the end **(a/n;black as in his color not a racial thing i'm not like that) **you are hard core" josh said smiling at me as i try to smile against my sore cheecks.

"josh don't encourage him he nearly got himself killed" tammy said sternly wiping my face off still.

"well at least i'm still alive, thats what matters" I send them both a smile and they smile back, tammy gives me more of an affectional smile as i stare into her hazel eyes yet again. outta the corner of my eye i see the black hatted boy stand to his feet again still blood riden he picks up a blunt object that was hard to make out, my vision was very blurry and messed up but i was still able to visibly make out the shapes of a few figures just not this one. He flung the bject in my direction as the vision becme clearer it was bigger than i anticipated and it was tall and wide and it looked as if it had a sharp metal point, but that was the least of my problems what concerned me more was that tammy was right in it path of travel.

"tammy look out!" i shout tammy and josh both look up and scream, i jump from josh grip on me and run to tammy I shove her outta the way and into joshs arms once more but my timing couldn't have been worse, i felt a sharp pain collide with the base of my forehead and i fall to the floor my visions becomes fuzzy and all i hear is a bunch of shouting and figures moving into one another, before i zone out i see two more fuzzy figures apper before me one red and one pink, i didn't need clear vision to know who they were. I hear tammy cry into joshs arms and josh grabs my limp body and i fall into total blackness.

I awaken in a strange room full of medicine bottles and the smell of rubber and plastic the bright lights above me stung my eyes and my whole body was burning and sore. I lightly groan and sit up straight, my head feels like i got shot in the skull and i was winching in complete pain.

"oh jake thank god your ok" tammy said running up to hug me.

"you had me scared to death man" josh said patting my back.

"what happened last thing i remember i was fighting some boy" i said rubbing my head, tammy lays me back down while he and josh explain everything to me.

"oh and what happend to your eye josh" josh had a blck eye that was stained in blood.

"well after you blacked out i kinda lost it and attacked the boy, and tammy helped me she got him good, and then we brought you to the nurses office" he explains.

"and what about the boy" i ask worried for tammy.

"Its okay the principal came in after we brought you here and we told him everything and they say that the boy finally got expelled from the school him and the head cheerleader too, so no more worrying about either of them" tammy cheered i smiled out of sympathy.

"I'm sorry guys" i say looking away.

"for what" they say in unison.

"that you both got hurt because of my stupid actions" i say hiitng down on my pillow

"It's not your fault" tammy says i pull her away.

"yes it is, everything is!" i argue.

"no it's not, you did it cause you care about us just like we would do the same for you" josh said. i look up hopefully.

"really?!"

"oh course we would" tammy says melody like."so if anything that beating you took just shows your courage and loyalty to your friends" tammy pecks me on the cheeck i can feel myself getting red under the faint indigo of my skin from all the beating.

"and whats more, knowing the fact you did it to save me from embaressment gives me all the more reason to forgive you, when those girls tourtured me you weren't there but seeing you all beaten up after you did try to help me when i seroulsy needed it well, all i can say is i am eternally grateful for you, thanks jake" she kisses me once more and i embrace her in a hug.

"Hey is there room for one more" josh says not wanting to be left out.

we both laugh. "yes there's room" tammy giggles.

"get in here josh" i demand, we join in a group hug and stay that way for what feels like forever, i was lucky to have such great friends as long a i stood by them we would always be safe.

And that i knew for a fact.

* * *

**greatest chapter by far i put a lot of time in it hope you like it enjoy till next time**


	8. A bad days end

**jake pov**

About 10 minuets after I was brought into the nurses office, me and my 2 best friends just sat around talking and cheering. And about a few moments later the nurse came in and asked to speak to me.

"jake sweetie If you want you can go back outside to recess for the last few minuets of the day or just stay inside with your friends." Said nurse jones.

"Thanks nurse jones but I wanna go outside" I say trying to stand upright from the bed, evertime I move my upper body a sharp pain comes over me and I have to stop clench the pain and proceed standing every other second.

"Actually jake, I think you should just stay here in the nurses office" Tammy says with great concern holding onto my chest and back.

"Yeah man you are In no condition to go out and run around, and besides we'll stay in here with you" josh say rubbing the sweat off my forehead from my painful transiton.

"No, no guys I don't wanna play outside, I have to turn in my project to my teacher at recess. Thats why I have to go" I say dangling my feet from over the bed side trying to stand all the way up.

"Do you at least want us to come with you". josh said helping to my feet, I nod yes.

"Hold on a second sweetie you need to take this shot first before you can leave" nurse jones came up to me with a large needle, at first I was scared cause getting to close to needles made me uncomfortable but I relaxed as she poked it through my porcelain skin. The needle gave me a sharp pain making me clench to joshs's shoulder but after it was all over it was easy.

"There, that wasn't so bad now was it jake" Nurse jones smiled and I did the same. "Now you kids enjoy your day, and remember jake no hard playing till your bruises heal" she finished.

"I will thank you nurse jones" I say as josh guides me to the door.

"See you N.J" Josh says to the nusre.

"Goodbye" tammy says closing the door behind her.

I fling my arms over joshs' shoulders as he guides me down the hall towards my locker at the front of the school. I seperate joshs' body from mine and slowly limp to my locker. I reach over my head to grab my project at the very top shelf but my arms were so stiff and sore that they shook everytime I tried to jiggle my project free. I gave one last push and the weakness of my arms overcame me and I stumbled backwards nearly taking my project down with me.

"Jake look out" Josh and tammy run over to me tammy grabs me just before I hit the ground and josh ran over to grab my project before it hit the ground and smashed what was still left of it.

"Are you okay jake" Tammy helps me up agin.

"I'm fine my arms are just weak is all" I groan in pain. dusting off my jacket.

"Well not to worry your project is still fine" josh hands me my project hidden underneath the thick white sheet I had over it.

"Thanks dude you're the best" I smile taking my project into my hands and walking down the hall to the outside.

The whole school recess ground was covered in gnomes running, cheering, and playing around like the children they are. Most of the yonger kids were crowded next to the slides, swings, sandbox, and jungle gym. The middle school took the big open grassy feild by the baseball diamond where we all spent our time talking and chatting with freinds, some gnomes were listening to music, others were lying in the grass napping and just kicking back relaxing. And lastly the high schoolers took the basketball court side of the area most of the teen boys were playing 1on1 basketball, while a majority of them were sitting under the tall oak tree in the shade just sitting there looking pretty bummed out.

"So where do you have to take this project of yours again" tammy said looking around.

"Right over there" I point in the direction of a large banner that hung over a small area ecnclosed with lagre wooden platforms setted upright as to block all the nonproject gnomes out. We walk across the feild in the direction of the banner until tammy suddenly stops to take in the voice that just called her. she turns around to see her freinds from lunch all sitting in a small group along the ground giggling and readign those girly magazines.

"OH hi girls!" tammy waves back to them.

"Tammy come over here we're all waiting for ya" said one of the brown hatted girls in the cirlce. Tammy looks back and forth between me and hthe girls trying to make a decision.

"I can take it from here tammy you can go over to you're friends now" I say knowing she wants to go to see her friends.

"You sure, I don't have to if you don't want me to" She reconsiders.

"Totally, josh and me got this now you can leave already" I say making her go off and join her friends.

"Okay then see ya guys in a bit" She waves and runs back to her circle of girl friends as me and josh continue the way we were heading.

"Last call for the projects to be turned in" scalled out my project teacher as he dissapered with the rest of my class.

"Hurry josh before I'm late for turning this in" josh and I pick up the pace as we make it just in time. I race to my spot on the table where I was suppose to show my project to my teacher to be graded.

"PHEW, I made it just in time" I sigh wiping sweat from my head.

"Hey can you remind me what you're project is suppose to be about again" josh said still catching his breath from our dash here.

"The assignment was to build a scale model of what we think lifewill look like in the future if pollution continues at its random pace". I explain

josh nods and asks a 2nd question. "and what did you make your project look like?".

"Its basically the same as downtown gnome city is today only I may have added a few modifications to it" I say looking at the white sheet that still covered my project. "Of course if it wasn't for brad messing with me this morning and making me destroy half my project I would probably get the baest grade in class" I huff.

"I bet what you still have is worth a good grade" Josh reassures me. Thats when all around me go silent as my project teacher comes up in full view of us.

"Good afternoon class" says proffesor. jones. (btw; who is also nurse jones' husband)

"Good afternoon professor jones" The class says in unison.

"Okay class line up so I can view your projects" he says. We all stand up as he walks up one by one looking at the projects before him. I look up to all the other kids projects and there's are a lot more better projects than I had. I was considering just not even showing my project and walking away but josh stopped me.

"Don't worry you'll be fine" josh whispers to me.

"I seriously doubt that, I just know something might happen and, and then..."I start hyperventalating cause I was really freaking out.

Josh grabs hold of me and shakes me like crazy. "Whoa whoa jake, jake man calm down, what could possibly happen that hasn't happened already" josh reasons with me and i look to him with a smile.

"You're right thanks josh"

"ahem" We look up to our professor giving us weird looks we retract from our hug and clear our throats.

"Mr. morris, You're the last one" He says in his deep voice.

"Yes sir, I'm sure you're be very pleased with me" I say smiling confidently closing my eyes. prof. pulls the sheet from my project and gasps like I have never heard before.

"MR. MORRIS!" Mr, jones screams in anger to which I don'y understand. "what is the meaning of this" he shouts and points to my project.

"What I don't see what's wrong with...OH MY GOD!". My whole project was covered in thick black paint and feathers there was a mixture of rotten trash and junk mixed in and at the top in big red spraypaint it reed;

_THIS IS WHAT GARBAGE THAT PEOPLE LIKE YOU PRODUCE, SUCKERS._

I look over to my professor who was getting read with anger.

"Sir I swear this is not my project at all" I plead with him

"OH NO, Then why was it under you're project name!" he scrameds again getting spit in my face, eeww.

"OK this is my project but this is not how it was when I made it honest"

"So then why does it look this way now, hhhmm explain that" She glares to me getting his voice back to normal with a bit more angry tone. I ponder for a moment and try to think of something reasonable.

"Actually...I-I really can't explain this at all" I shrug. "B-But if you let me redo my project i could..." mr. jones cuts me off.

He looks to me and starts to snicker. "You can't just redo it, once I see it there's no retrying" He says writting on his clipboard.

"But professor It you would just listen to me..." I try to convice him this wasn't my fault.

"There's no need jake, I accept this wasn't your fault" he says grinning.

"Really?" I say suprised, it wasn't like the professor to be that understanding before.

"Indeed I am". he states ripping off the paper from his clipboard. "Just as I'm sure you'll understand this grade for your project" He smiles evily and hands me the sheet of paper stamped with a big red **F.**

"An F!" I scream and look to my teacher.

"mm-hmm, congragulations you recived your first bad grade of the school year, and I see plenty more in your future" I look to him with a mean glare. "Enjoy your day boys" he chuclkes evily and walks away.

"Why of all the people..." I mutter the rest under my breath and rip up my grade to tiny shreds as they blow away in the wind. I pick up my ruined project and stomp away angrily.

"Oh come on jake it could have been worse" Josh says I stop in my tracks look to him and glare.

"How I wonder" I growl throught my teeth.

"Well you could have..." Josh stops in mid sentence trying to find and answer to my question. "...huh...I guess it couldn't get any worst, huh...sorry I got your hopes up" He laughs nervously and I roll my eyes and keep walking.

"But seriously I'm sure you're mum and dad could help you sort this out if you show them"

"I don't need their help on this, in fact there never gonna see this again" I say tossing my whole ruined project into the school dumpster and walk away like I couldn't care less.

"Well now that that problems taken care of what do ya say we go over and see what tammy's doing" I wrap my arm happily around joshs shoulder and walk off to the open grasssy feild where all our friends are.

"Hey tammy" I smile taking a seat next to tammy and her friends.

"Hi jake, josh, so how'd the project go" Tammy leans on my shoulders wanting to know I puff air and move cross my arms.

"I don't wanna talk about it okay" I groan in frustration.

"It didn't go very well" josh informs tammy and the other girls.

"Oh i'm sorry jake, I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad" she rubs my cheeck making me feel better.

"Yes It was, but I really don't wanna say anymore I think you could all respect that" I groan annoyingly.

"We do understand, right guys" tammy glares to them as they all simultaniously nod and agree.

"Thanks tammy you're the best" I hug her as all our friends stare and awa at the cute moment.

_BEEEEEEEEEP! _comes a large bell sound that could be heard all across the schoolyard.

"What was that!" tammy jumps a little and squeezes onto me.

_"Attention students the school day is offically over, you are all free to go, have a nice day and see you all tommorow" _The principals voice comes over the loudspeaker, concluding the school day and after the last beep the whole schoolyard was halfway empty. I walked throught the school halls to the main enterance where the bus is parked right in front. I follow tammy and josh inside while talking to the bus driver.

"Hey jake how are you doing, and what happened to you?"

"I'd rather not say" I reply and walk to my seat next to josh. I sit slouched in the seat looking past josh to the clear sky's in the window.

"HEY LITTLE BRO. I hear the voice of the ultimate evil, my vrother and his no good friends.

"Scram brad, I'm not in the mood" I shout and go back to blank staring.

"Woah someones upset, what's the matter runt you didn't like the makeover I did on your project" brad smiles evil high-fiving his friends.

"You trashed my project, do you have any idea what that cost me of a grade!" I snarl with rage.

"What ever serves you and your troublemaking friends right" he laughs all the way to the back of the bus. I stare with fire in my eyes and pound my fist behind me on the already worn out seats.

"I tell you what if anyone's the troublemaker here its him" josh whispers to me just as angry and I just nod and slump in my seat.

10 minuets later the bus pulls up in front of the corner of our block. A majority of the kids get off here including me and brad.

"see ya later man" I say to josh as i high five him.

"call you later" he says to me.

"Bye jake" tammy smiles on the other side of me.

"Later tammy" I wave and walk off the bus still upset. I walk down the block to our house as the bus passes me by, I look back and see josh wave to me throught the window as the bus dissappers around the corner. I gine one big loud sigh and walk up to my house and open the door.

"I'm HOME!" I shout when I get inside.

"I'M IN THE KITCHEN" my mum calls to me. I walk in the kitchen to see my mum pouring a glass of milk and a plate of desserts.

"Hi sweetie" she walks up and kisses my forehead. while i keep my head down. "you want a brownie and milk" she holds the plate dowb to me. I nod No refusing to look up.

"Whats the matter sweetie is something wrong" I keep my head down and nod yes. "something happen at school?" I nod yes again. "You wanna talk about it?" I nod no.

"Come on sweetie, you can tell me what's wrong, I'm your mother" She holds my cheecks and I pull my head up showing the briuses on my face and my bruidsed eye.

Mum gasps and steps back a few feet from me as I start to cry and cover my face.

"Jake..oh my poor baby what happened to you!" she said leaning closer to me again. I couldn't bring myself to say anything I just looked into her soft brown eyes and kept on crying, I leaned on her shoulder and left tear stains on her nice clean yellow blouse. I felt her rubbing my back trying to calm me down, I stopped trying to cry for my mum sake but I just ended up crying even more.

"It's okay honey, whatever it is you can tell me, I'm your mother I know what's best" I lean from her shoulder still with tears in my face and look to her. In her eyes I saw that she wanted to help me and I really did want her to help me but I just couldn't find the right words to say. I opened my mouth to speak but then the kitchen door flung open and guess who was there laughing like a maniac.

"HAHAHA awww look at the big sissy baby cradled against his mummy how cute" Brad made a lot of baby noises that got me really upset, I pushed from my mums grip and right past brad upstairs to my room. I kicked open the door and flung onto my bed kicking and screaming and throwing a big tantrum. I calm down after a while but I still was very upset. There was a knock on the door and I snarled and growled.

"GET LOST WHOEVER IT IS!"I shout. the last thing I need is to be bothered right now.

"jake its me" I hear my mum say in her soft voice. "sweetie please open up" she says to me, I walk over to the door and open it just a crack letting my mum conme inside. I slump back in bed putting my face in my pillow.

Mum sits next to me and rubs my tummy "Sweetie you wanna talk about what happened today"

"NO!" I scream through my pillow.

"Why not?" she says more demanding.

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" I shout through my pillow again, making it come out all muffled.

"I'm your mum jake I think i would understand" I she says boastfully, making me roll my eyes. I knew I had to tell my mum sooner or kater and she always seemed to understabd me when I was sad about alp the other things in my life so why should this be any diffrent, and I figured it was better than keeping it inside me for any longer.

I sit up in my bed and lean my head on my mums shoulders. "OK but promise me this will stay just betwen us" I beg and mum nods.

"well you see what happened was..."

I go on for about half an hour telling mum everything that happened today. when i finished she had a look on her face that showed, anger, happines and sadness. I didn't look at her directly for a moment until she spoke again.

"Well sweeteie all I can say is I am...very proud of you" she said holding me.

"you are?" i say confused. "Even after all that I told you"

"Well I'm not happy about you fighting with boys older than you are, or the fact that you got got your brother in trouble...but I am proud to know you did it all to help a friend and I love you for that" she smiled and gave me a big kiss.

"well you did tell me to stand up when something isn't right" I sat stating something she told me once before.

"And that lets me know how good a job i did raising you" She grins as we hug while she rocks me back and forth. that when something or should i say someone came abd spoiled it

"AWWW, I told you you were a big baby" Brad laughs seeing mum cradle me in her arms like she did when I was small.

"Shut up!" I yell between mums arms, brad sticks out his tounge to me and I twitch in mums arms trying to go hit brad but mum grip was to tight.

"Brad leave your brother alone and go to your room, you and I still have a talk to deal with' Mum says angrily.

"About what!" he says sipping his milk.

"jake told me what you did at school and I am very upset with you right now!' he says pointing. brad coughs up his milk and looks to me.

"You told her...YOU LITTLE RAT, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" brad stomps into my room mum stands up as a I back away to the wall that rests against my bed.

"Stop right where you are or you are gonna be in more trouble young man" Mum screams making brad stop and retreat back.

"NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM AND WAIT FOR ME THERE!" mum demands in her harsh voice. brad gives me one more look and walks outta sight, i sit aginst the wal whimpering like a puppy.

Mum walks back and pats my head. "You have nothing to worry about anymore sweetie" mum whispers to me as i retract from my curled up state.

"You can stay in here till its time for dinner okay" she says giving me a kiss on my hat. I nod and she walks out the door. I sit in my bed curled in fetal position staring at the floor trying to get this whole ugly day outta my mind,

_knock knock_

I look to the door and see mum again this time with a small plate and a glass in her hand.

"I thought you might want a snack later" she sets the plate and milk down on my nightstand and walk back out closing the door making my room go dark purple aside from its regular purple color.

I grab a small brownie from the plate and nibble at it. I stay in the darkness for a while till my whole plate of brownies and milk is gone. That whole plate went right throught me and it was starting to irritate my stomach. I dashed right into the bathroom and let it all out.

"what a relife" I sigh in happiness. I walk out the bathroom and guide myself back to my room, My ears catch the sound of brad and mum agruing and my curiosity got the better of me. I tip over to brads door and listen.

"AND YOU CAN'T STAY OUT LATE FOR THE NEXT 2 MONTHS" says mum.

"BUT THAT'S SO UNFAIR" brad replies.

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD OF THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU MESSED WITH YOUR BROTHER" mum complains.

I hear brad rumble and groan in anger and I begin to quietly snicker. "serves him right" I say slididng down the wall and cracking up.

"AHEM!" I hear a voice from behind me , I look to see my mum with a smug face on.

"So uh,...what'd ya say to him" I smile nervously.

"nothing that concerns you, now back to your room before you get grounded like he did" she points to the end of the hall.

"Yes ma'am" I salute and race back to my room. I sit down on my bed and stare out the window listening to all the sounds from the mean streets of gnome city fill my ears. I

I don't know how long I was daydreaming outside but by the time I come out of it I hear a pound on the door that makes me fall from my bed.

"OH UH YES" i shout to the door.

"Dinnertime jake" mum calls.

"Okay I'm coming" I say getting off the floor and walking to the door where my mum greets me with a big hug.

"Hey stranger long time no see" She jokes knowing I saw her over an hour ago. She grabs my hand and leads me down the halls. The food in the kitchen smelt really good as I keep walking with mum, at the same time we get to the bottom the doorbell rings.

"wait a second sweetie" She lets go of my hand and walks to the door. She opens it to reveal a familiar face walk inside.

"guess who's home!" he says picking up my mum and twirling her around.

"hello to you to richard" she says kissing him

"DAD!" I shout running to my dad as he lifts me off the ground.

"HEY, hows my little man" he says putting me ion the ground tussleling my brown hair.

"You came just in time for dinner" mum says grabibng my hand and walking into the kitchen.

"BRAD TIME TO EAT!" dad shouts upstairs and followss us. The table was full of food as it usually was, mum really likes to spoil us when It comes to food.

"wow mum you cooked a lot" I say looking to all the food that surrounds me.

"Well I have 3 boys in this house I need to keep full" she says standidng next to dad.

I take my seat across from them as mum places my plate down next to me. I pick up my fork and stab into my steak trying to rip a piece of it off.

"Smaller bites jake, take bites" Mum says a bit annoyed at me.

"Sorry mum" I sat spitting the steak out and cutting bites.

"Jake why do you have bruises on your face" Dad says looking to me in the clear kitchen light. I put my fork down and sigh getting sad.

"Thats okay sweetie you don't have to say it, I'll tell you're dad later ok" mum say making me nod again.

mum starts making another plate and walks with it out of the kitchen.

"Where you going with that plate" dad says.

"Taking it to brad" mum says angrily.

"Why he can get his own plate" dad states.

"Not this time, he's being punished" mum says more hasrsly.

Dad rubs his eyes in frusrtation and sighs loudly. "What he do this time" he says irritated.

"Why don't you talk to him, but I'll tell you this because of his actions, my poor jakey had to get hurt because of it" mum sighs sadly and walks to give brad his food. Dad looks to me and puffs loudly and goes back to eating. mum returns in no time just as i finish my plate, she takes a seat next to dad and looks down angrily.

"whats wrong" dad says.

"I just don't know what to do with that son of ours" She huffs and lies on dads shoulder.

"Oh well...there is that option we talked about before" dad gave a pleading stare.

"Richard for the last time we are not sending brad to military school" mum said annoyed.

"but it would b such a good way to teach him a little disipline" dad argued.

"I agree with you dad" I say wanting to get rid of brad as much as he did.

"The answer is no to both of you!" mum announces as I sigh a bit.

"So you wanna tell me about what happened today jake" dad says looking to me.

"not really" I sat playing with my food scraps.

"that's ok honey why don't you go upstairs to bed I'll tell your dad". mum says I stand from my chair and stretch.

"Goodnight mum, dad" I yawn and walk off.

"goodnight son" dad says.

"night sweetie" mum blows a kiss to me.

I walk up the stairs and into my room slilently closing the door, I put on my purple pj's and slip into bed. I get ready to lie down when I hear this horrible deafening sound of loud music blast throught the walls

"AAAAAHHHH" I scream plugging my ears. I open my door and the sound becomes even louder, It didn't take me long to find the sound was coming from brads room and I stomp in anger.

"Oh give me a break!" I rumble. I stomp over to his door and bang violently on it. the music stops and he opens the door.

"Oh It's just you ya little runt" he snears at me.

"TURN DOWN THAT HORRIBLE MUSIC YOU NEARLY DEAFENED ME" I shout un folding my ears.

"You call it horrible, I call it AWSOME" he says putting his hands up and making an idiot of himself.

"I don't care what you call it just turn it down" I complain.

"And what 'll you do if I don't" he smirls to me. I raise an eyebrow to him and grin evily.

"MUM,DAD!" I scream. mum and dad come running upstairs

"what wrong" mum say bending down to me.

"Brad was playing his music to loud and It hurt my ears" I whine in my baby voice.

"Brad I told you you weren't allowed to play your music now hand it over." she says reaching out her hand.

"Dad tell mum that's not fair" brad pleads.

"After what your mum told me about what happened today I agree with her, now do as she says this instant" dad glares at brad who gets really angry. he takes his music and hands it to mum who walks away with it, brad gets upset and slams his door making my ears vibrate.

"Hey easy, my ears already hurt enough as it is" I cry rubbing my aching ears.

"Do you want me to get you some ear medicine son" dad says

"no thanks, I just wanna go to bed" I said tiredly and walk off.

"I can't wait to sleep this day off" I grumble and flop into bed.

For some reason I can't seem to get to sleep, usually I can sleep in and out like a light but this time I couldn't. I had a lot of things on my mind and was to upset to really do anything, I was really sleepy but I just couldn't find it in me to sleep, so I did what I normally did when I had trouble sleeping, I sung a song. I always sung a specific song a song that I knew my whole life. It was the very 1st song that I ever heard and i knew it all pretty well. It was the only song that made me happy when I was really depressed. **(club can't handle me by flo rida)**

_You know I know how_

_ To make 'em stop and stare as I zone out_

_ The club can't even handle me right now _

_Watchin' you watchin' me, I go all out_

_The club can't even handle me right now... _

_The club can't even handle me right now..._

_I own the night, and I don't need no help_

_ Gotta be the feeling that Scarface felt_

_ Stuntin', go wild can't handle this player _

_Life of the club, arrogant like, yeah_

_Top like money, so the girls just melt _

_Want too many, all know me like Twelve _

_Look like cash and they all just stare Bottles, models, standin' on chairs_

_Fall out 'cause that's the business_

_ All out, it's so ridiculous _

_Zone out so much attention _

_Scream out, "I'm in the building"_

_They watchin', _

_I know this _

_I'm rockin', _

_I'm rolling _

_I'm holding, _

_I know it _

_You know it_

_You know I know how_

_ To make 'em stop and stare as I zone out_

_ The club can't even handle me right now_

_ Watchin' you watchin' me, I go all out_

_The club can't even handle me right now... _

_The club can't even handle me right now..._

_Still feelin' myself, I'm like outta control_

_ Can't stop now, more shots, let's go_

_ Ten more rounds, can I get a K.O.? _

_Paparazzi trying to make me pose_

_Came to party 'til I came no more_

_ Celebrate 'cause that's all I know_

_ Tip the groupies takin' off their clothes_

_ Grand finale like Superbowl_

_Go hard, run the show _

_That's right, while I've got money to blow_

_ More lights, more ice when I walk in the door_

_ No hype, do it big all over the globe_

_I said it, _

_go tell it _

_Confetti, _

_who ready?_

_ I'm ready,_

_ you ready _

_Let's get it_

_You know I know how _

_To make 'em stop and stare as I zone_

_ out The club can't even handle me right now_

_ Watchin' you watchin' me, I go all out_

_The club can't even handle me right now (Put your hands up) (Put your hands up) (Put your hands up)_

_The club can't even handle me right now (Put your hands up) (Put your hands up) (Put your hands up)_

_You got me watchin' now, _

_got my attention now_

_ Got everybody in the club wanting to know now_

_ I am a ladies man,_

_ come be my lady and_

_ We can ball, so, ah_

_Bring ya body here,_

_ let me switch up your atmosphere_

_ Take you up out of the club and up in my new limo _

_Fly you all around the world _

_What you want baby girl, _

_are you ready to go now?_

_You know I know how_

_ To make 'em stop and stare as I zone out_

_ The club can't even handle me right now_

_ Watchin' you watchin' me, I go all out_

_The club can't even handle me right now (Put your hands up) (Put your hands up) (Put your hands up)_

_The club can't even handle me right now (Put your hands up) (Let's celebrate now) (Put your hands up) (You know who shut it down)._

That was my all time favorite song, just hearing it made me feel good. I loked to sing it when I was alone, trie I wasn't very good at singing but it still made me happy. But the one thing I always wondered was how I even knew that song, mum never sung to me, when I was a baby she and dad always put lullabys on the radio and I would fall asleep to that. Once when I was 5 I asked her to sing this song to me but sje didn't know it very well and kept messing up on all the verses, so I just learned how to sing it myself and ever since I did I always had a special thing to calm me down whenever I felt sad.

Not so soon after I finished the song I was beggining to drift off. I had a long lousy day and I just wanted to put it all behind me. I pulled up my sheets and snuggled up onto my pillow.

"I can't wait to sleep this whole day away". I sighed and fell fast asleep. Having the most unusual dream. But it felt like more than a dream, as if it was some sort of flashback into my infant years.

_My dream_

_I was cradled into the arms of a red hatted girl with short carmel brown hair and bright green eyes just like me. she had a very pretty face and nice red lips. she leaned in closer to me and kissed my forehead allowing me to get a smell of her icy peppermint breath. she looked as if she was crying cause she had tears on her cheecks but she somehow still found a way to smile _

_"oh jakey I love you so much" she said with a voice like silk. I couldn't put my finger on it but her voice sounded like a voice I had heard before._

_"I will always cherish these first few precious moment i had with you in your short 2 weeks of life." she had such a pretty voice, but i didn't know who she was or what she was talking about. She kissed me one more time and then passed me over to another gnome._

_This gnome was male, with a big blue hat, blue eyes and blonde hair, actually he kinda looked a lot like me._

_"Son I know you will grow up into a great person, and my only regret is that I won't be around to see it" he had such a strong voice yet it was at the same time familiar as well. He paused and continued._

_"whereever you end up after this day just remember that I will always love you" he cried a little and then passed me back to the red girl._

_"I hope you will always remember the sound of my voice when i sang to you that one special song as i will always remember you in my heart, I will always love you so very much" she cried onto my blanket and set me down in the very same basket I used as a baby. she stood back up as the blue gnome came back and pulled what looked like a necklace around me. Inside it showed a picture of me and of the 2 of them._

_"A little something to remember us by" the blue gnome said as he put my teddy next to me and picked me up inside my basket. _

_There was a big steak of lightning and everything went black. When I opened my eyes It was raining and thunder and lighting cracked in the sky, the raindrops kept falling on me and there was nothing for me to cover with. I saw those two red and blue gnomes stand over me abd the blue was holding an umbrella. the red set me down still crying her eyes out. she kissed me once more and the blue gnome kneeld down and patted my head. they both stood up straight and started to cry._

_"Goodbye sweetie, I love you" the red girl said in her same silk voice._

_"Take care of yourself" said the blue boy. they both snuggled close to each other and without another word dissapered, but I could still hear there sad crying in the distance. _

_Then there was another streak of lightning and thats where my dream ended._

My eyes flung open and I pooped up in bed, looking around my room and out the window, there was not a sond to be heard out there. I leaned over to my clock, which read 3:53 am.

"What a strange dream" I whisper aloud and lay back in bed, shortly falling into a deep sleep once more. I had kept wondering why I had that dream, could It have been somethig of my past, and who were those two gnomes, my memory of them was vauge but I felt as if I knew them from somewhere. like they had once been apart of my life at some point and then just dissappered from it. I give a loud yawn and fall asleep once more. maybe thinking of sorting this out in the morning.

* * *

**There it is, jakes first rememberance of his parents and plenty more to come. keep on reading until next time**


	9. All alone

**Back with another chapter. Now I know some of you have been wondering When am I adding another chapter where we get to see gnomeo juliet and their daughter again and I never want to dissapoint you guys so I made this chapter just for you guys.**

* * *

**kelly pov**

The sun was shining down on me as I skipped throught the garden humming and twirling. Mummy and daddy were sitting on the far edge of the garden planting what looked to be flowers. And me I was playing with all my toys that I kept outside to play with like; my jump rope, my bouny ball and my dollies. I was getting a bit lonely playing by myself after a while so I went to ask If my parents would play.

"MUMMY, DADDY!" I call to them not seeing them anywhere in sight.

"Over here kelly" I hear mummys voice call out. I run to the sound of my mums voice really fast,I may have only been six but I was fast on my legs. I find both my parents on their knees digging in the dirt to put new flowers in.

"Hi mummy, hi daddy" I say jumping into my daddys arms.

"Hello to you to sweetie" mummy kisses my cheeks.

"How's my little baby today" daddy nuzzles my nose to his and I giggle.

"I'm not a baby daddy I'm 6" I argue to him as he smiles.

"Yes but you will always be my baby girl" he tickles my neck and I laugh.

"But what about mummy?" I say pointing to her. dad looks to her and then back to me.

"Mummy is my big girl and you're my baby girl" daddy explains.

"Did you want something sweetie" Mummy say dusting off her dirty hands.

"Can you guys play with me?" I sat pleading with my big sad eyes. they both look to each other and sigh.

"Sorry sweetie but daddy and me have a lot of gardening to take care of" mummy explains straigtenin my curly pigtails.

"But I don't have anyone eles to play with" I say sadly.

"I know but we have a lot of things to get done, but we promise when were done we'll play with you okay princess" daddy says.

"Well could you and mummy make me someone to play with" I smile they look to me confused.

"And how would we do that?" daddy smiles to me.

"You could give me a brother or sister to play with then I wouldn't be lonely no more" I say mum and dad gasp and look back and forth like they were to embarresset to sya anything but mum found the courage to speak again.

"Uh, well kelly y-you see w-we would do that but we, we can't" mum kept studdering.

"why not"

"Kelly uh, how do I put this...Babies involve a lot of work for me and mummy to make and...and even if we did have one it wouldn't apper just like that" daddy snaps his fingers and continue. "It would take months for the baby to get here and thats a long time to wait" daddy explains to me.

"Well can't you make it so the baby can come faster" I say hopping they might say yes.

"It, it doesn't really work that way sweetie" mummy says still stumbling.

"well how does it work?" I say, they go a bit pale and start talking gibberish for a bit.

"Kelly we'll tell you when you're older okay, now why don't you go on and play or something me and mummy have work to do" daddy puts me down and shoves me away apperntly wanting to close the topic.

I still wanted to ask them a few more questions, but I could see they were getting a bit irrtated with all my other questions so I went off and let them be for now. I walked back over to my pile of toys and started playing with my dollies by myself like I always do, since I didn't have any other gnome kids in my garden and the fact that mum and dad had refused to give me a little sibling to play with, and since there were no other gnome kids my age in my grandparents garden, across the alley, to play with I just sat by myself all alone with nothing to do. I was a little upseting to know that I was without anyone to play with, I mean sure my dad played with me all the time, and when I went to see my grandparents I always had my uncle benny and tybalt to play with, but it wasn't the same as having a real friend to play with that was my own age. Back at school where I went I had a lot of friends to play with there, but school was the only time I got to see them, cause I lived in the suburbs of gnome city and all my friends lived in the downtown gnome city area, which is also where I went to school, and all my friends had brothers and sisters of their own to play with at home so they were never lonely unlike me who was constantly lonely. Compared to my life I thought all my friends were lucky to have siblings of thier own, when I told them how I felt they all said that I was really the lucky one, Cause they said that there siblings are always picking on them and making fun of them for no reasons, my friends said that I was fortunate that my parents only had me but if they were in my shoes they would say diffrently. They had no idea how it was to be me, 6 years all by myself with noone eles to be with, at first it was fun cause mummy and daddy gave me all their attention and love whenever I wanted it, but then I stareted to feel lonely cause If I wanted to play a game I needed more than just me to play with and trying to play a game with just 1 person gets boring quickly.

"I wish I had a brother or sister to play with already" I say to myself and start to cry a little. I see my daddy walk over to me, I grab my ball and bounce it around smiling acting a if i was having a good time.

"Hey princess how you doing" he says getting down to my level.

"I'm ok daddy" I say smiling. daddy picks me up amd sits me in his lap.

"Honey, I know you're probably still upset that you can't have a brother or sister to play with, and I know how lonely you must get when you have noone to play with when me and mummy are busy. But try to understand that me and mummy love you very much and we don't like seeing you unhappy, but sometimes you ask for things that we just can't give you, at least not right away."

"So like me asking for a sibling to play with is something you can't give me right away?" I sat sadly.

"Exactly, and besides even if we did have another baby It would be even more sad for you" dad says.

"How?" I ask.

"Well when a new baby come me and mummy would have to spend all our time with him/her, feeding, cleaning it, washing it, taking care of it, and we would be so busy witht the baby we wouldn't have very much time for you anymore and then everyone eles would be paying attention to the baby more than you and you wouldn't like that would you?" daddy questions

"No I wouldn't like that at all" I say pouting making daddy smile more.

"Plus you would still have to wait for the baby to get bigger before you could play with it and that would take years to do" he further explains. this made me rethink my whole having a sibling thing.

"I guess you're right daddy" I say frowning a little daddy hugs me to make me smile.

"So now do you understand what I'm trying to tell you" he says and I nod in understandment. "Good, now I have to get back to mummy but I promise we can play later okay" He pleads with his bue eyes the sparkle like my ball.

I give him a kiss and a hug and giggle "Yes daddy". He sets me back down and I continue to bounce my ball around.

"See you later princess" he blows a kiss to me.

"Byebye daddy" I shout and go back to playing. I understood what my dad was trying to say but I still thought it wouldn't hurt to have a brother or sister for just a few days to finally have someone to play with just for once. But I knew that wasn't possible to happen, and besides I still had my family to play with and my school friends to play with and I guess that was good enough for me.

* * *

**now you got to see the kelly view of her life, but wat she doen'st kow is that she really does have a brother she never met. but don't worry she and jake will be united toghether really soon.**


	10. behind the locked door

**For those of u who liked my last pov with kelly. here's another short chapter of her. enjoy.**

* * *

**Kelly pov.**

Just like everyday, I was sitting in the sunshine playing around with my toys all by myself. Sometimes I wondered why I even bothered to play at all It's not like I had anyone there to play with other than my parents, but as usual, they were busy gardening, besides I had to find someway to keep myself occupied, If I didn't I would probably go insane with boredom. I just sat there in my little playpen bouncing my ball against the wired fence that surrounded me. I bounced my ball to hard against the bottom of the playpen and It bounced high into the air way over the treetops.

"Wow that was my best throw ever" I smile as I look upward to my ball as it reaches it's highest peak and drops back down to the earth like a shooting bullet.

"That's right ball now come to mummy" I reach out my arms getting ready to catch it. The ball shoots right threw my arms and squishes on the playpen bottom. Then just like that it shoots right back into the air and falls right back to the ground.

"Ok, I got you this time ball" I focus more on the ball and when to reach for it. It gets closer to me and I get ready to grab it once more, but It never returns to me. As it falls back down, it bounces on the top of the playpen and bounces out into the garden.

"Oh no!" I whisper shout. I watch the ball bounce farther from me in the direction of the house. It bounces right into the tree and rolls down a branch right onto the roof of the house, Then it rolls down the roof back onto the tree, where a tree branch flings it towards the house and right into and open window.

"Oh that's just perfect"I rools my eyes and huff. That ball was the only toy I brought with me when daddy set me in here, now I had nothing at all to play with. I needed to get my ball back but I couldn't get back into the house without mum or dad to open the door. I needed one of them to get my ball for me.

"MUMMY, DADDY, I NEED YOU" I shout in their direction but they don't turn around.

"MUMMY, DADDY!" I shout louder. and still nothing. They were too far to hear me and they said It was gonna be a while before they finished the garden, but I couldn't just wait I wanted my ball back now. I guess I just had to take matters into my own hands.

I grabbed the wired frames that lined the walls of my playpen and began to climb over them. I reached over the top and unlocked the handle allowing the whole wall to come down making a large door for me to escape throught. I looked over to my parents to make sure they weren't looking and they still had their backs turned to me on the very far end of the garden. I skipped over to the house and stopped right by the door. I needed to find a way in, the knob was to high for me, and even if I could reach it the door was locked and my dad had the key. That's when my attention was drawn to small doggie door. I had forgotten that dad had shroom here all the time but sometimes shroom stayed with uncle benny back at my grandparents house, Luckily I was not much taller than shroom so I could easily fit right through. I managed to fit through althought it was a little to narrow for me so I had trouble squezzing my mid section throught but somehow I made it inside the house. I ran past the kitchen and dining room into the living room and up crawled the stairs, down the hall, to the door that held the room to where my ball was. But this was not like any regular door, For some reason this door accordidng to mum and dad, was off limits. This was the only door in the whole house I had never seen before, It was always locked and mum and dad would never let me see inside it, they said that what was inside only brought back bad memories of their earlier lives, and it must have been the truth. Whenever mum or dad walked past this door they always got sad, dad would always sigh and slouth, and mum would slowly begin to cry and mumble to herself, whenever they saw me looking at them they stopped and acted like it was nothing. For years the concepts of what was behind this door got the better of me, I always wondered what this door held but I knew I wasn't allowed inside of it, sometime I was scared to see cause it might be soethign bad, but since I had to go in there to retreive my ball I guess I was gonna get my answer.

I slowly jumped to the knob and twisted at it but the door wouldn't open.

"LOCKED!" I snap my fingers and grunt. "Now how'm I gonna get in there" I grunt. I pace the floor for a moment thinking till it hits me plain as day.

"Wait, I don't need to use the door, I can get in the other way." I think outloud. I run over to my room and open the window. Lucky for me my bed was on the same side as the other room. I slip out the window and balance myself on the thin litte rainpipe I was on. A t first I was a little scared I was only 6 and very clumsy with my feet sometimes, and there was a lot of distance between me and the ground from a 2 story house and If my balance failed me I was as good as dead. But to me that ball was worth it and besides fallling was the least of my troubles, I needed to get that ball and get back to my playpen before mum and dad see me way up here,If they catch me I would get a punishment that made death sound like the better option here. I adjust me feet and slowly take baby slides across the walls of my house sinking my tiny nails into the walls as I slide. A big gush of wind whoosed by making my foot slip and send me halfway falling.

"WHOA!" I shout I pull myself back and cling to the wall once more. My heart skips and I was for sure I wasn't gonna make it that time. I started to cry a little thinking I should just scream for mum and dad to get me down from here, but I made a promise not to go without my ball. I was a big girl and I needed to act like it.

"C'MON kelly, you can do this" I repeat to myself. I regain my confidence and continue to slid nice and easily towards the other window. Before I go inside I look back to the garden below. Mum and da were still having their attention eleswhere, but i knew they were almost done, so i needed to get my ball and fast.

Another few inches or so I finally reached the window. I turned myself around so i was facing the window from the outside, I slipped myself underneath the small opening that my ball bounced through and landed on the suprisingly carpeted floor beneath. I pulled myselft to my feet and got a look at my current surroundidng It was nevy dark and dusty, cobwebs hung from the ceiling and It was extremely hot and stuffy, But then again I would expect that, seeing as how It didn't look as If noone had come in this room for a long time. I just needed to focus on my findidng my ball.

"Now where did that ball get to?" I ask myself. I start feeling around for my ball but it was too dark to really see. When I wasn't paying attention I stubbed my toe on something hard and wooden.

"OUCH!" I flop on the floor and rub my sore toe. "I'm never gonna find my ball this way, where's the light switch". I hop to my feet and limp around the walls trying to find the light. Fir the moment all I felt was a bunch of wall till my fingers landed on a small rectangular smooth surface with a little numb popping off of it.

"AHA, there you are" I grin and flip the switch bringing the room into the light. Another big shocker In the light the room looked completely diffrent.

In the light it looked like a total regular room. It had nice bright blue carpeting and matching curtains, There was a tall cabinet filled with books and nice even purple coated walls. But what really got my attention was that this room had paintings on the wall of a lot of baby things; bottles, cribs, toys, flowers, a lot of this babies would find ammusing. There was also a rather large rocking chair in the center of it and in the far corner there was a small little baby carrier. In the opposite corner there was a large crib and mobile that was covered in mold and dust. At first I figured that this use to be my room as a baby, but then I remembered that my current room was also my old baby room, I still even had the old frames of my crib stored in my room closet to prove it. I wondered who did this room belong to, Maybe mum and dad had another kid before me, but then again if they did then I wouldn't be an only child like mum told me I was. I slowly crept around still looking and wondering who this room belongs or use to belong to, but while my mind was eleswhere I stepped on somthing smooth and rubbery I slipped and fell facedown on the carpet getting a bit of rugburn on my nose. I flipped to my back and heard a squeak as I rested my foot down, I pick myself up and just at the base of my feet sat my ball.

"Oh finally I found you" I jump in joy. I bend down to pick it up and squeeze it close to my face, my ball had gotten dust on it and it made my nose itch till I had to let out a big sneeze.

"A-A-ACHOO!" the ball flew right from my hands and bounced behind a stack of boxes. I rubbed my nose and ran towards my ball. I had to use all my strenght to push the 3 large boxes away from me and get enough space to reach my ball. I extended my hand to my ball while accidentally causing all 3 boxes to topple over and spill their contents over the floor.

"OOPS" I set my ball aside and run over towards the boxes. I set them all rightside up and begin to fill them back up with their original contents. I gotta say the things that were in these boxes got me even more curious. While the 1st box was just filled with my old baby toys, the 2nd box was filled with a lot of baby clothes and even more specifically these clothes were for boys, I knew thhese couldn't be mine beacause unless I'm mistaking I was not a boy, there was also a big purple baby blanket that was very similar to the very same blanket that my grandma had made for me, the only difference was this blanket had the name _jake_ stitched in yellow thread, whereas mine had my name, _kelly, _stiched on it. I just put it back with th clothes in the box and put it aside. The 3rd and final box was the most curious of all, This box even thought the smallest of the 3 contained a vast amount of old pictures, some of the were of my parents when they were first married and others were of me as an infant. But then I came upon these pictures that were not of me or my parents, these pictures were of a small baby boy gnome, he had brown hair and green eyes like my mummy, but he looked kinda like my daddy. I never saw this gnome boy before but I'm pretty sure he didn't live in my grandparents garden, I definetly would've noticed another purple gnome amongst a house of red and blue gnomes. I keep flipping throught the pictures and each one of them had a photo of my parents and/or grandparents holding and cuddling this other purple known. I really wanted to know who this purple gnome was, I would ask mum and dad next time I saw them. That's when it hit me.

"Uh oh, mum and dad!" I forgot I had to get back outside before they saw I was gone or I was in huge trouble. I stuffed all the photos back and stacked the boxes back just as they were. I grabbed my ball and dashed to the window. I pulled the window up more so I didn't have to bend down so much to get back out. I tossed my ball out first and watched it land just outside my playpen, I peered to see where my parents were and just as before they were looking eleswhere tendidng to the garden.

I wasted no time. I hopped out onto the ledge and scooted all the way to the edge of the roof. I kneeled down on the drainpipe and grabbed hold of it. I clung real tight and slid all the way down the pipe to the grassy ground. I hooped of the pipe and ran full burst back to my playpen I grabbed my ball and sat down inside it just as I heard my parents voices. They were on their to me right now.

"OH NO!" I pulled the wall of my playpen back up as I snapped locked with all the other walls making my playen a whole square again. I put my ball to my head and covered the lower part of my body with my purple blankie. I heard my dad and mum talking as they made their way closer to me I acted fast and pretended to be sound asllep just as they reached me.

"Oh look at that gnomeo, isn't that cute" I heard my mum say above my head.

"She's so adorable when she sleeps" I hear daddy say. I decide to freak them out a little. Just like that I pop from my sleeping stance and jumped up and shouted.

"BOO!" I see my parents jump back in shock and I start laughing and rolling around on my playpen floor cracking up.

My parent's walk back over to my playpen and see me cracking up. "Oh we've got a little trickster in here I see" daddy says grinning.

"I wonder who she got that from" Mum glares to dad who looks away and stares back to me.

"I got you guys, didn't I" I giggle standing up.

Daddy picks me up in his arms and cuddles me. "I know you got mummy, but not me though" Daddy says confidently. I look to mummy who shakes her head playfully.

"I did get you daddy, Admit I did" I demand in my baby voice. daddy sighs and smiles.

"Alright you got me a little" Daddy says.

I clap my hands and smile to him. "I knew i did" I give him a big kiss and he hands me over to mummy.

"Sweetie now that we're done with our chores, you wanna go into town and get some ice cream" she says nuzzling my cheecks in her nose.

"YES, ICE CREAM, ICE CREAM, I WANT ICE CREAM NOW!" I cheer.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Daddy says. We walk outta the house and into the city, on the way to the ice cream shop I kept wondering about that baby boy I saw in all those pictures of mum and dad. I thought about asking them, but I just might get them upset with me again, like when I asked them for a new brother or sister to play with. I just decided to wait a bit longer to ask them, but for now I just thought about getting me some ice cream.


	11. Finding out the truth

**Kelly pov.**

"Okay kelly try and catch this one" My uncle benny calls to me and throws my ball as hard as he can.

Today mummy had brought me to grandma and grandpa's house. Daddy had gotten a cold and mummy brought me here to prevent me from getting sick too while she stayed back home to take care of him, So for the next 2 days I was gonna stay with my grandparents and all the other gnomes in the house. I liked staying at my grandparents house, It was a lot bigger than my own house, mainly because there were about a hundred gnomes who lived in it, but also because this was the only time I could actually have someone to play with. other than my daddy, uncle benny was the only other person who ever found enough time to actually play with me, To me uncle benny was just as fun, he always made me laugh and acted really funny when I wasn't happy.

Uncle benny threw my ball straight to me. "I got it, I got it". I get into positon and get ready to catch it. The ball comes at me way to fast, It collides with my tiny body and sends me flying backwards and skidding on the hard concrete.

"WHAAAAAH!" I set my ball down and start crying and sobbing on the ground.

"Kelly, kido are you okay" Uncle benny runs up to me still on the ground and looks me over. I let go of my legs and show uncle benny the big scrap I got as blood drips down my leg.

"Don't worry kelly, Lets go see if your grandma can help you" Uncle benny picks me up and carries me back to the big red/blue house. We enter through the kitchen door and see my grandpa sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspapers and grandma was washing dishes. They stop what their doing when they see uncle benny carry me inside crying.

"Guys kelly had a small accident" Benny sets me down on the kitchen floor and shows grandma and grandpa my bleeding leg.

"Oh my" Grandma gasps.

"How did that happen" Grandpa says taking me from uncle benny.

"She tripped when she tried to catch her ball, when we were playing" Benny explains.

Grandpa sets me on the chair while grandma cleans off the blood and puts on a bandage for me.

"There you go dear, all better now" Grandma kisses my cheecks as I stop crying. I nod my head and she hands me a cookie for my pain. Grandma made the best cookies.

"Why don't you go back outside and play dear" Grandpa sets me down and gives me a hug.

"Ok grandpa" I say skipping away.

"And benny try not to hurt her this time" grandpa raises his voice a little.

"Fine, whatever". uncle benny grabs me and carries me back outside again.

He sets me in a patch of grass in the garden and gives me a tickle under my chin.

"Can we play hide n seek uncle benny" I shout jumping up and down.

"Sure kido, go hide yourself" Uncle benny turns around and starts counting. I look around trying to find a good place to hide, but there weren't many good places at all. the house was to obvious, the bushes were to itchy, and I couldn't hide outside the gate, I wasn't allowed out the gate without a grown up. I needed to find somewhere to hide and quick. I looked over to the large apple tree and that's when it hit me.

"That's it!" I shout. I run over to the tree and begin to hide inside the hole in the trunk. It was a snugg fit and it would be perfect for hiding.

"Uncle benny's never gonna find me now" I whisper to myself.

"Ready or not here I come" I hear uncle benny shout. I see him walk around checking all over the garden for me but he finds no sign of me anywhere. Uncle benny must've passed the tree about 5 times but he still didn't see me, from the outside the hole in the tree was dark, so it was no suprise he couldn't find me so easily.

That's when uncle benny stops by the tree for the 6th time and lets out a big sigh. "Ok kelly, I give up, you win this time, so you can come out from whereever you are" He whines.

I giggle to myself, I didn't think he would give up this soon, but I guess if was time to play something eles, and franctly iwas getting sick of being in this tree as well. When he wasn't looking I popped my head outta the tree and screamed his name right in his ear.

"HI UNCLE BENNY!" I send him jumping in fear and he topples to the floor face first in the mud. I hop outta the tree completely and break down laughing. uncle benny wipes mud from his face and looks to me still laughing.

"That wasn't nice kelly" uncle benny glares.

"But it was funny though" I chuckle.

Uncle benny pick me in his arms and grin. "You are so much like your dad you know that" He tickles me under my chin again. I hear a big loud noise come from above me and I get scared. I look up and see the sky turn a icky dark color as blue light flashes and there was another loud clap of thunder.

"Uncle benny I scared" I whine and hold him tighter.

"It's okay kelly, it's just thunder" He explains. Before I know it rain was pouring on our heads and more thunder started sounding.

"AAAAHHH!" the thunder makes me scream as I hide under uncle benny.

"Why don't we go back inside now and wait the rain out okay" He pats my head as i nod throught the rain.

He picks me up and takes me inside just as the rain reaches it peak and pours hard enough to crack a gnome. Uncle Benny sets me down on the living room floor and rings his hat dry.

"Caught in the rain I see" Tybalt snickers walking past us into the kitchen.

"HAHA very funny tybalt" Uncle benny rolls his eyes and continues to ring out his hat.

Grandma comes out and see us both drenched in water.

"Oh no you to are not gonna get the floor all wet and slippery". Grandma walks over to me and takes me in her arms. "Benny go dry off and change this instant" Grandma demands. without another word benny runs upstairs. I feel cold from the rain and let out a tiny sneeze.

"Come dear, lets get you dry before you catch a cold" Grandma puts my damp dress in the dryer and buries me in a towel and drys off my naked body. She leaves me in my bathroom and comes back with a purple shirt and black pants for me to wear.

"There you are, nice and dry" She smiles.

"Thank you grandma" I give her a big hug.

"Your welcome dear, now go play in your room for a while okay" She pats my head and walks off. I turn and run upstairs to my room I had at their house. My room at my grandparents house was the same as my room back home, the only diffrence was that the walls were painted bright yellow instead of purple.

For the next few hours I sat in my room playing house with my favorite dolls. The whole evening I was in my room I could smell all the good food grandma was cooking downstairs, It made me extremly hungry, but I tried not to think about it while I began to play with my puzzle and blocks for a change.

I hear my door creak and I look up from my puzzle and find my grandpa there smiling. "Hi grandpa" I get up and run to his arms for a big hug.

"Come along kelly, It's time for you to eat" Grandpa picks me up and walks me downstairs. Everyone was already getting ready to eat.

"HI EVERYONE" I call out as the all look to me in grandpa's arms and smile.

"HI KELLY" All the gnome shout back to me. Grandpa sits me in my highchair and seats next to me.

"Can we eat now, I'm hungry" I announce as some of the gnomes giggle to me. I like how I can make them all laugh.

Grandma walks up to me and sets my bowl down in front of me. "There you are dear, a nice little hamburger for you". She wraps my bib around me and hands me a glass of juice and walks away. I stuff the whole burger in my mouth in 5 big bites and suck down all my juice along with it, by the time I was done I had a face covered in hamburger grease and bbq sauce, not to mention my hands were all red and sticky as well.

"I'm finished" I say holding up my plate for them to see.

"We can see that kelly, but you sure are dirty" Uncle benny states.

"Indeed, you look as though you got more on you than in you dear" Grandpa says looking to me and wiping my face with a wet towel.

"Grandpa stop it!" I say trying to cover my face from the cold towel.

Grandma comes over from her seat and takes me outta my chair. "Let go give you a bath" She smiles, but I frown.

"No I don't wanna bath!" I cross my arms and turn away.

"You need a bath kelly, there's no point in arguing" Grandpa buts in. but I just keep acting sour.

"Plus it's almost your bedtime anyhow, so like it or not you're getting a bath" Grandma gets all seroius and I huff and puff. She carries me upstairs and runs the bath water, while I strip outta my clothes. I put my finger in the water so see how it feels. I jump back when I feel it.

"It's too hot grandma" I say sucking my burning finger. She turns the water the other way and I test it again after it's half-full.

"Now It's too cold!" I announce. Grandma adjusts the water again and I feel it for a 3rd time.

"Now it's just right" I smile. She turns the water off and lifts me inside.

"You want some bubbles in there?" She asks.

"Yes" I smile. she pours in the bubble soap and all the bubbles start appering all around me.

"Now you sit in there for a while and get clean I'll be back in a few minuets to get you" Grandma kisses me and walks out the bathroom. The moment she leaves I grab my toy duck and boat from the side of the tub and start splashing around playing. Most of the water gets on the floor when I splash around with my toys but the carpet on the floor sucks it all up. After a while grandma comes back with a big fuzzy pink towel.

"Time to get out now kelly". I set my toys back on the tub edge and slide outta the water all naked and slippery. Granmda wraps the warm towel around me and drains out the water. She hepls dries me off amd I follow her back into my room as she bends down to my drawer. I slip on my underclothes and lotion myself till she returns to my bedside.

"Which nightgown do you want kelly?" Grandma hold up my blue gown with the stars and moon all over it, and my pink gown with the green polka dots. I look back and forth to both of them trying to decide which I want more.

"I want the...Blue one" I point. grandma hands it to me and I slip it on with my fuzzy purple houseshoes. I walk outta my room with grandma back downstairs where everyone was sitting in front of the television. I walk over to my little blanket on the floor and sit on it with shroom snuggled on my tiny lap.

"Alright now 30 minuets until bedtime" grandma says and sits next to grandpa. I focus my attention back to the t.v, everyone was watching a funny movie, although I didn't find it quite as amusing, I barely understood what they were all saying and The only time I did laugh was when the little kids showed up and did something funny. Halfway through the movie I began to doze off and yawn a lot.

"Okay kelly time for bed, say goodnight to everyone and then up to bed". Grandma announced. I sat up and walked over to my grandap first.

"Night grandpa" I give him a hug.

"Goodnight dear" He hugs me back and give me a kiss.

Next I walk to uncle benny. "Night uncle benny" I hug him as well.

"Sweet dreams my little niece" He gives me a big hug.

Afterwards I walk over to featherstone. "Night featherstone" I smile.

He wraps a leg a round me and I giggle. "Buenas noches chica" He says in spainsh.

Then I walk over to nanette. "Night auntie nanette" I say.

"See you in the morning girl" She gives me a kiss on the forhead.

Lastly I walk over to tybalt and give him a big hug. "Night uncle tybalt" I grin.

"You too kid" He pats my head and gives a grin.

After that I walk over to the stairs with grandma as she leads me to my room.

"GOODNIGHT EVERYONE" I call back to them all.

"GOODNIGHT KELLY!" the all wave back as I dissappere with grandma. I walk into my room and hop right into bed. Grandma gives me my blankie and my favorite stuffed animal.

"Have a goodnight sleep dear" She lean down and kisses my cheeck.

"Night grandma" I yawn and turn to my side. Grandma turns out the light and walks out. As I quietly drift to sleep.

**The next day...**

I woke up to the sound of constant chattering from downstairs. I tried to block it out but the sound seemed to grow louder and louder, I just couldn't fight it and finally woke up.

"And thus ends my peaceful sleep" I groan stumbling outta bed. "Come on teddy lets go see if breakfast is ready" I grab my bear from the bed and slowly creep outta my room. I look to each ends of the hall and check to see if anyone is there.

"Coast is clear, time to move" I whisper to myself. Quickly, but silently, I run down the stairs and srtoll casusaly into the kitchen.

"GOOD MORNING!" I announce to the others.

"Well look who's outta bed" Grandpa comes up to me and put me in my highchair.

Grandma walks over and gives mea morning kiss. "Morning dear, did you sleep well" She asks placing my oatmeal and milk infront of me.

"Yes I did grandma" I say returning the kiss. I turn back and eat my oatmeal just as the phone rings. Grandpa walks over to answer it while I sit there looking and eating.

"Kelly you better finish up, your mummy will be here soon to get you" Grandpa says sitting back down. At that I chew down the last of my oatmeal and the last few drops of my milk.

"DONE!" I say letting out a tiny burp, making the others snicker. Grandma walks over and sets me down on the floor.

"Why don't you go put on your clothes before mummy gets here" She says taking my dirty dishes away. I run back to my room and put on my regular purple dress and black leggings and shoes. I grab my blankie from my bed and run back downstairs to grandma and grandpa.

"Look guys I got dressed all by myself" I twirl showing I got myself dressed.

"What a big girl you are" Grandpa says putting me in his lap. He leans closer to me and then lets out an unhappy grunt. "I think you need to brush your teeth dear" He says setting me on the floor. Just then uncle benny walks over to me and I give him a big hug.

"Kelly wanna play outside for a while" He asks releasing from the hug.

"Yes, Yes, Lets go" I shreik grabbing his arms.

Grandpa stands up and puts his walking stick in the way of me. "kelly aren't you forgeting something?" He raises an eyebrow. I think and shake my head no.

"You need to brush your teeth and then you can go play" He states, I look to uncle benny and then back to grandpa.

"But grandpa I wanna play now" I whine.

"Sorry kelly, you need to brush your teeth and then you can play" He says grabbing my arm and walking me to the bathroom.

"It's ok kido, I'll meet you outside" Uncle benny calls and walks to the door.

Grandpa sets me on the tp of the toilet seat o I could see the mirror, He hands me my toothbrush and paste as I slowly and firmly brush out all the gunk and food caught between my teeth. I rinse my moth and look at myself as my teeth give a glimmering sparkle.

"There, isn't that better" Grandpa asks smiling to me. I nod yes and then remember I was suppose to be with incle benny.

"Grandpa can I go play with uncle benny now?" I give sad pleading eyes.

Grandpa snickers and shakes playfully. "Ok you're all done, now go along and play already" He motions. I hop off the toile and run out into the garden. I scan the area till I see uncle benny standing by the big pond. I quietly sneak behind him as he looks at his reflection.

"Hi unlce benny" I shout sending him hopping forward. He turns around and sees me waving up to him.

"Oh there you are kelly, ready to play" He says tickling my chin a little.

"You know It" I grin.

We spend the rest of the morning playing tag, hide n seek, tossing my ball around and all the other fun stuff we like to do together. I loved being wih uncle benny becayse he always had time to play with me, my only displeasure was that he tired out to quickly for me.

"Whew, lets take a break kelly I'm kinda tired" He says sitting in the grass. I huff and wait till uncle benny gets his breath back which like he promised took only a few short seconds.

"Okay kelly what do you wanna play now" He asked standing back up.

"I wanna play rocketship now" I bounce around.

"You're the boss kid" Uncle benny takes me in his arms and I climb up to his shoulders and cling to him piggyback style.

"All set captain" Benny says as we start playing.

"All set...Blastoff" I shout. At this point uncle benny was runnig around the garden with me on his back making all kids funny noises that rockets make. We ran around the whole garden about 3 times until we heard the gate door open and my mummy walked inside. Benny sets me to the ground as I look to my mummy.

"MUMMY!" I scream running into her embrace.

"Oh how's my kelly today" She says kissing me repeatedly.

"Hey jules how's it going?" Uncle benny walks over to us.

"Fine benny, how are you doing?" mum asks.

"Nah, can't really complain" He shruggs.

"Well then come along kelly time to go home" Mummy looks to me. I start to frown.

"No mummy, I don't wanna go home!" I cry.

"You have too, Besides daddys waiting to see you" She explains.

"I though gnomeo was sick" Uncle benny says.

"He's feeling a lot better now". Mum responds. "Alright kelly, say bye to uncle benny now and then we leave." I sigh sadly and turn around.

"Bye-bye uncle benny" I give him a hug and kiss.

"See ya soon kido" Uncle benny retreats from the hug and hands me my blankie. Mummmy picks me in her arms once more and walks out the garden. We take the gnome city bus all the way back home and by then it was already 1 o'clock.

"Ah home sweet home" Mummy says opening the door. She carries me upstairs and stops just before we reach her room.

"Alright sweetie, before you go in there daddy is still a little sick so don't get to close to him alright". Mummy states.

I nod in understanding. "Yes mummy" I mumble.

She opens the door and sitting in bed was my daddy. He was dressed still in his blue strippped pajamas and his eyes were a dull blue than usual. His nose was all faded red ad he looked a barely visible pale color. When he was sick, he lookde like a totally diffrent gnome, but that didn't matter to me he was still my daddy.

"HI DADDY!" I shout from the door making my way to the bedside.

"Oh there's my little princess" He smiles picking me in his arms and giving me a big kiss on the cheeck.

"Did you have fun at your grandparents house?" He asks.

"Yes, me and uncle benny played a lot" I reply. Daddy ssets me back to the floor and lets out a big sneeze and a scary coughing and wheezing sound, It kinda scared me a little.

"Are you alrigh daddy?" I ask worried he might not be alright.

"Daddy's just fine princess, he just isn't feeling well is all" He rubs my head to calm me down.

"So does that mean you can't play with me?" I frown.

Daddy lets out a sigh. "Sorry I can't play now, but when I feel better I promise we can play all you want" He says. I smile to that.

Mummy walks over and feels daddys forehead a little. "You still feel warm" she says.

"And I feel tired" Daddy lets out a big yawn as he says that.

"Maybe you should rest then" Mummy suggest as she pulls the sheets to daddy. "C'mon kelly lets go downstairs so daddy can sleep" Mummy gets up from the bed and takes my hand.

"Bye daddy" I wave to him as we exit the room.

"See you later princess" He calls back before mummy closes the door.

"Is daddy gonna be alright" I say getting concerned again.

Mummy kneald down to me and gives a smile. "Don't be scared honey, daddy will be just fine, you'll see" She kisses my forhead and I give a weak smile.

"How about you and I go to out for a little mother/daugther time to take our minds off daddy" She suggests.

I look up and giggle. "YES!" I start clapping. Mummy sits upright and goes back to her room door.

"Gnomeo me and kelly are going out for a while, call if you need anything" She yells to him.

"No problem" I hear daddy call back as mummy closes the door once more.

I walk with mummy downstairs, she packs a little snack for us while we are out. I grab my backpack, blankie, and teddy bear from the couch and we head out for a little mum/daughter time as mum had put it.

"So where do you want to go" Mummy says closing the door.

"THE PARK!" I say jumping up and down.

"The park it is then" Mummy picks me up and walks me all the way to the end of our street.

"TAXI!" Mummy yells as we step inside. the back was a little cramped for mummy but just the right size for me.

"Whereto girls" The taxi driver asks.

"The park, the park!" I chant repeatedly.

"Ha, you got it little miss". The driver pulls away and drives into the city. The city was alot diffrent from the suburbs area; it was bigger, and the buildings were taller, and it wasn't as clean or friendly as in the suburbs, in fact the city totally scared me, something scary was always happening around here which is why I was happy me and my grandaprents all lived in the suburbs. Although I will say that some areas in the city did have potential. There were a lot of nice shopping malls and the movie theatre was there, as were some of my favorite resturants and parks, so it wasn't all horrible.

"Alright girls here we are" the taxi man pulls up to the park as I follow mummy out.

"Thank you" I say to te driver.

"You're welcome sweetie" He says before driving off.

The park was my favorite place to go there were so many kids around to play with and I was a very sociable gnome. Mummy set me down on the bencha nd straightened my outfit before sitting down herself.

"Ok, kelly go play but don't go to far" She says sternly.

"Yes mummy" I say and run off into the crowd of kids. The bigger kids older than I were playing by the big open feild while, I stayed by the swings and slides playing around with some of the other kids.

"Hey can I play with you" I say coming up to a small orange hatted boy playing in the empty sandbox all alone.

"Yes you can" He offers as I help him make a sandcastle. "I'm Louise by the way" He says looking to me.

"I'm kelly, I like your shoes" I say pointing to his nike black shoes.

"Thanks I like your blankie" He says pointing to my blankie in my hands.

"Thanks!" I smile and continue to help him with is sand castle. We built it way over our own heights and put in a large wall big enough for us to stand in and completed it with an empty moat and a piece of wood for the draw-bridge.

"Now all we need is to put the flag on top" Louise bends down to his hands and knees and I carefully step on his back and attatch the flag to the highest sand block.

"Now it's finished" I clap looking back at what we built.

"So do you wanna play ball" I ask him.

"Sure" louise looks to me.

I run over to the bench with my mummy who was talking to one oth the other mums. "Mummy can I have my ball" I say holding out my hands. Mum reaches in the basket and gives my ball to me.

"Here you go sweetheart" She smiles as i run back to louise's side. Me and him throw the ball back and forth to each other and then begin to make a game of it, where we step back from each other everytime we catch the ball. before I knew it me and louise were way to far apart that it came that we had to force ourselves to throw as hard as possible.

"Okay kelly catch this one" Louise literally yells to me. He gives a powerful toss as my ball shoots further in the air and farther towards me. I have to flip from runnig forwars to backwards to see where the ball lands, I didn't see where I was going and tripped oner myself and landed flat on my face as my ball bounced right over me and into the open feild with all the older kids. I scrambled to my feet to try and keep up with it as it rolled over the blacktop and stopped in the middle of the basketball court. There were a lot of teenage gnomes boys playing and it was to dangerous to get my ball now. Then this one tall purple gnome with black hair and brown eyes accidentall toppled over my ball and landed on his back on the hard ground. All the kids on the blactop stopped as the boy stood up.

"Alright who's ball is this that made me trip" He yelled resting his foot on my ball. He seemed really angry and I was almost afraid to say something but I needed my ball back.

"Hey that's my ball" I shout as I walk over to him to get it.

"Here take this ball and get outta my face" The boy said in an angry tone, he picked up my ball and hurled it back to the grass where I just was.

"Hey that wasn't nice" I say getting upset he hurled my ball away.

"Well I'm not a nice person" He gets closer to my face getting his bad breath in my nose.

"I can see that, and you obviously have no sense in brushing your teeth with that bad breath of yours" I state and walk away. Before I get off the basketball court I feel a hand reach my back and a hard push as I fall forward and land on the hard ashfault pavement, there were tiny shards of glass that cut my elbows and legs as I skidded on the ground. I sit up and start to cry as I feel stinging pain and blood paints on my hands as I can feel tiny bits of glass cut through my elbows and legs.

"Oh you are such a big baby" The mean boy walks over me and kicks a bit of dust in my eyes making me cry louder. I don't think I have ever meet a meaner person in my life.

"Hey brad It's time to go" I hear a voice as the boy turns around, Then another purple gnomes runs up next to him. This boy was a lot shorter, looked around the age of 11, he had chestnut brown hair and big blue eyes, He kinda looked like someone I knew but I couldn't put my finger on it. When the boy came up to the teen boys side he looked down to me crying and looked back to the older boy who was evily smiling.

"Brad, what'd you do?" The smaller boy said rolling his eyes in irritation.

"What makes you think I did this" He says in an innocent voice.

"You did do this" I speak up still rubbing my aching limbs.

The younger boy looks up to him with a mean face. "Okay so I did it whatcha gonna do about it" the older boy snears.

"MUM,DAD!" The boy shouts in the other direction and two other purple adult gnomes run up.

"Oh my what happened" Gasped the girl gnome.

"Ask brad what happened" All 3 of them glare to the teen boy.

"Brad you have been warned about messing with other peoples' kids, now apologize to the little girl" The male gnome demands.

"What for all I did was push her, getting cut was her own fault" The teen boy croses his arms and turns the other way.

"Apologize now and go to the car this instant!" The lady gnome demands. The teen boy huffs hot air and looks down to me.

"SORRY!" He says harshly and walks off, although the apology wasn't really accepted from me.

"Jake why don't you take this little girl to her mummy while I talk with your brother!" The lady says and walks off.

"I'll go with you son" says the male gnome.

"Okay mum!" the boy turns back to me amd gives a small grin. "So, where's your mummy little girl?" The boy asks me in a nice tone.

I stop crying and whimpering to speak up. "She's over there" I say pointing by the bench on the other side of the park.

The boy picks me up and walks me back over to the otheer side of the park and to the bench where my mummy was still talking to the other mums.

"Um which ones your mum?" The boy asks me. I point to the red one with the short brown hair and green eyes ans we walk towards her.

"Excuse me ma'am" The boy speaks to my mum as she sees my crying and blood on my elbows and knees.

"Oh my poor baby, what happened" My mum gasps and picks me up in her arms.

"Sorry ma'am but it seems my older son had a little confrontation with your daughter" The boys dad explains.

"Oh I see, are you alright honey" Mum looks to me and I grin. "Yes mummy This nice boy helped me" I smile to him and he smiles back.

"Oh and I think this is yours too" The little boy brings out my ball wrapped in my blanket and I light up.

"Thank you" I say cuddling my belongings.

"Well I guess since there was no extreme harm done we can just put this aside" My mum says. she was not the violent type which is the reason I look up to her so much.

"I agree" The bots dad speaks up. "Well lets go jake we gotta get home to punish your brother, again" The boys dad huffs as he and his son walk away from sight.

Mum sets me on the bench beside her and begins picking out the tiny shards of glass and applying bandages to my bruised areas.

"There you go sweetie, all better?" She asks I nod slowly and scratch my still sore knees. Mum tells me not to scratch of I could get infected and hands me a small baggie of fruits and cookies.

"Why don't you eat your snack and then we'll go back home" She says. I walk over to the side of the slide and sit down and chew on my snacks. A dark shadow appers over me and blocks the sunlight, I look up to see my new friend looking down to me.

"Hi louise" I say swallowing my apple slice.

"Kelly there you are I was wondering where you went, After you went after your ball I couldn't find you anywhere" Louise explains sitting next to me as I offer him a cookie.

"Well I had a little accident" I point to my bandages. "But i'm alright now"

"That's great" Louise gives me a big hug. "So do you wanna finish playing?" He stands up.

"Hey kelly time to go home" I hear mummy call and gesture to me to come along.

"Sorry louise but I have to go now" I sigh.

"Okay, maybe I'll see you again sometime" He smiles

"Then we could play together again' I cheer.

Louise helps me up and gives me a warm hug. "Bye Kelly"

"Bye louise" I say giving him a friendly kiss and walking off.

I make it back to mummy as she gathers all my things together."Ready to go?" Mummy grabs my hand.

"Do we have to?" I whine looking back to louise who was now playing on the swings.

"Yes sweetheart, we need to go home and check on daddy" Mummy explains and I shake knowing she was right. I take her hand and we walk outta the park into the mean streets of downtown. Luckily we only had to walk a few blocks until we reached the bus stop just as the bus was driving off.

It takes us about an hour to get back home with all the traffic and such, but we finally make it there just before sunset.

"Gnomeo were back!" Mum shouts but there was no asnswer. "GNOMEO!" She shout again and still no answer.

"DADDY WHERE ARE YOU!?"I try but ther was no response. Just then The door to the kitchen opens and out comes daddy still in his nighwear and robe.

"DADDY!" I run into jis arms as he twrils me around.

"Here are my 2 girls" He smiles as mummy walks up and gives him a long kiss. I giggle cause I thik it's cute.

"Seeing how you're walking around, I'd say your all better then" Mum smirks.

Daddy lets out a giggle and sighs. "I am still a bit uneasy but I feel completely good for the most part". He says putting me back on the ground.

"So can you play with me now daddy" I ask him. He looks up and then back down with a small frown.

"It's kinda too late for that now kelly, it's dark outside" He points as the window reveals it getting dark outside. "Maybe tommorow" He stands back up.

"Besides, It's almost dinnertime, why don't you two go back upstairs while I get dinner ready" Mum walks away as daddy takes me up to my room and goes back into his own.

"So here we are again..." I sigh sitting in the middle of my room glaring to my toys. "...Back to playing by myself" I grab my favorite dolls and begin to play with them. Life as on only child really got to me. I know my parents said they wouldn't give me a sibling, but I just wwanted one so badly, I didn't care which I got a boy or girl, I just needed someone to play with cause lonely life was the worst feeling in the world. But there was nothing I could do about it, I mean, I couldn't just force my parents to give me a sibling, but I really wanted someone around. And better yet maybe not even a sibling, but maybe some neighbors could move in with a family of kids or even just one, where I lived not many kids were around there, only rich kids whos parents could afford to live here, I've meet and played with a few of those kids but they were just so snobby and stuck up from what I've seen and they were also kinda rude at times, not exactly friend status kids to play with. But at this point I got used to them after a while but I still rarely played with them.

"Oh What I'd do to have someone to play with" I talk to myself and proceed to playing alone trying to make the most of it.

"Kelly honey" Daddy enters my room as I wak to him. "Time for dinner" He picks me up and walks me into the kitchen where my mummy sets down all our plates.

"Who's hungry?" She smiles taking me from daddy.

"WE ARE!" Me and daddy shout as mummy seats me in my highchair and hands me my plate. Mummy and daddy take the seatss opposite of me and just talk a while.

"So where'd you to go today?" Daddy asks.

"The park!" I answer for mummy.

"And was it fun?" He asks again. I nod my head and giggle.

"But kelly did have a little run-in with an older boy" Mum said.

"Like what?" He says in a deep tone.

"He pushed me and I got hurt" I say holdin up my dress so daddy could see the bandages on my knees and my elbows.

"Oh my that is bad?" Daddy says getting up and giving me a kiss.

"Luckily there wasn't anything serious"

"Yeah cause if anything happened to my girl someone was gonna get hurt" Daddy cracks his fists making me laugh.

"Your funny daddy" I say making juice leak from my mouth.

Daddy laughs with me and wipes my mouth. "I know I am, But I meant it, I don't want anything to happen to you okay princess" Daddy smiles and I do the same.

"Okay kelly finishes up so you can get ready for bed" Mummy says getting up and walking out the kitchen.

After I finish my dinner, daddy takes me into the livingroom and turns on the television to the kids channel. I sit in his lap watching _good luck charlie _while daddy slowly lays back and sleeps throught the whole show.

Halfway into the next episode mummys voice trails from upstairs. "Kelly your bath is ready!" She calls to me. I get off dadddys lap and run upstairs to the bathroom just as mummy makes sures the water is just right.

"Ready for your bath sweetie?" Mummy looks to me. I take off all my clothes as she lifts me into the tub and begins to wash me all over making me smell all fruity and sweet.

"Okay now hold your head back so I can wash your hair" She says. I lean my head back to the water as she unties my ponytails letting my hair hang down to my armpits. Mummy squirts cold shampoo on my hair and violently shrubs my scalp repeatedly. I have to put a towel over my face when she rinses water over my head to keep the shampoo out.

"Okay sweetie you're all done" Mummy says lifting from the bath and putting a small towel around me. I walk to my room still dripping wet and dry myself off and put on my bright purple sleepwear and houseshoes. Mummy returns to me moments after and begins to blowdry my hair till its all puffy and ties it into a big puff ball with my red scrunchie.

"There now you're all ready for bed, I'll be back in a moment to tuck you in" She says and walks out my room. I slip on my purple robe and sit back on my bed and begin to color in my coloring book.

"Hey princess" I hear my daddy as he walks inside. "Time to read you a story before you go to bed" He says. I get up from my bed and walk over to my bookshelf to find my favorite book to read, Once I finally find it I return to daddy who was in the rocking chair. He puts me in his lap and rocks me back and forth reading to me nice and slowly. I yawn like crazy when he finishes as he walks me back over to my bed and tucks me in nice and tight.

"Goodnight princess, I love you" Daddy kisses me.

"I love you too daddy" I return the kiss, I lay back in bed and feel around my covers, something was missing. "Daddy have you seen my blankie" I say sitting up.

"Here It is" Mummy walks into my room and hands me my blankie as I snuggle back in bed with it.

"Alright now time for bed, goodnight kelly" Mummy kisses me.

"Goodnight mummy" I yawn and lay on my pillow. Mum and dad walk hand in hand out my room as daddy closes the door, putting me in the darkness. The second I hear my door click I hop outta bed and run to my window, I pull back the shades letting in the moonlight that glows up my room.

The nighttime sky was so beautiful, the stars danced around the moon like tiny diamonds above my head. I could see all the constillations in the sky as I looked around. The brightest of all the stars sat in the middle of the sky right above the moon, I had headr that if you wish upon the brightest star it'll come true, but what did i want to wish for? there were so many things I wanted but I knew I had one wish I wanted more than the others. I took in a deep breath and looked in the sky.

"I wish I had someone to play with" I whisper to myself, I look at the star as it twinkles and I know It heard my wish, I climbed back into bed and hopped that my wish wuld soon come true. I lay into a big slumber dreaming a nightmare of what happend earlier.

_kellys dream_

_I was sitting on the ground crying as that mean teenage boy hovered over me laughing at me. _

_"Oh look at the big baby crying" He says to me. I get mad and stand up, I take a big rock from the ground and smash it against his foot as he starts hopping around in pain. I pick up my ball and walk away still bleeding but then I feel someone grab my hand lift me off the ground. That mean boy grabs me by my dress collar and violently shakes me around and drops me to the ground kicking dust in my face._

_"Oh what do we have here" He takes me my ball and pulls a knife from his pocket and pops it into pieces. I let out a loud cry and stomp around. "And now for you" he walks over to me with the knife but i act fast, I kick him in his...you know what and stand tto my feet and run as fast as my legs can take me._

_"MUMMY!" I cry as I make it towards where I last saw her, She was by the bench but she was turned the other way. She turns away slowly to look at me but she looked pretty scared._

_"Kelly stay back" She warns I stop confused as to why she would say that. Then outta nowhere that boy comes up and grabs my mum by her neck. I run up to her but then the boy pulls out his knife again._

_"Mummy!" I cry as my mum does the same._

_"Don't worry kelly, it'll be alright". I stand there crying for my mummy I could only imagine what would happen. The boy puts the knife closer to my mum and grows and evil smile on his face._

_"Say bye-bye to your mummy" He says as he holds his knife above him and brings it down with a lot of force and jabs it right through mummys heart._

_"AAAAAHHHH, NO MUMMMY!" I scream and try to move to her but I was so scared._

_"I LOVE YOU SWEETHEART!" Mum takes her last breath and goes limp with blood oozing from her body. I finally find the courage to move and rush to my mummys dead body. I hold her hand in mine as her blood stains my dress and I cry like mad. she was gone forever._

_I could hear that boy laughing like mad as he walks over to me still crying my eyes out over my mummy._

_"And now...to finish you off too" He holds his bloody knife over him getting ready to end my life as he did my mothers, I wasn't going to fight it or run at this point i was gonna let it happen. _

_In my mind I said my final goodbyes to those I loved and creid my final tears. The boy brought his knife down and there was a sudden flash of bright lightining and the crackling of thunder._

_That's when I woke up._

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream and hop up in bed crying and panting heavily snuggling to my blankie.

"Kelly what's wrong?!" Mum and dad rush in my room and over to my side as I wrap around daddys neck crying and screaming.

"What happened sweetie?" Mummy says stroking my back.

"I...HAD A...SCARY...DREAM!" I studder through my tears and go back to crying.

"It was just a dream kelly, it didn't really happen!" Daddy says, I look him in the eyes as her rocks me back and forth. "Whatever the dream was it's over now" He whispers but that didn't really help me feel all that better.

"Now do you feel better!" He asks I shake no and let a few more tears leak out my eyes.

"Do you want to sleep with mummy and daddy tonight?" mummy asks. I nod yes to that.

Daddy picks me up and leads me to their room, he sets me in the middle as he and mummy get on either sides of me and snuggle around me.

"Now you can have a good dream, cause you're with us now ok princess" Daddy strokes my cheeck and I cuddle to his arms.

Mummy hands me my blanket I dropped on the way into their room and I wrap my free hand to her hand."Night sweetheart" Mummy kisses me and turns out the lights. Now that I was with them I could finally have sweet dreams again.

**the next day**

I wake up to an empty bed, Last thing I remember from last night was me sleeping in my parents arms and now I was in their bed but there was no one else in there. The sheets were all tossed n the floor and my blankie was tangled around me. I knew I was a wild sleeper sometimes but this was a little to much, even for me.

"Wow that was a good night sleep?" I say stretching out my body. I rubb my eyes to wipe away the blury sleepyness I had.

I stand up in the bed and bounce over to the other side to get down, I failt to recognize that my blankie was still wrapped around me and I accidentally step on the corner of it and go slidding over the matress and right over the beds edge. Before I could fall completly I tangle my tiny finers aound the cord to the lamp and hang there for a moment or two. I slowly drop myself so my toes rest on the floor but not my whole foot, I jiggle the cord to lower it so I can reach my whole feet on the carpet.

"Oh come on!" I grunt still pulling the cord. "Just a little more". I grumble.

I give one big tug and the cord drops down, unfortunately it brings the lamp down with it and a few of the papers ontop of the stand as I drop to my still bandaged knees and feel the sore stinging.

"OUCH!" I say cradling my burning knee, I still had the soreness from yesterday and it still hurt. I get to my feet and wipe the dust of my nightshirt, There was a rattling sound above my head that I couldn't make out. I looked to the bed stand and the lamp was about to fall over on me.

"UH OH!" I jump outta the way as the lamp falls and smashes to the floor bringing upon broken glass bits. I duck under my parents bed just as the lamp smashed down, thankfully I get outta the way and no glass gets on me.

I come from under the bed and see the mess i made, with broken glass all over the side of the bed. "This ain't good" I bit my nails trying to figure out something. I pick up all the papers that fell and stack them back on the stand, but I have to stand on the bed to avoid all the glass on the floor. The last thing I pick up is a litte photo album that mum and dad had shown me a few times, this book held so many great memories of my parents past and they would always tell me about it. I reached up and put it back with all the other things but as I do a little folded slip of paper fell out. I noticed it had a little bit of handwritting on it but I coudn't make it all out because it was folded to small.

"Huh? wonder what this is?" I wonder to myself. I pick up the small paper and quickly unwrap it to it's regular length, the paper wqas quite large and had about 6 folds on it but I finally managed to get it all the way.

"WOAH!" I gasped in awe. On the back of this paper there was a large cursive note written on it and more curiously this was written in mummys cursive handwritting.

_OUR SON JAKE, THE BEST AND ONLY CHILD WE HAVE :). _ThisIs what was written on the paper.

I was completely in shock. I turn the paper to the other side and reveal a larger picture of my parents and they were cuddling that purple baby gnome. This was one of the same pictures I had seen back in that old box from the other day. I kept looking back and forth from both sides of the photo trying to take this all in.

"I don't belive it" I whisper. I couldn't belive mum and dad had another child before me and didn't tell me, and what's more; I actually did have a brother, althought technically This was before even I was born but still, Just the thought of knowing I actually at one point might have had a brother all my own. and suddenly it all made sense, the old baby room, the photos, the boy baby clothes and the reason mum and dad were always sso upset at some points. Why would mum and dad not tell me this? I mean usually they would tell me anything, but this was a big shocker, I'm sure they had a good reason for not telling me but It would've been nice if they had told me before. This was something I was gonna have to talk to them about.

"Kelly!" I hear daddys voice and his footsteps coming towards me. I quickly stuff the photo in my robe pockets and slip on my houseshoes just as he enters the room.

"Peek-a-boo" He says showing himself from behind the door. "Good morning princess" He walks over and picks me up with a big kiss.

"Morning daddy" I say with a kiss to him.

"Ready for breakfast" He says. I nod and rub my tummy playfully. He begins to take me outside the room till soething gets his attention.

"Uh kelly, What's all that?" Daddy points behind me. I look back at the still broken lamp and turn back to daddy, who had a not-so happy look on his face.

"Did you do that?" He says sternly.

I get scared and nod a little. "But it was an accident, I'm sorry" I whine getting sared he might do something to me.

"That's okay princess no need to cry, I'm not that mad" He pulls my face up to look at him. "As long as you didn't get hurt, It's okay" He kisses me and I smile. "Now lets go get you breakfast". He carries me away.

"What about the lamp daddy?" I point to all the glass on the floor.

Daddy lets out a sigh and shoos away at his hand. "I'll get it later" He rolls his eyes. He carries me all the way downstairs softly humming to me, When he wasn't looking I looked to my robe pockets and the photo was slightly showing, I quickly shove it back in my pockets and listen to daddy still humming. We enter the kitchen where mummy was setting our breakfast down and looked to me with a smile.

"Oh there's my kelly" Mummy smiles taking me from dadddy kissing me.

"Morning mummy!" I giggle kissing her as she sets me in my chair. "Here you go sweetie a nice big bowl of oatmeal" She says handing me my bowl.

"Leave my food on the table till I come back" Daddy says picking up a broom and dustpan.

"What's that for?" Mummy asks moving to daddys side.

"Kelly broke our lamp and I gotta go clean it up" Daddy explains

"KELLY!?" Mum shouts making me drop my spoon in fear.

"It was a accident!" I cry and pick my spoon up.

"She didn't mean it love don't get mad at her" Daddy kisses mummy and walks out.

I sit there eating my oatmeal looking back and forth to my parents and the photo in my pocket. There were so many things I wanted to ask them about this but I remembered that if I asked too many questions they would just get mad, I had to keep the questions to only a few, but really I just had one question I really wanted answered. I wait until after breakfast when mummy and daddy bring me into the livingroom and we all set down by the t.v.

A commercial comes on and I figure this was my time to ask them. "Mummy, daddy can I ask you a question?" I look up to them.

"Of cousre princess, what is it?" Daddy looks to me.

"Have you guys been hiding something from me?" I ask they look at each other very confused.

"Hiding something?" Mummy says confused. "Like what sweetie?" She says.

"Like maybe something from your past, something or should I say **someone** that you haven't told me about" I get more suspicious only getting them more confused.

"Sorry sweetie but we don't know what you're getting at with this?" Daddy says. I huff and try this a diffrent way.

"Okay how about I just come out with it...Mum,dad, do I have a brother?" I say. Mum kinda freezes and daddy drops the remote on the floor. I kinda wished I had phrased that question better cause they both just went stiff. They stayed that way until Daddy finally unfroze.

He clears his throat."Uh...w-what makes you ask something like that sweetie" He grins nervously.

"Oh nothing Just this..." I pull out the photo and hand it to them. They look it over and gasp at what it was, they look to me and themselves at a rapid pace.

"Kelly, h-how did you...where did you find this?" Mummy says a bit shocked.

"So you do know that boy in the picture?" I ask her.

"That's not what she said now answer your mother kelly, where did you find this" Dad said getting upset.

"In your room" I say.

"You looked through our stuff" Mummy raises her voice a bit.

I back away as well. "No, When the lamp fell it knocked over the photo album and when I was trying to put it back the picture just fell out" I explain.

"Kelly go to your room!" Mummy shouts to me.

"Why?" I say getting really scared. Daddy stands up and yanks my arm really hard and drags me to the bottom steps

"Don't talk back young lady, now go to your room and don't come out till we say so!" Daddy demands getting angry. I just back up with tears and run upstairs crying. I slam my door and jump on my bed still crying. I don't know why they were so upset with me all I did was ask them a simple question, I guess I went to far this time, I had never seen mum and dad so upset before and I was in no hurry for them to come running up here yelling at me. From my room I could hear mum and dad arguing downstairs, of course dad was doing more yelling, mum just sounded like she was still whining and crying. I shoved my pillow over my head and softly cried, how I wished I was at my grandparents house right now, They would never do this to me and uncle benny would be there to comfort me. If this didn't end soon I might sneak out and run away to their house and live there till I was old enough to be on my own.

After I don't know how long it started to get a little quieter. I sat up in my bed and sighed that it was all over but then there was a knock at the door. "Kelly!?" I could hear my dads voice. "Kelly princess are you in there?" I said nothing. He was probably coming to yell at me again and I didn't want that. I hoped off my bed and grabbed my blankie and ran over to my toy chest. I emptied it out and hid inside it just as mummy and daddy came in.

"Kelly...sweetie are you in here?" Mummy's voice trails it seemed shaky and stumbling like she had been crying.

"Princess were sorry if we scared you, we didn't mean to do you like that" Daddy said in a calmer tone.

"We promise we won't yell at you ever again...could you please come out here, we really want to talk to you about this" Mummy pleads. I hear them walking around looking for me. Part of me wanted to stay and hide in the toy chest, but a bigger part of me was saying to just go out already and hear what they had to say. I slowly lift my toy chest as it creaks open so that just the top of my face was showing.

Daddy looks in the direction of the toy chest and sees me peeking out.

"Kelly there you are?" He shouts.

"Aaaaahhhh!" I get scared and close myself back in and pull my blankie over my head as I fell the top open up again.

"No, princess it's okay I didn't mean to scare you" Daddy says touching me still under my blankie shaking.

"We know you're probably afraid now sweetie but we really want to tell you something" Mummy says in a low tone. I peek from under my blankie to see they had sad and sorry faces on. I look at them still scared of what they might do to me and pull down my blankie so that only my head shows.

"Are you still scared princess?" Daddy ask I shake no even though I was still scared a bit. "So do you want us to explain all this to you" He says lifing me from my toy chest.

"You don't have to if you don't wanna, I'm sorry if I made you mad" I cry still tearing up.

"You don't need to cry honey, we were wrong to snap at you like that" Mummy comes over to me. "And we really want to talk to you about this" She gets closer to me and kisses my forehead. I give a tiny grin and she picks me up and they both lead me downstairs. They seat me on the couch and sit on either side of me.

Daddy takes a deep inhale and smiles. "Kelly before we tell you this I just wanna tell you that we were gonna tell you this when you were older, but I think it's better said to you right now" he explains.

"Now sweetheart" mummy begins. "To answer your questions from before, Yes we do know who this baby is and yes he was our child before you came along"

I gasp. "So I really do have a brother?"

"Yes you do, or at least you use to have one" Mummy sighs.

"What happened to him?" I wonder.

"Well you see princess, It was years before you were born and we were a newly married couple around the time mummy got pregnant with our son. And we were going through a alot of hard times at the moment that involed money payment and such. So when your brother was born It was about 2 weeks after that we realized we were in really high debts and we just couldn't afford to pay all our payments and raise a child all at the same time. So we had to make a big sacrafice to ensure our son was taken care of, something we just couldn't do at the moment, we had to give him up for adoption that day just until we could make it back up on our feet with the money." Daddy explains lowering his voice rapidly.

"We had to make a big sacrafice to ensure the well being of our son, and I couldn't bring myself to do it at first, But I knew I had to for the good of both of us" Mummy starts to cry.

"So you gave him up and never came back for him" I ask.

"Well actually a few weeks later we paid all our debts and we did come back for him, we figured he should have still been there after a month but when we went to get him back, the lady who ran the orphanage said he was adopted the moment we dropped him off and she had no idea where the family lived, and for all we knew they could have moved somewhere far away." Mummy wipes the tears away and sniffs.

"And when we found out he was already gone we were a wreck, we didn't think we would ever have another kid again, but then a few years later mummy was pregnant with you and we decided that even if we didn't have our son with us we could still be a family with the beautiful daughter we have now" Mummy and daddy both kiss me.

This was so much to take in right now. I knew my parents had a weird past before I came along, like when they used to hate each other and they had a big rivalry between them, which they had told me about countless times before, But this was the most astonishing news yet. I just couldn't belive that after all this time I had a brother, they had a son, but he was long gone from us. It made me sad to think someone in my life wasn't in it anymore, even though I never knew their son he was still my brother in some ways and I was upset that he and I never got to see each other and have a sibling relationship like all my friends do.

"And another thing kelly" Mummy started. "When you asked us for a baby brother or sister to play with, we told you no because...well...w-we just couldn't bare the thought of our next child being a boy It would've brought back to many painful memories of that dreadful day, we lost our son and we never wanted to lose another child of ours, and when we first found out about you, I really had my twisting feelings about having this one for fear it might end up the same way jake did, but then I knew how much joy jake had brought us in the few short weeks we had him and i wanted to relive that joy again, and no matter what you turned out to be I promised myself you would be the child I would love and care for all my life and i meant that" Mummy cries a little and enwraps me in a big hug.

"I love you too mummy" I cuddle closer to her.

"Does that answer all your questions now princess" Daddy comes and sets me back onto his lap.

"Yes it does thank you" I hug him tightly as I could.

"Now why don't you go outside for a while and get some fresh air so me and mummy can start on the garden work". He sets me down and I follow them out into the garden skipping and twirling all around the garden till i get dizzy and tired.

While I was running around the garden dancing and skipping and playing, What kept sticking to my mind was my long lost brother, I wondered where he was? and what he looked like now? and if he and I ever found each other again would he like me? and would I like him?. So many questions ran throught my mind and I wanted them all to be answered, but these were questions not even my parents could answer for me. The only person who actually could answer what I was thinking was my long lost brother, but I had no way of asking him for I knew not who he was nor where he was at this moment. So unless by some magical event or a powerful wish of some sort that would lead my long lost brother to me and my parents again, I'm afraid that these questions I had would always just be unanswered.

That night when I was safely tucked in bed I looked to my window and saw the stary sky once more. The brightest star in the sky shined even more brighter than the other night before. When ever I looked to this star I always had the urge to make my wish. But this time my wish would be for something my parents had so longly desired for years, and also what I was now hoping for. The return of my long lost brother.

"I wish I could have my brother return to us someday soon?" I wish as the shining star twinkles and glows as before. That night I sleept with good dream in my head and a warm feeling inside my heart.

* * *

**Next chapter will be all about jake and his opinion on this don't forget to read and review. luv you guys and keep on rocking :)**


	12. The truth is told

**You've seen kellys reaction now lets see how the main child feels about this all. You also get to see 2 gnomes i had written about in the description chapter of the story.**

* * *

**Jake pov**

It was a regular day like any other, sun shining, breeze blowing and a lot of happy feelings around. Today was a family outting with just me and my family. since my friends we too busy to play and since my parents and brad had nothing better planned with their day other than just sitting inthe house, I considered we all go out to the park for a little fresh air and family time. The idea alone was great but I just wish the ride ther was shorter. the whole way ther brad was as usual being a total jerk.

"Knock it off!" I say. Brad kept pinching me and pulling on me whenever I wasn't looking and it was really getting anoying. "I said stop it!" I complain but he just kept on doing it. Brad had pinched me so much I was getting red spots all over my arms and legs.

"Oh stop being a baby". Brad snickers still pinching me. "You complain to much" He states.

"I wouldn't need to complain if you STOPPED MESSING WITH ME!" I shout trying to shoo his hands from me

"Brad leave your brother alone already, he told you to stop, so just do it" Dad demands looking into the rearview mirror.

"I was barely even messing with the little runt" Brad huffs and blows his hot breath in my direction. He gives me another hard pinch as I screech.

"Ow, he did it again!" I tell mum and dad.

"Don't make me reach back there young man" Mum looks over her car seat and glares getting annoyed with brad as much as I was. Brad scoffs and pinches me again before turning to look out his window. The sooner we get to the park the better.

The drive was long and incredibl painful but when It finally ended I was so relived when it did. "WE'RE HERE!" Mum turns and smiles to us.

"AT LAST!" Brad sighs and jumps out the car.

"Yeah, let me outta here" I struggle getting unwrapped from my seatbelt and finallly jump out into the soft grassy field of the park.

I take in a big breath and sigh in joy. "Ah, the sweet smell of the park" I smile and gingerly follow closely behind brad to the picnic bench as mum and dad set down our lunch basket amd rested in their seats.

I dig through the basket and look for my football. **(a/n; it's actually a soccerball, people in england call soccer, football, which actually if you think about it makes more sence than calling it a soccerball) **until I finally find it wedged between two tightly packed food containers.

"I'm gonna go find someone to play football with guys" I tell my parents as I get up.

"Don't go to far honey" Mum calls and I tell her I won't.

I travel around the park a while to find someone to play with but there weren't many kids my age to play with that much. I walked further into the open area with the most grassy scenary and luckily I found more kids my age to play with, some of them were playing already but there was 2 of them who weren't playing at all one a boy and the other a girl, both diffrent colors. these two gnomes looked very sad and uncomfortable around all the other kids, but me being me I decided to be friendly and ask them if they wanted to play.

"Um,h-hello there" I say to both of them as they look up startled at my presence. "My name's jake" I smile as they do the same.

"Hey there, my names timothy but you can call me timmy if you want". Timmy was about my height and wore a grassy green hat. His face was dotted in small freckles and he wore huge thin cirular glassses**(like paris' glassess)**around his soft brown eyes. His hair was dark and messy and hung over his eyes like he had a whilted bush sitting on his head. His clothing of choice was green overalls and a plain white shirt and beige worn out shoes. He didn't actually look like he was the most athletic gnome but who was I to judge others on who they were or were not.

I shook his hand and turned my attention to the girl gnome by his side.

"And I'm gwendaline, nice to meet you". She was an orange hatted gnome with bright red hair styled into one thick braid that ran down her back with a small daisy flower tied in her front bang. Her face was smooth and clear, she had amder eyes and thick white teeth with a nice smile. She wore a black baby t-shirt with an orange tutu skirt and leggings underneath, and white sneakers that were also a little worn out. I shook her hand and took a step back to both of them.

What I noticed is that they were both had dirt and scrathces on their arms, necks, and faces and their clothes were kinda old and faded out. They were both super thin and looked kinda weak and tired, but I tried not to tell them that.

"So, uh,you 2 from around here?" I ask holding my football between my arm. They both look to me and then each other.

"No, not really" Gwendaline said softly. "Are you from around here?". She asks, I nod yes to her.

"How come you guys aren't playing?" I look to them both.

"The kids around here don't wanna play with us" Timmy said kicking dirt on his worn out shoes.

"What do you mean by that?".

"They don't like being around us" He says still looking down. I was still not clear, but gwendaline tries to clear it up for me.

"What timmy means is whenever we come to the park, the other kids usually insult us a lot and chose not to play with us." Gwendaline explains, this time her voice was a little louder.

"Why would they do that to you guys?" I say getting closer to them.

"Because...we're orphans, there I said it!" Timmy says sitting down sighing. I drop my ball and then pick it back up and clear my voice.

"You 2 are orphans for real?" I ask trying not to sound suprised. they both nod.

"Whenever we come here the other kids would mock us about not having parents of our own" Timmy says.

"And since your parents are suppose to teach you things, We never learned how to like do things for ourselves, and the other kids think we don't know how to play the things they do, that's why they don't play with us". Gwendaline sighs and sits next to timmy.

I feel bad for them both, I tke a seat inbetwen them and set my ball down at my feet. "But it's not true is it!"I ask them.

"Of course not, were orphans not nitwits!" Gwendaline snaps as I move closer to timmy. She covers her mouth and calms down. "Sorry, I didn't mean that!" She grins.

"Back at the orphanage we play all the time, but the kids around here don't think we can play like them, but we can" Timmy sighs.

"Well how would they know what you can and can't do, if they never bothered to ask?

"That's how some kids are I guess" He replies to me.

"Well...do you guys wanna play with me?" I smile.

They both look to me trying to comprehend what I said. "Really, you wanna play...with us" Timmy gasps. I nod and smile

"Like you said just because you're orphans doesn't mean you don't know things" I nudge him as he smiles. "So do you wanna play or not?" I stand up.

They both look to the other and back at me with big grins on their faces.

"What'd you have in mine" Gwendaline asks.

I smile and hold up my football. "You guys know how to play football?" I ask kicking the ball between my feet.

They both stand up and walk towards me still grinning evily. "The real question is; are you good enough to win?" Timmy smiles. I set my ball down ang get ready.

First it was me against timmy with gwendaline as the goalie. At first I was beating him 4 to none but he caught up quicker than I thought he would, in the end I beat him by 3 goals. Then after that it was me and gwendaline, and let me say this girl had game. At first she was shooting so fast I could barely keep up with her, she always had the ball outta my reighn and scored every chance she got, she had aready gotten 6 goals minuets into the game while I was still stuck on 2. I decided to stop kidding around and actually win this thing. Before I knew it I was scoring all over on her but she caught on real fast, In the end it was a tie and only one shot left.

"This ones for all luck" I announce as I start weaving the ball in and out. Gwendaline sneaks up behind me and steals the ball and runs off.

"Catch me if you can sucker" She yells as i follow behind her. I catch up To her but she dodged me as I fell into the grass, luckily I shook it off and ran back to her. Just as she made it to the goal I jumped in front of her and blocked her path.

"You lose this one" I say running towards her.

"Or not!" She smirks. She kicks the ball and it goes flying throught the grass just centimeters off the ground. It came in way to fast it went right through my legs and shot into the goal.

"GOAL!" She cheers running around. "I WIN,YOU LOSE, I WIN I WIN. YOU LOSE!" She starts chanting and dancing as timmy runs up and starts celebrating with her. Talk about sore winner, but win or lose It was still a good game.

I trudge over to my new friends just as the cherring died down. "Good game you 2, you're naturals" I shake their hands and smile.

"So are you" Gwendaline smiles. She had such pretty white teeth and a great smile.

"You guys wanna play again?" I say getting my ball from the net.

Timmy sighs and shakes his head. "Sorry jake but we gotta get back to the orphanage" Timmy frowns.

"Okay then" I sigh.

Timmy walks up and puts a hand to my shoylder. "Maybe we'll see you here again sometime. Or you could come to the orphanage and visit us if you'd like" He smiles.

"I'd like that, I really would" I smile and give him a high five.

"Bye jake" Gwendaline comes and squezzes me into a hug. She releases me after a short while and walks arm in arm with timmy outta the park. I wish they could've stayed longer but I might see them again someday soon.

I pick up my football and walk back over to the picnic bench where my parents were.

"Hey mum, hey dad" I say setting my ball on the table top and sitting down.

"You sure are dirty" Mum says. I look and my once clean purple blazer was covered in dirt and grass stains. "Did you have fun?" She asks.

"Yeah. and now I'm hungry" I say digging in the basket for a sandwhich, juice, and chips. By the time I finished I got a little sleepy and tired,

"Here jake why don't you lay down a for moment" Mum says I crawl over to her and rest my head on her lap and gently close my eyes.

"Jake, hey jake sweetie wake up" I hear mum calling me and shaking me as I slowly open my eyes and raise off her lap.

"Time to go" Dad says packing up my ball and the basket. "Go find your brother will ya' He says.

I hop up and go off. It took me a while to search the whole park, I even dropped by the playground where all the little kids play, knowing brad he was probably messing with some kids, suprisingly he wasn't there either.

"Yo Brad!" I shout but don't here him. "Brad c'mon we gotta go!" I yell but still no answer. I walk around a little more and finally find brad over by the basketball court with a bunch of other teenagers. I run over to him.

"Brad c'mon mum and dad said it's time to go" I say when I reach him. But then I look down and see this other purple gnome girl with dirty blonde ponytails sitting on the ground crying and bleeding from her knees. I look to brad who was snickering and give an irritated huff.

"Did you do this" I groan pointing to the girl as brad looks to me.

"What makes you think I did this" He says in his innocent voice. Though we both knew I wasn't buying it at all.

"You did do this" the girl speaks up still rubbing her limbs.

I look up to him with a mean face. "Okay so I did it whatcha gonna do about it" Brad snears.

"MUM,DAD!" I shouts in the other direction and they both run up.

"Oh my what happened" Gasped mum who was looking to the little girl on the ground.

"Ask brad what happened" All 3 of us glare to him.

"Brad you have been warned about messing with other peoples' kids, now apologize to the little girl" The dad demands.

"What for? all I did was push her, getting cut was her own fault" he crosses his arms and turns the other way.

"Apologize now and go to the car this instant!" The mum demands. Brad huffs hot air and looks down to the girl.

"SORRY!" He says harshly and walks off still muttering, although the apology wasn't really acceptable. I shake my head and turn back to my parents.

"Jake why don't you take this little girl to her mummy while I talk with your brother!" The mum aks and walks off.

"I'll go with you son" dad nudges me.

"Okay mum!" I turns back to the girl and gives a small grin. "So, where's your mummy little girl?" I ask in a nice tone.

She stops crying and whimpering to speak up. "She's over there" she points by the bench on the other side of the park where the playground was.

I picks her up and walk her back over to the other side of the park and to the bench where all the other little kids mums were talkng to each other.

"Um which ones your mum?" I asks her. I expected her to point to one of the purple women I saw but instead she points a red one with the short brown hair and green eyes wearing a milkmaid dress and we walk towards her.

"Excuse me ma'am" I speak to the girls mum who turns around and sees her daughter crying and blood on her elbows and knees.

As I looked to her she looked kinda familiar to me, like I had seen her once before but I couldn't remember where. Her hair was the exact brunette color as mine was and her eyes were the same emerald green too.

"Oh my poor baby, what happened" she gasps and picks the girl up in her arms.

"Sorry ma'am but it seems my older son had a little confrontation with your daughter" dad explains.

"Oh I see, are you alright honey" Her Mum looks to her daughter who looks up with a grin. "Yes mummy This nice boy helped me" She smiles to him and I smile back.

"Oh and I think this is yours too" I bring out Her ball wrapped in a blanket and she lights up.

"Thank you" she says cuddling her belongings.

"Well I guess since there was no extreme harm done we can just put this aside" her mum says. she had such a nice voice and it sounded all too familiar to me, but I just couldn't put my finger on it to where I've seen or heard that voice and face before. But for some reason I just knew I recognized it somewhere.

"I agree" dad speaks up. "Well lets go jake we gotta get home to punish your brother, again" The dad huffs as he and I walk away from sight. I look back to the red gnome again and try really hard to recognize where I might have seen her before.

"Hey something on your mind son" Dad looks to me, he must've realized I was in a daze.

"Oh no not really" I sigh and look to the ground. When I look up I was in view of the car, me and dad make our way over to it and throught the window I could see mum chewing out brad who was grunting and huffing.

Dad knocks on the window and mum gets startled that we came back so fast. she unlocks the door and we get inside.

"I'll finish this discussion with you at home brad!" Mum snears and turns back in her seat. She had redness in her cheeck and It kinda made her look scary. I might've only been 11 but I did know 1 thing; and that is you never wanna set my mum over the egde which is what I think brad has already done here.

The car ride home seemed just as long as it did coming to the park. It was really quiet and boring but eventuallly we finally made it back home. I hopped out the car and brad followed behind me.

"C'mon runt move it!" Brad shoves me outta the way and picks up his pace. Mum must've really gotten him mad this time. I look back to mum who still had an angry look on her face and was quietly muttering to herself, I slowed down a little and waited for her to catch up.

"You alright mum?' I grab her hand and brush up against it, trying to calm her down.

She looks to me and pats my head with her free hand. "Yes jake, mummmy's just fine, Your brother just got me a little upset is all" She said still with a bit of harshness in her voice.

"It's okay mum, brad makes me mad too" I hold her hand tighter and she hugs me. I walk up on the porch with her as she rustles throught her purse to find the keys. Before she opens the door she looks to brad who was leaning on the door frame looking at the wooden floorboards.

"You young man go up to your room so we can finish our discussion" Mum says opening the door, brad huffs and storms inside before the rest of us do, dad goes in next leaving just me and mum outside.

Mum kneels down to me and rest her hands on my shoulders. "Jake why don't you stay downstairs while me and your father talk to your brother" She gives me a pleadin smile. I knew she and dad might say things to brad I wasn't suppose to hear and I agrred to stay downstairs.

"Yes mum" I smile she kisses my forehead and we walk in the house. She sets her purse down, closes the door and lets out a big sigh.

"Nice to be home!" I say walking to the couch and turning on the t.v.

Dad walks over to mum and then they both walk over to the stairs. "We're gonna talk to your brother son, stay down here til we get back" Dad says as he amd mum march upstairs.

"Brads gonna get it now" I think to myself and get comfortable on the couch as the cartoons come on. After about an hour mum and dad were still upstairs and I was getting a little board sitting here. I got up and went over to the window and watched the world go by, not muched happened other than some neighbirs walking by but it was still nice to watch the outside world for a change.

Just then I heard a loud pinging sound. I looked all around the living room and saw that the computer in the corner was flashing and pinging. I walked over to it and it read _video message._ that meant someone wanted to video chat. I sat at the desk and prssed the video button.

"Hi jake, it's me!" I see brad's fugitive girlfriend amanda over the screen and I light up.

It had been a while since I last heard from amanda, seeing as how she was still on the run from the law, even though I really think dad should've dropped it. Amamda had changed since I last saw her. She looked like she had gotten taller and a bit thinner than usual. her black and brown hair was now longer and her face a bit paler. Hiding from the cops must've really done a number on her but it was still nice to see her.

"Hey amanda what's up?" I smile.

"Not much, just thought I'd check on my favorite guy" She winks.

"Do you mean brad or me?" I raise an eyebrow, smirking.

"Both of you. But since we're on the topic where is brad?" She says anxiously.

"Sorry, he can't come to the computer right now" I tell her.

"Why not?" She frowns.

"He got in trouble for harasssing a little kid today at the park and mum and mum are up ther right now chewing him out" I explain slightly snickering.

"How long have they been at it" she asks.

"About an hour at the most?" I shrugg.

"Dang, brad must've really screwed up big time" She exclaim and we both laugh.

I nod in agreement. "Yeah I don't know what you see in him at all, I mean you could do a lot better." I tell her.

"Yeah I know, I don't know why I'm with him either" She shruggs and we start laughing.

"So did you get the last package I sent you" She says when the giggling stops.

"Sure did, I loved it" I smile.

"I'm glad, cause you might just have another one coming your way" She winks and giggles.

"Really, what is it?" I shout in happiness.

" uh,uh, you have to wait" She states making me sigh. "Well I can't talk for long but i just wanted to see how things were going then".

"Okay. thanks for calling, I'll tell brad you called if he comes back down" I tell her.

"Okay bye jake" She blows me a kiss throught the computer.

"Bye amanda" I wave and click the computer off.

It was always good to see amanda, I'll admit before when I first meet her I had a little crush on her, but I kinda grew outta that since I started noticing girls my age now, but I still kinda liked amanda just not like that anymore. Sometimes I wished she was still here so we could hang out together, but then if she was it would turn into this whole big riot between her and dad and things would just turn ugly from there. I did still have all the video games she sent me by mail that I played with so much, so i guess that was something to remember her by. I walked over to the couch and began to play with my video games while I was waiting till my parents could tell me it was safe to come upstairs again.

It was another hour that went by and I was really getting irritated, I knew brad was in deep trouble but i didn't think it was this bad.

"Uhgh I'm bored!" I shout getting up and pacing the livingroom. I stop when I hear a low rumbling noise and I feel my stomach moving in hunger and I groan in pain.

"Man I need a snack, right now" I say holing my stomach.

I decide to get a snack to stop the constant rumbling pain. I walk into the kitchen and look over for a snack.

"Lets see what am i in the mood for?" I think outloud. I walk over to the cabinet and all that's in there are canned veggies and crackers and cereal.

"Not that" I groan closint the cabinet. "What eles?" I wonder. I look to the table and there was a big bowl of various, assorted fruits and a much smaller bowl full of nuts and rasins. "Not really in a fruit mood either" I say and look to the kitchen again. What I really wanted was something sweet and refreshing, but where to get it? I turn to the fridge and open it up. There was so much food in here it was hard to pick what I wanted to get. But after a while of thinking I finally decide on a big bowl of vanilla and strawberry ice cream, with hot fude and whipped cream and sprinkles.

"Now this is what I call a giant sundae" I say balancing my bowl of icecream on the table and sitting down to eat it. "Man this is just what I needed!' I say scooping in mouthfuls of ice cream and hot fudge. By the time I'm finished I had a massive brain freeze and a tummy ache.

"OHH, I THINK I ATE TOO MUCH SWEET" I groan and wipe whipped cream off my face and leave my bowl in the sink to be washed later. I slowly moved back to the sofa and lay down still holding my stomach.

"Now all I need is some quiet" I think and since my family was still upstairs this would be perfect to not be disturbed.

"JAKE!" I hear my mum call me and I pop up.

"YES!" I shout.

"Are you alright down there!" She asks.

"Yes, I'm just relaxing on the couch" I call back.

"We'll be down in a moment ok" She calls back.

"Take your time!" I tell her and go back to lying on the sofa.

Moments later I hear my parents violently stomp their way downstairs, still quietly muttering to themselves. I could hear some of the things thay were saying and I really tried not to.

"Jake, where are you?" Mum says.

I pull myself up from the sofa and make myself visible to here. "Hey mum hey dad, what's up?" I say as they made their way to the couch.

"Sorry we had to leave you so long sweetie but you're brother needed serious discipline" Mum gives me a warm hug.

"That's okay the quiet was kinda nice while it lasted". I say leaving the hug.

"Oh by the way son who were you talking to before, It sounded like you were on the computer with someone" Dad said.

"Oh I was just talking to amanda, she wanted to see how things were going" I explain.

Dad lets out a loud grunt and a huff of hot breath. "Amanda" He says in a slow harsh tone.

"Oh richard you really need to let that go" Mum rolls her eyes.

"How can I let it go, that girl stole my car and all our money and you expect me to let it go" Dad yells getting all worked up.

"No need to get so worked up dad" I but in trying to calm him down.

"I know son sorry" Dad sits back down in the chair.

"How's about we go get some pizza" Mum suggests.

"What about brad?" I ask.

"We'll bring him some" Mum whispers. "Even though he doesn't deserve it" She mumbles.

I got to have pizza and without brad this was turning into a pretty good day after all. I followed my parents to the pizza parlor just a block from our house, not many other gnomes were there so it was kinda quiet while we ate.

"Hey jake look, isn't that your friend from school" Dad points.

"Where!?" I ask in anxious. I look out the window and see my friend tammy walking by the pizza shop with her parents. I treid calling to her but I guess she couldn't see or hear me through the glass.

"You can go talk to her for a while if you want" Dad said. I got up from my seat and ran over to the door just as tammy walked by it.

"Hey tammy" I said closing the door.

"Jake, hi" She shreiks giving me a big hug. "How are you?" She smiles to me.

"Great and you" I ask.

"Perfect" She giggles. "So what are you doing here?" She wonders.

"Oh I'm here with my parents" I gesture to the window to my parents who were looking to us wavung as tammy waved back.

"I thought you had a brother too?" She says getting worried brad might show up.

"Don't worry he got grounded, he's still at home" I reassure her.

She lets out a sigh of relife. "So where you headed?" I say putting my hands in my pants pocket.

"My parents are taking me to the mall" She looks to her parents who were looking at us.

"Tammy better hurry up the mall closes soon" Her mum informs her.

"Coming" She looks back to me. "See you at school tommorow jake" She hugs me once more and runs off to her parents.

"See ya later" I call back to her and walk back inside just as my parents start to walk out. I hod the door open for them as they walk out.

"Who was your friend" Mum says looking to tammy walking away.

"Tammy, she's the new kid at school" I explain.

"If she new how did she become your friend so quickly" Dad asks.

"richard" Mum statses thinking it's rude to ask me that.

"What, i'm just asking" Dad shruggs.

I start to giggle. "No mum it's okay" I tell her. "Well dad on her 1st day me and josh kinda saved her from brad and all his teenage freinds" I explain.

"Brad, will he ever learn" Mum shakes her head dissapoinedly.

I take her hand and walk all the way home. When we get there the whole inside is pitch black and I trip over the rug trying to get inside. Dad turns on the lights and the house goes bright again.

"You ok sweetie" Mum says looking down to me. I grab her hand and she pulls me up. "Sure am" I say brushing myself off.

"Jake take this pizza to brad please" Mum hands me the 2 slices we saved for brad and she walks down into the kitchen. I turn around and walk upstairs and down the hall to the very end to the door with the black skull and crossbone painted on it.

"Hey brad" I knock on the door. "Open up will ya"

"Go away runt!" He shouts and bangs back on the door.

"Oh I guess you don't want your pizza then" I call back and walk off.

I hear his door lock click and he cracks it open. "Wait, give it to me" He reaches his arm out, I walk back over and give it to him. "Thanks now get outta my sight" he said harshly as I backed off.

"Oh yeah and amanda called today when you were getting yelled at. But since you can't get online it really doesn't make a diffrence." I infor him and walk off as I hear him slam the door and groan in anger.

"BRAD, WHAT'D I TELL YOU ABOUT SLAMMING DOORS!" Mum yells upstairs as I walk back down.

Dad was sitting on the couch watching the sports and mum was walking down into the basement with the laundry. I tiptoe outta the living room into the kitchen and out the back door to the garden. One thing I liked was being out in the garden, it was full of so many diffrent flowers of so many colors. My favorite flowers were the bushes of purple rosemaries they reminded me of all the people in my family. Our garden also had this big fountain in the middle of it that shot up water and made me feel so cooled off when it was hot outside, inside the bottom of the fountain there were tiny little fish that I liked to watch swim around. I take of my shoes and dip my feet in the cold water as the tiny fish swim by and tickle my toes. Sometimes it felt good to just walk out here and relax, usually I didn't come out here unless mum wanted help with gardening or dad would teach me to play football better, or if I needed a place to get away from brad wen he tried to kill me, which was often. To me the garden was just like a little place of my own to be without any worries, all that was missing was my friends here to play with me, but since all my friends were too busy to play with me I guess being here alone wouldn't hurt me.

"Oh hello there jake" I hear a voice calling me and I look around but see noone.

"Who was that" I say still looking around.

"Over here jake" I hear that voice again. I turn around to the other side of the garden and see standing outside the garden gate was my neighbor and freind mason.

"Oh hey mason what's up" I wave to him. Mason was a white hatted gnome who lived down the block from me, he was a 13 yrs old but was still the same height as me only a few inches more at the most. His parents and my parents were pretty close and we meet when I was 5 and we've hung out ever since.

"Not much how's your brother" He says still looking over the fence. For some reason mason really looked up to brad, which I though was kinda crazy. Brad was the most evil person that was ever created and I'm suprised with what all he's done he wasn't in military school, or better yet prision.

"Oh brad got into mando trouble and mum and dad really got into him for it, so he can't come outta his room let alone the house for a while" I explain.

"Oh bummer man." He frowns. "Hey come here i wanna show you something" He gestures for me to out to the alley. I think about it and look back to see if my parents were looking out here to me and looked back to mason. I walked out the garden door and looked at what mason wanted to show me. He had gotten a shiny, brand new, black, sleak, motorbike with a smaller second person compartment fashioned with hot rod flames and studed with his signature on it, that caught the light and flashed.

"WOW!" I say walking around it and feeling the soft leather seating. "Nice!" I smile.

"Like it, my dad got it for me last week" He says leaning on it.

"I sure do this is awsome" I say still amazed by it.

"You wanna go for a ride then" He said tossing me a spare helmet. I gasp and then look back to my house.

"I don't know, Maybe I should tell my parents or something" I sigh turning back.

"Oh c'mon just once around the block, we'll be back before your parents even notice" I says raisng his hand in promise.

I look back and forth to my 2 decisions. On one hand I would never get a chance to ride on an actually motorcycle bike for a long time, and yet my parents might get mad at me and i could end up just like brad, but again this was a once in a life chance to ride one and he did promise it to be a quick ride.

"Oh, alright but just around the block" I said strapping on my helmet and getting into the side car.

He starts cranking on the handle to turn it on as the engine sounds and it starts to vibrate."Hang on!" Mason pushes the handle and we blast off down the alley way and into the streets. I can feel a blast of air in my face and the rush of aderneline.

"WOO-HOO, THIS IS AWSOME!" I put my hands up waving them around. I feel like I was faling out whenever mason turned a corner and had to ean the bike over but it was still fun to ride in. After a few minuets of drivibg around mason stops just at the little flower shop around the block from where we started.

"Hold on man I gotta check something" Mason walks into the flower shop and leaves me with the motorbike. He comes running out with a vase of tulips wrapped with a big red bow.

"What's with the flowers" I ask.

"I had to pick them up for my mum" He says putting them in the little basket in back.

"Well can you take me back home now' I say hetting worried.

"No problem, you wanna drive this thing back" He offers.

"ME!" I gasp. "I don't know how to drive this" I explain.

"Don't worry it's easy, i'll help you" Mason hops on the seat and I sit in front of him and grab the handles.

"Okay first twist the handles to get it going" He instructs and I do as I'm told. "Now Step on the pedal and move sowly" I step on the pedal as the motorbike moves along medium speed and gently.

"I can't belive i'm driving this thing!" I say pushin the handle to move a bit faster, the bike takes off as before as mason guides me back around the block and into the alley to where my house was.

"That was awsome!" I say hopping off the bike and jumping around. "Thanks mason" I run back to hig him.

"No problem, see ya later" He says turning his bike around and driving away leaving a trail of dust behind it.

I crept back into my garden and race back to the fountain just as my mum walks out.

"Oh jake honey there you are, I looked all over the house for you" MUm said coming out the door.

"Oh yeah, I've been here for a while" I smile nervously.

"Well come inside time for dinner" she wipes fllower from her apron and walks inside again.

I stand up and walk in casually like I hadnt been anywhere. "Hiya dad" I say walking past him to my seat.

"Why are you covered in dirt" He said looking to me,

I shrugg and sit down. "Playing in the grass" I explain hopping he'd buy it.

Mum hands me my dinner and goes to give brad his. This whoe time I listened to the radio go on about the news and weather, which was not very interesting. That is until they said something about a comet shower.

"Hey dad did you hear that there's gonna be a big comet shower tonight can we watch it please" I get up and beg.

"I guess so, we can set up our telescope in the garden and watch it there"

"YIPIEE!" I shout hugging him tightly.

That's when mum comes back in with a glum look. "Hey mum we're gonna watch the meteor shower tonight' I say giving her a hug and walking outta the room.

"Where you going sweetie?' Mum calls me.

"Gotta go find the telescope and put it together" I say in a fast pace.

"The shower doesn't start for 3 hours we got plenty of time" Dad chuckles.

"But It's gonna take a while to find the telescope in the basement, not to mention put it together" I say enthusiastically.

"Okay, but before you do that finish your plate" Mum said pointing to my half eaten taco plates. I rush to finish my plate but go slow enough not to make my self sick.

"I'm finished!" I announce. "Can I go get the telescope now" I say bouncing.

Mum and dad look to each other and chuckle. "Fine get outta here" Mum waves as I rush to the door.

"That's one anxious son we have" I hear dad smile.

I run down into the basement and start shuffling throught things. Our basement was pretty neat and organized with only a few misplaced thins thrown here and there. The first room was for all our old toys and games and holiday decors. within that room was a much smaller room where dad always goes when he was doing something important and didn't want to be disturbed. And the second largest room down there was the laundry room which was always fulled of 3 big piles of clothiing, one for colores, one for whites, and one for pants and jeans. This part of the basement was by far the cleanest and always smelled of fresh washing soap and bleach.

"Oh where is that telescope?" I grumble. I look high and low, through all the boxes and shelves and I still can't find it. At last I find it on the very top shelf next to a box of my old toys. I clibl upon a lagre stack of boxes sitting just beside the shelf and climb up to the very top shelf. I try to take the telescope down but it gets stuck on some of the objects in it's way.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me" I grunt and pull like mad unti it finally comes out. "At last!" I exclaim and climb back to the ground.

I race back upstairs with the telescope just as dad comes outta the kitchen. "Hey dad I found the telescope!" I show him and give it to him.

"Hmm, it's a bit dusty isn't it" He says blowing off the dust and cobwebs making me sneeze time after time. "I'll go clean it off and bring it back to ya. In the meantime go help your mum in the kitchen" He demands. He takes the telescope upstairs and I walk back to te kitchen, where mum was busy washing the dishes.

"Mum you need any help?" I offer. She smiles at that.

"Oh, thanks jake, you could help by mopping the floor please" She says pointing at the dirty floor. "Yes ma'am" I salute and walk over to the pantry to find the mop and bucket. "awe here it is" I pull out the mop and bucket and drag it over to the sink, Mum fills the bucket and squeezes the mop for me while i begin to mop.

"mop,mop,mop the floor, mop the floor all day, mopping,mopping,mopping,mopping, mop the dirt away" I start singing to myself like an idiot while mum laughs, I always enjoyed hearing mum giggle, she had the nicest giggling sound.

"Nice singing there jake" mum winks at me while i continue to mop. I mop the whole floor ubtil it gets a sparkling glimmer and i can see my reflection in the tiles.

"All done" I smile to myself and put the mop down.

"Thanks jake" mum kisses me. "Cookie" she offers me a cookie that she just baked.

"Yes, thanks" i grin taking a few cookies and walking out.

Just as I walk out the kitchen dad comes back downstairs with the telescope all polished and cleaned. "Looking good dad" I say walking over to him.

"Thanks, better get this outside before the comet shower it starts soon" Dad said dragging the telescope out into the garden. The skyline was a soft pink/purple color with a few visible stars in the sky, the setting right now was more for like a camping night than a meteor watching night. During the evening the air was more crips and smelled more fresher than usual, the cool grass felt good between my feet and everything around me just felt so calm and quiet.

"Jake!" I hear my mum call. "Can you come here please" I turn around and dash back into the house.

"Yes mum" I say walking to her side.

"Take this snack bowl outside, a little snack for us during the comet shower" She hands me the bowl of popcorn and another bowl of fruit slices. I baance them in my hands and take them to the little bench outside.

"There we go jake the telescopes all set up now" Dad says taking a step back.

"Great thanks dad" I say looking through it. The heavens looked so much more closer when you looked through the telescope, It was as if you could reach out and touch the moon and stars and grasp them in your hands.

It was a few more minuets till the shower was destined to start so I decided to have a little fun with my telescope. I began turning it all over to the streets and began to spy on some of my neighbors, I knew it was wrong but I couldn't think of a better way to pass the time. The 1st family I looked at was the gundersons a family of green hatted gnomes who were sitting around theirl living room singing show tunes and dancing around like circus people. "Weird" I whisper and turn to the next house in range. Next house I look on is the bronks family They weren't exactly the most interesting family I knew, but they were nice all the same, In their hose I see their daughter mandy and their son danny playing board games and watching videos, Mrs. bronks was dusting and cooking and Mr. Bronks was on the couch sleeping away, Not exactly something extraordinary there. "Typical!" I shrugg and look eleswhere. The last house I turn to is Mr. Connars house, he was a gray hatted gnome and by far the oldest man I knew, He lived alone In a small house and usually dropped by our house for visits and always brought me some nice treats and gifts sometimes. Anyways When I looked into his house he was nowhere in sight, which was odd because he never really left the house that much and wgen he did it was only to tend to his garden But he was not there either. "I wonder where he is?" I say to myself. Just then I found him, He was in his bathroom and even more oddly he was shaving the hair off his wrinkled legs and back which was incredibly disturbing to watch. "EW,GROSS!" I shudder and look away blocking my eyes in disgust.

"Jake what's wrong?" My dad shouts seeing me retreat from the telescope.

"Oh nothing, I'm fine" I reassure him and sigh. I walk from the telescope and sit back down next to the small patch of overgrown grass.

I lay in the grass and look up into the not so comet infested sky. The dark midnight sky was so calm and soothing seeing the brightness of the moon and stars made me so happy, so happy that I couldn't help but sing my favorite song that I had known from birth.

But just as I begin to sing the first verse I see a small streak of light zoom across the sky.

"Oh yes" I gasp as more and more streaks of light hit unto my emerald eyes. "Mum, dad look up!" I point to the sky and my parents gasp as I do.

"Oh wow!" Mum gasps and brings me into a hug.

"That is something" Dad smiles resting a hand to my shoulder.

I escape mums hug and run back over to my telescope and get a closer look at the comets falling down, They looked like balls of white ice and rock with a stream of light trailing behind it.

"How's it looking son" Dad yells to me still sitting in the grass with mum.

"It's incredible dad!" I shout looking every whichway to see as many as I could. It was so magnificent and I liked to see them all shot across the sky in sudden bursts of white lights. It was such a great thing and I was sad when it had to end.

"That was incredible" I say yawning.

"Yes It was but now It's time for you to go to bed now" Mum said taking my hand and walking me inside, while dad stayed behind and gathered the telescope. Mum walked me to my room and tucked me in bed.

"Sleep well sweetie" She kisses my forehead.

"Night mum" I yawn and close my eyes. Mum walks out and closes the door as I fade off into another good night sleep.

**next morning.**

I wake up to the sound of thunder crashing and lightning flaring. I spring up in bed and look out my window the streets were kinda flooded and rain was coming down hard. I grab my houseshoes and walk casually downstairs into the dining room with my parents.

"Morning guys" I walk to hug my parents.

"Morning sweetie did the rain wake you too?" Mum says.

"A little bit" I shrugg and sit in the chair.

"Why don't you go and relax until You have to get ready for soccer practice" Mum says. I get up and walk to the couch and turn on my video games, I didn't have to get ready for soccer practice for hours until the rain stopped, and it wasn't until late in the afternoon either but i wasn't complaining. That was until I hear hard footsteps and brad comes walking downstairs.

"Hey runt" He says thumping the back of my head.

"What are you doing down here I thought you were on punishment" I glare rubbing my head.

"I still have to go to sports practice too ya know, as if that weren't punishment enough." He huffs and turns off my video game and turns to the t.v.

"Hey I was still playing that" I announce.

"Too bad" He says and pushes me off the couch, I land on my butt and stand up and kick brad in his knee and he does the same to me and before you know it we started wrestling each other over the t.v until our parents but in.

"Hey you two knock it off" Dad says and comes and seperates us.

"But he started it" I huff.

"Jake not another word unless you wanna end up like your brother" Mum demands and I know to shut my mouth.

For the whole rest of breakfast me and brad just give each other dirty looks from across the table secretly kicking each other when I parents weren't looking and shooting ugly looks to the other. By the end of the morning It had stopped raining and the sun was shining again. Me and brad were upstairs changing for sports practice and come back down with still a few hours till we had to leave.

"Boys we gotta run out for a few hours but we'll be back before you have to leave" Mum explains.

"Okay mum" I say giving her a kiss.

"Mamas boy" Brad teases as I shot him a glare.

"You boys behave" Dad demands as he and mum walk out the door. The minuet the door clicks, Brad rushes over to the pone even though he wasn't allowed.

I walk over and tap his shoulders. "You know your not suppose to be on the phone I'm telling mum" I say.

"You tell mum. I'll tell her about you rididng off with mason the other day" He blackmails me. I gasp and step back. "Yeah I saw you now beat it" He orders and I step back, How did he ever figure out about that, unless he spied on me, which I guess was the only logical reason seeing as how he was locked in his room 2 days straight. I came back into reality when I heard brad talking to someone on the phone, His voice got all flirty and low and that's not usually the way he talked to his friends on the phone.

"Okay see you in a few" Was the last thing I heard him say before he hung up. He turns and looks at me while I glare at him.

"What are you up to?" I question him.

"None of your buisness" He shoves me away and walks back upstairs. I give a blank look and walk back to the couch and start my video gamess again. I figured I could have at least a moment of my games intil braad came back down.

About another half-hour later there was a knock at the door. I pause my game and walk over and answer it. To my suprise there was an incredibly cute yellow hatted girl standing before me, she had short black hair with a blonde streak, and was roughly brad's height, she had nice amber eyes and red lipstick while wearing a long flirty white dress and yellow jacket.

"Well hello there aren't you cute" She had a nice cute voice.

I stood there with a weird stare as to why she was here, even though I din't know here I had to say something. "Uhm, h-hello, I'm jake" I say shaking her hand.

"Jake, cute name, Well I'm Sylvia" She says smiling to me. I was about to say something more but then brad came down and pushed me aside.

"Hey sylvia glad you could come over" He flirts and gives her a kiss and that's when it all made sence. Brad had found a new girlfriend and he was still dating amanda, but I guess he thought that he could try to have 2 girlfriends since one of them wasn't around here in the same general area right now, this had to be brads lowest so far. Brad leads sylvia over to the couch as she takes a seat, then sylvia goes to the bathroom and I get to speak to brad.

"What are you doing?" I lean into him.

"What are you talking abiut runt" He says.

"I'm talking about sylvia, must I remind you you're dating amanda" I snear.

"So what amanda's on the run from the law thanks to dad, and I can't wait for her to come back" He explains. But I think it's just disgusting.

"And you don't think you're betraying her at all" I cross my arms.

"Listen why don't you go and do something somewhere else" He tries to shove me away. I step on his foot and he yelps in pain.

"Oh that's it" He stands up and tugs on my shirt collar really hard almost choking me. "I've had just about enough of you" He gets ready to hit me but before he gets the chance Sylvia comes out brushing her self off. Brad lets me go and sits back down folding his legs.

"Sorry I took so long" She says sittng back down with brad.

"Not a problem I was just here giving my brother advice about how to pick up cute girls when he's my age" Brad sucks up to her.

"Oh aren't you such a great brother, don't you think so jake" Sylvia smiles to me.

"Oh yeah wonderful" I say sarcastically and roll my eyes in anger.

"Now why don't you be a good little brother and go get us a drink please" Brad acts all nice in front of her. I glare at him and then back to sylvia who was giving me a cute smile.

I sigh and walk into the kitchen. "Lemonade or tea?" I ask.

"Suprise me" Sylvia says snuggling back to brad, I groan in disgust and walk away. I walk and bring the lemonade and tea out the freezer, Brad was being so unfair to both amanda and sylvia, but what could I do about it it's not like amanda was here so I could tell her but it still wasn't right to be dating 2 girls at once, brad needed to be taught a lesson somehow.

"Jake what's taking so long!" Brad yells.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming" I yell back rolling my eyes. I take the two glasses and walk out the kitchen and there I see brad and sylvia making out on the couch all over on each other. "Disgusting!" I cring and look away. That is until I hear a faint beeping and look over to see the computer screen flashing While brad was makign out with sylvia I walk over to the computer, and the screen was flashing amanda was online and wanted to video chat with brad. That was when I thought of it to get back at brad for betraying amanda. I turn back around and walk back to the couch.

"Here you go guys just for you" I smirk evily and hand them their drinks.

"Thank you jake" Sylvia blows me a kiss and sips her ices tea. I blush

"Yeah thanks runt you can go away now" Brad takes a gulp of his lemonade and then goes back to kissing sylvia.

I casually stoll back to the computer and click the button as amanda's face appers.

"Hi amanda" I wave happily.

"Hey ake how are you" She smiles.

"Good, and you" I ask.

"Never better. Hey where's brad? can I see him?" She says hoping to see brad this time.

I take in a deep breath. "Yeah amanda about brad there's something you should know" I frown.

"Oh no did something happen" She asked worried.

"Well not exactly but brad did something you're not gonna like" I say getting more sad.

"What is it, you can tell me" She says leaning closer to the screen.

"Okay well you see the thing is..." I stop in mid sentence and turn around brad was still kissing sylvia and this was a great time. I turn back to amanda with a sad look and continue. "...Actually instead of telling you I'm just gonna show you" I smirk and move outta the way. I face the scrren to the couch so amanda can see brad making out with another girl that wasn't her. I hear amanda gasp in shock and depression and I look back and see she has tears in her eyes.

"I know right" I say facing her. "If you want you can tell him off" I offer. Her face goes dark red in andger and she bares her teeth and huffs loudly.

"BRAD!" She shouts throught the screen. Brad jumps back from sylvia and looks over at the computer screen to see amanda giving him a terrible look in anger.

"AMANDA!" Brad jumps off the couch as sylvia stands next to him.

"What the hell are you doing!" Amanda goes beserk. As I lean on the stand smirking.

"N-Nothing amanda, I wasn't doing a thing" He says walking towards the computer.

"Really than would you explain whay you were kissing her for" Amanda crosses her arms.

"Brad who's she?" Sylvia stands up.

"Sylvia this is amanda brad's first girlfriend, Amanda this is sylvia brad's other girlfriend" I introduce the girls and go back to smirking evily.

"So this is why you were too busy to talk to me and had jake here covering for you" Amanda hisses.

"No-no that's not entirely true" Brad starts getting nervous.

"So you were dating her and then decided to ask me out" Sylvia pokes brads chest getting worked up as well.

"Well I couldn't just wait around I needed someone till amanda came home" Brad argues.

"Oh so I was just a bystander for you is that it" Sylvia yells in his face.

"How could you do this to me brad I thought you and I had something special" Amanda gets all devestated and cries.

"Like I said before amanda you can do so much better" I tell her.

"You stay outta this runt" Brad threatens me.

"Don't yell at him brad, he's right I can do better than you, In fact I'm gonna do that right now, Goodbye brad forever" Amanda states.

"No wait amanda please..."Brad tries to talk to her but she already clicked the screen off and the computer went black.

Brad bangs his hands on the computer stand and huffs.

"Well I better get going as well" Sylvia huffs and grabs her purse.

"No sylvia can't we talk this over" Brad runs and grabs her arm. Sylvia struggles but can't break free, she bends down and throws her ice tea in brad's eyes and he gets burned by it.

"AAAHHH!" Brad yells rubbing his stinging eyes. Sylvia breaks from his grip and karate kicks him to the floor and he crashes with a thud to his back.

"Cool" I whisper as I watch brad groan in pain.

"Talk about that jerk" Sylvia kicks him once more and walks away. I run over and open te door for her.

"I'm sorry sylvia I should've told you about brad, he's no good, unlike me" I State.

"That's okay It was nice meeting you jake, You're a nice kid, I'm sorry you have to have such a rotten brother" She glares back to brad who was getting up.

"Yeah everyone's I know is sorry that i have brad for a brother, But if I was 5 yrs older, I would never cheat on someone as pretty as you" I flirt with her.

She giggles and smiles. "Oh aren't you adorable" She says and kisses my lips a while. She stands up straight and winks at me before she walks away into her car.

"Goodbye jake" She waves from her car.

"Bye-bye" I say slowly still swaying after her kiss as she drives away. I sigh happily and lean against the door, I had gotten my first kiss from a girl 5 yrs older than me.

"Her lips taste like cherries" I sigh and sway back inside still blushing. I slowly close the door and look back to brad who was now standing on his feet again.

"You're such a loser" I laugh.

"Oh shuo up ya filthy little beast" He growls.

I back up playfully. "WHOA, Don't get mad at me cause you got dumped by 2 girls in the same day...oh no wait...that's a perfect reason to get mad sucker" I sit on the couch and laugh like mad.

"Zip it this all your fault!" He screams.

"Hey all I did was talk to amanda, getting caught was your own fault, Idiot" I argue still snickering.

"THAT'S IT!" Brad lunges to me and I hop off the couch just in time. Brad chases me all over the dining room knocking over chairs and vases getting water on the floor and smashing our family photo, I try my best to avoid him and he nearly catches me a few times but I was still escaping him. The whole bottom of the house was a complete wreck and what's worse is that at that moment mum and dad walked back inside.

"Boys were back to take you to...OM MY GOODNESS" Mum screams when she sees what happened to her once clean house.

"Boys what did you do?" Dad says looking around.

"Mum dad do something, he's trying to kill me" I plead running behind mum with brad still on me.

Dad grads hold of brad and mum shoves me outta his range until he finally settles down in dads grip.

"What is going on here" Dad demands.

"That little beast runied my life!" Brad screamed.

"I did not" I yell still hiding behind mum.

"What are you talking about?" Dad says.

"He's just mad because amanda broke up with him because she saw him with another girl, and he's taking it out on me" I explain.

"It's your fault she found out, your the one who turned on the computer" Brad hissed.

"Well you deserved it for cheating on amanda, at least I would know how to treat women" I cross my arms. Brad lunges at me again and I hide behind mum and cling to her dress as she backs up still holding onto me.

"Brad calm down will ya" Dad demands.

"I can't calm down that little runt is always messing up my life" Brad screams.

"Now wait a minuet young man..."Mum starts talking but brad cuts her off again.

"No it's true and you both know it, Ever since he came along my life has been nothing but a big dissapointment, you guys are always sticking up for him and he's just a big baby, Ever since he came into my life you guys always did what he wanted and always blamed me, Before him I was a lot happier, I don't even know why you guys adopted him in the first place" brad annonces.

"What did you say?!" I ask trying to see if I heard that last thing he said right.

"What do you mean?" He huffs.

"Did you just say I was adopted?" I say coming from behind mum a little.

Brad grows a bad grin and I get a little scared again. "What didn't mum and dad tell you" He says.

"Tell me what" I say looking to them. They look to each other and mum kneels down to me.

"Nothing sweetie it's nothing" Mum giggles nervously.

"Mum you knew you were gonna have to tell him, so it might as well be now" Brad starts to smirk.

"Brad that's enough of that" Dad demands, brad just giggles evily again.

"Mum, dad what's he talking about?" I was getting a little freaked.

"Like I said runt, mum and dad adopted you when you were a baby, they're not your real birth parents and this isn't your real family so there" Brad states and finally walks upstairs.

"Mum Is what he said true, Please tell me it's not true" I looked to mum crying a little hopping she would say brad was joking like he always was.

"Not exactly jake" Mum smiles nervously.

"Dad, is this true" I ask him but he was trying not to get involved in the situation.

"Jake honey, try to understand, we were gonna tell you when you were older but..." Mum stops talking as I begin to back away.

"So you guys really did adopt me? How could you not tell me!" I yell.

"We wanted to wait a while longer until you matured enough to understand" Dad said getting me more upset.

"Oh come on how _mature _does one have to be before you told me the truth!" I snap.

"Jake don't raise your voice to us" Mum says getting a little angry.

"I'll raise it if I want!" I raise it back again.

Mum gasps at what I just said. "Jake don't get smart with me I'm your mother" Mum gats angry.

"You're not my mother, this whole time I just thought you were and you're really not" I sat turning my back and crossing my arms.

Mum lets out a sigh and lowers her voice. "Sweetie, I know you're upset but..." I cut her off.

"No, don't even bother, I don't wanna hear it" I cry. I slowly back away and run upstairs.

"Jake, jake wait, let us explain!" Mum cries to me but i keep running up the stairs crying, I make it to my room and slam my door as hard as i can feeling the floor beneath me rattle and shake. Instead of going to my bed I head to my closet and start rocking abck and forth silently waiing in sorrow. I had never been more upset in my life than I was that moment. I couldn't belive I was living my whole life not knowing that I wasn't really with my real family, and my so called parents kept it from me the whole time and even though they said it, they probably were never gonna tell me the truth, I just couldn't belive it My family and everyone I loved turned out to be a big fat lie, the only good thing I could find here was that I now know that I wasn't actually related to brad, but I still kinda wished I was cause It was kinda nice having a brother around, even if that brother was a total heartless jerk. But what I was more worried about was my real birth parents, who they were? Where they were now? and more importantly why they abandoned me? Did they not love me? I guess if they had to give me away they must not have, which really made me depressed to think my own parents wouldn't love me and had to abandone me at such a young age.

I needed some cheering up and fast, so I did the only thing I could, I started to sing my favorite song, I knew that whenever I needed to be comforted I could always sign my song, and I coundn't think of a better time to do it, Literally. **(club can't handle me by flo rida).**

You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)...

_KNOCK KNOCK..._

There was a knock at the door just as I sung the first verse of the song, followed by the door openingand I could hear the voice of my so called mum and dad walk inside.

"Jake, sweetie are you in here?" I heard her say. I was in mood to talk to mum, and I don't know why I was still even calling her that.

"Son we know your upset but we'd like to talk to you about this" Dad said after all this time of not saying a thing this is what came outta his mouth.

"We know you're upset but if you just listen to us you might feel better" Mum sounded devestated. I knew she meant well and even if she wasn't my real mum she was still a mum to me, and she was right I did want to talk about this but I was afraid of what I might hear. I guess it was better than to just keep my anger inside me and maybe I could fell a little better afterwards.

I sighed and stood in my closet. My _parents _were standing close to each other when I walked out the closet giving them a shock. Mum was the first to come up to me and I was still softly crying tears from my eyes.

"Oh jake," Mum touched my cheeck and I flicked it away, I was still pretty angry at them both but I did calm down a bit.

"I know you're upset and probably mad at us for this but if you want us to explain..." I hold up my hand as I say something.

"Look mum, I'm sorry I got so testy with you, I was just hurt and angry, but I'm ready to listen to what you guys have to say" I said still refusing to look to them.

"Ok, lets go downstairs and talk this over" Dad suggests, I follow behind them until I hear a faint buzzing and vibrating. Dad looks to his wrist and gaps at his watch.

"Oh my look at the time, you and brad should be at sports practice by now" Dad says.

"Richard I thought we were gonna explain this to him" Mum whisper shouts.

"Nicole we can tell him afterwards they need to go, BRAD TIME TO GO!" Dad says grabbing the car keys. Then brad walks down still with that ame smug look on his face.

"What's up adopted brother, have fun with your adopted parents" He snickers and walks outside. I shoot him a bad look and sigh.

Mum kneels down to me and kisses my forehead. "We'll talk when you come home okay" She gives me pleading eyes.

"Okay" I mumble like a mouse and walk out the door dragging myself along to the car. I take the back seat and stretch out all over the seat burying my face in the leather seats cushions. I had so much on my mind right now I didn't even mind brad was constantly mocking me the whole car ride, I bet he felt pretty proud of himself for telling me the truth even though he probably knew he wasn't suppose to.

"I was finally happy when the ride came to an end. "Alright boys pick you up later" Dad said as brad jumped out and I inched myself out very slowly. "jake we'll talk to you when you get home okay" Dad said I nodded and walked off into the soccer feild as dad pulled away.

I strolled casually along trying not to look as depressed and confused and upset as I was inside, this whole thing was just killing me and I really wanted this to be over with so I could go back home and get this all sorted out already.

"JAKE!" A voice starlted me, but I knew whom it belonged to, I turned around and looked into the face of my best friend.

"What's up josh" I say giving him our best friend shake.

"Nothign much, so what's new with you" He asks.

I ponder wondering if I should tell him but I didn't need him on me too so I just didn't bother. "Me, nothing to report same old for me" I chuckle nervously.

Thats when I hear a loud blowing of a whistle and I cover my ears as the screech vibrates in my head over and over. "Alright kids fall in for soccer practice" I heard the coach yell at us as me and josh grouped with our team.

"We're gonna be running drills today so everybody get to your spots" He demands. Josh goes out into the field with the rest of the team as I go over to the goal for practice shots.

The whole game I was usually in the zone seeing I was one of the top players on my team but today I just didn't have it in me. Whatever I was doing wheter it was blocking or kicking or running, I always flopped and ended up in the grass and /or mud. By the end of the practice I was covered in mud aand grass stains.

"Alright team good play today" Coach compliments. "Jake you might wanna work on your stuff" Coach whispers as to not embaress me in front of people.

Coach lets us all leave for the day as I walk with josh to the feild gate.

"Man what was that?" Josh ask

I got confused."What are you talking about"

"I mean during practice you were blowing it all day long and you spent more time on the grass than when you first played." He announces.

I glare and sigh."Yeah, I just wasn't feeling it today I guess" I sigh. The real reason was that I was just so distracted about this morning the entire practice the words adopted and not real family kept rewinding over and over in my mind, I got so upset and the feeling was overwhelming me, I was so deep in sorrow I could feel a tear escape my eyes but it didn't leak out since josh was here.

"Dude you feeling okay?" Josh puts a hand to my shoulder as he sees me frown.

"Oh yeah I'm...I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind right now" I frown even more. I feel josh pat my back and I grin at him a little.

Josh leads me to my car where dad was waiting for me. "See ya josh" I wave to him from the window.

"Later jake call ya tonight" He gestures running to his car with his mum and driving off.

"Where's brad?" I ask, not really caring or knowing why i even asked when he was the cause of my greif at the moment.

"He had a double practice he'll be home later" Dad explains. "Beside mum and I have to talk to you about earlier" Dad said. I do the same thing as before and stretch out on the back seat and try to clear my mind. later that day we arrive back home, I was really in no mood to go inside, but It's not like I really had a choice. I dragged mself into the house and followed dad all the way to his and mums room, I had only seen their room twice since it was off limits to both me and brad unless it was necassary.

Their room had soft cream colored walls that contained all kinds of art pictures that you would probably find in a museum of some sorts, Their floor was nicely carpeted with burgandy rugs that was nice and fluffy, They had and enormouse closet mirror that covered the whole closet door and inside the closet itself was at least quadruple the size of my closet, brads closet and the hall closet put together. They had a master bed with wooden frames that matched the desser, and above the bed was a family portrait of us all that was taken not to long ago. In that picture I looked so happy like a young bot should be with his family, but now all I was was just miserable and sad.

My mum was sitting on the edge of the bed half looking at the floor and half looking to me, she must've benn more upset than I was, and I was pretty upset right now, no longer angry just sad. I sigh and sit inbetween them.

"Jake" Mum starts and I look at her with sad eyes. "I know what you must be going through right now with finding out your adopted and all, but we just want you to know even if your not our real son we love you just as if you were". Mum gives me a kiss and I show a grin.

"I love you guys too and I'm sorry If I freaked out before, I was just angry you guys didn't tell me before" I sigh looking down.

"It's okay, I know I'd be mad if I found out My parents weren't my real parents either" Dad places a hand to my shoulder. "And we did plan on telling you when you were older but I guess you're old enough now to tell you" Dad says and I grin to him too.

"So where did you guys adopt me from?" I ask out of curiosity.

"From the little haven orphanage not to far from here" Mum says. I knew th orphanage she was talking about, I walk past there with josh all the time when we go to the arcade to play games, but I never really saw any kids there, my guess was it closed down or something.

"And my other question is, and don't take this the wrong way but...why'd you pick me?"

"Because, we liked you, I mean yes there were a lot of other kids there who were very nice and pleasing, but when I first picked you up in my arms when you were a baby I felt something special in you, like you were just the perfect child I wanted to have in my life, and I was right because you are such a great child" Mum gives me a happy face and I return it. Even if she wasn't my birth mother, she still acted like she was and I shouldn't treat her any diffrent because of it. I gave her a hug and she wrapped around me tightly.

"I love you so much mum" I gorw tears in my eyes.

"I love you too sweeetie" She holds me closer to her.

"Do you feel better about this now jake?" Dad asks me.

I let mum go and look to him. "Yes I do, thanks dad" I high five him and bring him to a small hug. Even though I was now better about this I still had a feeling itching in my head. I really wanted to know if I could, who my real parents were.

"Oh, and one last thing, do you guys know who my birthparents are?" I say almost too embaressed to have asked them.

They don't answer for a while and then dad says. "No we don't sorry bud" Dad said.

"Really, you guys weren't told anything about them?" I say.

"Well the lady did tell us that you were dropped off at the orphanage the exact same day we adopted you?" Mum said.

"So what day was that?"

"May 13th" Dad said.

I gasped so loudly. "That's the same day as my birthday, my parents abandoned me on my birthday" I got a bit upset.

"Well that's probably not exactly the day it happened" Dad said. I look confused.

"We didn't know when your real birthday was so we decided to make your adopted day your birthday, so really your real parents could have dropped you off anyday that wasn't your birthday" Mum explains. I nod in understanding.

"So you guys really don't know about my real parents" I sigh. All I asked for was just one thing I could have about my real parents even something just as small as an old toy or something, but i guess not. "Well thanks anyway mum and dad" I say getting up.

"Oh no wait jake" Dad stops me and I look to what he has to say.

"I think I might have something to help you" Dad gets up and walks away

"Richard what are you doing?" Mum ask suspicously, but dad keeps shuffling through boxes till he comes back with something in his hand. He walks over to me and places the object in the palm of my hands, I unclaps to reveal a small golden heart-shaped locket.

"Oh I forgot about that" Mum gasps.

"What is this?" I wonder.

"It's the locket that you had around your neck the day we got you, we never opened it up but it probably was given to you by your birthparents" Dad replies.

I don't open it just yet but I did read the engraved signature on the outside. _For our loving jake, the best son who will forever be in our hearts._

This made me even more suspicious, If my parents loved me so much why did they let me go? Why didn't they want to keep me?, so many questions with no answers.

"Jake are you alright?" mum asks.

I look to her and dad with a warm smile and a happy feeling inside. "I am now, thanks mum, dad" I smile and walk outta their room.

I get to my room and turn on the light letting it fill my personal space with illuminating light and goodness. I plop in bed and stare at the golden locket in my hand and hold it up to as it cathces the light and glints. This was the only thing I had of my real parents and I wanted to keep it with me always. I hold it down and run my finger around it so it traces the heart shape. In my mind I was thinking whether I should open it or not I really wanted to see if there was a picture of them in here and then at least then I would know what they looked like. I twist and turn the little hook to open it but it keeps slipping back in place.

"C'mon open you stupid lock" I groan in frustation. My hands were getting cramped ans sweaty and the locket accidentally slips from my hands and falls on the floor

"OOPS" I mumble. I pick it up and it opens revealing a smaller picture of me as an infant, and within that picture I saw there were two other gnomes holding me in their arms. One was a blue male gnome with blonde hair and big blue eyes who kinda resembled me a bit, and the other was a red girl gnome with brown hair and green eyes like mine, and even more crazier she looked exactly like the girl I saw at the park earlier today.

"OMG!" I shout because now I knew exacly what my parents looked like, but still no idea of where they were or how to find them.

I wanted to know about my parents more than ever now, but the question that I had to figure out first was...How to do that?.

* * *

**there you go happy now, jake finally finds out he's adopted, and what will he do to find his parents. that's for me to know and you all to find out. :)**


	13. You knew

**Jake pov**

The next day at school was pretty off for me. I wasn't my usual self, or so my friends told me, I didn't really speak that much to anyone, and I was usually a talker at times, I barely made eye contact with people even if they just said hello to me, and I hardly paid any attention in any class. Actually, I never paid much attention in any class to begin with really so I guess that was normal. I know I said that I was no longer upset about the news that I was adopted, but I was still kinda upset in some ways and I didn't know why, It's not like I was angry or anything but for some unknown reason I just couldn't seem to get pass it as quick as I hoped I would. By lunchtime I was more sadder than ever, I just stared at my plate the whole time, almost not even hearing my friend calling me.

"JAKE, MAN!" Josh snaps to me and I accidentally fling my spoon full of jell-o an the table.

"Huh w-what was that?" I say trying to play off like I was listening.

"I said is everything okay? you seem off today" He asks.

"Yeah, kinda, I got a lot on my mind" I sigh and go back to blankly staring at my food.

"You wanna talk about it" He says. I shake no.

That is when Tammy and her girl friends walk up. "Hey boys" She says and sits next to me.

"Hey tammy" Josh greets warmly.

"Hi" I wave and sigh with a sad face.

"What's the matter jake, seem unhappy?" Tammy puts an arm on me and I shudder at the touch.

"I don't wanna talk about it" I mumble and look down again.

"Well hey guys I have some great news" Tammy gets all hyper.

"What is it?" Josh wonders chewing on a cookie.

"I gotta Boyfriend!" she announces as all her gir friends shreik and cheer.

"You WHAT!?" I scream getting outta my unhappy place.

"I know isn't it great!" She smiles.

"Good for you tammy" Josh implies. "Who is he?" He continues.

"Oh here he comes now" Tammy points. That when I saw mikey walking over here.

"Hey guys and Gals" Mikey says gretting us all.

Mikey was a blue hatted gnome who always thought he was better than josh. He and josh were kinda bitter rivals at the most, ever since they meet in the 3rd grade they had this little thing going on between them. Next to me, josh and mikey were by far the two most good looking boys in the middle school region and were constantly at battle because of it, but josh hatted mikey more than mikey hatted josh, mainly because mikey always tried to steal what josh wanted, no matter what it was. When ever josh got a crush on some girl mikey would alway step in and get to her first and half the time he didn't even like the girls himself, but if it meant making josh miserable he did what he had to. From then until now mikey had stolen at least 12 diffrents girls josh liked since then and I kinda grew a hattign towards him too, but now even more because he was dating tammy and I liked her as well.

"Hey you" Mikey shoves me away from tammy and takes my seat next to her. He gives her a cheeck kiss and tammy giggles

"Ugh!" I grumble as josh pats my back.

"Hey to you too" Tammy giggles. "Guys this is Mikey" Tammy introduces. "Mikey, these are my friends" She says

"MIKEY!" I hear josh snear at him.

"Josh!" He snears back. "Jake!" He looks to me not as harsh.

"Mikey" I answer as if I cared and I really don't.

"Oh you boys know each other" Tammy says.

"Unfortunettly" I whisper giving mikey the stink eye behind tammy's back.

"Yes as a matter of fact we do tammy" Mikey flirts getting all close to tammy.

"Mikey not in front of my friends" Tammy blushes embaressed.

"What, It's not my fault I'm attracted to such a pretty girl like you" He winks and tammy playfully shoves him.

"Oh mikey you're so sweet" She pinches him.

"Oh please!" Me and josh announce annoyed.

"So how did you two meet?" One of tammy girl friends asks.

"Well I was at the mall one day when I first arrived here and I Kinda got lost, then Mikey came up and offered to show me around to get more aquainted, after that we started talking and hanging out with each other in classes and then he just asked me out so I said yes" Tammy clings to his arm and I look away in anger.

"How nice for you too" Josh acts as if he was happy.

"Thanks josh and how's your girlfriend?" Mikey asks.

"I don't have one" Josh says confused.

"I can see why with your personality" Mikey whispers when tammy wasn't looking. Josh gets angry and clentches his fists in anger as I hold him back.

"Not now!" I snear and josh settles down. "At least this time he's with someone you don't have a crush on" I explain

Josh nods. "Yeah that's true" He says and goes back to eating his lunch.

The whole rest of lunch was now and even more of a bummer for me than before. I was out playing football with josh and tammy, she had hung out with mikey all through lunch and now was finally alone to hang with us, I must admit, just like in practice, I wasn't paying much attention with this game either, my mind was in a daze thinking about other things, ever since I found out about being adopted I couldn't think straight for the life of me and It was really starting to annoy me. I was so preoccupied with wondering about my real parents I didn't hear my friends calling to me, until I felt something hit me hard and I fell in the grass.

"What was that?" I say sipping up grass blades and pebbles from my mouth.

Josh and tammy race to me."You alright jake?" Josh asked helping me back up. I nod yes.

"What happened jake you weren't even looking at us?" Tammy wonders.

Instead of answering I just shrugg and walk casually away and sit on the bench, then from outta nowhere I just lie down and quietly sob into my knees, not even caring who was watching, I was just so upset and I still had no reason why, It was either because I wanted to be with my real parents and see who they were or it was just an emotional outbreak I was experiencing, either way It was getting me pretty unhappy. While I was lying down crying my friends came up for support.

I sit up straight so they could sit down and I stop crying for a moment."No, guys it's alright *sniffs* I-I'm okay" I lied.

"You sure?" Tammy raises an eyebrow,

"You just broke down crying outta nowhere, and you have the nerve to tell us your okay" Josh explains.

"I'm just going through an emotional thing right now" I whine.

"You know if somethings bothering you, we can help you, if you would just tell us about it

"I don't know it's kinda hard for me to explain" I wipe my tears.

"Well if you talk about it maybe it would lighten you up a little" Tammy snuggles close to me. I was so happy when she got close to me even if she did have a boyfriend I didn't care and she looed as though she didn't care either.

"Are you sure you wanna hear it It's kinda shocking, at least for me" I mumble.

"Try us" Josh said.

I took a deep breath. "okay i'll start from the beggining...Well remember how I told you brad was dating amanda but she was on the run from the law" I look to josh and he nods. "Well see a few days ago my parents were gone and brad had invited this other girl over here and it turned out to be his new girlfriend" I said.

"No way!" Josh yells.

"Way!" I nod and continue. "Anyway after his new girlfriend came over amanda wanted to video chat with him so me being me I purposely told amanda what brad was doing and she and brads other girlfriend totally told him off, it was so awsome" I smile remembering that day.

"Serves him right for what he did" Tammy argues and I nod.

"So then brad started chasing me around the house trying to kill me and we like totally destroyed everything I mean our house was in total wrecks and riuns I mean it looked like someone had droven a twister right throught it...I was so busy going on about that I forgot what I was telling them.

"Uh jake, get on with the story" Josh states.

"Oh right sorry, lost my train of thought there heh...Anyway my parents came home and started chewing brad out and one thing led to another and then in the end someone spilled the news that I was...I was..." I couldn't really finish that sentence.

"What? You're what? C'mon tell us" Josh demands.

I breath slowly."Turns out I was really adopted" I sigh.

The faces on both them were quite hard to read and tere was an akward moment of silence.

"Really?!" Tammy spoke up.

"Yeah turns out my family isn't my real family at all" I get all upset again.

"Oh jake" Tammy hugs me. "I'm sorry to hear that"

"It's okay I'm not that upset about it, but I am pretty unhappy" I say.

"You should be that's a sad thing to find out, right josh?" Tammy asks to josh who wasn't as shocked as I thought he would be.

"Huh, oh yeah pretty bad man" He pats my back like he couldn't care less.

"You don't seem that upset for me" I raise an eyebrow.

Josh looks to me nervously. "What, Of course I am, why wouldn't I feel bad for you, it's not like This wasn't a suprise to me cause I knew about it before" He started rambling.

"Josh what'd you just say?" I question him.

"Nothing, why?" He states.

"It almost sounded like you said you knew about it" Tammy starts inspecting him with me.

"No, no I didn't!" He says looking away.

I walk closer to him and take his arm. "Josh did you know about this?" I question him.

"Uh do you guys here that, I think it's time to go home now" Josh says trying to avoid the subject, He tries to escape my grip but I had pretty strong hands for my age.

"Josh tell me the truth!" I give him a bad look. and he starts twitching his eyes and wheezing, but i don't buy it.

"Don't go all astham panicking on me, answer the question" I demand.

"What question?" Josh asks.

"JOSH!" I shout making him flinch in fear.

"Ok, ok, yes I did know you were adopted" He finally gets outta him. I drop his arm and back away slowly from him trying to understand what he just said.

"You, you knew" I whisper.

Josh walks towards me and I back up. "Jkae listen I'm sorry I didn't tell you but i just.." But I ran off before he could finish. I ran to the darkest area of the school playground and I sat behind the shaded tree and broke down like before. As if it wasn't bad enough my parents didn't tell me now my own best friend knew and didn't tell me, I just couldn't belive it, I told josh everything about my life and all my secrets and he coudn't tell me his secret that was about me, If I couldn't trust josh to tell me things I guess I really couldn't trust anyone anymore. While I was busy processing hurt emotions tammy and josh found me heartbroken again on the ground behind the bush.

"Look jake I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I thought you had already known by now I didn't realixe you hadn't" josh apologizes.

I look to josh who showed deep signs of sorryness, He was my best friend and, just like my parents, I'm sure he had a pretty good reason for not telling me, I really had no reason to be mad at him.

"How long have you known?" I say refusing to look at him.

"Since we were about 5 yrs old." He tells me.

"And who told you?"

"Your parents, althought they didn't know that I had heard them say it.

"How'd you find out?" I ask him in a low tone.

"Well here's how it went..."

_(flashback )_

_5 year old josh was walking in the school hall alone with 5 yr old jake by his side and was heading towards the main office._

_"I'll wait here for you" Jake said in his baby voice, just as they reach the office door._

_Josh went inside and saw jake's parents sitting in the seats by the door._

_"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Morris" Josh waves in his baby voice._

_"Oh hello to you too josh" Jake's mum waves back._

_Josh turns his attention back to the front desk. "May I help you josh" Says the school secretary._

_" My Teacher said she needed this to be copied a few times please" Josh hands her the paper._

_"Of course josh just wait a moment" She says and leaves._

_While josh was waiting for his papers to be copied, the principal walked by and right over to jake's parents. "Now if you could just sign these and you'll be all done" the principal asks and hands jakes parents a clipboard._

_"Can we leave some things here blank" Jakes dad asks._

_"Sure but why?" The principal asks._

_"Well some things we might not be able to fill out correctly seeing as how we haven't had jake with us for very long" His dad explains._

_"What do you mean?" Principal asks. At this point josh was eavesdropping on their conversation._

_"Well to be honest jake isn't our biological son...we actually adopted him at an infancy age" Jake's mum mumbles._

_Josh gasps at what he was hearing and listens closer._

_"Oh I see, and does jake know he's adopted" The principal asks._

_"No, we were planning to tell him when he's older and if you don't mind, until then we'__d like to keep it that way" His dad begs._

_The principal nods his head. "I understand completly, just sign what you can and leave the rest to us" The principals replies. Jake's parents hand back the clipboard and they get ready to leave._

_"See you around now josh" Jake's mum waves goodbye._

_"You too Mr. and Mrs. Morris, bye-bye" Josh waves and turns his attention back._

_That's when the secretary returns with a stck of papers. "Here you go josh, now run along" She says in a pleasing voice._

_"Thank you ma'am" Josh greets and walks out balancing the small papers in tiny 5 yr old hands._

_Josh was so overwhelmed at what he just heard and he wasn't so sure how his friend would take it if he found out._

_"Oh how am I ever gonna tell jake that..." But he stopped talking when jake appered._

_"Tell me what?" Jake asked emerging from the bathroom._

_Josh thought of telling jake what he had heard but then he remembered what jake's parents had said that thye would tell him when the time was right for him, and josh thought it wouldn't be right to tell jake what his parents should've told him for fear of his friends feelings. So he just kept quiet._

_"Oh nothing, I don't even remember anymore" Josh says chuckling nervously._

_"Oh, okay, well we better hurry up and get back to class" Jake said walking off._

_"Yeah alright I'm coming" Josh stumbled along trying to carry the small stack of papers all the way back to class._

_(end of flashback)_

"And that's pretty much all their is to tell you jake, so now do you forgive me?" Josh pleads.

Now that I had heard what josh said it was all okay, he only didn't tell me to spare my feeling at such a young age, josh was truly a great friend to me.

"Yeah I forgive you now, no hard feelings" I high five him and we smile.

"AWE!" Tammy says wiping her eyes.

At that moment the bell had rung and school was finally over.

"Wanna come to my house to play" Josh asks us both.

"Sure" Me and tammy smile emerging from the bushes.

On the bus ride home I call my parents and tell them I was going to be at josh's house for a few hours and to pick me up later on, By the time we arrived at his house me, josh and tammy were the only ones left on the bus. Since josh lived in the close suburbs in the rich part of the city his drive home was a long ways from the other kids, usually he would ride home all by himself so he must've been real happy to have us ride home again. Josh's' house was enormous with a giant garden full of the most beautiful flowers and plants.

"Wow josh your house is lovely" Tammy smiled looking to the giant mansion we were walking towards.

"Thanks, I'll show you around when we get inside" He offers.

The inside of his house was all white and gold, white walls and polished shiny marble floors so clean you could see your reflection clean through, and it had a large placement of golden columns that ran all through the halls. To the left of his house was the dining room, a large room with a freakishly long table that was always filled with food that you would find rich people eating on a regular basis, and within the dining room was the kitchen like you would see on television cooking shows the chefs were always making something good and tasty in there and right now they were fixing josh his afternoon snack. After the dining room came the family room, which was by far the most cozy room in the whole house, It had nice red carpet and a warm fireplace that always kept it nice and toasty warm, over the fireplace there hung a large portrait of josh with his parents and younger twin brothers and baby sister, Most of the wall decors in there were made of hanging weapons and animal skin pelts, which were kind of creepy but I thought it looked cool. beyond the family room were a set of stairs that led straight to the bedrooms. Josh's bedroom was colored a dark green with a large waterbed and a giant flat screen, his desk held his computer and laptop and his game system, being rich he had the most games systems than the average 11 yr. old boy should own but that was one of the many reasons I liked coming to his house. Back down the stairs and to the right of the house was game room, and it was not like the average child's game room, This was the 2nd largest room in the whole house it was filled with all kinds of arcade games and there was a hockey table and a pool table and he even had an indoors mini hot tub in the far corner that always ran, you could even use it in the wintertime and still keep warm. And lastly beyond the game room there was a long hall that led to the back garden, out here the grass was a pattern of dark and light green grass that ran in a stripped pattern along the garden, They had the hugest looking pool that took up most of the space and it was connected to their very own 50 ft. spiral waterslide. His garden was mostly of lilies, sunflowers, roses, and orchids which I guess his mum favored more than any other flowers. Josh also had a huge cherry tree that always made delicious, sweet cherries he always out on his toast at breakfast time everyday, the tree always had bright pink flowers on it that made the whole tree look so beautiful, and right in the middle where the strongest branches were held his tree house, and that was the only normal looking thing that he had at his house, his tree house was just a medium sized two story box with a little platform you could stand on to see into his whole garden. The inside was just plain unlike everything else josh owned, there were only a couple of beanbag chairs, and a small table filled with board games, and a little mini fridge with a few drinks inside, and if you went up the ladder to the second story you'd find just a radio and a small ladder that led up to the little platform at the very top.

"C'mon lets go up to the roof guys" Josh says climbing the ladder to the top of the tree house as we follow behind him.

From the platform you could see all through josh's garden and into the gardens of a few more gnomes, of course their gardens weren't as nice as josh's garden was but they were still nice to look at.

"Wow the view from here is amazing" Tammy gasps.

"It's my favorite thing about coming up here" Josh smiles taking in the wind as it passes us by.

"I just like to sit up here and relax in the sunshine" I say laying down on the roof as my friends join me. It was nice to just sit here and relax just for once.

"Hey look at that guys" Tammy calls out.

"What is it" I look to her.

She points up into the sky. "That cloud looks just like a house".

We look up and see a cloud formed in the shape of a house. "Oh it does look that way" Josh says.

"And that one looks like a train" I say pointing to another cloud.

"Well that one looks like a big blimp" Josh says. Me and tammy look to where josh was pointing and then we look to each other and then to josh with weird faces.

"UH, Josh" I say slowly.

"Yeah" He responds.

"That cloud that looks like a really big blimp, really is a big blimp" I answer obviously.

Josh takes another look and sees it really was a blimp that looked white just like the clouds. "Oh...so it is" Josh says embarrassed. There was a small moment of silence and then we all started laughing and howling like wild monkeys.

"Well that was fun" I say slowing my laughter down.

"Yes it was but all that laughing made me hungry" Josh said holding his stomach.

"Me too!" Me and tammy said and shared a small giggle.

"Well then what are we waiting for, TO THE KITCHEN!" Josh announces running down the tree house ladder with us closely behind him. In no time at all we were walking through the kitchen trying to find a snack.

"Ah, Josh what brings you here?" Said one of the chefs who was in there.

"Hiya chef, we just came to get a snack to eat, can you help us out" Josh asks.

"Whatever you say sir" The chef bows to josh and walks to the kitchen and then back holding a small tray. "Fruit smoothies for all of you".

Chef had 3 different flavors of smoothies, josh took the strawberry, tammy took the banana and I took the peach-mango.

"Thanks chef" Josh says.

"Thank you" tammy smiles.

"Thanks a lot" I yell him.

"Anytime kids now I must get back to work" Chef says walking off as we do the same.

"What a great guy" Tammy says sipping her smoothie.

"Yeah he's my favorite of all the chefs I have, he always manages to snag me a few extra treats" Josh smiles thinking of his chef friend.

"Well he sure does know how to make delicious fruit smoothies" I moan licking my lips in happiness.

"So do you guys have any plans for the weekend?" I asks slurping down the last of my smoothie.

"Nope" Tammy shakes her head.

"Not that I know of" Josh says through his smoothie straw. "Do you have plans?"

"None, I was just wondering if you guys had plans, Maybe you could come over to my house over the weekend for a sleepover or something" I suggest.

"Sure I guess I could come" Tammy smiles to me and I return it.

Josh was taking a long time with his answer, which was very unlike him, until he finally spoke again. "I don't know" He mumbles.

"Why not!?" I frown.

"Well I mean I would like to come but I just don't think I could handle being at your house for a whole night" He said.

"You've been to my house plenty of times before" I argue back.

"Yeah but I've never spent the night over there" He argues back to me.

"You mean you've never slept away from your house before" Tammy speaks.

"No, me and Jake have been to a lot of sleepovers before, I'm just not comfortable being over at jakes house all night" He explains.

I was getting a little offended that he didn't want to stay at my house but I'm sure he had a good reason. "Is it that you don't like my house?" I wonder.

"Of course not, the problem isn't your house the problem is...Your brother" He tells me, and then it all makes sense to me. "I just don't want to be in the same house with brad, and I especially don't want to fall asleep near him" Josh begins to wheeze and breath heavily and began to have an asthma panic.

"Ok, josh just breath nice and slow" I encourage him to slow his breathing.

"My...Inhaler...hurry" He wheezes out of him. I reach into his pocket and take his inhaler out for him as he breaths into it.

"*gasps* Thank you" He sighs as his breathing returns to normal.

"I know what you mean and I don't blame you but you have to come josh you're my best friend, it won't be fun without you" I beg and plead with him.

He ponders for a moment or two. "I still don't know I mean brad is always messing with me and don't you remember what happened last time I fell asleep around him" Josh get all shaky thinking of that day and I shudder remembering that day too.

"Don't worry about brad I heard he was going to his friends place this weekend and he won't be there to bother us at all" I reassure him.

Josh thinks again and smiles to me. "Oh okay I'm in" He gives a thumbs up approving his decision.

"Yippee" Tammy shrieks and runs to hug josh.

"Great so it's settled you guys come over on Saturday night and we can have our sleepover then" I smiles.

"Agreed" They both say and we shake on it.

We all start laughing and giggling until we hear josh's mum voice come from inside the family room.

"Tammy your mum's here to pick you up and josh your dad is out waiting for you as well" She says in here soft movie star voice.

"AWE, MAN!" We all sigh that we had to leave.

"But I was having so much fun over here" Tammy whines.

"No worries, you guys can come back tomorrow, right mum" Josh pleads to her.

"Oh course they can sweetie, your friends are always welcome here" She smiles and walks away.

"ALL RIGHT!" We all group hug.

"Well see you later guys" Tammy says walking out the door.

"Yeah bye josh, bye tammy, see you for my sleepover" I wave to them getting my backpack off the floor and walking out to my dads car.

I hop in the front seat and wave once more as tammy's car pulls away and josh walks back into his mansion.

"Hey dad can I ask you something" I get nervous to ask him.

"What is it son" He looks to me and then back to the road a few times.

"Can I have a sleepover with my friends this weekend?" I ask fast and scrunch up scared of what he would say.

"Sure you can, but why this week?" He looks to me.

"Cause I kind of told my friends it would be this Saturday since none of us had any plans to do anyway" I explain and shrug.

Dad glares to me and then shakes his head and laughs a little. "Fine by me, it that's what you want" He smiles.

"Awesome, thanks dad" I give him a high five as we continue to drive home.


	14. Night time is party time

**now I'm back with another installment of our favorite 11 yr. old gnome, who's still resuming his regular life even though he's adopted. I based this chapter off the party scene from one of my favorite movies, DIARY OF A WIMPY KID 2: RODRICK RULES, but I did add a few touches of my own. If you haven't seen the movie then I feel bad for you, cause you missed out on a wonderful movie and it was so awesome. anyways lets get on with the story.**

* * *

**Jake's pov**

Today was the day of my sleepover with my two best friends, josh and tammy, and I was super excited, I usually got invited to sleepovers at my friends houses but this was the first time my friends were coming to sleepover at my house. My friends had always come to my house before for play dates ad such, but they never stayed a whole night over at my house, mainly because all my friends were too afraid of brad want to stay with me for a night, and I didn't blame them for not wanting too, but brad had other plans with his friends, so he wouldn't be around the house to bother me or my friends which made this whole night work out for all of us.

By nightfall there was a knocking at the door and I rushed right to it.

"I'll get it!" I called and walked over to the door to open it.

Josh was the first to step inside. "Time to rock this house!" He shouts like an idiot as I roll my eyes. Sometimes even I wonder why we hang out, but then I remember how much fun he is to be around.

"Nice you could make it josh" I high five him.

Next came in tammy. "Hello boys" Tammy smiles giving us both hugs, walking inside.

"Nice of you to come to tammy" I joke around with her.

"Oh Jake, I hope you don't mind but I invited someone else to come over" Tammy says looking to me a little sad.

I look to josh and we both look back to tammy. "No problem, who is it?" I wonder. Tammy pushes the door open wider and in pops the last person I wanted to see around here.

"Hey guys thanks for letting me come over" Mikey smiles cuddling to tammy. I know tammy and mikey were a couple now and me and josh were really trying to get along with him for tammy sake, but me and josh just didn't connect with mikey as well as we should, and mikey had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want anything to do with us whenever tammy wasn't around and we totally agreed, but seeing as how much he made tammy happy the 3 of us agreed to play nice for the time being.

"No problem mikey, we'd love having you here right josh?" I grit my teeth trying to get the words out, and it was painful to pretend to make nice with someone who disliked my best friend and was dating the girl I secretly crushed on.

"Sure we do, why wouldn't we" Josh spits out of him trying to cover his anger.

"I'm so glad to here you say that" Tammy smiles to the 3 of us. "Cause at first I didn't think you guys liked each other that much" She confesses making us all go quiet.

"What that's not true tammy" Mikey says knowing it was, in fact, true.

"Of course not we do...like each other" I say slowly under my breath.

"Yeah we're all close to each other" Josh shudders. Then the 3 of us all group together with fake smiles trying to convince tammy we were all tolerable of each other.

"See tammy were close friends here, you have nothing to worry about" Mikey assures as we pull away.

Tammy smiles to us all. "Wonderful!" She cheers. "So where do we put our sleepwear?"

"Oh up in my room" I say as tammy turns her back.

The moment she does we go back to disliking each other.

"Now listen you two I don't like either of you and I never will, but as long as I'm with tammy we're going to have to play this off, so as long as you two don't get in my way we can make it through this, got it" Mikey threatens, although we weren't afraid of him.

"And as long as you stay clear of us and don't talk or get anywhere near us at school we won't have a problem either" I threaten back.

"So were all agreed to stay out of each others way" Josh clears up.

We exchange looks and nod. "Agreed!" and we all shake on it.

"Hey you guys coming up or what" Tammy shouts from the top steps.

"Coming Tammy!" Mikey calls back in a flirty voice as me and josh pretend to gag behind his back.

"I just hope this doesn't last long" I mumble to myself.

"Don't worry knowing mikey, it won't last more than 3 months before he moves to the next pretty girl in sight" Josh whispers making me smile. I help josh pick up his sleeping bag and carry it into my room where tammy was setting up her things and mikey was inspecting my room.

"Nice room you have here Jake" Mikey smiles inspecting all my stuff and leaving fingerprint on my trophies and stuff.

"Thanks for the compliment" I smile. "And you should now that my stuff is on a _no touching_ premises, so paws off" I demand as he picks up more of my stuff.

"Oh sorry where are my manners, it was rude of me to touch your things without permission Jake, and I'm very sorry" Mikey puts on a frown while setting my stuff back on my desk.

"Oh mikey you're such a sweetheart" Tammy walks up and kisses him and he returns it right In front of me.

I huff and roll my eyes. "Give me a break" I mumble under my breath. Josh pats my back to calm me down and it does for a while.

"Hey guys you want to come to the kitchen for a snack my mum made them for us" I offer.

"Yes!" All 3 of them shout.

"Well then gentlemen and lady, follow me" I instruct and they all follow me downstairs to the kitchen where my mum was placing snacks on the table.

"Hello kids" Mum looks up from the table and wipes her dusty hands on her apron.

"Hi Mrs. Morris" Josh greets.

"Hello ma'am" Tammy smiles.

"Thank you for allowing us into your beautiful home Madame" Mikey sucks up.

"Oh well thank you all so much" Mum blushes. "Anyway help yourselves to some snacks, I'll be upstairs if you kids need me, and Jake, if you need your father he's downstairs in his office room"

"Okay mum, thanks" I call back to her as I sit down and take a big handful of snacks my mum had prepared and put them on a plate.

"Your mum makes such good brownies" Josh says filling his plate with brownies.

"And these parfaits are delicious" Mikey compliments taking a spoonful of his desert.

"Yeah my mum is a great cook" I say biting from a cupcake I chose. "Hey want to take our snacks to the next room and watch television" I suggest.

"I'm in" Mikey says.

"Me too" tammy and josh say at the same time. "JINXS!" Tammy declares and josh groans in frustration.

"Sorry buddy" I tap his shoulder and he gets up and walks into the other room.

We all get comfy on the couch as I dig between the cushions for the remote control, once I found it I flip through the television to the cartoon channel just as the good cartoons were coming on. No longer than when we sat down and watch television, that's when brad had to come downstairs.

"Hey litter of runts scram already!" Brad says leaning over the couch. Josh was getting scared and was about to get up but I pulled him back down.

"We were here first we don't have to leave" I stand up to him.

"I'm older and stronger than all of you combined and I said beat it!" he demands.

"Or else you'll do what?" I say bravely. Tammy smiles for me standing up to my brother and mikey looks to her and he gets a little jealous so I try and keep it up.

"Listen I'm giving you to the count of 3 to leave or I'm gonna..." Before brad can answer the phone rings and brad runs over to answer it, he looks to the caller ID and then gasps. "I got to take this, but I'll be back" He points to us and takes the phone into the kitchen.

"You're brothers horrible" Josh shudders.

"Tell me something I don't know" I groan.

"You were so brave to stand up to him like that" Tammy takes my arm making me blush a little. "Don't you think mikey?" She asks him still looking to me.

"Yeah...Brave...whatever" Mikey was jealous that tammy was paying attention to me and not him and I was loving ever second of it for 3 different reasons. 1) Mikey was jealous, 2) tammy was all over me, and 3) I was keeping them apart for the moment. Just as the next cartoon was coming on my mum comes downstairs, only this time she was wearing her coat and purse.

"Jake where's your brother I need to talk to you both" She asks.

"BRAD!" I scream as I hear brad groan and walk back into the living room with the rest of us.

"Yes what is it?" He says annoyed.

"Listen me and your father have to go somewhere and we won't be back till the morning so Jake you and your friends are gonna be here alone with brad okay" mum says.

"WHAT!?" All 5 of us shout to her.

I stand up and grab hold of my mum's legs "Mum I can't be alone with him, you just can't leave us alone with brad all night!" I get worried.

"Yeah and besides I have plans with my friends tonight!" Brad tries to weasel out of this.

"Sorry boys but that's just how it is" Mum says looking to her purse.

"Couldn't you just get our neighbors to watch us tonight, You just can't leave brad alone especially here with the 4 of us!" I cling to her leg more.

"No time honey you're just gonna have to get along with brad for the night now get off my legs" She demands and I let her go as she walks to the door.

Brad pushes past me right before mum closes the door. "Mum please don't do this to me, If you don't let me do this I promise never to lay a finger on another person ever again" Brad holds up his hands making a promise.

"Nice try brad but you're babysitting them no excuses" Mum declares.

"But mum..." Brad gets cuts off.

"It's done brad now I have to go" Mum puts her hands up closing the argument and walks out the door.

Brad huffs and hits the door and then looks back to the 4 of us. "I hope you're happy now!" He shouts and runs upstairs.

We all look to each other. "What did we do?" Mikey asks, and we all shrug and go back to watching cartoons. The whole rest of the evening all we did was sit around watching cartoons and grabbing snacks back and forth and occasionally playing video games ever now and then.

"I'm having a great time so far" Josh pats my back.

"Me too I'm glad I came over" Tammy smiles. "How are you doing mikey?"

He scoffs. "Eh, I've been to better sleepovers but this is pretty fun" He semi-compliments to me and I give a sympathetic grin.

All my friends and I were having a great time, that is until brad came back downstairs again. "All right runts clear outta this room now" He orders but we pretend not to listen to what he said. "Did you hear me I said get outta here!" He yells more.

I look to him and glare. "Why should we?" I ask in an _as if I cared_ manner.

"Because mum put me in charge and she said you have to listen to me" Brad proudly states.

I roll my eyes. "That doesn't mean I'm going to" I whisper to where he can't hear me but my friends can, making them all giggle.

"Either leave before I make you do it by force" He threatens.

Then josh makes us all huddle up. "Maybe we should just go to your room Jake" He whispers. I get a little shocked.

"What for he can't just make us go" I tell him.

"Yeah but at least in your room we can lock the door so he can't bother us" Josh argues back.

"I agree with josh, we might as well just go to your room before brad really gets mad" Tammy agrees with josh.

I look back and forth to them and decided the were right. I huff in frustration and leave the huddle. "Fine we'll go" I sneer to brad. "C'mon guys lets go to my room" I tell them as we all take our snacks upstairs and brad takes out place in the couch. I give him a bad look from behind his back and continue upstairs with my friends. Once we get to my room I lock the door to make sure brad doesn't try to sneak in here an mess with us.

"There, now we're all safe and secure in this room" I say and join my friends on the other side of my room. I lay out on my bed while they all unfold their sleeping bags to lay on.

"So now what do we do" Mikey says getting a little bored.

"I have a few video games I snuck up here if you want to play them" I hand my games to him.

He sorts through them and finally picks one. "Hey either of you want to play me in call of duty" He says holding up the game.

"I will" Josh says taking a game controller. They set the game up as me and tammy watch them. After nearly an hour of playing they were getting incredibly bored and restless.

"I don't want to play anymore my thumbs are sore from pushing these buttons" Josh wined in exhaustion.

"Same here and the lights are hurting my eyes" Mikey complained setting the controller down.

I let out a small yawn and scratch my head and face. "Anyone else getting tired here" I mumble getting sleepy, my friends all raise their hands and shout "YES!".

"Time to sleep then I guess" I say. I look to my closet and pull out my regular pj's as my friends to the same.

"Tammy the bathrooms down the hall so you can change in there" I inform her.

She smiles at me and I smile back. "Thanks Jake" At this she takes her night wear and leaves the room leaving us boys to change, we each take different sides of the room and change into our night clothes. I put on my white shirt and short blue sleep pants with my purple and black house shoes. Josh has on his green stripped pants and black shirt with his red sleeping cap. Mikey has on his white shirt covered by his dark blue pants and shirt night set.

After we all get changed and settle back into our beds, or in my friends cases, sleeping bags, I turn on my television as we continue to watch a movie. Right before it comes on there was a knock at the door.

"Knock, knock, you all dressed in here" Tammy calls opening the door a crack.

"Yeah you can come back inside" I tell her as she comes into view wearing a short pink button-up nightshirt with little cupcake designs and matching long pink cupcake designed night pants with white house shoes. We all stared at her as she came and sat on her sleeping bag.

"Cute night clothes tammy" josh compliments.

She giggles. "Thanks josh, I like your sleeping hat too" She looks to it.

Once we were all settled down we distracted our minds by watching all the movies and cartoons that played on the TV. Before long I could hear a faint snoring sound and I looked to see who it was, Surely enough mikey was the first of us to fall asleep after only 2 hours.

"Looks like your boyfriend is out for the night huh tammy...Tammy?!" I said but there was no response, she was snuggled under her blanket with her back turned to me, josh crawled over to her sleeping bag and looked at her face.

"She's asleep man" He informs me.

I sight. "Just you and me then" I whisper to him as mikey starts to shift in his sleep a little. I lay back down and look out into the ceiling as if I could see right through it and into the star-lite night sky, I was starting to drift off into a sound sleep until I heard a loud commotion from outside that was ear-deafening and keeping me up. I tried putting a pillow over my face to block it out but the sound was still coming through.

"UGH, what is that sound!" I grumble to myself. I follow the sound out to my window I open it up letting in the sound and it was now unbearable, I covered my ears and looked out the window to the streets below. The whole front of out house was filled with loud music and lots of noisy people all around the place. There were way more cars parked outside our house than usual, which was weird cause not a lot of people lived on our street. There was loud music playing all around and a lot of the people outside were dancing along to it and making a mess everywhere.

"Must be a party around here" I think aloud. "I sure hope it ends soon" I muffle under my pillow. While all the loud cheering from outside continues it became harder for me to sleep and It was really starting to drive me crazy, I wasn't one to complain a lot but When I don't get sleep I tend to get a little irritable towards others, and the feeling comes and goes all the time. The more I tried to keep the loud music and constant chattering amongst the crowd outta my head, the more it all just seemed to increase in volume and was also increasing my irritability along with it. If this didn't end soon I was probably going to snap in frustration.

"PSST, Jake...hey Jake" I hear josh calling my name from under my pillow and I could feel him shaking my body to get me to move. "Are you asleep?" He says.

"NO I'M NOT ASLEEP!" I yell through my pillow. "Who can sleep with all this noise" I mutter again.

"Well than get up already" Josh says. I grumble and remove the pillow from my head and turn on my lamp. Josh, tammy, and mikey were all standing over my bed, their hairs were all in tangled messes and they all had the same irritated faces as I did, they all had sleepiness in their eyes and I could tell they were all thinking what I was thinking.

"I take it the noise is keeping you guys up too" I groan.

"Yes it is!" Mikey shouts. "And it's driving me crazy" He starts pulling his short blonde hair.

"How are we suppose to sleep with all this noise" Tammy moans still yawning and barely awake.

"So what do you want me to do" I ask getting outta bed and standing with the rest of them.

"All this noise is coming from downstairs and brad is responsible for it" Josh informs me.

I grow big in the eyes. "What brad knows he's not allowed to invite people over when our parents aren't here, he is so dead" I state. I get up from my bed and walk over to the door and into the halls with my friends trailing behind me, as I got closer to the stairs the music got louder than it had ever been and I could hear a lot of voices going on from downstairs but I couldn't very well see very well from the top of the staircase. I look back to my friends and usher for them to be quiet and they all pretend to zip their lips. I walk down the stairs ever so silently as they follow behind me as quietly as I did.

When we finally reach the bottom step I got quite a surprise. Brad had turned our whole house into a party for him and all his obnoxious teenage friends. The living room was all dark and there were flashing green and blue lights and loud music was playing from the stereo in the corner it was so loud I could actually feel the floor beneath me vibrating the framed pictures of all our family portraits were thrown on the floor and some of them were even cracked and a few people were making out on our couch. The dining room was filled with loud screaming teens who were standing and dancing around on the table and some of the smaller gnomes were climbing on the curtains and swinging from the chandelier above, while others were going through all my mums good china plates she kept behind the cabinet glass, and some were running around with our chairs throwing them at each other. Outside our house in both the front and the garden, there were more teens running around dancing and singing along with the music as it echoed to the outside world, Some were running around half naked and throwing trash all over the place, a few of them were even jumping around on the roofs of cars and making lots of horrid sounds. This are some of the things that made me dread the bay I became a teenager myself, I just hopped I would still have some self control of myself when that day comes.

"Oh my god, this is unbelievable" I tell my friends.

"Every teen from school must be here" Josh replies.

"I didn't know your brother was so popular in school" Tammy said to me still with her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah this party looks awesome" Mikey was the only one of us who kind of thought all of this was fun and I had to admit deep down I thought it was cool too. I almost didn't want to make it stop but then I realized when mum and dad got home they would blame brad for this and in some ways brad would take it out on me and I didn't need that to happen to me.

"Awesome regardless, I'm not going to let my idiotic brother turn our house into a party place and get us both in trouble with out parents I need to find him now, BRAD!" I scream and shuffle my way through the crowd of gnomes with my friends closely behind me. I keep asking all the teens if they've seen my brother anywhere but they were all either drunk or had no clue where they saw him last. The last place I checked in the whole house was the kitchen, inside there were mostly the most drunken of the teens who were breaking all our plates and raiding our fridge for more beer, there was food tossed all over the floor and walls and even about 3-4 gnomes were passed out on the table.

"Hey any of you seen brad anywhere!?" I yell as loud as I can.

"He's just went outside" Said one of the boy gnomes looking through our fridge. I roll my eyes and head out the back door with mikey, tammy, and josh still on my tail.

I sigh and rush right outside into the open where even more teens were outside running around making fools of themselves and also some were splashing around in our fountain. I scan the area one section at a time until I finally see brad sitting by the fountain talking to some girl, who was obviously not interested in him, which I don't blame her.

"I Finally found you" I grit my teeth and walk onto the garden in only my bare feet. I make my way to the fountain and I get a better look at brad he was obviously drunk because of the way his hair was messed up and his eyes were bloodshot.

I walk up to him and cross my arms with a not so happy facial expression. "Brad!" I say sternly.

"Well look who it is my little brother and his pack of runts" Brad announces while still swaying back and forth, leaning on the shoulder of the girl next to him.

"What Is all this" I ask looking around.

"A party what's it look like to you" He leans closer to me.

"Yeah I can see that it's a party I meant why are you having a party?" I tighten my facial expression.

"That's what you do when you're all grown up" He says in his drunken voice.

"Ok brad 1. you're not grown up, and 2. Mum and dad are gonna be home tomorrow and when they see this that's gonna be the end of you ever doing anything ever again" I remind him for his own sake.

"Oh relax why don't you just go back inside and go to your room with your runt friends" He says.

"And do what?!" I wonder as if I had to ask.

"You can go back to bed and leave me to my party, it's way past your bedtime anyhow" He tries to act like he's in charge of me but I knew for a fact he wasn't.

"We can go back to sleep your party's the reason we're up now" Josh buts in.

"Exactly, so if you want us to go back to bed you need to tell all your friends to go home" I tell him.

He looks at me and laughs still very drunk. "Look I'm in charge and I can do whatever I want so you have to do what I say and go back to bed" He demands.

I look to my friends and they all have the same sarcastic looks on their faces. "You're not in charge of us" Josh says again.

"Yes I am" Brad says back.

"No you're not" We all say.

"YES I AM!" He raises his voice.

"NO YOU'RE NOT" We raise back.

"YES, YES, YES!"

"NOT, NOT, NOT!" We go back and forth with each other until we finally stop due to getting tired of repeating the same thing to each other.

"Look I don't need to explain myself to the wimpy kids gang so just beat I already' brad demands.

"Fine but when I tell mum and dad they're gonna be extra mad at you, they might even send you somewhere far, far, away, but I guess we'll find out when I call them" I smirk walking away.

"You wouldn't dare call them" Brad yells to me.

"Try and stop me" I call back. Then just like that I run straight toward the house and make a break for the living room, I hadn't even noticed that I left my friends far behind me but that was the least of my problems r=at the moment, right now I just wanted to get to the phone as soon as possible. I head straight to the phone next to the couch and start dialing dads cell number.

"Ha brad is so dead now" I give an evil grin and start to dial the number, but just as I hit the last number someone snatched the phone from me and to no surprise it was brad.

"Hey give that back to me" I demand, trying to grab it. Brad was taller than me so he had the phone up to where I can't get it back from him.

"Let me see...NEVER!" brad gives me a shove backwards and runs off with the phone. I regain my balance and chase after him. It was a little hard keeping up with brad while trying to dodge through a crowd of every drunken teen from my school, I get stuck between a cloud of teens all huddle together and I lose brad for a moment or two but I finally make it out and continue my search for my brother. I couldn't make him out from all the hundreds of gnomes in our house but I knew he was in here somewhere.

"Where'd you go!?" I think aloud to myself.

I hear a loud whistling sound. "Hey Jake over here!" I hear him call to me. I turn in the direction of his voice and there I see him standing in the clear dangling the phone, teasing me to take it. "This what you looking for" He does in a baby voice with an evil smirk.

"Not funny brad, now give it back" I demand holding out my hand.

"You want it" He leans the phone closer to me. "Then go get!" He says and then flings the phone down towards the basement, I run after it but stop just as I reach the top step of the basement stairs, It was too dark to see and I wasn't going down there with no lights on.

"You have to go down there and get the phone back you know" I turn back to him and then back to the basement.

"Or a better Idea would be..." He stops talking and I wait for him to finish, then He gives me a hard push on the back and I fall backwards and go flying down the stairs tumbling and rolling down 20 stairs and finally landing face first on the rugged floor, I gave myself a rug burn when I skidded.

"OUCH" I whine rubbing my sore body. I can hear brad laughing at me from the top steps as I try and turn around.

"Have fun down there" He calls to me as I stand on my feet again.

"Not funny brad I could've been hurt you know" I complain to him.

"I know, that's why I did it" He calls back. "Well see you in a few hours" He waves and begins to close the door.

"No brad don't do it" But he closes the door before I make it, I try to open it but he locks the door from the outside and I couldn't get it open again.

"BRAD LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I bang the door and shout to him. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY LET ME OUT NOW!" I scream but it was no use I couldn't make brad open the door and I now for a fact he wasn't gonna open it anytime soon. I was trapped in here.

"That's just great" I say to myself and slid against the door. That's just what I needed, The house had been turned into a wreck, I was locked in the basement, My parents were gonna freak when They saw what bras had done and I was probably gonna get some of the blame for it, and to make matters worse, I had no idea where my friends were, They were still in the house probably getting mixed in with all those crazy, drunken teenagers, and knowing what josh and tammy had been through with them, They were my most concern.

"Okay, brad this has gone far enough, You better let me out of here right now" I yell through the door and start banging like crazy. I give one more loud bang before I hear the lock click and the knob turns, and from behind the door pop mikey, josh and tammy. Just as surprised as I am.

"Guys there you are?' I say in relief that they were okay.

"Jake, we've been looking all over for you" Josh said. "What are you doing here in the basement?"

"Brad pushed me down here, that's what" I reply.

"BRAD!" They all shout. Just then they all came toppling over each other and fall forward right into me as we all go tumbling back down the stairs and land in a pile of us all tangled into each other.

"Oh, man that hurt" Josh whines being the first to get up.

"I think I cracked my arm" Mikey says getting up as well.

I open my eyes and see that I was still on top of tammy who was struggling to open her eyes. When she did my eyes met her hazel brown eyes and we just stared into each others faces for a short amount of time, I could just stare into her face all day long and I could tell she was probably thinking the same thing.

"Uh could you get off me Jake" She whispers in my ears almost as if she didn't want me too. With out saying a word I slowly rise off her and help her back to her feet as she did me.

"Sorry about that" I rub my arm nervously and blush.

"Oh that's fine" She mumbles, I look to her and she had bits of blushing on her face too. She looked so pretty when she blushed and I just wanted to look at her beautiful expression all night long. But sadly that had to end.

"Tammy you okay?" Mikey came in-between the two of us and gave tammy a big hug, I looked at tammy with a frown as she looked at me the same way but then pulled mikey away.

"I'm fine mikey thanks" she puts a smile on her face, she and mikey stare at each other and I turn my back to them a little jealous.

That's when I feel a hand on my shoulder and out of the corner of my eye I see josh. "Oh man what just happened" He says still hurting from the fall.

I shrug as my answer until I hear a loud laughter from the basement door and I recognized it in an instant.

"Hey thought you could use some company down there" He snarls and closes the door and locks it back now with the 4 of us down here.

I race back to the top of the stairs and bang on the door again. "Brad you can't keep us down here you know, now get back here and lets us go now!" I scream but it was no use I kept banging and knocking until josh came up and brought me back downstairs.

"It no use Jake just let it go" He says in a calming voice.

"Sometimes I wish I never had a brad for an adopted brother" I tell him.

"Wait brad's adopted?" Mikey says

We all turn our heads to him and I roll my eyes. "No I'm adopted not brad" I confess to him.

Mikey goes silent for a moment. "So this whole family isn't your real family at all, You never had your real family" He questions.

I nod my head and then after a brief moment mikey starts laughing like crazy leaving the 3 of us confused. "So you've been living with complete strangers all this time" He laughs even harder. "Sucks to be you right now" He continues to laugh.

"MIKEY!" Tammy shouts at him.

"I told you he wasn't a good guy" Josh tells her.

Mikey stops laughing and looks at tammy who was giving him the stink eye look. "Heh, sorry tammy, but you gotta admit it is pretty funny" He snickers making me go red with anger.

"No it's not funny at all, now you need to apologize right now!" She gets all up in his face.

"No that's ok tammy, he doesn't need to apologize to me" I tell her. She looks to me quite shocked.

"But Jake..." She starts till mikey cuts her off.

"No tammy, he said he's cool with me not apologizing, right" mikey grins to me still wanting to laugh.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah I'm good" I say. Then I turn and whisper to josh. "I wasn't going to accept his apology anyway" and we fist pound.

"So now what do we do?" Josh wonders.

"Well since were all stuck down here there's nothing we can do but wait till morning when my parents come back" I tell them, none of us liked that idea but we couldn't really do anything else but that.

For the next what seemed like hours the 4 of us just paced the basement floor back and forth, looking through all the boxes about a dozen times and staring off into space for long periods of time. this night could not have been going by any slower.

"UHG, THIS IS SO BORING!" Mikey whines banging his head on the floor as he layed there.

"I'm tired" Tammy starts dozing off and resting her head on my lap about to fall asleep.

"I'm getting hungry" Josh says as we can hear his stomach rumble. "Wish we were up there at the party where the food was" he complains.

"Yeah I feel I could eat anything" I rub my stomach in hunger as well.

"If only we could find a way to sneak upstairs and get something to eat" Mikey says still facedown on the floor.'

That's when it hits me. "Wait maybe we can" I say standing up with an idea.

"Huh!" Mikey says pulling his face off the floor and looking to me.

"Oh I know that look on your face, you have an idea" Josh stands up with me as I put on my idea face.

"Mikey was right I think I know a way we can sneak upstairs and get some snacks" I tell them.

"Really how!" Tammy says standing up from her sleeping position.

I think for a moment and then it hits me."Follow me". I lead them to the door within the first room of the basement. Like I said before this room was my dad studies and I know I wasn't allowed to go in there but this was an emergency. I opened up the door to his study and clicked on the lights, the walls were a regular brown color with black carpeted floor and a large lamp that stood in the corner. There was a small cabinet on the opposite wall and in the middle of the room was a large wooden desk with a big green rotating chair. There was only one window in the room and it was small and very narrow and it was way up high that you needed a stool to reach it and open it up.

I slowly creep inside and walk past the desk to the farthest corner. "Know I know it's right here somewhere" I say as I bend down and move a small box outta the way. "And here it is" I say pushing away as my friends look to me as I was crazy.

"It's an air vent" Tammy answers in an obvious voice.

"Yeah but's it's also our ticket to getting a snack" I smile but they just look even more confused.

I roll my eyes and explain further. "I'm going to use the vent to sneak upstairs and get us a few snacks so we don't starve all night" I explain and that's when they all get it.

"Good plan Jake" Josh smiles.

"You really smart" Tammy grins to me.

"Well whatcha waiting for you going to go or not" Mikey says getting impatient with me.

I roll my eyes and turn back to the air vent, I put my fingers between the opening and try to pull it off but it was bolted down to the wall. "I need something to unscrew the thing with, like a screwdriver" I say aloud.

"And just where do we find that?" Mikey says in a sarcastic tone.

"I believe there's one in the drawer on my dads desk" I point. Josh runs over and looks through the drawer until he finds it.

"Here you go" He runs back over and hands it to me.

Once all the bolts were unscrewed, I managed to pull the vent open and looked inside, it was pretty dark but I wasn't that afraid of it. I looked back at my friends and said.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get some snacks and then I'm going to slide them back down the vent to you guys okay" I said and they all shook their heads.

I started to cram myself inside but it was a bit of a tight fit but I managed to fit myself inside and shimmy my way up the vent and down the way until I make it to the next opening air vent that was in our living room. I use the screwdriver to unbolt the vent and then I push it out of my way so I can get into the living room. I get outta the vent and duck under the snack table, luckily it had a cloth so I was hidden from sight of brad. I peek from under the cloth and scan the area, brad was nowhere in the living room or dining room, yes I was in the clear but I had to hurry before he came back. I got out from under the table and walked over to the snack table I looked around and set my sight on a small tray of hotdogs.

"Perfect" I say and grab then without anyone noticing. I sneak back under the table and crawled back over to the vent.

"Hey guys heads up" I call in the vent and send the tray sliding down.

"Got 'em" Josh calls back and I got back for more. The next thing I pick up was a small basket of chips and then a bowl of fruit slices, I sneak back to the vent and slid those down as well, then I grab a half empty box of pizza, and a plate of fries, and lastly a container of ice cream. I send it all sliding down the vent one at a time until it was all gone.

"Great job Jake, now do you think you could grab us something to drink" Josh implies.

"No problem" I call back and crawl from under the table once more. I walk my way into the kitchen and then I see brad standing in the kitchen still talking to the same girl as before.

"Oh man of all the times" I say and hid from brads sight. My instinct at that moment was just to go back to the basement but I really needed to get a drink for my friends. Brad wasn't really looking in my direction right now so I figured this was the best time to get the drinks and make it out of there alive. I dash through all the gnomes in my way and dash to the fridge but a few girls were blocking my way.

"Excuse me ladies, would you please move your fine selves for a moment " I say in my charming voice. They start to giggle and move aside for me, women find me irresistible. I open up the fridge and take the container of fruit juice. I close the fridge and look back, lucky brad still wasn't looking my way.

"Thank you very much ladies you may come back now" I flirt with them again as they giggle again and crowd back around the fridge still looking to me, I give then a wink and with no more hesitations I run outta the kitchen and then dash back under the table and crawl to the air vent, but the last thing I get is a few cups for us to drink from.

"Hey guys brace yourselves I'm coming back down" I warn them.

There was no response at first then josh spoke. "All clear c'mon down" He tells me. I send the container and the cups down first and then squeeze back into the vent. I close it back up and put the bolts back in and then go sliding back down the vent.

"WEEEEEEEEE!" I cheer on my way down and go sliding right back into the study. "That was so awesome" I cheer standing up and closing the vent back the way it was and putting the screwdriver back in the drawer. I walk out the room with my friends and we all sit down and enjoy our snacks in peace.

"MMMH. Jake, you're the best" Tammy says chewing on a hotdog.

"See this is why you're my best friend" Josh pats me on the back.

"Lucky for us, I got this all without brad catching me" I sigh and they all nod.

"Hey guys I just realized something" Mikey said.

"What?" Tammy says

"Jake when you were upstairs you could've just unlocked the basement door and we all could've made a break for your room" He explains.

We all go big in the eyes and I drop my pizza on my plate realizing that would have been the smarter thing to do at the time. then we all start laughing realizing that we could have done that

"Sure now you tell us" I giggle and go back to eating. "But what are you gonna do what's done is done" I say chewing my pizza.

After a while we eat pretty much all that I snuck down here leaving only a few scrapes left for us to nibble on later.

"Oh man I'm stuffed" I groan rubbing my stomach.

"I think I ate too much" Mikey groans too.

"Now I really wish we were back in your room Jake" Tammy whines lying down with a full tummy.

"Yeah me too, I need to sleep this off" I groan again.

"When do you think we'll get outta here" Josh says and then lets out a small burp.

"Not till morning that's for sure" I tell him and we all groan again. We all sit motionless for a few moments and wait till we completely digest all the food and in no time we were all back to our old selves, despite still being trapped in the basement.

"I guess we'll have to sleep down here now" I say.

"Fine by me I'm getting tired myself" Josh yawns.

"Me too" Tammy and mikey both yawn and cuddle to each other.

"Well goodnight guys" I rest my head down. I was closing my eyes and drifting to sleep but the loud music from the party was still coming through and the loud stomping from all the teens was giving me a headache so it looks like we still weren't going to sleep.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me" Mikey shouts in frustration.

"When is this party gonna end" Josh screams and covers his ears.

"God I hate brad so much" I grit my teeth. Just then the was a ringing sound that gives us all a jump in fright and all goes silent upstairs; the music stops and the stomping and voices pause as well, all that was to be heard was the ringing, I follow the sound back over to the steps and see a flashing green light, realizing it was just the phone, I had forgotten that brad had thrown it down here. I walk over and pick it up and then gasps as I read the caller ID.

"Who is it juke?" Josh wonders.

"My parents!" I announce and they all gasp.

"WHAT?!" Tammy says.

"They must be calling to check on us" I gasp back to them.

"Well what are you waiting for answer it, you can rat out your brother" Mikey says getting all jittery.

I take a deep breath and get read to answer but then the ringing stops and the bright light comes back on I look back at the phone and it says, _in use_, meaning brad had probably seen who it was and answered the phone on the other line upstairs, which explains why it was all so quiet in here. This was my chance to listen in on what they were saying I press the hold button and listen in on their conversation. I only wish I could've seen brad's face when I answered on the line with him.

**Brad pov (first in story). **

**Back at the party...**

With my loser of a brother and his wimpy friends all locked down in the basement I was free to enjoy my party in peace.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner" I say to myself as I lock the basement door. Jake was banging and screaming to let him out but I wasn't going to let him out at all, I would keep him down there for the rest of his life if I have to. Now that he was outta the way I could finally get back to my party.

"Hey brad great party man" I hear one of my friends say as I walk by.

"I know thanks" I salute him and keep on walking. I was so proud of myself everything was going great and nothing was going to spoil it. I walk back into the kitchen and grab a drink from the fridge and then head back outside to the fountain where I was with my lady friend before.

"Sorry I had to leave you I had to deal with my brother" I say when I return to her.

"Oh no problem" She says in a voice like silk. Ever since Jake got me dumped by both Amanda and Sylvia, I figured I needed to find a new girl one that wasn't one the run from the law and one who didn't know that well of fighting, cause after I got beaten up by Sylvia after she dumped me I didn't want to relive that moment again. Since that day I had tried finding a new girlfriend but I guess word had got out about me cheating on 2 girls at once because not a lot of girls in my school would date me after that, luckily a new girl had arrived at our school a few days after that and she didn't know a thing about me, so I figured she was the best of all the girls to ask out, but I needed a place where I could ask her alone. The best place I could figure was at my party so along with all the other teen at school I invited her to come and she happily came, now was my moment to make my move.

"So how long you been in town" I ask in a flirty voice.

"A few months I think" She says.

"What do you mean you guess" I say.

"I move around a lot so it's really hard for me to keep track of how long I've been in one place" She says. I nod in understanding.

"Well you seem like a nice girl" I tell her.

"Thanks" She smiles.

"I especially like the dress you're wearing" I point to her yellow knee length dress with the black ribbon tied in a diagonal across it.

"Thanks it's my favorite dress to wear" She smiles to me. "You know I never did get your name" She says.

"It's brad" I say sipping my drink.

"Brad?" She questions my name.

"Short for Bradley" I tell her and she just giggles.

"Well I'm Heather" She says and leans closer to me.

"Pretty name, for a pretty girl" I flirt and she giggles more. I lean in to her and give her a small kiss on the cheek.

She gets a little cold and starts shivering when I pull away."You want to go back inside the house" I whisper

"I thought you'd never ask" Heather smiles and I walk back with her into the kitchen. We take a seat in the corner of the table where there weren't that many people and we sit next to each other just talking. Heather sits there just going on and on and on talking, at first it was entertaining but pretty soon she started talking about her life and her problems with her family and it was really getting annoying. As much as I tried to pay attention it kept drifting off into other things hoping she would eventually start talking about something more interesting.

"Hey am I talking to much for you" She says looking and noticing I wasn't paying attention.

I look to her. "No not at all I was just thinking for a moment" I lie to her trying to be nice, at least for now.

"Oh okay so then where was I" And then she goes right back to talking non-stop, My patience with her was really wearing thin If I had to listen to her much longer I was gonna lose it.

"God I need a drink right now" I whisper to myself

"What'd you say" Heather puts a arm to my shoulder.

"Excuse me a moment" I get up and walk over to the fridge and grab another of my dad's beer bottles. I take a big gulp and sigh.

"Well time to head back to the non stop talking machine" I sigh meaning heather.

I turn back and head toward the table again. "HEY BRAD!" I hear a familiar voice and turn back to see my best friend Thomas walking towards me. He was a orange hatted gnome and was a year older than me but we've been best friends since we were children.

"Hey Thomas what's up" I say giving him our best friend hand shake.

"Got a second" He says to me.

"Please take all the time you need" I plead trying to avoid getting back to heather and her constant chattering mouth.

"Okay, first I just wanted to say this is the best party ever" He cheers putting his hands in the air.

"Thanks man that's good to know" I smile proudly knowing her was enjoying my party like all the others.

"And secondly I wanted to ask you something?" He gets a little nervous to ask me.

"Sure what is it?" I say sipping another gulp of beer.

He gulps and then speaks. "Okay so you know my girlfriend Alexandra right" He says and I nod. "Well you see she's moving away the day after tomorrow and we won't see each other again and before she leaves I promised her that I would give her a special night to remember if you know what I mean" I grin to him knowing what he was trying to ask me. "So I was wonder if..."I hold my hand up and stop him.

"Don't tell me you want me to let you use my room to give her a great night" I smirk.

He nods happily. "Would you?" He pleads.

"You can't use my room, it's strictly off limits but If you want you can use my little brothers room" I say offering Thomas Jake's room.

"Isn't he up in his room right now" Thomas asks.

"No I locked him in the basement with all his nerdy friends, you can just use his room if you want" I say remembering I had jake in the basement.

"Nice thanks man" Thomas high fives me. "Well I gotta go find Alexandra" He says walking off.

"Have fun and tell her goodbye for me!" I call back.

"I will thanks again" He yells back and disappears from view.

I smile knowing what my best friend was doing, but I was the same time a little unsure cause Thomas never really was the gnome to do something like this, and neither was I at the time but in some ways I was still proud of him. I get that outta my head and went back to the fridge to get another bottle of beer and continued walking back to the table from before, at first I had forgotten why I left the table in the first place but the moment I sat down it all came back to me.

"Brad there you are" Heather gives me a big hug and I shutter in annoyance again.

"Oh yeah I forgot about you" I whisper to myself.

She pulls back and smiles to me."You sure took a long time" She giggles.

"Not long enough" I think in my mind.

"So do you want to hear the rest of my story?" She says.

"Might as well you've been talking so much this far" I say slightly glaring the other way.

"Great!" She says and turns her talking switch back on and while she was talking I just sit there doing nothing but drinking and mumbling under my breath. The more she talks the more I drink to at least try and bare the pain of her talking, at first I thought her voice was kind of nice to listen to, but after hearing her for almost what seems like an hour I was at my 4th bottle of beer and was drunk outta my mind.

"And that's when my boyfriend dumped me, because he thought I was a non-stop chatter box. , I mean can you believe that" Heather says still going on with her story.

"Yes I can!" I tell her. I was pretty drunk at the moment I said that so I really didn't know what I was saying at the moment.

"Excuse me!" She says.

"You know you're boyfriend was right to dump you, he was right you are a non-stop talking machine, I mean I've been with you for only about an hour and you've driven me mad with all your worthless talking, maybe if you didn't talk so much you might actually be able to keep a guy for once in your life, now what do you have to say" I cross my arms and all that I just said came from my drunkenness.

I wait for heather to respond but she just looks to me with her mouth hung open and not saying a thing. "She if you did that more often you would still have a boyfriend" I tell her still wasted. I close my eyes for a moment and during then I feel something cold and wet splash against my face. I couch, and gag, and wipe my face off, then open my eyes to see heather had a bad look on her face and that she had thrown a glass of ice water in my face.

"How could you say something like that" he says still pretty upset.

"Well it's true" I say in my drunken tone.

"You're a jerk" She says still pretty peeved off.

"And you're annoying, but I don't need to tell you something you already know about yourself" I laugh out loud. She gives a loud huff and walks away from the table with an angry tone.

"Eh who needs you" I call back as she disappears from view. Now I was drunk and I didn't have a girl anymore, So far this was tirning into a bad night for me despite the party. "well at least this night can't get worse" and then they did. The phone began to ring and the caller ID read that it was my parents. I drop my beer bottle and shutter in fear, what were my parents doing calling at this time. I had to answer but I needed to get everyone quite first. I run over to the stereo and turn the music off making all the gnomes boo and sigh.

"LISTEN YOU ALL NEED TO BE QUIET FOR A MOMENT AND THEN YOU CAN MAKE ALL THE NOISE YOU WANT" I demand and they all go silent. I shake the drunk from myself and answer the phone.

"Hello" I say casually

"Brad" Mum speaks

"Hey mum, how you doing" I get nervous

"Fine how are things at the house?" she says.

"Just fine, never better" I lie thinking she might find out.

"And Jake, how's he doing?"

"Just perfect" I spit out of me knowing I locked him in the basement.

"Really can I speak to him?"

"No, I mean he's sleeping I think" I talk fast

"Oh well ok then" She sighs

"Actually mum I'm here" I hear joke speak over the phone, and I feel my heart stop at the beat. I completely forgot I threw the phone down there with them.

"Jake sweetie how are you" Mum's voice lights up hearing Jake and I get terrified knowing that he might tell her what I was doing, and I was as good as dead.

"I'm just great" He responds, but I could hear the sarcasm hidden in his voice

"Sorry if I woke you honey" mum tells him

"That's ok, I'm wide awake still"

"Really, You're not in bed?"

"No I'm in the basement"

"In the basement?" Mum questions what he just said

"Yep, me and all my friends too"

"Hello Mrs. Morris" Jake lets his friends talk in the phone.

"What are you all doing in the basement?" Mum questions. I expected Jake to rat me out as always but instead he didn't

"We were playing a game with brad"

"A game, at this hour"

"Yeah we're playing hide n seek and brad was looking for us, right brad?"

"Oh yeah we sure were, that's what we're doing mum" I say going along with this.

"And now that you know where we are you're going to let us out of the basement right"

"Yes I'll do that right now" I grit through my teeth and walk over to the basement where Jake and his friends were all waiting for me with evil smirks.

"There I let you out now" I fake smile as I see Jake hang up the phone he was on and take the phone I had.

"Hi mum I'm back" He tells her as I take the phone back.

"See mum there back up here with me, and just me" I laugh like crazy hoping she'd buy it.

"That's good so Jake, how's brad been with you?" mum asks as Jake takes the phone again.

"Brads' been just perfect mum" Jake says in an evil tone as I get nervous again.

"Really nothing happened" Mum says not believing that I was as Jake said I was and if she knew what was happening in this house right now I wouldn't blame her fot not trusting me.

"What can I say mum being with brad is like a party" Jake emphasized when he said party and I knew where he was heading with this. He looks to me with a smirk and I start to bit my nails.

"Someone's getting scared" I hear jakes nerdy friend say. I ball my fist to him and he steps back behind the girl and the blue hatted gnome kid.

I turn my attention back to Jake as he talks to mum again. "Well boys I was just checking on you both, me and dad will be home by tomorrow afternoon" She says.

"Okay mum" Me and Jake both say.

"Love you bye" She says in her baby voice.

"Love you too mum" We say again and Jake hangs up the phone. I put it back on the phone charger and turn back to Jake and his friends who all had smirks on their faces especially Jake.

"What!" I say back to them.

"You're lucky I didn't rat you out" He says in his evil voice

"yeah so what of it" I say with a bad look

"Well the way I see it you let us stay up here at the party and I won't tell mum and dad about all this"

"Are you trying to blackmail me" I say getting angry.

"You can play this game if you want but we both know if mum and dad find out about this you're going to be dead so if you want me to help keep this secret then you let us stay up here all night long" He tries to reason with me.

"No deal, I'm not letting kids stay at my party" I cross my arms.

"Fine then when our parents come home I'll tell them about this whole night, and if you think you can deny it just ask yourself who do you think they'll believe me or the boy who always lies to them?" I say walking off with my friends.

"Either way you better not say anything to them" I threaten him.

He stops and looks to me. "Oh don't worry I won't tell them" He smirks.

I look to him confused. "You won't" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Nope, because when they get home tomorrow they'll see the house in a wreck and there's no way you'll get it all cleaned up by the afternoon, so you're going to be dead either way whether I tell them or not" Jake starts laughing as he walks back with his friends. I would've said something but he was right as usual I couldn't get this place cleaned in time and I really couldn't let Jake rat on me again I would be dead if I got caught.

"C'mon lets go back to my room guys" Jake says as he leads his friends to the stairs. That's when I remember if Jake goes to his room he'll see Thomas and his girlfriend in there and then I would really be in trouble.

I ran to the stairs and stood in their way. "Wait Jake, promise you won't tell mum and dad about this and you can stay down here all night long if you want" I beg. I needed to keep Jake quiet about this and keep them from going upstairs at the same time.

"Nah I don't think so" He refuses the offer and tries to get past me and walk upstairs but I still stand in his way.

"Please Jake, if they find out about this I'm a dead gnome they'll never trust me alone ever again and they'll lock me in my room till I'm old enough to ne on my own please just do this for me and I'll do whatever you want" I get on my knees and hold him making him promise not to tell. I knew how stupid I looked trying to suck up to my younger brother but I was desperate at this point. Jake just stood there for a while with his mouth open not saying anything.

**jake pov**

I couldn't believe it, was this actually happening, My brother was actually begging me like a baby to keep his secret, this was too good to be true, I've waited for this moment my whole life and now it's finally happening. I just stood there too shocked and happy to respond until I found my voice again.

"Well, well, never thought I'd see the day, my brother on his knees begging from me, if this is a dream please don't wake me up" I announce feeling just too happy about this moment.

"Yeah yeah you're happy, we got it, so will you help me or what" He says still holding onto my waist.

I look to my friends for a brief moment and they usher me to say something. "You know I don't know why I should help you, I mean you've done a lot of terrible things to me over the past few years and if I don't help you I could sit back and watch you get into even more trouble than you've ever been in your life" I pause and look at brad who was on the verge of tears and I was shocked. I sigh and continue. "But just because I don't want this to turn into something ugly, I won't tell mum and dad about this and I'll help you cover this up before tomorrow" I almost say regrettably.

Brad stands up and hold me. "Really thanks Jake I really..." But I cut him off to say one more thing.

"But...Only if you agree not to mess with me or my friends and do whatever I say for a whole month" I bargain with him.

"Fine deal" He says without thinking twice and we shake hands to close the deal.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to go upstairs" I tell him.

"No you can't" He pulls on my nightshirt and pulls me back down. "You can't go in your room" He says with a nervous grin

I look to him with a weird look. "Why not?" I eye him as if he did something to my room.

"You just can't okay" He says shoving me and my friends back down to the living room. "Now just sit on the couch and I'll be right back" He smiles to me and he runs back upstairs. I just stand there with my friends on the couch with the same disturbed faces as them.

"Did that really just happen?" Josh asks me.

"I know I'm speechless too" I reply. "But since brad's paying me to keep my mouth shut about this party we might as well enjoy it" I tell them.

"So since were here what should we do?" Mikey says.

"I Heard they were dancing out in the garden we should try it" Josh says.

"Okay then we can try that" I agreed. We all head out into the garden where most of the teens were, and turns out josh was right, the DJ was starting to play slow music and most of the teens were slow dancing with each other.

"I guess there starting with the slow dances first" I announce.

"Hey tammy wane slow dance with me?" Mikey offers.

"Sure!" Tammy says without hesitation. Mikey takes her hand and walk her onto the grass where they start to slow dance so closely pressed together. Since me and josh didn't have any girlfriends we just stood there with all the other non dancing gnomes and watched tammy, mikey and all the others dace as the slow music played. Time went by so slow and the slow songs just kept coming as well. It had seemed like forever and tammy and mikey were still dancing along to about the 5th slow song in a row. This continued to happen until the last few notes of the previous slow song faded and the DJ announced a short break before they began the fast songs.

"Finally" I say in a sigh of relief.

Tammy and mikey walk back over to the back porch where me and josh stood standing there for them. "Man I'm glad that's over with" Mikey sighed leaning on my shoulder.

"You looked like you were having fun out there" I said to him.

He opens his eyes and whispers to me. "I was for the first 3 songs, then it got really old." He slouches back on my shoulder.

"I enjoyed it so much It was really fun" Tammy giggles standing beside josh.

"Alright everybody time for the fun, fast dances now" The DJ announces. The music starts getting faster and then all the teens start piling onto the grass and dance like crazy.

I look to my friends. "Who's ready to dace some more" Tammy announces.

"Now that the slow dances are over...WE DO!" The 3 of us raise our hands and start running onto the grass and start dancing around with all the teens. I start dancing gangnam style, josh does the robot with Mikey and tammy just starts dancing like a ballerina occasionally spinning right into us a few times but we all still just start doing our dances.

"Now this is my kind of dancing music" I shout to them while still dancing around, they shake in agreement. We all continue to dance over and over again switching up dances moves and dancing all over the place. It went on for a while but the music finally stopped as we slowed down our dancing.

"Man that was fun" Tammy says stopping her dancing, catching her breath.

That is when we all start hearing cheering and applause coming from around us, we all look and see all the teens clapping and applauding us, they must've seen us all dancing during that song and moved out of the way to see us all dancing. The 4 of us blushed and all took a bow as they all continued clapping.

"Hey little dudes how's about an encore" The DJ calls out to us. We all look to each other and shrug.

"I don't know if we should" I call back to him.

"Aw, c'mon people who wants to see the four little ones shake it up again" The DJ addresses the crowd and they all cheer again wanting us to dance once more.

I look to my friends. "Should we?" They look to the others and back to me with smiles and nod.

"Turn the music back on" They shout as the crowd cheers. The DJ turns on another song and we all start dancing again. The teens laugh and cheer as we dance aroud with each other, some of them even take a few pictures as we all continue to dance. once that was all over we all walk back to where we were and try to regain our breaths.

"That was great" I huff trying to get my breath back.

"It sure was" Tammy sighs against me. "But now I'm thirsty"

"Yeah I could go for a drink myself" Josh says taking out his inhaler.

Just then brad popped up outta nowhere looking down on us. "BRAD YOU SCARED US!" I tell him.

"Did You guys just say you were thirsty" He says holding a tray of 4 bottle of drinks.

"How'd you know that?" I ask taking a glass.

He holds up his hand. "Not important, what is important is that whatever you need I'm here for you" He gently pats me on the head and walks off.

"Wow" Josh says looking back at brad.

"He really wants you to keep quiet about this" Mikey tells.

"I know, I could enjoy this" I say with an evil grin sipping my drink.

"So now what" Tammy says.

"I don't know...want to go and watch TV or something" I suggest the all smile and we head into the living room but the couch had a few gnomes already sitting on it making out and it was disgusting.

"Hey could you move so we can sit down" I tell them they all look to me and go back to kissing all over each other. "EW, disgusting" I cover my eyes.

Then brad pops up out of nowhere again and takes a step in front of me. "Hey you all heard my little brother off the couch and take it somewhere else" He demands as they all get up and walk off. "There you go bro all cleared out for you" Brad says dusting the crumbs away as we all walk over to him.

"Gee, uh, thanks brad" I shrug not knowing what to say.

"Anytime little bro" He says with a creepy smile and then walks off again. I walk to the couch and sit on it with my friends, I turn on the t.v and still see all the cartoons were still playing even at this late in the night. After a while we all got bored and started walking around the house seeing what there was to see, eventually we walk right out into our into the front of our house. Out here all the gnomes were still running around dancing and jumping around on cars and slpashing each other with shots of water. We walk all around the front unitl we see a whole group of teens playing with paintball guns shooting paintball at each other.

"WOW, COOL" Josh says.

"Hey little dudes want to play with us?" One of the girl teens offers to include us in.

"Us" I say pointing to me.

"Yeah you all look like you know how to play" She tells us to come over and I just stand there.

"What do you guys think?" I ask, but when I turn around they were all gone, I turn back and see they all ran over to the teens who were playing paintball, I roll my eyes and run after them. They hand us all a paintball gun and they go over the rules for us, afterwards they split us into two teams, one team was given neon green shirts and the other team we were on were given neon orange shirts so we could be seen in the dark and then tell us to hide and we all start to hide in the bushes until we hear the whistle.

"Guys I'm a little nervous" Tammy said.

"About what?" Mikey says back.

"I've never done this before" She admits.

I walk over to her and put a aarm to her shoulder. "Not to worry, it's easy" I assure her.

"You sure" She sais nervously.

"Yeah My parents took me and brad to do this a few times I know how to do this" I say clicking my paintball gun as if it were a real gun.

"Well if you say so" tammy gives a weak smile still unsure.

We hear the whistle blow and all the teens come out and start running around shooting paintballs at everyone. I peek through the bushes and look for members of the other team When I see a few come right past us in the bushes I hold up my apintball gun and look to my friends.

"Lets do this!" I satte and we all charge from the bushes and start shooting at all the gnomes on the other team as they all started falling on the ground as if they were dead.

Our team had taken out about most of the gnomes from the other team but they were catching up fast, they had already gotten a few of our team members including tammy and Mikey, so it was only me and josh left and a few others as well.

"Looks like it just down to us jake" Josh says scanning the area for other gnomes to shoot.

"Yeah looks like" I say still walking around. I hear a rustle in the nearby bushes and we aim our paintballs probably getting ready for an ambush.

"Get ready josh" I say taking baby steps away from the bush.

Just then these two older boy and girl gnomes came out of the bush wearing the green shirts meaning they were on the rival team. They popped out and startred shooting at us as we shoot back but they missed me several times while josh kept trying to dodge in behind me. They shot once more and I hopped outta the way but I left josh in the way and he got shot in the head and the chest, he fell backwards and landed with a thud on the cold grass as I looked back over to him.

"No josh" I cried as I ran back over to him and pulled him up in my arms. He layed there with his eyes closed acting as if he was dead.

"Josh, josh man speak to me" I say to him. He coughs and opens his eyes to me.

"Jake man go on without me" He says slowly like he was taking his last breath.

"No I won't go on without you" I tell him.

Josh puts a hand to my face and leaned closer. "You have to jake, win this, win this for all of us, avenge me" He gives his last breath and _dies _in my arms as I lay him back in the grass. I wipe a fake tear from my face and look back to the teens in the bushes as they start to laugh and high five.

"You're next short-stuff" The boy said as he steps from the bushes with the girl. I stand up with a fake mad look and look back at josh still _dead_ on the ground with red paint ball stains on his forehead and chest, it looked like blood, but it wasn't.

"This is for you josh" I whisper and start to aim my gun. When the girl wasn't looking I gave a pull and shot her right in the stomach as she fell backwards and onto the ground. "Bullseye" I shout in happiness.

The boy looks at his fallen partner and then back to me. "Oh that's it ur going down little man" He says.

I click my gun. "Bring it on!" I shout he starts shooting paintballs one by one as I duck and dodge them in every direction. When ever he shoots I feel like there in slow motion like in action movies _(you know how in some action movies; like if someone shots a lot of bullets and the other guy does a lot of ducking and flipping as the bullets go past him and it's all in slow motion.) _I start doing lots of flips and bends as the paintballs fly right past me and I make my way closer to the gnome. He runs out of paintballs in his gun and that was my time to strike. I do a small flip and shoot my paintball as it goes flaring right into his head and he falls backwards into the bushes.

"YEAH, VICTORY IS MINE!" I start chanting and dancing around. The whislte blows signaling the game is over and all the gnomes get up from their dead positions.

Josh was the first to get up and run to my side again. "Yeah jake you did it" He brings me into a hug as he celebrates with me.

Tammy and josh run up to me next and we join to a group hug. "Way to go jake" Tammy hugs me.

"You were awsome!" Mikey gives me a high five.

"Yeah tell me something I don't know" I boast. Thar's when all the gnomes from my team come up and pick me up high above the crowd as they all carry me back and chant my name, they set me down in front of my house and all go their seperate ways.

"Man that was perhaps the greatest moment of my young life" I say still hyper from the paintball rush.

"I know but know we're all covered in paintball stains" Tammy says mentioning our nightclothes had paint all over them.

"Yeah but how are we gonna get them all cleaned" I mention. just then we were all blasted with stream of water and were not dripping wet. Some gnomes were playing with our water hoses and water guns squirting them at each other. That's when I got the idea. "That's how we'll get cleaned" I lookt to them and they all had the same face as me and I knew we were all thinking the same thing.

We all start running over to the sprinklers and start jumping around splashing each other. all the paint washed off real quick but we still played and splashed around in the sprinklers and started chasing each other with the water hose till we were all drenched and wrinkled at the hands and feet.

"I feel much better now" Tammy smiles squeezing out her still short hair. It had grown in the last few months but not as much.

"me too, nut now I want something sweet to give me an extra rush" Josh says.

"I know let's go see if brad will gives us some, he probably will since he's paying me to keep quiet" I smirk.

We walk into the house and into the livingroom just as brad was coming down the stairs with his best friend thomas, although thomas looked a little messed up and he smelled all sweaty from where I was standing.

"Hey brad!" I yell his name.

He leves thomas side and walks to us."Well if it isn't my dear brother and his friends" He says with a creepy fake smile."What can I do for you?"

"You know where we can get some candy or sugar based products of anykind?" I say tapping my foot.

"Sure I do wait right here?" He says and walk away. I turn my attention back to thomas who was swaying back and forth, his hair a mess and he had this weird smile on his face.

He looked down to me and smiled. "You're brads brother right?" He asks and I nod. He bends down closer to me and puts a hand around me. "Listen I don't want to go into too much details since your just a kid but...You might not want to sleep in your bed until you get those sheets washed okay man" He pats my shoulder and walks in the other direction, leaving me with a confused and quizical look.

"What was that about" Mikey asks.

I shrugg. "No clue" Was my response.

I jump back to reality when brad comes back. "Here you go all the candy I could find" He hands me a big bowl of assorted candies of all kinds.

"Will that be anything else?" Brad smiles as if he was my servant, which he was at this point.

"No that'll be all" I said as he walks off to find his friend.

"Look at all this candy!" Mikey says almost drooling over it.

"It all looks so good" Josh licks his lip in anxiousness.

"Well lets dig in!" I command. We all start ripping through every wrapper and chewing every last crumb of chocolate and candy that met our mouths, It all tasted so delicious and it melted in my mouth in burst of colors but I kept on shoving all the sugary pieces down my throat and into my stomach.

When we were all done we had completly stripped that bowl clean of every piece there was, we all had chocolate and sugary candy bits still stuck on our faces and we were completelt satisfied.

"AW MAN!" Josh said in delight.

"That really hit my sweet tooth" Tammy said licking the chocolate from her lips.

I was about to say something until I felt something come over me. I was feeling all hyper and jittery, my heart felt like it was pumping in triple time and my blood felt like it was shooting through my body. I felt all tingly and my body was twitching. That's when I finally realized what was happening. SUGAR RUSH.

Befroe I knew it I was up and about all over the house running and jumping every which way and having a blast, this sugar rush waas really getting to me as well as my friends, they were all jumping and hopping around with all the other teen gnomes, I was so hyper everything I did came and went in the blink of an eye. One moment I was dancing around and then I switched to jumpingon the couch and runnign around outside and hopping on cars with my friends and all other wacky things. This lasted until I finally crashed on the couch, I had used up all my energy and was to still to move, I had no idea where my friends had gotten to and I wasn't gonna start looking for them. And despite all the noise and music that blasted in my ears it wasn't ;ong till I finally dropped unconscious into a deep sleep on the couch for the rest of the night.

It had truly been the best night of my life.

* * *

**A super fantastic chapter if I do say so myself. I feel proud of this chapter and I hope you all like it too. keep on rocking :)**


	15. The runaway

**This next chapter is a follow up from the last and it's also got a little of the movie in it. I'd also like to give this one to love345 she gave me the Idea for this chapter, so thanks a lot girl :D**

* * *

**jake pov**

I wake up feeling more terrible and weak than I have ever felt, which was not like me at all, normally I wake up with a positive attitude but not this time, I felt like there was a loud pounding in my head and my stomach was rumbling as if I had something alive inside me and it was trying to consume my guts from the inside out. Other than the pain I was experiencing I had also noticed that instead of being in my bed, I was waking up on the couch and everywhere I looked I saw that our house was in total wrecks.

"Oh man, what happened last night?" I say letting out a small burp and sitting upright on the couch. I felt something stick on my hat and peeled it off revealing a small sheet of paper that was from my friends...

_Went home ealry, thanks for the great night, u rock!_

_-tammy, mikey and josh._

I was glad my frineds had a great time and yet I was still tired myself. I layed back on the couch and put a small pillow over my head. the second I closed my eyes I heard the phone ringing, it just went on ringing and I was waiting for brad to answer it.

"Brad get the phone will you!" I screamed but he failed yet to get it. I heard snoring and looked up from my pillow and saw brad lying unconscious on the floor surrounded by empty beer cans and wrappers, I tried to kick him awake but he was to deep asleep and I didn't feel like answering the phone either. I just layed back down and let the phone ring again and again until it went right to our recorded voicemail. But who was n the voice mail was someone I wasn't expecting.

_voicemail_

_"Hello boys, it's me, so I bet your probably still sleeping but I just wanted to tell you kids that me and dad are on our way back home and we should be back around noon, that's all I wanted to say so, I guess I'll see you when I see you, bye." _

_Voicemail ends..._

"OH MY GOD, BRAD!" I jump up and start violently kicking brad in the back until I hear him mutter and wake up.

He grabs my leg and pushes me down on top of him. "Jake what are you doing?" He says in an angry tone.

"Mum and dad are on their way home, now!" I panic.

"WHAT!" He screams "They said they wouldn't be home till tonight"

I get up and so does he. "What do we do?" I get freaked out now.

"We have to clean the house" He shouts.

"Look at this place" I state looking to our destroyed house. The living room was all trash and empty beer bottles, the dining room had broken plates and glass thrown everyhwere, the kitchen was covered in food stains all over the walls and floor and dirty dishes were piled higher than evevr before, the bathroom was running nonstop with water from the sink and lipstick all over the mirrors, and the front yard and garden were completly destroyed and wrapped in toilet paper and confetti, the table was cracked and our dad's recliner chair was tossed on the front lawn, and the couch pillows had been ripped apart and the stuffing was all over the couch, and spraypaint ran from the walls all the way upstairs and I won't even begin to describe what those teens did my parents room and mine was in pretty bad shape as well.

"How do you expect us to clean this place before noon" I argue. It was already 10:12 and we had less than 2 hours to get this house like the way it was.

"We'll have to work fast" he says and I just nodden and started to clean.

Brad got to work on the downstairs while I ran outside and picked up all the toilet papaer from the ground and threw it all away in the dumpster out in the alleys, once that was done I grabbed the house and started washing down the outside of the windows that had spraypaint and then I begant to hose down the porch and walkway to our house, I ran back inside and went upstairs to put back all my parents clothing and my mums jewlery back in their proper places, I took the sheets from their bed and started to make it back the way it was. I ran to my room and put back all my trophies, games and clothing that were misplaced, I went to make my bed but my sheet smeeld repulsive and had sticky white goo stuff on them, I took them off and ran them down into the washing machine. Brad was in the bathroom scrubbing the mirrors clean and putting back all the makeup. I sweep up all the trash from the floor and brad mopped up after me. Then we ran back outside and got our dad recliner chair and set it back in the livivng room corner, brad went to the kitchen and started to wash the dishes and I put all the stuffing I could find back into the couch cusions and pillows. The last thing we did was get the paint from the shed and painted the spraypaint that was sprayed all over the walls.

There was a car horn sound when I was picking up the last of the beer cans. "There here" I yell and run back to brad's side. The last touch up was spraying air freshener all over the furniture so it smelled like it usually does. When I heard the car door lock sound I ran down into the basement and ran back upstrairs carrying my dry bed sheets back to my room.

"Where are you going?!" brad whisper shouts.

"Stall them till I come back" I say and run back into my room. I make my bed just as the door opens up.

"We're home!" I hear dad shout and then I hear brad greeting them. I check my room one last time and walk down the hall back downstairs.

"Brad where's your brother?" Mum asks.

"Rigth here mum" I smile and wave.

She gasps happily as I run down the stairs into her arms. "How's my little jakey" She says kissing me repeatedly.

"I'm fine mum" I smile nervously.

"How was your sleepover?" Dad asks.

"Oh yeah it was the best ever my freinds enjoyed it" I tell them.

"So where are they now?" Mum asks.

"Oh they left early" I fast talk.

"To bad, but was brad okay with you, you didn't have any trouble with him did you?" Mum said glaring to brad.

"Relax mum brad and me got along just fine" I assure her. Both she and dad had stunned faces.

"Really, you got along" Dad says still denying.

"Nothing happened at all, no fighting, no rough playing, nothing out of the ordinary" Mum says again.

"Not at all brad took really good care of me" I say smiling to brad a little.

"Oh well, good job brad, I'm proud you did so well with jake" Mum said giving brad a loving hug.

"Hey they're a first time for everything" He shruggs happily, mum and walk walk right past us and me and brad give secret winks to each other.

"And the house looks perfect" Mum says looking to see if anything in the house was diffrent, but we covered the tracks pretty well.

"You did say you wnated the house clean" Brad reminds her.

"Yeah but I didn't think it would be this clean, I mean I would've expected a few bits of stuff here and there but, this house looks even more cleaner than when we left" Mum say taking a long look at the house and then back to us. "Are you sure nothing happened while we were gone" She says glaring to all of us.

"We told you mum nothing at all went wrong, we were perfectly fine all night and day" I giggle nervously.

Mum and dad exchange looks to each other and then smile back to us. "Well brad I guess we we're wrong about you not being able to handle things around here" Dad says.

"I can be responsible once in a while, if you let me" He says and I roll my eyes a little.

"Well since you 2 got along so well today why don't you boys go out and get yourselves a little treat" Mum hands me $10 and dad hands brad $10 as well.

"Whoa $10, for real" I say this was more money than I had gotten all at 1 time.

"You both earned it, now go get yourselves a little something" Dad shoo's us away.

"Sure why not, let's go runt" Brad says and I just follow behind him out the door.

"Uh boys you're still wearing you nightclothes" Mum says but I had closed the door already by then.

I lean against the wall and feel my heart pound a little. I had never lied that much to mum and It felt a little weird about doing it, but it was just a one time thing.

"I think we got away with that" Brad says sighing happily.

I look at him confused. "We, what do you mean we"

"Uh you're involed in this too" Brad says.

"No I'm not it was YOUR party and YOUR friends who destroyed the house that I had to help clean up after so this whole thing is YOUR problem and yours alone" I yell.

"Uh you blackmailed me and you and your friends were at the party too, so you are involved in this too" He states back.

"You're lucky I didn't just tell them, I mean we could get into trouble for this" I get nervous again

"They didn't know about the party, we covered our tracks and as long as we don't speak of it again we'll be fine" brad says in a calm tone.

"But still mum has the tendency to finding things out really quick" But brad cuts me off again.

"Jake listen, it's over and done with, I had a great party, you got the best sleepover you ever had and mum and dad think we didn't have any trouble last night, everyone's happy so stop acting so terrifed already" Brad pats my head and I rub it from the soreness. I was still afraid that they would find out but for now I guess he was right.

"Yeah okay I guess you're right" I say admitting he had a point.

"And when am I not right" He boasts. "Now in the meantime, lets go and see what we can do with this $10" He says walking down the steps.

"Right behind you" I smile and follow him to the litte shopping center on the next block, still not even realizing I was still in my pj's.

**The following week...**

Tonight was a sunday night and that meant that it was our weekly family movie night, I was in the kitchen helping dad make the popcorn and beverages while mum was sitting on the couch with brad waiting for us.

"Hurry up guys" Brad calls.

"Hold on, hold on" I yell back and a few moments later I come back with a bowl of popcorn in my hands and dad follows behind me. I sit in the middle of my parents and brad takes the floor with a small pillow. Dad flips through the movie menu and we all pick _friends with benefits_ to watch. **(I loved that movie)**

"Alright eveyone here we go" Dad says as he presses the play button to start the movie. Most of the movie was totally hilarious and some of the movie was hard to tell what happened because mum kept covering my eyes at certain parts of it. When it was over I stood up and clapped like I was in a real movie.

"That was so good" I smile still eating what's left of the popcorn.

"I've seen better movies, but it was pretty decent" Brad says standing and cracking his back from sitting for so long.

"So do you kids want another movie" Mum asks.

"Yes!" We both say.

Dad lauhgs a little. "Ok but before we do that I want to show you kids something on my video camera" Dad says walking over to the bookshelf and grabbing his video camrea from the top shelf.

"What is it dad" I wonder.

"Just a quick video of our trip to hawaii a few years back". dad walks and plugs it into the t.v set, I remembered that we took a trip to hawaii when I was about 7 and dad had recored it all but we never really saw it before.

"There we go all set" Dad said finally hooking up the camrea. He pressed the button and tunred it on, now we all expaected the video of our vacation to come on but instead it showed a vidoe of the secret party brad had thrown last weekend, I didn't even know that the camrea was on then, unless someone accidentally messed with it and turned it on by accident, but whatever the reason the secret was out and we were so totally busted. My parents just stood there with their mouths open and kept looking at the vidoe playing, me and brad just sat there and I was chewing my fingers a little.

"What is that?" Mum said finally finding her voice back.

"Uh well it's all my friends from school" Brad tells her.

"And what are they doing in our house?" She glares down to him.

"Oh you know just hanging out...in a way that looks kinda like a party" He mumbles.

"So you had kids over when we weren't here" Dad crosses his arm looking really mad. brad looks to the floor and nods

"And when were you planning on telling us?" Mums voice loses it usual tone, and this was not the tone she used when she was angry, this was much more scary.

"Uhm I was going to tell you...Never" He shrugged.

Mum got off the couch and started huffing in and out wildly like I had never seen before. Her face had gone lava red and she looked brad dead in his face while dad just stood there glaring and tapping his foot very slowly.

Brad stands up."Listen I can explain..." Mum puts up her fingers up.

"SAY 1 WORD MORE AND YOU WILL REGRET IT!" She spoke like I had never heard before, I knew brad had without a doubt done it this time.

Brad sits back down and I moved to the side of the couch shaking and shivering and hugging my knees real close to my body.

"Brad" Dad speaks slowly. "I know you are not always the most level headed person and I know you can be a handful, and with all the terrible things you've done over the years I could learn to get past all of them, but this..." Dad points to the video still playing "This is where I draw the line with you" Dad takes a stpe forward and I sqeeze closer into a ball.

"Did you really think we wouldn't figure this out brad!" Mum hissed at him.

"Yes, I mean I hoped you wouldn't have" Brad started getting sweaty and played with his fingers.

"You know you weren't allowed to have anyone over YOU KNEW THAT!" Dad screamed, I covered my ears when he did,

"Well uhm, j-jake was allowed to have his friends over so why couldn't I have mine over" Brad tries to point out, bringing me into this when I wanted nothign to do with it.

"That's diffrent, we knew jake was having company over, you didn't ask if you could!" Dad argues taking another step closer.

"And don't try to bring your poor brother into this, he doesn't have anything to do with this" Mum defends me.

But the moment she stopped talking we all turned our view back to the party video and sure enough it was now playing a scene of me at the party dancing around the diningroom with my friends and some older girls as well. I hear mum gasp louder than she did with brad and turn to me.

"Just my luck" I whisper in my head.

"Jake" Mum turned to me with sad look in her eyes. "What are you doing there I thought you said nothing happened" Mums voice tunred sad, she was shocked to see her only trustworthy son disobey her ans well, and I was suprised myself.

"Mum I know what you're thinking and I just want to say...Blame brad" I say pointing to brad again.

"WHAT!" He screams to me.

"Well this is all your fault to begin with, you had the party in the first place" I point back to him

"You were there too"

"I didn't even want to be there"

"Well you should've been in bed instead of partying with us"

"I couldn't sleep because of your party"

"Well why didn't you just say something to me"

"I did and you locked me and my friends in the basement to starve to death" I blurt out.

Mum gasps and dad drops the remote control. "You locked jake in the basement" Dad sneers.

"You said you were just playing a game" Mum says remembering those were my exact words when I talked to her on the phone.

"I lied about that part, I just didn't want you to find out and have brad get us both in trouble" I sigh putting my head down.

"Jake why would you not tell me something like this" Mum says getting more sad than angry right now.

"Mum I...I don't know what to say to you" I look to the ground and look even sadder than she did, usually when mums upset I would hug her, but I knew clear as day ahug wouldn't fix this situation anytime soon.

Mum stands up and looks to me and then brad. "I can see that you can't be trustred as much as I thought either jake" Mum voice was so low and sqeaky now.

"Mum that's not true, I didn't mean to upset you i just..." But dad steps in and cuts me off.

"I think you both have said enough already" Dad walks to mum and she starts to cry a little on his shoulder. Me and brad look to each other feeling pretty rotten about ourselves.

"Both of you just go to your rooms until we figure out what your punishment is" Dad says still cradling our weeping mum, I just sighed and walked side by side up the stairs with brad.

"I really screwed up here" brad says aloud.

I give him a bad look. "You think, thanks a lot" I snap and lock my door before he can say anything eles to me. I slid down my door and start to drip tears into my pants.

"I can't belive I was so stupid!" I shout to myself and punch the walls a little. I made my mum very upset and I betrayed their loyalty too, I fet so guilty right now and I wasn't even arguing, I knew my parents would probably make brads punishment like all his others but this was like the 1st tie I had gotten an actuall punishment in like forever, I knew I didn't really deserve it because this was really all brads fault but I figured I upset my parenst enough already to argue with them so whatever punishment they had for me I just had to face it like a man.

**later that same evening...**

Around dinner time we didn't speak to each other at all, all we did was sit down eat our food and give looks to each other, only I looked more to the ground than to anyones actual face, I was to embaressed to let them see me, even though I knew what their face expressions were giving off. When me and brad finished our dinner we didn't even bother to get dessert, cause mum didn't make any after tonight, we just got up and began walking back to our rooms.

But when we took our first steps on the stairs mum and dad walked out. "Boys wait minuet" Dad said. We turned around and looked back at them.

"After a while we have made our decisions on your punisshments" Mum started. "Jake since this is your first actual punishment We're letting you off with a strict warning, and also no going to friends house for a week, no vidoe games or computer for a week either and you have to do extra chores for 2 weeks okay" Mum says almost regretably, as so was I.

"I understand" I mumble and look back down.

I hear brad giggle at my punishment and I try to ignore him. "Shut up!" I whisper to him.

"And brad as for you well...after punishing you time and time again every single week we've decided that the only punishmnet we could find suitable for you is that we're sending you away to reform school for the summer, and we hope that you'll finally learn something from all this afterwards" Mum and dad didn't seem that dissappointed at brads punishment, but it seemed like brad sure was.

"WHAT, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS" Brad screams into my face a litte.

"Yes we are?" Mum crosses her arms

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"I'm sorry brad but your behavior has just gotten too out of control for us, and this is obviously the best option" Dad said sternly.

"Ha who's laughing now" I whisper to him and he starts to ball his fists.

"Ok I know I can be a bit of a problem from time to time but you can't just send me away like that I mean I don't want to leave and if you don't let me go I promise I'll change" He tries to get out of being sent to military school, and I was kinda sad to see him go as well.

"Like you promised to be responsible and threw a party at our house" Mum rolls her eyes hard.

"Okay I was inmature then but if you give me another chance I could..."

"We've given you tons of chances but you never learn brad and we've had enough of it" Dad yells.

"But.."

"It's done brad, you are going and that's final, I'm sorry but that's just the way it has to be" Mum gets serious and lowers her head afterwards.

I look to brad who was giving up in defeat and then he puts his hands in his face and rubs slowly around his face, I look around and there was a nothing but sad and sorry expressions on all our faces, I didn't know what to say or do at this point so I just stood there looking to my feet. Then I heard a loud breathing sound and I saw brad face was turing a scary color of red and his fists were bawling closer together and I could hear them crack a little, He looks at me with the worst stare ever and I get a little uncomfortable and begin to trail backwards up the step a little bit.

"Uh brad?" I say a little freaked out as e walked a step closer to me

"You" He points to me. "This is all your fault!" He screams in my ear again

"My fault!" I yell back to him

"Everything in my life has gone wrong since you came along" He grits through his teeth

"How is it my fault your life is terrible" I snap

"Because before all mum and dad did was have me and then they just had to go and adopt you and my life has been nothing but a long eternity of regret"

"Like it's my fault mum and dad wanted a good child that you were anything but for them" I whisper to myself. But I could still feel brad breathing harder and harder.

"And another thing..." Just then I felt a blunt object punch me right in the face and went falling backwards onto the steps and hitting my back a little. I held my face in my hands and rubbed on the pain. My left hand was covered in blood and my nose had blood dripping all over it and my right eye felt like it was throbbing eratically. Using my good eye I saw brad had punched me in the face breathing hard and tunring red all together.

"What the heck brad!" I scream trying to stand back up, but it was hard to do with both my hands rubbing my sore face. Instead of answering he grabs me by the shirt collar and pushed me over the stair banister so I fell about 4 ft to the floor and broke the little flower vase on the smaller stand on the side of the stairs.

"JAKE!" Mum screamed in terror and ran to my side. "Oh my poor baby are you alright?!" She said cradling me in her arms a little

"Not really" I moan and cough, I got up from my mums hold on me and looked in the side mirror I had a broken nose and a black eye, Normally I would have dropped a few tears but I was in enough pain as it was.'

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" I screamed to brad who was still looking me over.

"OH YOU'RE GONNA GET MORE THAN THAT WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" He charged at me again and I backed behind mum and dad held a strong grip around brad so he couldn't get any closer to me. I had never been so terrifeid that I was at that moment. \

Eventually brad kept struggling and twisting from dad's grip but dad wrestled him to the ground and brad finally calmed down, for a moment at least.

"THIS IS EXACTLY WHY WE'RE SENDING YOU AWAY" Dad screamed in brad's face.

"IF YOU COME NEAR YOUR BROTHER AGAIN, YOU'LL BE SORRY" Mum was getting really ticked off now.

"how do you guys love him more than me, I'm your real son he's not even a real part of this family"

"I'm more a part of this family than you've ever been" I yell still behind mum's dress, Brad tries to charge at me again but he was still being held down by dad.

"That's enough brad, you're going to your room and packing your stuff" Dad says holding brads hands behind his back.

"WHAT? you said I wasn't leaving until the end of the school year" Brad replies.

"Which is in less than a month and you've got a lot of packing to do young man so start walking" Dad instructs walking brad back up to his room.

"THIS ISN'T OVER RUNT, I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS ONE DAY, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU SO MUCH" Are what I heard brad yell to me as I heard his door slam and I start whimpering into my mums wgite dress getting blood all in the bottom.

Mum kneels down to me and takes me in her arms. "I was so scared mum" I cry.

"It's okay sweetie your brother can't hurt you anymore" she soothes me.

"He's not my brother, like he said I'm not really a part of this family" I say remembering what he said.

Mum looks to me with frown. "Jake you may not be our biological son, but we love you just as if you were and nothing about that will evevr change" Mum expains it to me, but I still kinda don't feel all that better about it. "C'mon let get you all cleaned up" I walk with mum to the downstairs bathroom she cleans all te blood from my face and sprays my nose and eye with a little cream and puts and small babdages around my nose, then she gets a bag of frozen meat and tells me to keep this on my eye until it heals.

"Are you sure this is the best way to fix my blackeye" I say taking the bag.

"Trust me this will make it better" Mum say holding the bag to my face. I let out a small yawn and rub my good eye.

"I guess you need to rest now" Mum said opening up the bathroom door.

"Ok but first I need a little privacy" I gesture that I have to go to the bathroom, without a word mum just steps out the door and waits for me. I walk back out and see mum standing by the stairs again, I walk with her up to my room and see opens it for me, before I go inside I hear a lot of rattling and yelling coming from brad's room, Brad scares me more than ever right now and I still can't belive he would do this to me, I knew brad was trouble but I didn't think he would actually go this far as to hurt me.

"Jake" I hear my mum call but I still stand in the hall listening to brad yelling and screaming. "Jake what's wrong?" Mum walks back outside and sees me staring at brad's door, she just takes my hands and drags me back into my room. I walk to my bed and lay down nice and slowly with a sad look on my face.

"I know you're very upset now but you'll get over it soon, I promise you will" Mum grins to me but I just roll my eyes. She kisses my forehead and walks away. "Goodnight sweetie I love you" She says back to me, I don't bother to answer I turn my back to her and stare to the window. Once I hear the door close I rush from bed and lock it from the inside so I won't be disturbed anymore. I race back to my bed and open up the window letting in the warm wind of the night. I was so upset about everything that's happened to me and I just wished it would all go away, I was more angry at brad than really anyone eles, I was just so happy he would be leaving soon and I coudln't wait till the day it came, but he wasn't scheduled to leave for a month when school was finally over and I just knew he would make my life a living nightmare every single moment until then. I could only imagine what he would do to me whenever he had the oppurtunity to do so and he may even hurt me even more than tonight of even worst.

"I just can't go through all this for a month I just can't" I say to myself and lay my head on the side of the window pane I look out into the quietness of the night and all I hear was nothing. I lean my head a little farther out the window and I feel as though there was somehting dangling from my neck, I look down and see my locket that my birthparents gave me when I was just an infant, I held onto it and opened it back up to see the photo of my parents, my real parents, This was the only thing I had of them and I wanted a whole lot more, I wanted to find them, to meet them, to finally be with my real family again, I loved the family I had now and I always would but as brad has said before, they weren't my real family and I wasn't their real son and never would be. I needed to be with the family I came from and nothing more, I felt it in the bottom of my heart that my real parents wanted me back as well and even though I had no idea where they were or how I'd find them I would find them if it was the last thing I did.

I close my locket back up and look into the starts in the sky, I set my eye on the brightest star I could find and closed my eyes. "I wish I could be with my real family again" I said softly and looked back as the star began to twinkle and glow. I smile and close my window back, then I snuggle back in bed and somehow end up falling asleep.

**in the morning...**

"Jake...Jake time to wake up!" I hear a banging on my door and someone calling my name. I walk tiredly over to the door and bang on it to let whoever was there know I was awake. I scratch myself a little and get clean clothes from my closet. I put on my usual purple shirt and white blazer jacket with my blue jeans and purple shoes, I grab my sunglasses to so noone will see my bruised eye. I leave my room and rush right downstairs before brad sees me.

"Goodmorning sweetie" Mum smiles warmly to me as I make my way to my chair. She sets a plate of muffins and bagels in front of me, I grab a bagel and take one mosue sized bite from it and the set it on my plate and put my head down.

"Something wrong jake?" I hear dad speak to me but I don't answer.

"Are you feeling okay?" Mum says worried. I nod my head yes so she wouldn't bother me anymore. "Well you better eat something before you have to go to school" She instructs. I wasn't really in the mood for eating but I just chewed on my bagel some more. When neither of my parents were looking I took a small bag off the table and filled it with a few muffins and bagels. "I'll be right back jake" Mum said taking a plate from the kitchen and heading up the stairs to brads room, not long after mum exited the room the phone began to ring in the livivng room.

"I'll be back in a moment" Dad said getting up and walking out. The second he turned around I got off my chair and ran to the fridge and took out a bag full of fruit slices and a little six pack of juice boxes. Then I went ot the cabinet and got a bag of cookies and a small thing of grahm crackers and a bunch of other snacks and treats around the kitchen. I ran back to my backpack and put it all int my bag with 2 bottles of water. I zipped it up and set it aside just as my mum waled back inside.

"Well I'm gonna go wait for the bus now" I said grabbing my backpack and creeping away from my mum.

"You're going now, the bus won't be here for a while" Mum looks to the clock.

"That's okay I can just wait for a while, the fresh air will be good for me" I smile nervously and try to back away again.

Mum eyes me suspiciously and then shrugs. "Alright if you're sure, have a nice time at school I guess" She says confused and walks back to the kitchen.

"Thanks mum, love you, bye!" I say rushing out the kitchen. Dad was still on the phone, so when he wasn't looking my way I grabbed my skateboard from the hall closet and walked out the door, and down the street to the bus stop. It was a long wait for the bus and I was getting tired of waiting, while the bus was coming I skateboarded up and down the street a few times, I saw the bus coming when I was on the other end of the street and I had to rush back there, I road my skate board as fast as I could and could see the school bus in sight.

"Yes I'm gonna make it" I say to myself. But just then I feel myskateboard swirve and I lose control of it and fall on my face and skid on the concrete a little. "OW!" I groan holding my nose again, it was still sore from last night and now it was burning like fire, luckily it wasn't bleeding this time, that was the last thing I needed to happen to me.

I grab my skateboard off the ground and hold it in my hands. "What happened?" I saw looking it over, then I fell something push my back and sends me skipping across the side walk a few steps, I turn around and see brad standing their walking up to me laughing. "Nice to see you're still all broken up from last night runt" He snarls at me I roll my eyes really hard and walk onto the bus without even saying hi to george like I do everyday. I walk to my seat and sit in the corner of it all curled up in a tight ball as the bus starts to move from my block, I take a peek out the window and look at my house for probably the last time.

"Hey jake" I hear josh's voice as he boards on the bus and sits next to me, I give him a glare and then resume looking to the window. "What happened to your nose" He said I just huff and wave my hand , i really didn't want to talk about it, good thing he didn't see my eye through my sunglasses. The whole bus ride was really long and quiet for me, I wasn't really in the mood for talking to anyone at the moment, When Josh was talking to tammy I got a good look at both of them and kept looking until we arrived at school.

When we left the bus the 3 of us walked into school like we always did, and I headed straight to my locker and took all my books out of my bag ans set them into my locker when my friends weren't looking.

"I'm going to go find mikey before class, see you guys later" Tammy said skipping away. I roll my eyes and close my locker with a slam.

"Yeah I gotta go too" I say getting my backpack and skateboard.

"Wait where you going, school's about to start?" Josh said looking at me walking away.

I look him in the eyes a moment and sigh. "I just have to do something, I'll meet you in class" I say with a smile.

He just shrugs. "Okay then, guess I'll see ya" He closes his locker and walks the opposite way, when he wasn't looking I made a bee line to the front door of the school and ran down the steps, when noone was paying attention I ducked behind the school bushes and hid from sight. As all the kids were walking into school I stayed in the bushes as they all passed me by. When the last of the kids were inside I waited for the door to click and looked to my watch on my arm.

"8:30, school should be starting right about..." Then I heard the school bell ring and that meant school had offically begun. "Perfect". now that it was to late to get in school I emerged from the bushes and skateboarded away from school. I was running away from home to search for my real parents, I had thought about it all night long and I realized it would be better for everyone if I just went back to my old family and my birthparents, I know I was leaving behind my freinds and life, not to mention I had no idea how my mum would react when she found out I was missing, I loved my mum and my dad and even somewhere down there I think I even missed brad al little, but I just knew they would all get over it and move on but they probably wouldn't forget me and I'd never forget them, except for brad, I would try to forget him as much as possible.

After I skateboarded for longer than I could tell I stopped at the corner of a street where I had never really seen before, I looked at the watch on my arm "9:15...Time for a snack" I said. I sit on the bench and look through my bag and grabbed a bag of the apple slices and a water bottle and ate my way through it in less than 1 minuet.

"Ah, that hit the spot" I say drinking my water. "Now I just need to find a way into town" I said looking around. On the other block I see a bus coming my way and it was heading back into the city "Perfect" I say once more and skateboard my way down the block just as the bus gets to the bus stop, I walk on and dig through my pocket to find change and took a seat in the far back. I dug around in my pockets again and pulled out my little wallet, other than the snacks I stuffed in my backpack, I had about $30 in my pockets, from all my saved up allowances and even though it sounded like a lot 30 can go away real quickly so I needed to make it last for as long as I could.

When I was in the back of the bus looking out the window, memeories of my freinds and family floded back into my head, all the good memeories I shared with them, The time I was first brought home, the day I first met josh and so many more, I had so many great times with them all, and now my regret was I wouldn't have anymore of them again.

In the pit of my soul I knew what I was doing was wrong but then I looked down to my neck and saw the photo of my parents and infant me, cradled in their arms like I used to do, I had no idea where to start looking for them or what they would say when they met me, but they were still my parents and I just had to get at least one look at them in real life.

I looked back down at the locket on my neck and reopened it to see the picture of my parents again and the enscription that was written in it.

_For the son who will always be in our hearts- mummy and daddy._

"I know you're out there somewhere, and I will find you" I say as a tear drops into the locket and I close it back, then I just sat back in my seat and let the bus carry me over the horizon and wherever it took me next.

* * *

**oh Now it's getting good, what will become of our little jake now. stay tuned, peace out :)**


	16. The lone gnome

**He's finally done it, he ran away in search of his real parents. This is where the drama and adventure can finally take place. now let's see where living on your own takes our litte adventurer.**

* * *

**jake pov**

_jake's log day 1..._

_It has been 3 hours since I ran away from home and I've never looked back on it. I knew what I was doing was going to break my parents hearts when they found out, but I felt like I caused them enough trouble as it is, I felt as if it was better if I just dissappered from their lives forever. I didn't know where I would head go after this but I knew that somewhere out their in the hard streets of gnome city, there were two gnomes that were probably my real parents. and I didn't know where but I just had the feeling they were out there somewhere, and I just had to find them one way or the other._

_end of log.._

I was still all curled up in the back of the bus writting in my little notepad that I always kept with me, writting down my personal thoughts and all the things I yearned for. I was so busy I didn't realize the bus driver calling my name.

"Hey kid!" He whistled to me and it snapped me back.

"Huh, uh what?" I mumbled in confusion.

"You gotta get off the bus now it's the end of the line" He said. I looked around and saw I was the only one left on the whole bus. I gathered my skateboard and my backpack and walked off the bus. From the looks of it I was in some sorta bus stop because everywhere I looked all I saw was buses parked back to back and it looked as thought it went on for miles.

"Hey uh where am I exactly?" I asked the bus driver as he locked up his bus.

"The bus station across town, if your looking for the exit it's that way?" He said walking away from me. Even though that didn't really answer my question I just walked away towards the exit out into the open. I saw that I was somewhere in the downtown area but not much eles, I had only been downtown a lot of times before, but from the looks of my enviornment I was nowhere I knew at all, nothing I saw looked even remotly familiar to me. It was all nothing but wheat fields, corn stalks and farmland, and the way to the city was a long was back from the direction I just came from, in the totally far off distace I could see the tall buildings of the downtown area, but I was so far away they almost blended into the skyline.

I knew I was in for a long journey but I had to get out of the countryside and back into town. The gravel was way too bumpy to ride my skateboard and I didn't want to end up breaking one of my wheels if I tried to ride on it, so my only other choice was to walk.

"This is going to be a LOOOOOONG day" I said to myself and walked as fast as I could, towards the city once more. It must've been an hour and the view of the city didn't seem to be getting any closer at all, not to mention it was the middle of the day and the sun was cooking my scalp, literally, I could feel the skin beneath my hair sizzling like bacon on a hot skillet.

"Uh this is TORTURE!" I scream into the clear sky as my voice echoed through the wheat fields I was strolling pass. I couldn't walk all the way back to gnome city, I barely even walked from where I started and it had been over an hour since I did start walking and town was still about another 5 hours maybe more than that, but by then I'll have died from exhaustion and the wild animals will have come by to devour my slowly rotting carcass. Then outta the corner of my eye I saw somehting in the short distance, I ran towards it and I saw something total unexpected, Across the street on the side of the road there was a pickup truck filled with hay and two farmer gnomes standing right beside it and I knew they were farmers due to the tattered and dusty overalls and messed up boots and the fact they had whaeat straws hangign from thier mouths, the truck appered to have a flat tire and the gnomes were fixing it. I overheard one of them say they were driving it through town to get it to the feilds on the otherside of the city, but this truck was also my ticket back into town.

I looked up and down the streets to see if any cars were coming and then made my way to the truck, The gnomes were too busy looking at their tire to notice me sneaking right past them. I made my way around the back of the truck, since it was filled with stacks of hay I could use it to hide in until we get into the city.

"Alright all done we can get back on the road" I heard one of the gnomes say in his country voice.

"Not without me your not" I said. I picked up the pace and stuffed my skatebord through the thick hay and then I dove in myself, just as they pulled off, my feet dangled a little as they picked up speed on the road but I managed to get myself stuffed deep inside the stacks of hay.

"Now to just sit back and enjoy the ride" I said getting more comfortable, which was hard to with all this itchy hay sticing me and scratching me all over, and it was really smelly and blocking the fresh air making it hard to breath, I clawed my way up to the top of the stack so I could breath better.

I took in a big wiff of air. "Ah sweet air" I cooed.

"Hey did you hear somethin'?" I heard one of the farmer gnomes say. I ducked back into the hay so they couldn't see me and when I was sure they turned around I popped up again. The breeze from the fast driving blew briskly in my face and wipped the hay from my hair as it blowed through the wind like dandelion seed fuzzies. I ducked back deep inside the hay making a small tunmel to where the air could reach me, and I don't know when but not long after that I was sleeping uncomfortably in the middle of a pile of itchy hay mounds. When I awoken I was covered in hay in my hair, on my clothes and even a few straws up my nose, I poked through the top of the haystack and looked at where I was now, I was surrounded by buildings big and small and all around me gnomes were walking along the streets. I knew I had made it.

"Yes I made it back!" I cheered just before the truck pulled over and stopped. I saw the two farmer gnomes get out and walked into a small shop, now was time to make my escape. I shoved my skateboard and my backpack out of the truck and pulled myself from the hay as well and dusted myself off from all the hay straws sticking all over me.

"Thanks for the ride guys" I complimented the gnomes as they got back in their truck and drove away, of course they didn't hear me say it but still.

I was so glad to be back in the city again, but unfortunatley I had no idea where I was. True, I had been downtown numerous times before but I had never been on this area of downtown, not one single sight looked familiar to me at all. I was still lost in the city and in the most dnagerous part of it to make things worst.

Regardless I hopped on my skateboard and road away, I wasn't even sure if I was going the right way or what, but I knew I wasn't going to find my way around if I just stood there looking, so no matter what I just kept skateboarding along the sidewalks and searching for anything that seemed even remotly familiar. I skateboared for as long as I could tell until I had to stop for another snack break. I waited outside a small nacho stand and took out a bag of mixed nuts and a juice from my backpack, I was still hungry after that but I didn't wanna eat all my snacks at once, but I still needed something in my stomach. The aroma of melted cheese and meat from the nacho stand behind me was making my mouth water.

I looked in my pocket and pulled out all my money. "I still have money to spare, one plate wouldn't make that much of a dent in my pockets" I said. I set my skateboard down and walked over to the nacho stand, It took a while for the line to move but I wasn't really complaining.

"One plate of nachos please" I said when I reached the head of the line. The man gave me a small plate and I paid the money and sat back down on the same bench and chowed down.

"Oh man that hit the spot" I said wiping cheese from my lips and licking my fingers clean of cheese and meat sause.

"Well time to get moving again" I said aloud. I bent down to get my skateboard but I couldn't feel it, I looked all around the bench but I couldn't find it anywhere.

"Oh man where'd it go?" I said still looking for it. Someome must've taken it when I wasn't looking, I slapped my head and sighed, I forgot when your downtown never take an eye off your belongings, not even for a second.

I huff and sigh to myself. "Guess I'm walking now" I grumble and start walking off. It was torture having to walk around the city especially when I had no idea where I was going. I kept looking around to see anything familiar but I couldn't recognize anything at all. I was starting to wish I had just stayed at home with my parents this whole time, I was starting to feel a little homesick and it had only been 5 hurs now.

I wonder if they even knew I was gone...

**Back at jake's house...**

Jake's parents were at home just lounging around doing nothing.

"Hmm it sure is going to be peaceful around here once brad leaves isn't it?" mum looked to dad who was watching television.

"Yes it is!" He said.

"You don't think we were to rational about sending him away do you?" Mum said looking sad.

"What? Of course not" Dad denied.

"Brad was pretty upset about, it and I mean he is our son, maybe we should've given him a chance before we decided this" Mum said having second thoughts.

"Honey, I wasn't so sure about this at first either, but you know how much of a handful brad is getting, this is what's best for him" Dad explained.

"I Guess, but still don't you think..." Dad cut her off.

"Nicole Listen, I know your upset but what brad needs right now is discipline and that's what military reform schools can give him" Dad said closing the discussion.

Mum thought this over and then just nodded. "I guess your right" She sighed and went back to her magazine.

About a few minuets later brad came walking inside the door looking pretty bummed out, probably still upset about the whole military school thing.

"Welcome home brad" Mum went up and gave him a hug which he returned. "How was school?" She asked but brad didn't want to respond.

"Uh well there's some snacks for you and jake on the counter ok" She told him, he nodded and walked into the kitchen and came back out with a glass of juice and a plate of sandwhich slices. He walked right past his mum and began walking upstairs until dad stopped him.

"Uh brad I hope you started packing your things" He said.

"What you said I wasn't leaving until the end of school" Brad finally speaks.

"You are, but that's only a few weeks away, and you have tons to do so you better get packing already" Dad instructs. Brad mumbles under his breath a little and stomps upstairs.

"And don't talk back to me mister!" Dad calls back and brad shouts to him.

Mum looks to dad who was rubbing his head in frustration. "Don't be too hard on him, he's already upset as it is" Mum said calmly trying to be the voice of reason as ususal.

"If he didn't make such a complain about everything I wouldn't have too be so hard on him, I mean you don't here jake complaining right jake?" Dad said but there was no answer from him. Mum and dad looked around but didn't see nor hear jake which was very unnatural to them.

"Uh did you see jake come in here?" Dad asked mum, and she shakes her head no.

"Jake, uh jake you in here?!" he called but there was no answer.

"UH, BRAD!" Mum called.

"WHAT?" Brad shouted back.

"DID YOU SEE JAKE ON THE BUS WHEN YOU GOT OFF?"

"NO!" He called back.

Mum and dad looked to each other. "WELL DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS?" Dad called to him

"HE PROBABLY WENT TO JOSHS' HOUSE JOSH RODE WITH HIS DAD, JAKE PROBABLY WENT WITH HIM" was brads response.

"And he didn't even call" Dad said suspiciously. "That's so not like him" He added.

"I'll just call joshs house and see where he is?" Mum went to the phone and dialed joshs home number, after a few rings a voice picked up.

_"Hello this is josh speaking"_ Josh voice came through.

"Uh josh, hi this is jake's mum" She said in a pleasing tone.

_"Oh hello Mrs. Morris" _Jake said happily

"Uhm, Can I speak to jake please?" She said.

_"What?"_ Josh said confused.

"Jake, My son, can I speak to him?" She said again.

_"Sorry Mrs. Morris but he's not here"_ Josh said.

"What do you mean, didn't he get a ride home with you" Mum said getting worried.

_"No, I haven't seen him all day since this morning in the hallways" _Josh confessed_._

"Oh well thanks anyway josh" Mum said before hanging up.

"What happened?" Dad asked.

"Josh said jake wasn't there" Mum aid to him.

"If he's not there, where is he?" Dad asked standing from his chair. The phone started to ring again and mum answered it.

"H-Hello?" She said.

_"Uh Mrs. Morris, hi this is principal McCormick, from school"_

"Ah yes Mr. McCormick, nice to hear from you again, what did brad do this time?' Mum said with dissapointment in her voice.

_"Actually I'm calling regarding your son jake" _He confessed.

"Jake? What about him?" Mum gasped.

_"Yes uhm did jake stay at home today?" He asked_

"Uhm no he went to school with his brother this morning" Mum explained.

_"Uh not according to my data" The principal said._

"What do you mean?" Mum said getting worried again.

_"Well according to his teachers, jake didn't go to any of his classes today, his teachers said they saw him in the hall early this morning, but he didn't show up in a single class."_

"That's not possible, there must be some mistake, my son would never ditch class like that" Mum said getting really worried now.

_"Well that's what his teachers said, and nobody eles had seen him since this morning either, not even his friends" McCormick went on to say._

"Oh my gosh, well thank you for calling me Principal McCormick" Mum said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Dad said walking towards her

"The principal, they said jake wasn't in school"

"What? Jake wouldn't ditch class like that, it's just not like him" Dad gasped in shock

"He wasn't at joshs' house or at school, and noone seen him all day" Dad said retracing the facts

"Oh where could he be" Mum said sitting down even more worried, Just when they thought things couldn't get worse they did.

"MUM, DAD!" Brad screamed running downstairs.

"Brad, what's wrong?" Mum said standing back up.

"Look at this" He said handin them a note. "It's a letter from jake"

"Where'd you find this?" Dad said unfolding the paper

"I found it on tapped his door" He said leaning closer to read the note as his dad read it aloud.

_The note..._

_Dear mum and dad,_

_I'm sorry you have to find out this way but I'm running away and never coming back. I know you're probably upset but this had nothing to do with any of you, it was my decision to leave and find my own way. I figured brad was right, I caused you all enough trouble as it is and I don't wanna hurt you anymore than I already have, So I decided to leave in search of my real parents, If something happens to me, I just wanted to say these last few things;_

_Mum, you're the best mother a kid could ask for, a mother who's loyal, caring and understanding, I will never forget all you've done for me, I'll miss you soo much._

_Dad, It was so much fun getting to know you, we had some real father-son bonding time that I'll carry with me forever, I hope you have a great life and I'll never forget you._

_And lastly brad, What can I say other than, goodbye, I know we may have had our diffrences and never really bonded like brothers should, but I still think I'm gonna actually miss you, and not just because I ran away, also because your going to military school._

_Anyways, thanks for being such a great family and I'll miss you all forever._

_Love, jake._

After reading this note, jake's mum practically burst into tears on the floor laughing.

"OH MY GOD MY POOR BABY IS GONE!" She screamed having a total breakdown.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING" Dad said dropping the note on the floor.

"He actually ran away...didn't think he had it in him" Were brad's thoughts, which didn't help at all.

"I can't belive he actually did this, we have to find him" Mum cried.

"I'll call the police right away" Dad said.

"What, why?" Brad asked not as concerned.

"Brad your brother is out there somewhere, all alone and probably scared to death!" Dad cried in anguish.

"I know, but even if you do try and find him he probably won't come home. I mean he said it himself he wanted to find his real family and I say let him"

"You have absolutely no concern for your brother at all, but no matter you're still going to help find him" Dad said walking up to brad with great anger in his eyes.

"I'll call the police" Mum said getting off the floor and running to the phone.

"I'll make missing posters" Dad said.

"And brad, you take the car and drive around and see if you can find him anywhere" dad said handing brad the car keys and running into the basement to his private room.

Brad looked at the car keys and huffed. "Even if I do see him, he not going to wanna come back home, he said so himself" Brad mumbles to himself. "But okay I'll go look, not that it'll help" He whispered and walked out the house.

"Oh I just hope my little boy is safe, whereever he is" She cried and dailed 911.

**back with jake...**

It was a long day for me walking in the hot sun, if only I knew where my skateboard was or who had taken it I would've been farther away from where I am now. I kept asking people for giudance about where I was but noone was of any help to me whatsoever. Luckily When I was walking by the bus stop I found a map of the downtown area.

"Finally, now I can see where I am" I said dashing over to the map. It circled the part of the city I was in and now all I needed to do was find someplace I wanted to be.

"Now lets see" I run my finger along the map looking for any other area I knew like the back of my hand. "Here it is" I said finally finding a spot downtown that I knew, I traced the distance from where I was to how far my destination was, it was quite a long was travel but I could make it. I started walking a long distnace away until I felt my legs were about to collapse right below me.

I dropped to my knees right on the middle of the sidewalk. "Alright I need to rest for a moment". I grunt feeling pain in my legs. I manage to crawl over to an overturned box just in the entrence way of a dark, dirty, smelly alley and sat down giving my legs a break. I wasn't use to walking long distances especially not like this. While I was letting my legs rest, I heard a loud clanging sound and then felt something rush behind me.

I hop up and look behind me, I didn't see anything and the clanging sound I heard came from a trash can lid that fell off the can. "HELLO!" I said with great caution, but I neither saw nor heard a soul. I shrugged and tunred around but I still felt as if someone was rushing past me once more.

I stood up once more. "IS ANYONE THERE!?" I annonced and all I heard was the echoing of my voice. I was about to walk away from here but I kept getting the wierdest feeling that there was someone there, and me being me I had to check it out, I started walking into the alley and I kept getting this chill up my spine someone was watching me, just waiting for me to let my guard down and then WHACK, I was a dead man. As I neared the other side of the alley It was just a dead end and I found noone around here at all. I shook my head inf frustration.

"I must just be hearing things" I said shaking my head again and making my way back, Once again I heard a weird noise and from the corner of my eye I saw a shift in a small pile of empty boxes, I thought it was just my imagination tricking me again until I saw another movement again, It couldn't hane been in my head this time. I was done playing with whoever this was trying to scare me. I picked up a rock from the ground and looked to the boxes again.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE COME OUT AND I WON'T HAVE TO HURT YOU!" I said pretending to be brave even though I was scared stiff. I heard another shift and then a scarching noise. I was done playing around now.

"Okay have it your way" I sneared and threw the rock as hard as I could, It hit right into the box and I heard a loud screech and then took a step back as something popped out and gave me a fright.

"AAHH!" I yelled, but I held my tounge when I saw that it was just a little black cat with big,sharp,green eyes.

"Oh it's just a little cat" I said unimpressed as the cat ran off. I turned my head in anger that I was letting things get to me, I turned around and then got hit by another suprise. I saw a small object outside the alley way that was long and lean, when I got close enough to it I found a big suprise, right in the middle of the walkway was my skateboard, I knew it was mine because it had the flames painted on the base and my inital was carved into the wooden support.

"Hey where'd you come from?" I said picking it up in gasp. I was so busy with my skateboard I didn't see large shadows creep up on me.

"Hey you!" I heard a deep threatning voice, when I looked up I saw a group of 5 teenage boys who didn't look to happy.

"Y-You talking t-to me?" I said getting uncomfortable.

"Yeah I'm talking to you, what are you doing with my skateboard" He said reaching down to grab it but I held it under my arms.

"Your skateboard this is mine" I said.

"Oh yeah prove it" He said.

"It has my inital on it" I said showing him the piece where my inital was carved into.

"That's my inital, uh my name also begins with a 'J' too" He said.

"Oh yeah then why does your jacket have Andy on it" I said calling his bluff on his name.

He covered his jacket and turned to me again. "Well I didn't actually buy it, I found it near a bench a while back" He said.

"Well that's where I lost mine, so this is my skateboard" I said trying to walk away, But when I turned around, that boy grabbed the skateboard from my underarms and yanked it away from me. "Hey!" I said turning back to him.

"Sorry kid finders keepers" He said laughing along with his friends, one of the other boys pushed me to the ground as all 5 of them walked away, I got back to my feet and ran after them and when I was close enough I stole my skateboard back and ran back as fast as I could.

"HEY COME BACK HERE YOU!" He yelled as he and his friends chased after me. They chased me right into a street where the sidewalks were packed with gnomes, this was how I would give them the slip. I dove right in and mixed with the crowdn still running in swift motions, but somehow those boys were still able to find me and were still after me. I couldn't out run them much longer but then I looked down to the skateboard and realized the obvious.

"Duh what's wrong with me" I said. I set my skateboard dwon and pushed it off letting it roll down the streets itself, I ran after it and hopped on as it was still moving and rode away and just in time.

"LATER SUCKERS" I stuck out my tounge to them as I was getting away from them. I started weaving in and out of the large crowd of gnomes till I was out in the huge mess and could finally see the streets again.

It was a long day for me and I was really getting sick of being lost, I had been all around the downtown city area and still nothing at all looked familiar to me, I just fet like giving up already, I would've just gone back home but I had no idea where that was anymore.

I was all alone in the big city amd it was just me against the toughness of the streets.

* * *

**Things aren't looking so good for jake now, what will become of him now stay tuned.**


	17. troubled lives

**Now here's another sad look at the lives of jake and his loved ones.**

* * *

**Back with jake...**

The police had just arrived at jake's house after his mum had called them. She told them everything she could until she just couldn't go on anymore.

"Don't worry ma'am we'll put our best officers on it, we'll find your son" The cheif said..

"Oh thank you so much officer, I just need to find my boy again" She said crying, the officer hands her a tissue and she blows her nose.

"We'll let you know when we have any clues of any kind, have a nice day" He said walking away, as mum closed the door. Mum walked back to the couch and sat down sighing. She reached over and grabbed a frame picture of jake that was taken a while back, tears escaped her face as they dropped on the glass of the frame.

"Oh my little jakey, Why did you leave me? Just give me a sign that your okay" She whimpered holding the pucture to her heart.

That's when dad came in through the back door and walked into the livivng room with mum crying. He sat on the couch next to her.

"Doing any better" He said holding her hand.

"I just can't belive he would just leave without saying goodbye" She cried looking up to him

Dad took the picture and set it down and then hugged mum to his chest.

"I know you're upset, but we have posters and the police all over it, we will find him somehow, you just have to belive that" He said comforting her.

Brad walked into the door looking bummed out but not about jake. "Well I searched everywhere in the suburbs but no sign of him" He said tossing the keys on the rack and walking upstairs. His parents were a little dissapointed that there real son didn't care that his adopted brother was out there somewhere all alone and possibly something terrible has happened to him.

That night it was hard for anyone to get anysleep in fear that jake might be somewhere cold and starving, but they all managed to sleep, all except mum who got up in the middle of the night and creeped downstairs and into the living room. She looked through her dvd cabinet and pulled out a dvd and put it in the DVD player. It was a little home movie of jake from when he was a baby and a lot of home movies of when he was groeing up there, all of them were memories of all the good times they shared. Tears escaped her face again as the movies reminded her of jake and that only made her miss him more.

She heard footsteps and looked to see her husband walking down suprised to see his wife up thiss late.

"Honey what are you doing up?" He said walking downstairs

"I couldn't sleep" She sighed as he joined her on the couch. "Hey remember this" Mum asked dad as a video came on of when they first brought jake home as a small adorable infant.

"How could I forget?" Dad said looking happily at the video.

"You think we'll ever find him?" She said with sadness in her eyes.

"Of course we will, we just have to stay positive" He said. Mum let out a big yawn and began to doze off.

Dad grabebd the remote and tunred off the home movies."Lets get you back to bed" He said taking her hand and walking her back into the comfort of their bed.

Their only dream that night was having jake back in their arms with them. And wondering what he was doing at this very moment.

**Now with jake's friends...**

A few days after not seeing jake. His closets friends were getting very worried.

"Hey tammy have you seen jake lately" Josh said one day at schoo.\

"No I haven't seen him for a while" She responded.

"I haven't seen him for 2 days now and he won't answer his phone when I call him" Josh said.

"Maybe he's sick or something" Tammy said. "We should go to his house after school and see if everythings okay" Tammy said as they went their seperate ways.

After school josh and tammy walked to jake's house. And to their suprise they saw that there were police cars outside his house.

"Oh no, something terrible must've happened" Tammy gasped.

"I hope everythings alright" Josh said. They waited outside the house till all the police were gone and that's when they made their way to the door. They ran and were greeted by jake's mum who was bawling and weeping, with blood red eyes.

"Oh Hello josh, tammy" She said blowing her nose into a tissue.

"Uh hello Mrs. Morris" josh greeted. "Is everything alright?"

"No, not really" She sniffled.

"Oh what's wrong?"

"It's, It's jake" She said before crying once more.

Tammy and josh looked to each other with scared/concerned faces.

"What about jake?" Josh panicked.

"Did something happen to him?" tammy shreiked.

"I don't know" She whined.

"Well can we speak to him" Josh said trying to enter the house.

"You can't, he's gone" His mum said breaking into tears again.

"Gone, as in he's dead" Josh said fearing the worst for his best friend.

"No, he ran away from home" She said showing even more depression and tears.

"He ran away. Why?" Tammy said.

"I don't know. I just can't belive he's really gone."

"Well when did it happen?" Josh asked.

"I'm sorry kids, I just can't talk about this anymore" She said not wanting to go on.

"We completely understand, you don't have to say anything eles." Tammy said placing a hand to mums arm.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll come back" Josh tried to comfort her.

"Oh thanks kids. I better go now" Mum said closing the door.

"Goodbye Mrs. M" Josh waves.

"Don't worry you have our deepest symapthy" Tammy shouts back leaving with josh.

"This is terrible" Tammy sighed sadly.

"I can't belive my best friends gone" Josh said rubbing his forehead. "And after all we've been through together"

"I hope he comes home soon" Tammy moaned.

"Why do you think he ran away?"

"I'm not sure, jake complicated sometimes" Josh admits.

"Whatever the reason I just want him back" He huffs, crossing his arms feeling hurt by all this.

"So do I. I miss him so much" Tammy blushed showing her secret feelings for jake.

Both friends went their seperate ways, both extremely concerned for the safe return of their best friend.

**jake pov**

_Jake's log_

_Day 2..._

_2 days of being on my own, and I wasn't looking so good I was cold, dirty, and starving I had eaten all ym food from what I had packed and some of it got to spoiled to eat, I was trying to save my money but I was getting down to my last few bucks fast. My first night sleeping outside was the toughest thing I've ever done, I had to seek shelter under the nearest bus stop and wrap myself with old newspapres that blew through the wind. I was so miserable from my journey I was begining to think this wasn't such a good idea after all, But then I would always look to my locket and remember why I was doing this, I knew I had to at least find one sign of my parents even if it was the last thing I do, but hopefully It wouldn't have to come to that._

When I awoken from my terrible slumber on the hard cold bus bench, I had never been nore miserable in my whole life. My hair was all in knots, my clothes were all dirty from sleeping on the bench and I hadn't showered in 2 days so I smelled weird and sweaty. I pulled the damp newspapers from my body and felt stil trying to get up.

"Oh I feel like I slept on a bed of nails" I said cracking my spine straight again.

"Well guess I'd better head back out" I said grabbing my stuff I hid in a thick bush so noone would see them. I skateboarded down the least busy street and foud myself getting hungry.

"Man I need food" I said, I passed bt a lot of food shops and walked inot the first one I saw had good food, I took out my wallet and only had a few dollars left.

"Not enough to eat here" I sighed walking back out. I went to the next food place and their food was high too, I went to another one and the same results and so on and so on.

"Why can't there be one place where I can get food at a low price, I'm starving here" I mumbled dropping to my knees in lack of hunger. "If I don't eat soon I'm gonna die on the spot" I moaned in agony. I looed up and across the way I noticed a little snack stand filled with all sorts of goodies I could munch on, I felt my mouth water and drool esscape my lips. I walked over to the stand and set my sights on a basket that overflowed with delicious goodies and treats, I was so happy to have found this place. But that was until I saw the price for it.

"That much for a little basket, what a rip-off" I grumbled. I was about to walk off but then my hunger in my stomach got the better of me, I needed to eat and there was onlt one way I could. I walked back to the stand and looked around to see if anyone was looking in my general direction.

"I hate to do this but.." I closed my eyes and grabbed the basket from the stand without even thinking about the consequneses, then as quick as I grabebd it I rode away before anyone could say anything about it. I skateboarded into the corner of an alley and ducked behind a large trash can with my basket hidden under my jacket. I started munching away at all my goodies until I was completely satisfied and plump in my tummy.

"Oh man am I relived" I sighed rubbing my tummy. I felt guilty about sstealing this, but around in this city I did what I had to do to survive, even if it means doing the wrong thing at any risk. But this was just a one time thing for me and I wouldn't do it again. I shook that thought from my head and began skateboarding again, I rode for quite a while, until it was a little after noon. I stopped again to rest for a moment and get a look at my surroundings. This time I was now in a little shopping area, you could tell by all the shoping malls and gnomes on the streets carrying shopping bags, I thought it wouldn't kill me to do a little window shopping for a moment or two.

All these shops reminded me of the little shopping place I went with my mum once before, It had the same girly perfume shop she liked to visit, and the same sports shop dad took me and brad for the big game at one point, and the same jewelry store in the middle of the mall center as well and even more peculiar it even had the same mixing smell of fresh bread from the bakery and sweat from the gym and..

"Wait a minuet" I said thinking of something. "Same stores and shops and even the same smell could it be..." I said hopping.

"Only one way to make sure" I said following my way around the mall center and then made my way around the corner.

"Now if I'm right, it should be right here" I said turning the corner and beholding in the middle of the mall center a large water fountain that shoot right up to the very ceiling of the mall.

"Yes I knew it this is the mall, now I know exactly where I am" I cheered so grateful that now I didn't have to wander around clueless anymore, now I knew exactly where I was and now I just needed to figure out where to go next. While I was walking around the mall again I set my eyes on the t.v shop, there were a lt of gnomes gathered around it and there was a lot of commotion. My curiosity got the better of me and so I headed over to see what was happening. I looked on the t.v from the windo and It looked like there was breaking news coming on from what I was seeing.

_Breaking new; Authorities are on the search of a missing little boy by the name of jake morris. _The newsman said and then a Picture of me came along shortly after it

"Oh my gosh that's me" I said in a low whisper so none of the gnomes around could hear me.

_The boy was reported missing 2 days ago when his parents were informed he wasn't seen at school or or by his friends the day of his dissaperence._

I Gasped and just kept listening.

_When first alerted of his dissaperence the young boys parents had this to say._

A report of my mum and dad came up and I stood there in shock and continued to listen to them now.

_"I just couldn't belive my son would do this, it just didn't seem like him at all to just up and leave like that" My mums eyes were bloodshot and she looked as if she had been crying nonstop, which I expected she would do, but I just listened as she continued. "I just wish he would come back home, I just can't bare the thought of him out there all alone by himself" My mum was trying to hold back tears as she said all this and so was I, I didn't mean to make her feel this bad and now I was feeling guilty all over again_

_My dad went on to say. "Jake's a strong guy and I know he's a brave little guy, but I just want him back home where he belongs, he's my son and I just miss him so much" _

_And lastly the boys brother went on to say these words;_

_"I guess I'm a litte upset about my brother leaving, but I mean hey it was his decision to leave and from his note he sounded like he meant what he said, and who am I to say otherwise. I will miss him being around but this is what he chose and if your listening out there bro, I wish you the best of luck and I mean that". Brad's words weren't exactly comforting, but I wasn't complaining, cause belive it or not that had to be the nicest thing I've ever heard brad say to me in all my life, and with a person like brad that's really saying something._

I was feeling sorry about how much I missed my parents and how badly I must've hurt them with all this. I really should've thought this through more, but it was too late for that.

_Anyone who has seen this child or has any information on his whereabouts whatsoever should report him to the authorities immedietly. Were the last thing the newsman said before changing back to the reguar programmings._

I knew it was only a matter of time before someone recognized me. I pulled my jacket hood over my and held it down tight to cover my face as much as I could, the last thing I needed was to be seen by anyone. I casusally strolled from the crowd and fast walked as far as I could get.

"Man that was close" I said feeling my hear pick up speed. I was feeling really guilty about all this, I had broken my parents heart, I was all alone and now I was all over the news as a missing child. For a moment I had forgotten why I was putting myself through all this, but then I looked down to my locket and remembered. I was on a mission to find my real parents and I had to see it through and I couldn't be stopped.

Speaking of my real parents I wonder what they were doing.

**Meanwhile with our favorite gnome couple...**

**gnomeo pov**

On any regular day for me when I wasn't busy doing anything important I sat around in the comfort of my home with the woman I loved. since kelly was with her grandparents, it was just me and her all alone.

Juliet was sleeping on my chest as we cuddled on the couch, but then my loud sigh woke her up.

"Getting bored?" she asked opening an eye.

"A little" I shurgged. "I wish benny was here with me"

"Why don't you go see him?"

"Can't, he went to visit some old friends who just moved back into the city" I sighed.

"Well if you're up for it we could..." She gave me a smirk and started kissing my neck passionetly. I knew just what she was thinking.

I push her away. "I like the offer, but no" I declined.

"Well do you want to run errands with me?" She said leaving my embrace and getting up.

"Depends, what type of errands?" I look to her.

"I have to go clothes shopping, then go to the market and then pick up kelly and a few more things" She smiled and I just sat there with a blank look.

"I think I'll pass" I mumbled and faced the t.v again.

Juliet rolled her eyes and I heard her giggle under her breath a little. "Whatever you say" She said walking into the next room.

When the t.v came back on it said that there was breaking news about a missing little boy.

"Hey juliet come here a moment!" I called and she came skipping back to me.

"What is it?" She said bending over the couch

I point to the television. "Look at this" I said as the report of that missing little boy came back on.

"Oh that is so sad, to hear" I heard her say. "I feel sorry for the parents of that little boy"

"I'd hate if that was my son" I said to her and she shook in agreement. **(Ironic isn't it).**

Not long after a picture of the little boy came up. Call me crazy, but I thought he kinda looked my me but with the same hair and eye color as juliet.

"Huh, he looks familiar" Juliet mumbled aloud.

"What?" I said confused to what she mumbled.

"Oh nothing, it's just...I feel like I've seen him before" She said still looking to the t.v. "Well I better get going before it gets too late" She walked away and headed out the door.

"You sure you don't wanna come" She pleaded.

I shake my head. "I'm sure, I'll see ya in a little bit" I blew her a kiss as she blew one back and walked out.

I faced back to the t.v and thinking about that little boy on the news made me think about my own son. It's been over 11 yrs. since I saw his face and there was never a day tht went by that I didn't a one point or another think of that unforgettable day, when we had to leave our son on the doorsteps of the orphanage. I wanted nothing more than to see my jake just one more time, and finally get the oppurtunity to do all the father-son things I wanted to do with him, but never got the chance too.

I just wished I knew where he was at this very moment.

**Now back to jake...**

living on my own proved to be more of a challenge than I thought, I was cold tired and exhusted,I had boarded for hours on end with no rest and I was getting a cold from being out in the cold nights, I felt as If I was literally on my last leg and I didn't think I was gonna last much longer out here.

When night time fell I was totally freezing and coughing every second.

"You'd think it be warm on spring nights" I said to myslelf trying to bundle under my jacket for warmth, with little results.

My legs were getting sore from walking so long and I was too tired and dizzy to skatebored anylonger. "I have to find a place to rest for the night"

I kept walking in the bitter cold of the night and it was so freezing I could barely pay attention to where I was going. When I closed my eyes to sneeze I walked right into a large metal pole and totally hurt myself.

"Oh man that hurt" I groan rubbing my stinging face. I look up and see that the pole I ran into the pole to the entrence to the park I was always visiting, back when I lived with my family.

"Oh good the park, I can rest here now" I sighed still shivering in my steps. I walk into the park and seek shelter in the large tunnel tube within the playground equipment.

I set my skateboard to my feet and use my lumpy backpack as a pillow. I let out a sneeze and a cough that was really making my throat sore.

"This is so horrible" I moaned and groaned, not only was I cold and hungry, I was getting homesick as well, I would give nothing more than to be in my bed and eating a arm meal with the family who may not be my real family, but I loved just like they were.

"I made a terrible mistake" I creid in silence, thinking of everyone and everything I gave up, to find the family who probably didn't even want to see me anyways. I mean they gave me up so why would they want to see me again. But even if they didn't want me I still had to find them, if nothing eles anymore but to give me closure.

With all that crying I did, I literally cried myself into a deep sleep. I heard a powerful and distrurbing sound when I was trying to sleep and it felt as if someone was breathing on my neck, or maybe it was just a gust of hot wind blowing through, but whatever it was it smelled horrible.

"Oh what is that horrible smell" I groan, stirring in my sleep. I open my eyes and wake up, and when I look I saw that there was a large black dog with bloodshot eyes, breathing heavily on me. I shout and jump back in fright as the bog begins to growl at me.

"Stay, stay" I studder in terror as I try backing away but the dog comes closer to me.

"Nice doggy, good doggy" I said.

The dog leaped forward and alsmost pounced on me, but I rolled in between his paws. He tried to bend down and bite me but luckily I crawled under him and made it back to my stuff. I grabbed my backpack and skateboard and ran out the tunnel just as he was trying to turn around and follow me.

It was pouring rain outside and wind was blowing over trash cans and paper was flying everywhere, but that didn't matter to me right now. Through the mist of the rain I could here that dog barking and trying to follow me. I couldn't very well see him but I knew he was close on my trail, I hoped on my skateboard and tried to use it as extra speed, but it was hard to skateboard went the ground was soaking wet and slippery.

"Whoa, whoa" I said trying to balance myself on my skateboard, it was getting slippery and I felt as if I was gonna fall off.

That dog was still after me but it was slowly wearing down at the use of my skatebord. I got startled by the sound of a ear rattling burst of thunder and momentarilly lost my balance again, I leaned over and fell into the muddy grass but I remained unharmed, but was now muddy and sticky all over. The dog was getting closer to me while I was slipping and splashing trying to stand up in the thick mud. The dog unged for me and landed right next to me in the md to getting all covered and stuck.

"Ha, take that" I giggled wiggling my finger at him, he groweld and almost chomped my finger off if I hand't pulled away at the last minuet. That was my time to run, I pulled my legs from the mud and trudged all the way back to my skateboard, I shook off as much mud as I could and skated away. The dog had freed itself and was no after me once more.

"SERIOUSLY" I said annoyed with this dog and kept moving barely even seeing the path in front of me.

I could see the exit to the park not to far from me and it filled me with relif. "Yes I'm gonna make it" I sighed. Another flash of lightning crackled and then some lightning followed, one strong bolt of lighting flashed above me and struck a large thick branch on the tree that was right next to the park exit, the lightning struck it and the branch cracked and fell off the tree and it blocked the exit to the park. I was trapped with that dog coming after me.

"Oh man I'n done for now" I said. the branch was to big and heavy to move and there was no gap big enough for me to get over or under it. I turned my eyes and saw that dog was slowy approchin me slowy and I could hear him breathing heavily and growling. There was no way to get out the door and The other exit was back on the other side of the park, which path was blocked by that giant dog. I was sure I was doomed until a though occured.

"Wait a moment" I looked in my bag and pulled out a handful of graham crackers I stowed away, they had turned a little stale but they were still good for a dog to eat. I threw then in the opposite direction of me and the dog chased happily after them. That bought me a little time, I creeped over to the fence that was long and lean with sharp points at the top. I shoved my skakeboard through the narrow gaps then I tried to climb up to the top, but the rain was to slippery, but I kept a strong grip and pulled myself up and over the fence and out of the park.

"Yes I made it" I shout cheerfully.

That dog was still looking for me and was trying to force himself through the gaps in the fence, but by that time I had already gotten away from him. Through the hard cold rain I rode fatrher and farther away. I was so preoccupied that I drove right into the middle of the strees with out realizing it. I paused to take a breath and was then flashed by 2 bright lights, I didn't know what they were, But I soon heard the sounds of a motor running and a loud horn honking. A car was heading right for me, but I couldn't see it through all the fog, but as the lights drew ever so closer I knew it was almost here. I hit on my board and dodge the car just as it passed by splashing water on my backside from the tires.

"Man that was close" I said turning back as the driver of the car honked his gorn really loud. I gave him a bad glare as I skated away.

While I avoided the moving car, I unfortunaltely had another run in with a second car, while I wasn't looking, through the fog another car came into view, this one a parked car.

"Oh no!" I said. I tried swerving to avoid it but all the a=rain caused my boadr to swerve in the wrong direction and I slammed right into the side of the car.

"Whoa!" I went flying over the car and landed on the cold hard concrete ground I didn't feel much pain but I was still a little hurt. I sit upright and rub my head a little to soothe the pain.

"Well I guess that could've been worse" I groan, but I spoke too soon. My skateboard comes down through all the fog and smashed right onto my head, I fell backwards on the ground as my vision goes all fuzzy and blurry. I can feel the rain slpashing on my face and the thick gray fog closing in on me as I fade into darkness.

* * *

**UH-OH, what will happen to our little friend now. If you're not hooked yet, you will be in the next chapter.**


	18. Metting some old new friends

**HELLO MY FELLOW VIEWRS I HAVE RETUNRED FROM MY TRIP, WHICH WAS SO FUN AND RELAXING TO GET AWAY FOR A WHILE. I'VE MISSED YOU ALL SOO MUCH.**

**To celebrate my retunr I decided to put up the next chapter just for you all**

**Enjoy. :D**

* * *

**Jake pov**

When I awaken I find myself in a strange place. I was in a little bed inside an enourmous room with about a hundred or more identical beds lined up side by side with each other, but there was noone eles in sight. I had a wet cloth over my head and I was tucked under about 3 large blankets. I didn't know where I was but from what I could tell I was in a building that for some reason held a lot of children. From a window above my head I could hear the sounds of a lot of kids running around laughing and giggling.

That's when I heard the sound of footsteps echo through the room and the door at the end of the long room opened up and in walked a young lady in a white hat and labcoat came walking up to me rolling a small metal try to my side.

"Well hello there young man" She said in a nice voice. I was a little scared of her and said nothing at first.

"No need to be afraid sweetie, I just came to check on you" She said taking the wet cloth of me and feeling my head, which was still warm. "So what's your name?" She asked.

"Uh, jake" I mumbled just where she could here me.

She grinned to me. "Well jake, I'm nurse taylor, nice to meet you" she held out her hand and I smiled and slowy shook it.

"So uh nurse taylor, where am I?"

"Yor in the orphanage" She said.

I gasped. "Orphanage?!" I said. that explained all the beds and stuff.

"Yeah last night you were found unconsience in the streets a block away from the orphanage, luckily some of the orphans here found you and brought you back here safely.

"Really" I asked.

"Other funny thing they said that they knew you" She said. Now I was really confussed, I didn't know anyone from the oprphanage.

"Who are they?" I asked in suspicion.

"Well their names were...Oh wait here they are now" She said. I faced the other way and saw 2 familar faces. Timmy and gwendoline were walking into the room and when they saw me they rushed right over.

"Jake!" They shouted and ran over and hugged me.

"Timmy, gwendaline, how's it going?" I asked after the hug.

"Yes these are the 2 who found you" Nurse taylor said.

"Yeah, we were walking out after the storm extremely early this morning and when we tunred the corner we saw a small boy about our age lying on the ground" Gwendaline started.

"When we saw it was you our first choice was to rush you to the hospital but then since we were closer to the oprhanage we, had to take you to our nurse before it was too late" Timmy finished off.

"Thanks guys" I said huggint them once more

"So how are you feeling now" Timmy asked.

I was about to speak when another cough came up and it hurt real bad. "Oh he's still got a bad fever running up" Nurse tayor speaks for me. "And a sore throat and a stuffed nose, that storm really did a number on you" She said lying me back down.

"Is he going to get better?" Gwendaline asks concerned.

"Oh don't worry, just a little rest and a few medications for the next few days and you'll be all better. But for now you just need to get plenty of rest" Nurse taylor said, before taking a big needle in her hands and pulling it down to me.

"WHOA WHOA WAIT!" I shudder. "What are you doing with that needle" I asked flinching, I didn't favor needles at all.

"Don't worry it just a shot to help your fever" She said in a calm tone and I relax. She takes my arm and gets ready to inject me with it.

"Okay your gonna feel really sleepy in a matter of seconds as the injection works into your body so just relax and remain still" She said, I nodded and she dug the shot into my skin, it pinched at first but I got over it really fast.

"Okay now lets give jake some privacy you too" Nurse taylor adresses timmy and gwendaline.

"Yes nurse taylor" They both said.

"See ya jake" Timmy waves

"Sweet dreams" Gwendaline jokes as she follows timmy and nurse taylor out the door. The moment I was alone the shot took place and I was unconsciouns shortly after.

When I awaken I was being waited on by timmy and gwendaline. Ever since I got there they had been there helping me whenever I needed it. They did all they could for me with the help of nurse taylor until I was all better.

A few days of being in bed all the time, I was finally well enough.

"Well nurse taylor" Timmy asked, as she sticks the thermometer in my mouth and pulls it out.

She examines it a momnet and then smiles. "Yep, you're all better now jake" She smiled at me.

"Really?!" I said.

"Yep, you're good as new" She said, as me and my friends celebrated.

I hop out of bed and join my friends for a group hug again. "It feels so good to be outta bed" I cheer.

"Alright you 3 now run along" Nurse taylor acknowledges.

"Thanks for all your help nusre taylor" I smile giving her a hug.

"You're very welcome jake, and so polite too" She giggled, as I wave goodbye to her and run off with my friends.

"We're gonna show you all around the orphanage jake" Timmy said touching my shoulder.

"You're gonna love it" Gwendaline giggled. They gave me a tour all over the orphanage, the lunchroom, the little library center, the area for the younger kids and so much more.

"This looks like a great place" I said when it was over.

"Thanks we like it here too" Gwendaline said.

"Yeah but it would be nice to finally be adopted for once, and live with a real family" Timmy sighed.

"How long have you guys been here?" I wondered.

"Since we were babies" Gwendaline shrugged.

"Wow, that's tough" I said feeling bad for them.

"Oh it's not so bad, we made a lot of friends while we were here" she smiled.

"Speaking of which, where are the other kids?" I said. It was an orphanage but I hadn't seen any other kids here at all.

"Oh everyones outside, which is where we're going now" Timmy said openeing the door to the outside. He was right, there were dozens of kids around here all running around in groups with their friends, and making the best of their lives. Timmy and gwendaline went around introducing me to all their freinds and they were all really nice to me as I was to them.

"You guys sure do have a lot of friends"

"Yeah most of us have been together since we were babies as well" Gwendaline said. "So what do you guys wanna do now?"

"We could play more football (Soccer)" Timmy said holding his ball up.

"Nah, I'm sick of that" Gwendaline rejected. Timmy went over to a small c=bin and rummaged through it for a second or two.

"How about we play frisbee then" He said holding up a frisbee.

"Works for me" She smiled. "Jake how about you"

"Sure, I love frisbee" I smiled. They smiled back to me and started walking away from the oprhanage.

"Wait where you guys going?" I asked confused. "I thought we were gonna play frisbee"

"We are, but we're going to the park to play" Timmy said.

"Don't you think we should stay in the orphanage so noone wonders about us"

"No worries we're allowed to go to the park, we do it all the time. Don't you remember the first time we meet you" He explains further.

I shrugg and walk with them down the block to the park. We chose a grassy area where there weren't too many kids around so noone would get in our way.

"This looks like as great a spot as any" I said.

"It's perfect. Now let's spread out" Gwendaline instructs and we all run apart from each other.

"Okay, heads up guys" Timmy adjust and tosses the frisbee as I chase after it and grab it from mid air.

"Coming at you" I shout and fling it back to one of them. They both chase after it and then gwendaline rushes past and catches it first.

"Got it" She says flingin it back to me. We toss abck and forth between the 3 of us for a long time.

"Okay guys now catch this one" I spin around a few times before shooting it off like a bullet and it flies far over their heads and goes right past them into the top of a thick treetop and gets stuck.

"Oops, sorry guys" I apologize. We run over to the tree and look for the frisbee at the very top.

"That's okay we'll just climb up and get it" Gwendaline explains.

"I don't know gwen, that tree's pretty big" Timmy gulps.

"It's alright timmy we'll all go up together" I said. We all start climbing side by side up the tree, grabbing onto the strongest of branches. hen we get to the midle of the tree we were surrounded by tangled up branches. And a little further up we reached the thick leaves.

"Man these leaves are thick" I said pushing through them.

"And itchy" Gwendaline complains scratching herself from the leaves.

"Hey guys I can see the top, were almost there" Timmy announces. A few more inches of climbing we poked through the top of the tree and could see the world around us again.

"Does anyone see the frisbee" Gwen asks. We look through the leaves intil we find it.

"There it is" I said seeing it stuck in some leaves.

Timmy bends down and twists it free from the leaves. "Got it!" He said holding it up. "Now let's get down from here" Timmy said wanting to get back down on the ground.

"Wait, lets just stay up here for a moment. I mean look at all we can see from up here" Gwendaline said. I could see a lot f the park and a little beyond from all the way up here.

"Wow what a view" I said feeling the breeze brush past us.

"I don't really like being up this high, I mean what if we fall or a giant bird swoops by and carries us off or.." Timmy was getting a little unsteady about being up here.

"Timmy you're being ridiculous" Gwendaline rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we should just climb back down for timmy sake, he so uncomfortable up here" I whisper to her.

"Uh fine, for timmy" She groans.

"C'mon timmy lets go" I said going down first, followed by timmy and then gwendaline. It was a lot harder going down that going up, We had to be extra careful when we climbed through all the tangled branches. Me and gwendaline got down to the ground fine, but timmy had gotten confued in all the thick branches.

"Timmy are you okay?" Gwendaline asks, looking back up the tree where timmy was.

"Yeah, I'm alright" He said manuvering his way through the branches. "I'll be down in no..." But he tripped over a branch and went falling from the tree and landed hard on the ground.

"TIMMY!" We shout and run to him.

"Timmy are you ok?" Gwendaline asks placing a hand to his stomach.

He gets up slowly and dust himself off. "Yeah I'm alright" He said, but I noticed his glasses fell off. "Wait, where are my glasses" He said as we looked aroung on the grass.

"Here they are" I said picking them up and handing then to him.

"Oh no!" He said.

"What" I asked.

"One of my lens broke" He said seeing his left lens had a big crack.

"Calm down, you have a spare lens back at the oprhanage" Gwendaline said.

"Then maybe we should head back there". I said and they agreed. I picked up the frisbee and we helped timmy back to the orphanage to repair his glasses.

When we got there we waited patiently outside the door for him to come back.

"There all fixed" He smiled showing off his fixed glasses.

"So now what do you wanna do" I look to them.

"I don't really feel like playing anymore" Gwendaline moaned.

"We could just go somplace quite and talk" Timmy suggest. We all head over to a nice little shaded area in the ophanange garden and sit in a small circular shape and talk.

"So jake can I ask you something" Timmy asks.

"Shoot" I said.

"What were you doing out in that storm the other day?"

"Oh I was trying to find a place to sleep and then I ran into the victious dog and I guess i fell unconscious after that"

"Well what were you doing out so late at night. I'm sure your parents were worried about you" He replied.

"That reminds me, do you want to call your parent so they can get you" Gwen asks me.

"Oh you don't need to do that" I said making her sit back down

"Why? Your parents are probably worried about you" She said.

"I'm in no rush to go back home" I said curling up in a ball shape.

"Really? Why?"

"Cause I don't have a home anymore" I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Timmy asks.

"I kinda, ran away from home" I confess.

I hear them both gasp. "You ran away" Timmy ask, I nod. "How come?"

"You didn't like your family anymore" Gwen said.

"No I do it's just, they weren't my real family" I tell them.

"Huh?" They get confused by what I was saying.

"Well before I was like you guys, I use to be an orphan too" I admit.

"You were?" Gwen gasps.

"Yeah, and all this time I was living with a foster family, Of course I knew that I was adopted for a while now and it didn't really bother me that much at first, but then a lot of things changed for me and I felt outta place, and then one day I decided I wanted to be with my real family. I packed up my things and ran away the 1st chance I got." I said trying to hold back tears.

"So you just left without telling them" Timmy asked.

"If I told them, they'd have been devestated, and I just couldn't live with that" I said letting tears drop from my eyes.

"So how long have you been on your own"

"A few days, maybe 1-2 weeks at best" I said wiping my tears.

"And you never thought of going back home?"

"No, it waves upon my mind everyday, and I would like nothing more than to go back home, but I'm too scared of what they'll do if I return" I said sobbing a little, they both gathred around to comfort me as I find the courage to speak again. "But I also don't wanna go home yet, I still wanted to know what my real parents were like, I jusst felt I had to find them and at least see what life I could've had with them. But I've had no luck at all" I said.

"Wow this must be really important to you?" Timmy said

"Yeah it is" I said sneaking down to the locket on my neck and sighing deeply.

"Well do you know where your parents are?" Gwendaline asks.

"No, but I now they're here in the city somewhere but I just don't know where"

"Well If you want you could use our computer to try and find them" Timmy asks.

"You guys have a computer" I asked.

"Well technically, it's the owners and she doesn't allow anyone to use it but her, but we sometimes sneak on it every now and then" Timmy chuckled.

"And you think you could snaek me on there" I said hopefully

"We don't think we know we can" He said with a evil grin. They lead me all the way to the front of the oprhanage where, the owner was sitting at her desk on the computer. She was an elderly blue hatted gnome with gray/white hair and small glasses.

"Just wait here and don't come out till we tell you" Gwendaline said. She and timmy walked out in plain view of the owner as she looked from her computer.

"Hello Madame Foster" They both said hapily.

"Hello, timmy, gwen, how are things" she said less happily.

"We don't mean to disturb but some of the kids were fighting and need your help to break it off" Gwendaline said. I hear her huff and move from her seat and slolw walk past me and far away. I hear a whistle and that's when I make myself present to them once more.

"Told you we could get you online" Timmy said.

"Thanks" I said sitting at the computer screen. "So now what?" I asked.

"Well if you know your parents namethen you could search for them" Gwen said.

"I don't know their names, all I have is this small photo of them" I said opening my locket to the picture.

"Well there is another way" Timmy ssaid. He moved me away from the computer and started messing around on it a few times and then stepped aside.

"Hand me the picture please" He said. I take the locket from my neck and hand it to him as he places it inside the mini printer to the side and starts messing around with the computer again, until a much larger photo appers on the computer screen and a few more things. Me and gwen exchange weird looks as timmy keeps doing what he's doing.

"And there you go" He said moving aside.

"What'd you do?" I asked.

"I used the computer to modify the printer as a temporary scanning machine, and with the photo from your locket I was able to scan the photo and from the computer I pulled up a large profile of your parents and some of their personal information" He said.

Me and gwen dropped our mouths in amazement. "Wow timmy you're amazing"

"Thanks, It's what I do" He said handing my locket back to me and moving back so I could reach the computer once more.

"Wow there's a lot of things here about them" I said scrolling down the long profile list.

"And look it says here they live in the city suburbs, but it doesn't exactly show their address" Gwen points out.

"Well I still got a few things I needed to know" I said jotting down a few things on a piece of notebook paper. But I was disturbed when I heard someone muttering and the sound of shoes clicking on the floor. Timmy ran to the door and opened it up a crack.

"Madame fosters comming back, we gotta get outta here" He said running back to us. I click off the computer and rip off the papaer I written on and follow timmy and gwendaline back out as madame foster retunrs to her desk.

We ran into the room with all the beds and we sat on one of them in the far corner. "Thanks for all your help guys" I said hugging them

"Now what are you gonna do?" Gwendaline asks.

"I'm gonna finish what I started, I have to find my parents" I said to them.

"So your leaving" She frowned.

I frown as well. "Yeah, I guess I am"

"So this is goodbye then" Timmy sighed.

"Maybe, we'll meet up again, there's no such thing as goodbye forever" I reassured.

"I just wish we could spend a little more time together" Gwen sighed.

"I wish you could come with me on my travels, I'd love the company" I said walking away from them.

Before I get any further from them, I hear gwen gasp and scream a little. "That's it!" She shreiks.

"What's it?" Timmy says covering his ear from her scream.

"What you just said, we could come with you" She said to me and timmy.

"Be serious gwen" Timmy looks to her.

"I am serious" She tells him

"I don't know gwendaline" I said not thinking it was a good idea.

"Why not, you said you wanted a little companion to travel with right?" She said.

"Well yeah but.." She cuts me off and turns to timmy.

"And timmy you always told me how much you wanted to explore the city" She said grabbing his shoulder.

"Yeah but.." But she cuts him off as well.

"And I wanted me and timmy to spend more time with you jake. This way we all get what we wanted, so what do you say" She said pleading.

Me and timmy look to each other and think it over.

"I have always wanted to see parts of the city that wasn't the park" Timmy mumbled where we could hear it.

"And It would be fun having you guys with me" I said thinking it over.

"And even better for you jake, you'd have friends to help you find your parents" Gwen smiled to me.

"Oh alright you guys can come if you want" I agreed, as gwen hugged me tightly.

"And what other benefit would we get from this?" Timmy wonders.

"If we find my real parents, there may be a good chance they have friends who were looking to have kids, so in other words you 2 might find families as well" I explain.

"Okay then I'm in" Timmy said joinig the group huddle.

"Then it's settled, well leave tommorow, that'll gives us time to prepare and such" Gwendaline smiles.

That night before we were scheduled for bed we all talked about our plans for tommorow.

The next day, during the time where we were allowed outside to play, we made it look as though we were traveling to the park again. But instead we passed by the park and walked further from sight of the orpahnage.

"I can't belive we're really doing this" Gwendaline shreiks.

"Me neither, this is going to be so much fun" Timmy smiled.

"And the best part is that we get to be togehter" I said huddling close to my friends as we all set out together.

* * *

**The fantastic trio toghether. What adventures will they come across, what will they do? where will they go? why am I asking all these questions haha?**

**Keep an eye out for the next chapter and if you have any ideas for any chapters feel free to Pm me at anytime. **

**Love you all :) **

**And again so happy to be back home :D**


	19. The adventure starts here

**When we last saw jake he was back on the road and now he has 2 new comapnions by his side. Let's see how they're doing now.**

* * *

_Jake's log entry #3..._

_I am still traveling on the dangerous roads all alone with only my quick wits and a lot of skills. I am a little behind due to a minor inccident that kept me from traveling for a few days on end , but I'm all better and ready to venture out again. During recovery time I had meet the aquantince of 2 new friends who share my love of exploring and who are now my accomplishes on my travel. It's not going to be easy out here, especially now that I've got two companions on my time to look over, we will endure a lot of bad people and harsh nights and challenging challenges along the roads, we might not make it out alive. But as long as we keep my head up we can all make it through anything._

_That's all for now, until next time, jake out..._

I was busy writting in my journal when my ears were fileld with the sudden shreik 0f one of my friends.

"Oooohh I can't belive were actually doing this!" Gwendaline shreiked skipping along beside timmy. It had only been about a few hours since we left the orphanage and we had gotten a lot of ground covered. But we still had a long ways away and my friends were still a little over excited about it.

"I know it's both exhilirating and terrifying" Timmy said adjusting his glasses.

"If you don't wanna come timmy I understand, I wouldn't want you to feel bad about this" I said to him.

"What and miss all the fun, I don't think so" He said getting a better atttitiude. I rolled my eyes and laughed under my breath.

"So where are we going now?" He asked looking to me.

"Well" I said taking out that notepad paper. "According to this info. My parents live somewhere" I stop and sighed in annoyance.

"What's with the big sigh?" gwendaline asked.

"Because, they live all the way somewhere in the suburbs" I look down and back up.

"The suburbs, that's all the way back on the other side of town, that's really far" Gwen points out.

"And ironically, that's the same place I just traveled from. It took me days to get into the city and now I have to go all the way back to the suburbs" I said kicking a can on the walk by it.

"Bummer man" timmy said.

"Do you know what I had to go through to get all the way here" I looked to them. They looked to me and shook their heads no. "Oh well...I went through a lot okay" I huffed and just kept walking with them.

"Well you came all this way for your parents right"

"Well if you really have your heart set on something, then you do what you must to get it, even if it means going back and forth on a job. If it that important to you, you see it through to the end." She placed a hand on my shoulder.

I gave a minuet to let it all sink in and retunred the smile. "You're absolutely right, thanks gwen" I said and she smild back.

"So I guess I'm traveling back to my suburbs" I grin.

"It's not like your alone on this anymore" Timmy said

"It's gonna be a bit dangerous on the streets" I warn them

"Danger, ha, I laugh in the face of danger hahaha" Gwen starts laughing and makes me and timmy laugh as well.

"So we're off then" I said.

"Together" Gwen said putting her hand out.

"TOGETHER!" Timmy and I said putting our hands in as well. '

Who now's what great adventures await us on the horizon.

* * *

**I know this is shorter than I usually do but I know you all still enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writting it. **

**Next chapter will be longer and better. :) **


	20. Traveling trio

**Alright I know my last chapter was a little short but that was just to get you all ready for this chapter. I don't wanna waste your time so just get to reading it already.**

**and enjoy yourselves doing it...**

* * *

**Back at the orphanage.**

A few hours after the jake, timmy and gwendaline all left all the other orphanes hadn't noticed for a while. After the next few days they all realized they hadn't seen much of them lately.

"Uhm madame foster" Nurse taylor asked when she walked up to her.

"Yes taylor what is it?" Madame foster asked looking from her computer.

"Uh some of the others were telling me they hand't seen timmy or gwendaline for a while now" She explained.

"Oh there probably at the park, you know those two" Madame foster chuckled.

"Yes, well, they also said it had been a few days too and they haven't returned. Some said they last saw them both walking with that purple gnome boy jake but noones seen him either.

"Oh I'm sure they're here somewhere?" Madame foster got up from her desk and started to walk into the largest room in the orphanage where all the orphans slept. She walked a few feet into the room and up to the beds where timmy and gwendaline slept, she noticed to small lumps and smiled.

"There you see taylor, they were right here sleeping all this time" She looked to nurse taylor and removed on of the bed sheets, but instead of finding timmy all they saw were a stack of pillows. They pulled the sheets off of gwens bed and the sae thing.

"Oh my gosh they reallt are gone. ALERT THE POLICE HURRY!" Madame foster said. Nurse taylor ran to the phone and dialed 911, while all the other orphans were outside playing madame foster and the nurse talked to the police gnomes about all they knew.

"Don't worry we'll find them" The police gnome said.

"I hope so, the streets are no place for small children" Nurse taylor said.

"We also got a report from the parents of another missing child were still looking for as well" The police said showing him a picture.

"That's jake, I know this little boy" Nurse taylor announced.

"You do?" The police asked.

"He was injured and he's been staying here for the last few days now. Timmy and gwendaline had also met him before hand too, they're the ones who brought him here in the first place.

"So it's possible they went off with jake, whereever he went" Madame foster buts in.

"Well get right on it. we'll find those kids" The police said as they began to leave.

Nurse taylor closed the door and sighed. "I hope they returr soon, I'd hate if some thing happened to them at all" She sighed as she went with madame foster to tell the other orphans of the bad news.

**Jake pov.**

It had been a long day for all 3 of us, we were all getting tired and exhausted here. My stomach waas rumbling and I felt I was gonna pass out if I didn't get any luch soon, but we were a little low on money right now so I just had to suck it up.

"Hey can we take a break I'm tired" timmy said panting and sweating. We all stopped right beside a little candy shop to take a short rest. While timmy and gwendaline went to the bathroom I grabbed a few snacks and paid for it with the litlte bits of change in my pocket. I handed them each a piece of candy and suffed a few more inside my jacket for later.

"You ready to keep on moving" I asked them. and they both nodded.

When we walked out the store we saw two police gnomes coming our way and we ducked back inside.

"Jake why are you hiding from the poilce gnomes for" Timmy whispered to me

"My adoptive parents sent out a police report about me missing. they're probably looking for me right now" I whipser back to him. The police gnomes pass right by the store and continue on.

"Oh good they didn't see us" I said when we made it out.

"Uh jake their coming back" Gwen warns me. I see that they are coming back and I get nervous.

"Quick turn around" I tell them as we all face to the streets so the police only see our backsides. They just passed us again and walked right inside the store.

"Whew that was close" I said wiping my forehead. I walk back over to the shop and press up against the glass window to see what they were doing in there.

The police gnomes walk up to the cashier. "Excuse me but we're looking for a missing boy, have you seen this child?" they hand him a picture of me and he looks over it. I began getting all sweaty now, the clerk just saw us in there and he was probably gonna rat us out.

"Hmm I don't belive I have" The clerk said.

"We also belive he's being accompanyied by two other kids. Who are said to be from the city orphahange" The other officer said showing a picture of both timmy and gwendaline. Great now I had gotten the cops on my friends too.

"Oh wait now I remember, I did see a few kids come in here moments ago" The clerks said.

"What did they look like?" Officer said.

"They looked like...those kids right there" The clerk pointed to the window where me and my friends had our faces pressed against it lisstening.

"Uh-Oh" I said.

"IT'S THEM!" One police gnome said.

"Guys...RUN!" I said and we all ran away.

"YOU 3 FREEZE!" I heard the police gnome say as they started chasing after us.

"Oh guys where do we go now" Timmy said trying to keep up with me and gewndaline.

"I'll let you know when I think of it" I look back to him.

"Just keep running?" Gwen said. We ran as fast as we could until our legs were throbbing, this was like rumming a marathon or something.

"I don't know how much longer I can run" Gwen said through loud huffs of breath.

"We have to find a place to hide" I said to them.

"Up there!" I said pointing to an upcoming opening with a large row of bushes. "Lets hid in those bushes" When we got close enough we dived in head first into the thickest bushes and layed motion less. We heard the footsteps of the police gnomes as they stopped right in front of the bush but didn't see us hiding there.

"We lost them"

"There just kids we'll find them again" Said the other gnomes officer as they walked us by.

We pooped from under the bush as soon as they were out of sight. "That was close" Gwen and I said at once. We looked to the other and snickered.

"Way too close" I said back. "But at least its over now"

"Yeah but guys next time we have to escape the authorities, can we not jump into bushes" Timmy said annoyed picking bush leaves and thorns from his body.

Me and gwendaline looked to each other and laughed. "Alright guys we got lucky that time but now we've got to be more careful agreed" I tell them

"Agreed" The nod in understandment.

**Nightfall..**

During the nighttime we had been walking for hours with hardly a bite at all and there were no resturants open this ate anymore.

"Man I'm starving" I heard timmy say clentching his stomach.

"So am I" I said.

"We're all hungry, can we just drop it please" Gwen said getting annoyed from lack of food.

"We gotta get us some food" Timmy said.

"From where? The food shops are closed and we ain't got money genius" Gwen said sarcastically.

"There's gotta be something around here to eat" I mumbled. We looked all over but couldn't see any open shops for food, all we say was a bunch of darkness.

"Hey wait a minuet guys...Do you smell that?" Timmy said smelling the air. We take big whiffs of the air and smell the smae thing timmy was too, and it smelled delicious.

"I smell it" I said.

"Me too. it smells like uhm..." Gwen said sniffing trying to figure out the smell

"POPCORN" Timmy said running towards the smell

"Timmy wait up" I called as we chased after him. He was running a lot faster than earlier when we were running from the cops. As we ran closer the smell got stronger.

"Oh yeah there is definetly popcorn here somewhere" I said feeling my lips water.

We chased timmy as he ducked though some bushes and when we came out the other side we all gasped in awe as we found out where the smell was coming from. The carnival was in town. and we could see all the rides and smelled all the great foods.

"Jackpot!?" Timmy said rubbing his hands together.

"It's so beautiful" Gwen said amazed by all the dazzling lights.

"You've never seen a carnival before" I asked.

"Orphans remember" She reminds me.

"Oh right sorry" I said feeling embaressed.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets go" Timmy said wanting to walk into the carnival but I ran in front of him.

"Timmy we can't just walk inside, we don't have tickets, and they're not just gonna let us in" I tell him.

"Well then how do we get inside" He asks. I shrugg.

"We better do it quick!" Gwen said.

"Why?" Timmy asks.

"LOOK OVER THERE!" She points to the parking lot and we see those 2 police gnomes from earlier.

"Oh man if they see us we're done for" I said getting a shiver.

"We gotta get in there now" Gwen said

"But how?" I asked. There was a breif pause while we each though of something.

"Hey guys look at these" Timmy said leaning down and picking up two small pieces of paper.

"What'd you find tim-tim" Gwen asked. Timmy holds them up for us to see.

"Carnival tickets, we can get in with these" I said taking them from timmy.

"But there's 3 of us and only two tickets. We need one more" Timmy said. We looked aorund for another ticket but found nothing.

"Now what?" Gwen sighed. I thought for a moment and then snapped when I got an idea.

"I know timmy give me your glasses" I said. Timmy and gwendaline looked to me like 'what?'

"I have an idea just trust me" I said, Timmy shrugged and gave me his glasses, I took out the lens and gave the frame to gwendaline to hold. I looked around on the ground and found a half empty can of black spray paint. I painted the lens black and then stuck them back in the frame.

"here you go timmy" I said outting the glasses back on him.

"But I can't see anyhing anymore"

"I know that's the plan. Just follow my lead" I take his arm and he and gwendaline walk into the line. it took a while till we finally made it to the enterance.

"Hello my good man we'd like to enter the carnival" I ask the ticket man playing it cool.

"Well then you'll need tickets to get in" He said to me.

"No sweat" I said and handed him the 2 tickets.

"You have 2 tickets and there's 3 of you. Sorry but your a ticket short" He said.

"Oh but you see my friend here is blind and he doesn't know where he left his ticket" I said putting an arm around timmy. "Couldn't you make an exception just once, he really wants to be here and it's not everyday a blind child can get to experience a trip to a carnival" I said giving him big pleading eyes.

"And besides, our parents are already in there waiting for us. Do you really wanna be the one to tell them you denied their blind son a chance to go to a carnival because of one ticket" Gwendaline steps in helping me. We hear a few people in the background agreeing with us to let us in already and we smile at that.

"Alright, alright you kids can go inside." The ticket man says.

"Yes" we all said hugging timmy as he hugged us back.

"And just because I'm feeling nice. Some free passes to all the rides and snack carts" He said handing me 3 passes to get anything we want for free.

"Wow thanks mister" Gwen d=said putting her pass around her neck and I help put timmy pass around his.

"No sweta. now enjoy yourselfs" He said with a smile. I grab timmys arm and we walk casual inside and when we were out of his sight we started running and laughing.

"Omg I can't belive he fell for that" I laughed wiping a ake tear

"That was almost too easy" Gwen said.

"Hey guys could you maybe clean my glasses now so I can see again" Timmy said.

"Hang on" I took his glasses and ran them under a water fountain as the paint washed away. "There good as new" I said putting them back on.

"So now what do we do" He asked adjusting his glasses.

"I don't know this is our first time at the carnival" Gwen reminds him. "Jake what do we do?" She asked

"We've got free passes we can do all the things here" I tell them.

"Then what are we waiting for" They both shouts as we explore the wonders of the carnival.

The first thing we did was ride on the roller coaster it was such a rush and the perfect way to get the night started. The next thing we went to was the water ride which total soaked us, but it was a hot night so that was the benefit. After that we decided to ride the spinning cups ride, it got me total dizzy and it almost made gwendaline throw up, happy to say she kept it down. We decided to stop and have a quick snack and following that shortly after we headed into the hall of mirrors which timmy had favored the most, looking in the mirror we made all kids of funny shapes and sizes.

"Okay so now where do we go?" I asked them.

"I wanna go to the ferris wheel now, we haven't been there yet" Gwen said tugging my shoulder.

"Actually I'd like to try some of the booth games" Timmy said.

"Lame, we're going to the ferris wheel" Gwen said.

"I wanna go play some games in the booths" He argued back

"Ferris wheel"

"Games"

"FERRIS WHEEL!"

"GAMES!"

"GUYS!" I said stopping them from arguing. "Lets do this...I'll go with gwendaline to the ferris wheel and timmy you can play some booth games and we'll all meet right back here afterwards, deal" I said trying to compromise so they each get their way.

They both looked to each other and smiled."Deal" They said shaking hands.

While timmy went off to the booth games me and gwendaline walked to the ferris wheel. We had to fight our way to get into a seat with so many trying to fit into the little seats at once. But since we had passes we got a seat for free.

"This is gonna be so much fun" Gwen said shaking a little.

"Ferris wheels are my favorite, you can see so much from up high" I tell her.

"Hey could you stop it at the top please" I ask the guys who works the wheel.

"No problem kid" He said tipping his hat to us. He starts the wheel and stops it once we get to the very tip.

From te very top we could see the entire carnival, even the booths where timmy was playing. From up above we were high in the sky it was if we touch all the shining starts twinkling above lights of the carnival from down below was so beautiful and dazzling.

"Amazing!" Gwen gasped in awe looking down below.

"Yeah it so wonderful isnt it" I said looking to her. For some reason she looked so pretty with her red hair glowing in the star lights, I could do nothing but stare at her for a moment or two, just hypnotized by her. I felt her shiver when a gust of wind brushed by.

"Cold?"

"A little" I took off my jacket and put it around her to warm her up. "Thank you" she said as we went back to looking around. I was so busy looking at gwendaline the whole ride she looked so pretty to me. I couldn't help myself and before I knew it I was leaning over her acting as if I was ready to kiss her.

"Uh jake" Gwen snapped me back as I opened my eyes. "What are you doing?" She said leaning away from me.

"Gwendaline I know we haven't know each other long and don't take this the wrong way but... I like you a lot" I said.

"Really?" She said suprised.

"Yeah, I know we haven't been friends very long, but you're a really cool girl" I tell her.

"Jake you're a really cool guy too but...I don't like you that way" She mumbled.

"You don't" I said dissapointedly.

"I do like you but, just in a friend way. I'm not really into anyone right now, sorry" She sighed. I looked away from her a little upset.

"You're not mad at me are you?" She asked

"No, That's fine. I just though you should know" I sigh grinnig a little.

"But who knows Maybe in time I will like you the way you like me" She said trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah maybe, but no need to rush right" I said laughing as she laughed with me. I was a litte upset she didn't think of me that way but she was a better friend than a girlfriend right now, so I wasn't going to hold that against her. While the ferris wheel kept going around over and over again, I mostyl looked at gwen the whole time. I still liked her but I got over it pretty fast after that. I was so blocked by her I almost didn't know it was time to get off.

"Jake you can get off now!" Gwen snapped me back. She was already off the ferris wheel and I was still sitting there.

"Oops!" I said embaressed and I hopped off and walked away with her. We meet up with timmy by the game booths like we had said, he was to busy with the ring toss to notice us behind him, we waited until he had thrown his last rign over the bottle and finally won his prize.

"Yes I did it!" He cheered as the man handed him his prize, a toy water squirter.

"Nice job timmy" I said, amking him jump in fright.

"Oh I didn't even see you guys there" He said laughing. "Check out my new toy" He said holding it up.

"Nice" Gwen said giving him a hug. We walked off again just passing by, we went on almost all the rides there and there was nothing eles we could ride on.

"So now what?" Timmy asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, we've been on every ride here, there's nothing left to ride"

"So should we just go then" Gwen said looking to us.

"Might as well, no point in staying here if we aren't doing anything" I tell them.

As we turned around to leave, I heard timmy gasp."Uh guys do you see what I see?" Timmy said nervously.

"What?" I said. I focused my eyes in the direction timmy was staring and I too soon gasped when I saw it. Those two police gnomes were back and we were in perfect plains sight.

Me and my friends backed away slowly when they turned their backs and weheaded around some tents in close reach, but on the other side there were 2 more police gnomes. we headed in another direction and then 2 more officers blocked our way, so many police officers were here and there was nowhere to run now.

"We need to get out of here" I said.

"How? we're surrounded" Gwen pointed out the obvious.

"We need some disguises or something then we could slip past them" Timmy suggest.

"But where are we gonna find disguses?" gwen said backing into me a little. I scanend around until I set my eyes on a small cart filled with assorted costumes and masks and such.

"Guys follow me" I whispered as they tiptoed along with me closer to the cart, luckily it was unguarded. "Quick grab something to disgiuse your face" I tell them. I grabbed a pair of thick nerdy glasses and wrapped a dark cloak around me so it covered my entire body. Gwendaline wrapped an apron around her shirt and skirt and put on a fake blonde wig to cover her red hair. Timmy put on a blue and orange basketball cap over his green hat and put in some fake teeth so it looked like he had braces now.

"Great now they won't recognize us" I said happily.

"Let's hope not, because here they come now" Gwen stated. 2 police gnomes came walking towards us and we all stayed pefrectly still in a straight line, they stopped right before us and looked down when they got closer, we all just styaed perfectly still as though we were just statues or something. They shrugegd to each other and then kept on walking.

"Oh thank goodness, they didn't recognize us" I said leaving my still pose.

"Now let's go before they come back" Timmy wanted to rush.

"And then what? We won't have anywhere to go we'll just be out in the open all night long" Gwen said.

"Maybe we could find a place to rest around here" I said. we walked all around the carnival once more until we reached the very end to where the fence was and we still had found nothing. We followed the fence to the farthest end of the carnival to where behind all the tents and booths, there was nothing but a small area of open feild and dead grass. From under the dark shadow of a big tree in the distance I could see something big and bright, that looked kinda like an old car or something. I walked closer to it and saw that it was actually an old trailer, the outside was all dirty and the paint was starting to chip off all over, the inside was no better either, broken glass on the floor, itchy carpets and torn off fabric on the couch in the corner.

"It's not much but it could do just for the night" I said. "What do you guys think?" I said turning to them behind me.

"Works for me" Gwen shrugged

"Better than out in the cold where police can see us" Timmy said yawning.

"Hey what are you kids doing in here?" A voice came behinds us, we turned around and saw a man in a tall stripped tophat and a long, thin, curly mustache.

We were all to nervous to spek but I finally did. "Oh does this belong to you" I asked.

"Uh yes it does and who are you?" The man asked.

"Sorry sir, we were just looking for a place to rest for the night, we've had a long day and really tired"

"Well can't you go back home to your parents"

"We don't have parents" Timmy said sadly.

"We've been walking around for a long time just trying to find them and we just needed a place to rest" I said with a frown.

"But since this place belongs to you, I guess we'll just have to find somewhere eles to sleep. C'mon let's go" Gwen said as we followed her out.

"Wait a minuet!" The man said. "You kids can sleep here if you want, this is just an extra trailer I have, you can use it till tommorow. It's not much but you can sleep here tnight" He offered.

"Really, thanks mister" We all thanked and ran back inside. We all took a small spot on the couch and snuggled close together as the man brought us an old yet warm blanet to wrap in.

"Slep tight" he said before closing the door.

"Goodnight!" We waved back, the door closed and we wer in black.

"It's too dark in here for me" Timmy said.

"Stop beign a baby timmy" Gwen said.

"I'm not a baby, I just don't like the dark is all" He argued back

"Yeah right!" Gwen said.

"Gwen there's nothing wrong with being afraid of the dark, give timmy a break already" I tell her. I opened up the curtains behind me and let in the moonlight lighting the trailer enought to ssee my friends faces.

"How's that timmy?' I asked.

"Much better thanks" He said closing his eyes and resting his head on the couch arm.

In no time at all I could hear timmy snoring a little and gwendaline was dozing off as well, I felt her lean her head into my shoulder and fell asleep. I smailed when I saw gwendaline sleeping on my shoulder, I could feel my heart beat a bit faster and I let my head fall on top of her red hair and fell asleep with her.

**Next day...**

We all woke up huddled next to each other On the worn out bed in the old carnival trailer the carnival owner had generously allowed us to sleep in for the night. I escaped the huddle of my friends and opened up the curtains to allow sunlight to shine. It stung for a moment but then it all went away. The carnival was still out there but it looked like they were beginning to pack it all up to head on. I was about to retunr to my friends when I heard a loud banging at the door that gave me a fright.

"AAHH, What is that!" Timmy screamed waking up from the sudden babgign as gwendaline jumped too.

I snickered at them. "Relax guys someones at the door" I said opening it. It was the carnival owner.

"Good morning kids sleep well" He said tipping his hat.

"Morning sir. and yes we slept pretty good I guess" I smiled to him as my friends now joined me.

"Yes well, we're packing up to go and you kids should probably be on your way now" He said.

"Of course sir." I said. We walked back to grab our things and then walked away. The owner walked us back to the enterance from whence we came.

"Thank you for letting us stay here sir" Gwen bowed a little.

"Your welcome, see ya next time were in town" He said going back into the carnival as we walked off.

We started walking off until we reached the busy city streets again.

"Back on the streets woo-hoo" I said sarcastically.

"That's funny" Gwen said touching my arm a little. I suddenly start blushing a little.

"So now where do we go?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know. Let's just keep heading straight" I pointed.

We walked straight ahead for about 11 blocks before we tunred a small corner and we stopped in our tracks. The blocks beyond us were lined with police cars and helicopters all over the place. It looked as thought there had been some sort of accident. We ducked behind a pile of trash cans right beside us when some cops came walking this way. We knew they had probably been alerted about our dissaperence and if they spotted us at all we were all doomed.

"Oh man. Now what, this area is filled with cops" Timmy whispered.

"I don't know but we gotta get outta here" I whispered back.

"How? if we step foot in plain view we'll get caught for sure" Gwen whisper shouted. I peered from behind the trash and scanned the area but everywhere I looked I saw nothing but cops. But from the not to far distance beyond I could see our ticket out of here.

"Psst, guys I think I have an idea." I whispered to them

"What is it?" Gwen said poking her head and timmys from the trash.

"You see those constrution workers right there" I pointed in the direction of the construction past all the cops. They were working on the sewer lines in th middle of the blocked off street.

"Yeah, what about them?" Timmy asked.

"I was thinking, if we could sneak past all these police gnomes and make it ober there, then we could slip down into the sweres and walk under all the cops"

"Are you serios? You want me to walk throught the sewers, do you have any idea what's down there!" Gwen whisper shouted in disgust.

"Well it's better than getting caught" I tell her.

"Uh, no it's not!" She argues back.

"Well it's our only way, I'm in" Timmy agrees with me.

"Well I'm not"

"Oh c'mon gwen, it won't be that bad" Timmy puts a hand on her shoulders

"Not that bad!, It's wet, cold, stinky, filled with gross little rodents and that's where all the waste goes after it's been flushed through the toilets" She said pointing out the flaws in our plan.

"Well it's better than sitting here all day" I tell her.

"Again, it's not!" she argues once more.

"Gwen we don't really have any other options, so we're doing this with or without you" Timmy explained.

"Then I guess you'll both do it without me" She said crossing her amrs and turning around.

"Okay, have fun here all alone" Timmy shoved me up and we walked a short distance from here.

"Are we really leaving her?" I ask him.

"Don't worry she'll be chasing after us in a moment" Timmy assures me.

We look over our shoulders and gwendaline looks back anf forth to us still pretty angry.

"She's not following" I tell him

"Wait for it...". We look at her once more until she stands up

"Hey guys wait up!" Gwen shouts finally giving in and running after us.

"Told you" Timmy smiles before gwen reaches us.

"Even though it's disgusting, I 'm sticking with you guys. Freinds to the end" She reminds, hugging us as we hug back.

Once that was settled, we started to sneak past all the cops and ducking behind cars t make sure we weren't spotted. In the end we finally managed to sneak past all the guards.

"I can't belive we actually made it" I said wiping my forehead in relife.

"Now we have to make it to the sewers undetected" I pointed.

"No problem, follow me" Gwen takes over now. I shrugg and follow her. She leads us all the way to the area with the workers as they were all staring to clear out. Probably break time.

"Great now we can get in there" I said.

"Yeah but how will we know where to go once were in" Gwen asks.

"Hey guys look" Timmy said walking over to a small toolbox. He pulled out a flashlight and blueprints of the sewers. "We can use these to guide us" He said.

"Nice work timmy" I high fived him. "And look what eles" I said walking a short distance. "Rain boots, to protect our feet" I said handing them each a pair.

"Hurry lets get down there before they all come back" Timmy said. We all walked over to the open sewer, timmy went down the ladder firsr then me and gwen lastsly. It got pitch black after a few feet but luckily we brought the flashlight with us.

"Man how much farther down?" Timmy groaned.

I flash the light down the hole, but couldn't see the bottom yet. "Looks like a while more" I tell him and I hear them both groan. I hear a loud clinck and then a creaking sound.

"What was that?" Timym said.

"I think it's coming from back up" Gwen said. I flashed the light up towards the surface and saw what was making that noise.

"Uh-oh" I said.

"What jake?" Gwen said worried.

"Guys, hold onto something" I warn them. The scews unbolted from the ladder and we went falling for a really long time until we finally splashed down into the sewer water below. Me and timmy emerged coughing and spewing up water.

"Wow that was actually kinda fun" Timmy said shaking his glasses dry.

"Yeah it was. wasn't it gwen?" I ask her but she didn't answer. I looked and she wasn't there. "Hey where's gwehdaline?" I ask.

"I didn't see her" Timmy shrugged.

"Ahh!" we heard a scream. "Jake! timmy! HELP!"

"That's gwendaline" Timmy says.

"Don't worry were coming!" I yell. Me and timmy rum along the edge of the water until we come to the end of it. The water went straight down the tunnel into a waterfall form and down into the lower part of the sewers.

"GWEN, WHERE ARE YOU" I shout to her.

"Over here!" I hear her voice. I look and see she was danging over the edge.

"Hey gwen whatcha doing, just hanging there" Timmy joked around. I gave him a nudge even though it was kinda funny.

"Stop being funny and help me!" She screams.

"Okay hang on" Timmy and me grabbed her free hand and we pulled her back up to safety. My leg accidentally tripped and I flung backbumping into timmy and he fell forward as all 3 of us went falling down the sewers and into the big pond of water down below. Once again we all emerged from underwater gasping and gagging up water. I help timmy pull gwendaline back to the edge and we all catch our breath.

"That' didn't happen the way I hopped, but your okay now gwen" I tell her.

"Look at me, do I look okay!?" She complained dripping wet and looking really angry.

"Chill gwendaline. And where's our thank you for saving you" Timmy reminds here.

"Fine. Thank you guys for somewhat saving me" She said hugging me and timmy. I held her back and I felt as though I wanted to stay that way for a long til she broke away.

"Now where do we go?" I ask.

"Well according to the blueprints.." Timmy said pulling the damp blueprints from his back pocket. "It looks like the nearest open sewer is, that way" he points behind me. I help gwen stand on her feet.

"Did you guys hear that" I said stopping them in there tracks. We stop and listen as the sound gets louder. We feel the concrete rumble and the water seems to be moving faster and getting rougher. The rumbling noise gets louder and is soon followed by a whoosing gurgling sound. I turn back around and see that there was a large flood of water wooshing towards us.

"Uh guys, I think we should run now!" Gwen screams pushing us forward as we all make a run for it. The water makes us slip and slide as the water catches up to us. drowning us in a sea of water. Timmy and gwen were ahead of me swimming under all the rough water but I was having a hard time swimming. I lost view of timmy and gewn for a moment and tried to swim around to find them, I knocked my head on a blunt pipe and almost instantly passed out letting water fill my lungs. before I completley blacked out I washed up back on the edge of the sewers. I closed my eyes and while I was passed out I came into a wierd halluscination.

_Jake's mind..._

_I was with timmy and gwendaline riding around on what looked like a really cool motorbike. All of a sudden timmy and gwen dissapered and it was just me. I heard a car horn honk and the screaching of tires before everything went black._

_When my vision came back I was looking into the faces of my old adopted parents who looked so relived to see me. But they weren't alone. They were with 2 other gnomes one red girl with green eyes and brown hair and one blue male with blue eyes and blonde hair with a fringe. These 2 looked oddly familar but I just couldn't put my finger on it._

_"Who are you?" I heard my own voice say._

_"It's just that, I'm ur mum" The red girl said._

_"And I'm your dad" The blue male said. _

_I could hear myself gasp in my mind and for real._

_"My son, my little boy. I finally found you" She kissed my head and held me close in her arms._

_end of dream._

"Jake" I could hear a faint voice. "Jake can you here me?" I heard timmys voice say something to me. "Are you alright, please wake up" He started to panic.

I could feel him shaking on my body in reality but I was still trapped in my own mind, I wanted to wake up but I couldn't.

_C'mon jake you can do it fight it, wake up already_

"I'm trying, but I just can't" I tell myself.

_Try harder it's not ur time to leave this world yet, you've got your whole life ahead of you still and what about ur friends you can't leave them there in the sewers all alone they need you everyone needs you._

"Your right inner voice I have to wake up" I said fading from my mind back into my real body.

"Oh gwendaline what do we do?, he's not waking up" Timmy started panicking and breathing hard.

"I don't know" Gwen said panic striken too.

"We have to do something?" Timmy arged.

"We have to go back to the surface and get help" Gwen said grabbing timmy's arms.

"Wait we can't leave him here alone, he might die before we get back" He argued again.

"If we don't he might die from lack of help" She pointed out

"Yeah but still..." Timmys remark was interuppted when I started to shift and move my body.

"Wait look he's starting to move" Gwen said running to my side with timmy. I shifted and turned all parts of my body but for some reason I wasn't opening my eyes. I tried again and finally opened them and looked into the faces of my friends.

"Jake" I heard timmy say as he stepped closer and I squinted my face.

"Jake buddy say something, anything" He urged me to speak.

"*Gurgling sounds and muttering*" I tried to speak but all that came out was this crazy alinet like talk, timmy backed away and looked to gwendaline with the same weird facial expression. I had water in my throat and mouth so it was hard to speak right.

"What'd you say?" Timmy asked again.

I began coughing up sewer water and finally cleared my mouth to speak right. "Your standing on my arm" I uttered in pain.

"Oops sorry" He said taking his foot off my arm. I tightened it until it cracked and lossened up.

"Phew thanks so much" I said.

"Oh jake!" Gwen said coming in for another hug. I smiled and hugged her even closer to me. "I'm so glad your okay" She looked at me and gave me a small kiss on the cheeck. I held my cheeck and felt my face go pink a little.

"Me too" I said looking at her with a loving smile, but she hardly noticed it.

Timmy and gwen got back to their feet and started hugging each other as well. While they were doing that I let a frown apper on my face, I held my knees to my body and wrapped my arms around me curling into a tight ball.

"Jake? what's wrong?" Timmy asked seeing me so sad.

"Nothing" I sighed.

Gwen got closer to me and put a hand to me, I looked up to her really sad. "There's something bothering you isn't there? What is it? you can tell us" She said softyl.

"It's just that...I don't know how to apologize to you guys" I tell them. They both give confused looks.

"Apologize? what for?" Timmy said confused

"This!" I said extending my arms out. "Everything that's happened to us." I tel them.

"Jake it's okay.." Gwen tried to explain but I stopp her.

"No! no it's not okay, I came out here with a mission to do and then I dragged you guys in with me"

"You didn't drag us in, we wanted to come with you" Timmy reminds me.

"I know but, I wish you hadn't, I mean I've been through some pretty bad events alone when I was by myself but now that you guys are here with me...I just don't want anything happening to you guys. I mean we nearly drowned to death because of me, and you guys must hate me right now" I said growing tears. I put my head between my legs and quietly weeped a little.

Timmy and gwen got on either side of me and rubbed my shoulders to clam me down

"Jake we don't hate you at all" Timmy said to me patting my back. "And we don't blame you for all the things that happened to us either" He went on to say.

"You don't?" I asked.

"Of course not" Gwen smiled. "Jake because of you we're having a great adventure" She smiled.

"Really you call this an adventure" I said sarcastically.

"It might not be a great one, but it's a step up from what we usually do everyday" Timmy said.

"And jake you came all this way to find your parents and when you have a desire to do something you stick by it" He continued.

"You're right" I said standing up. "Despite everything that's happened I need to keep on trying"

"That's the spirit" Gwen said smiling.

"So what do we do jake" They ask.

"First we gotta get out of these sewrs so lets go" I said marching away but then stopped when I realized something. "Wait which ways the exit?" I ask.

"I'd tell you but we lost the map of the sewers in all the flood water back there" Timmy said.

"You mean were trapped down here" Gwen said freaking out.

"No, we just need to figure out which way to go" I said looinkg at all the sewer tunnels before me.

"But there's so many ways to go, and if we pick the wrong one we'll get even more lost" Timmy said.

"Just like I said were trapped down here, forever" Gwen said shaking her head.

"You are such a drama queen" Timmy said to her.

"No I'm not" She snapped back making timmy jump in fright. "Call me that again and I'll throw thi rock at you" She warned picking up a black rock she found. But the rock started moving and it looked like it was all furry and fuzzy.

"Uh, gwen, t-that's not a rock" I said shaking backing away as timmy was too. Gwen looked in her hand and then screamed.

"AHH RAT! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" She panicked shaking her hand till the rat jumped off. It scurried by s and we jumped in fright as it dissapered through one of the tunnels.

"You okay gwen" I asked as she slid down the wall shaking.

"I...Hate...Rats" She shivered out of her.

"It's okay it's gone now" I said helping her back up.

"Hey guys I just though of something" Timmy said.

"What I said turning from gwendaline.

"If we follow through to the tunnel the rat went through we might find the way out of here. Rats always head up to the surface from sewers and if w follow it then"

"We'll find our way back to the outside" I finsihed for him. "You really are smart timmy" I smile

"It's a gift" He boasts. We walk slowly through the same tummel as the rat had ran through and the deeper we went the darker it got.

"I can't see a thing" I heard timmy say.

"This is ridiculous" Gwen said. "Let's just turn back"

"I can't even tell where back is anymore" I said looking through nothing but blackness. We kept on going further and further until we hit something bright in the far distance.

"Hey look I see light, maybe it's the way out" Timmy said.

"Or we died in that sewer flood and didn't even know it and that light is really the entrence into heaven" Gwen joked.

"I'm going with timmy on this one" I said to her and we kept walking until we reached it. Out of the light we emerged back into the city, The sewers had lead us right to the waste treatment plant in the edge of town.

"Yes we made it" Timmy sighed.

"And now I can smell the clean air again" Gwen said taking in the clean air now.

"Now that that's done with lets get out of here" I said. We climed the fence surrounding the factory and landed in a shallow lake on the other side. we swam back to shore now wet and looked at the surroundings.

"Well now what?" Gwen asked.

"We keep walking" I shrugg picking a direction to walk in.

"More walking can't we just take a bus or something" She complained.

"You got money for a bus?" Timmy said looking back at her

"No" She confessed.

"Well then start walking" Timmy urged. I heard her huff and catch up to us.

Hours on end we walked through every place in the city we could find. It got really confusing for a while and it was really really hot outside.

"Wait" I said stopping my friends. "Haven't we been on this block already" I wondred.

"No" Timmy said.

"Yes we have I remember seeing this shop right here" I said pointing to the hat shop beside me.

"The city has lots of hat shops just like this one" Timmy argued.

"Yeah but, I remeber passing by all these other stores not to long ago too" I said looking at all the shops around us.

"Yeah I remember seeing these places too" Timmy remembers.

"We've been going around in circles this whole time!" Gwen states and we all sigh and groan.

"That's it, I can't do this anymore" Gwen huffed collapsing on a bench beside her. "I'm hungry, tired and exhausted" She complained.

"Calm down it's not that bad" Timmy said leaning over the bench too.

"Let's take a break for a while" I insit.

"And then what, keep going around in circles" Gwen states.

"Well we can just get directions" Timmy said.

"Yeah from who?" Gwen huffed.

I looked around. "Hey lets ask one of them for directions" I said pointing to 2 teenage boys standing close by.

"They look pretty erie" Timmy said.

"Oh it'll just take a second" I said walking towards them. I get close enough so I could see their faces. "Excuse me" I said as they both looked to me and my friends.

"Yeah" One of them said.

"Do you know the way out of downtown, we need to get back home" I asked. They both huddled and then seperated.

"Yeah we know the way out of downtown" The same boy said with a smirk.

"Well..you wanna tell us how we get out"

"Oh sure, there's only one way out of here" The other boy spoke up. "In a body bag" He said cracking his knuckles.

"What!?" I said confused, Timmy and gwen huddled closer and then started backing up. The bous walked closer to us as we kept trying to back away.

They backed us all right into the corner of a building wall as we all cramed together.

"Now which one of you should we get first" The second boy said laughing evily.

Timmy started gasping and breathing, gwendaline was whimpering and shaking like a chihuahua and I just stood there too scared to say anything. All I wanted were directions and now this happened, It seems ever since I ran away my whole life had turned from bad to worse. If I had just stayed put in the first place I woudn't be in any of this mess and neither would my whole thing was begining to seem pointless now if I hadn't found my rea parents by now then I never would, I just felt like giving up now and going to the home I grew up in with the family I knew better than my real. I would've done that but I was still in this situation, I didn't see any way out of this predicament at all. We were as good as dead.

* * *

**What do you think? Until Next chapter.**


	21. Giving up

**This chapter might be a little upseting. I kinda cried writting this. but I know your all strong so I know you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

**Jake pov**

_Previously; when we last saw jake and his compainions they were facing troube with 2 troubed teens._

_Now back to the_ regular_ show..._

One of them reached down to my chest and yanked my locket off, luckily the chain didn't snapp of

"Hey give that back!" I demaned.

"Oh let's see what's in here" He said opening my locket and looking at the photo of my parents inside it.

"Awww are these your parents little boy" His friend said in a mocking baby voice.

"Yes now give me back my locket" I said holding out my hand. The boy handed the locket to his friend and took out the photo of my parents and me.

"Hey you wanna see a trick?" He asked. He pulled out a lighter and lit the spark. "And now I will make this photo vanish" He help my photo up to the lighter and burned it.

"Aaahhh!" I yelled as it burned down and dissapered into black fire soot.

"TA-DA!" He said taking a bow while his friend applauded.

"That was mean!" Timmy said to them.

The biys look to timmy with mean faces. "Yeah so what?" The boy said taking a step closer as timmy took a step back.

"So..Nothing" Timmy said backing up.

"That's right nothing" He said.

"I think this one needs to be taught a lesson too" The other boy said. He walked over to timmy and stole the glasses right off his face.

"Hey give those back I need those" Timmy said trying to reach out to grab them. The second biy set them gently on the ground and just like that smashed his boot against them. I could hear the glass crack and shatter.

"What? what happened?" Timmy said not seeing what had happend.

"Here go your glasses" He said putting them back on timmys face. The left lens was totaly gone with only a few shard chips still in place and thr right lens had a crack in it.

"I can't wear these you ruined them" Timmy complained.

"Actually I think you look better like that" The second biy said as he and his friend laughed. Then both of them grabbed me and timmy by the arms and pushed us backwards into the mud puddle beside us. I wiped mud iff my eyes and they were laughing and high fiving. Gwendalin looked to us and them and grew a bad glare

She walked right up too them. "I think you too better apologize to my friends" Gwen said sternly. Both boys looked to each other and laugheed out loud.

"Oh look the little damsel is standing up for her boyfriends" The first boy mocked.

"Excuse me what did you just call me" Gwen said with anger in her voice.

"Damsel, like damsel in distress, which is what you are" The second biy said poking her head. I saw gwen clutch her fist and huff and puff, turning hot fire red. I had a bad feeling something was about to go down.

"Alright you both asked for this"

"Oh what you gonna slap us with those girly hands of yours or..." Before he could finished gwen delivered a hard punch to his cheeckbone, he went falling back on the ground and sttod there holding his cheek in shock at what just happened.

"Oh you're in for it now missy" The other boy said.

"Bring it!" She tells him. The boy went right for her and gwendaline ducked right under him and rolled between his legs, she got up behind him and kicked him hard in the back, you could actually hear his backbone crack under the force.

"Ohh that had to hurt" I said flinching.

"What? what had to hurt? what's happening?" Timmy asked wanting to know but I was too preoccupied with what was happening to notice.

The boy fell forwards and crashed with a thud to hurt to move and get up again. When gwen wasn't looking the first boy got back to his feet and held fist fist up ready to get payback.

"Gwen behind you!" I warned her. She looked and dodged his fist just in time, she grabbed his arm and yanked it forward sending him into a flip in mid air and landidng with a crash righ next to his friend.

"Who's the damsel in distress now" She said to them, all they could do was moan in pain. Gwen walked over and took my locket from the boys hand and then helped me and timmy to our feet.

"You guys alright' Gwen said handing me my locket back.

I wiped mud off my face and shirt. "Fine. But you were amazing" I said still shocked at what I saw.

"Thanks, Its just something I learned from my mum before she abandoned me" Gwen said wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Sorry about your picture though" She said. I opened my locket and the picture was really gone.

"That's alright I'll get over it" I sighed.

"And timmy sorry about your glasses" She said to him.

"No worries" He said but he was tunred away from us. I tunred him around so he was facing us. "Oh uh, no worries I can still see through this lens, mostly" He confessed.

"Well then I guess no harm done" I smile.

"Don't be so sure about that" We heard soneone say. Those boys had gotten back on their feet and were madder than ever now.

"You got lucky last time but now, your all gonna pay" He said walking towards us.

"Any last words runts" the second boy said cracking his knuckles.

"Just one" I said stepping forward to them I cleared my throat and tunred to my friends. "SCRAM!" I announced as we all turned and kicked up tiny pebbles as we charged away from them.

"COME BACK HERE YOU 3 RUNTS!" One shoutd to us and they both started chasing us.

We kept running and running as fast as we could and those guys were still on our trail. We ran through the night, feeling our hearts pounding like they were about t pump from our chests, till we had to stop and catch our breath.

"Do you think they're gone?" I said huffing and puffing my breath out.

"I think so, but we need to hide somewhere before they catch up to us" Gwen said breathing heavily.

"Here let's hide in here" I said walking over to a tall building. It was old and half broken and the windows were all boarded up, I broke off a piece of a loose board so the hole was big enough for us to slip through it.

"We can hide in here for a while" I tell them. The inside was big and hollow and totaly empty there were piles of sawdust and wood chippings everywhere in every corner. We weren't sure when it happened but after a while of walking around in the dark we somewhow wandered up the creaky old staircase 40 stories up right through a door that lead to the rooftop.

"Whoa how'd we get up here so fast?" Timmy said walking around the narrow roof.

"Hey guys look at this" Gwen said she had made her way over to the edge of the roof looking down. We made our way there to and looked out to the far ground below.

"Wow we're really high up" Timmy said in amazment.

"Yeah and everyone look like ants from up here" I said looking down at all the little moving specks of gnomes walking along the night streets.

"Hey look over there?" Timmy pointed. I looked down to the direction his fingers pointed and I saw what he saw. Down below the building There were a group of constrution workers right outside the bottom of the building they looked as throught they were dragging boxes in and out one by one. I saw the last worker drag two lone thick wires behind him as he joined the rest of the constrtion workers behind a large sheild wall.

"What do you think there doing down there?" I asked getting a bad feeling about this.

**Down with the constrution wokers...**

"Hurry up with those loads of dynamite, we gotta demolish this building in a few moments" Said one of the head workers as the others went back and forth carry in stacks of dynatime one at a time.

"All done sir" Said the other workers as he and the rest joined him behind the brick wall to protect themselves of the blast.

"Stand clear of the building!" He yelled to warn everyone to watch out. He pushed down on the plunger and there was a loud boom insde the buliding alongs with a burst of flames.

The entire building from bottom to the top went up in bursts of flames and the whole buidgong began to topple over and burn to a crisp.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" There came 3 loud screams of terror.

"What was that?" One of the workers asked looking around for who screamed.

"SIR LOOK UP THERE!" another worker said. They all looed to see 3 little kids trapped on the rooftop of the burning building.

"HEEEELLLLLPPP!" One of the kids scremed.

"Oh my GOSH!" QUICK SOMECALL CALL THE POLICE!" He shouted.

"How'd those kids even get up there?" One constrution worker asked.

**Back with jake**

Looking down to the constrution workers we were so occupied by them that we didn't see what was about to happen. Just then I felt the building shatter and shake and there was a faint boom that got louder and louder every second.

"What's that noise?" Gwen said feeling the loud vibrations.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Timmy said. Just then there was a loud rumbling and we all turned around to the door where we had come in far from us then...

**BOOM!**

A large wave of flame and fire cracked through the door and blinded us in a wave of heat and burning fire.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" We all screamed. Black smoke and ash soon blinded us as we balked away to the very edge of the roof where the fire hadn't spread yet. I felt gwendaline grab my shoulder as I grabbed onto her hand, but I couldn't feel timmy anywhere.

"Guys where are you?" I could hear timmy call but the smoke was to thick to see him.

"Timmy where are you?" I said guididng tammy backwards until we reached where the air was clear. Without realizing it, I backed up right into timmy who was standing on the very edge of the building. I bumped right into him and he let out a loud scream.

"AAHHH!" I heard him say.

"Timmy?!" I said hearing him but still didn't see him. "Timmy where'd you go?" I called.

"AAAHHH TIMMY!" I hear gwendaline shreik. She was looking over the edge with her arms extended, I looked over and timmy was dangling by his finger tips over the edge dangling for dearl life.

"TIMMY!' I yelled in horror.

"WHOA HEEEELLLPP!" He screamed.

"Don't worry timmy I got you" I reached dwon my hand leaning far over the edge, Using his free hand timmy grabbed onto my hand and let go of the building now really dangling for life.

"WHOA, WHOA!" He yelled swayng back and forth a little.

"Don't worry I got you!" I tell him trying to hold my grip on him. I see him smile and I smile back, but that was until there came another loud rumble as the building crashed down again a few floors lower making us all bump in the air, I unwillingly slid forward and began to fall off the building.

"AAHHH!" Me and timmy screamed as we fell but I felt my legs catch onto something. I looked up and saw gwendaline had grabebd my legs just in time and was now holding up me and timmy.

"WOO-HOO WAY TO GO GWEN!" Timy shouted happily.

"You can thank me when we get out of this" She said back.

"How are we gonna get outta this one" Timmy asked dangling in my arms. Before anyone could say anything eles the flames started to surround gwendaline, still barely ontop of the roof now.

"Uh-oh!" I heard her cry in horror.

"Hang on gwen we'll get out of this...I hope" I mumbled staring to cry myself.

The flames had burned another lower floor and the building dropped again, this time the flames nearly blew up in our faces.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, HHEEEEEEEEEEELLLPPP!" We all screamed as we felt the building burn down another level or two.

"DON'T WORRY KIDS HELP IS ON THE WAY" We heard someone say to us. I looked down and could see that there was now an enourmous gatering of people all shouting and gasping at us. From within the crownd there were a few police cars scattere here and there.

"REAMIN CALM WE'LL GET YOU DOWN" A police gnome called using his mega phone.

"We're trapped in a burning building, with only seconds before we all fall to possible certain death and they want us to remain calm" I heard timmy say. I would've said something but I was too scared to say or do anything.

All I could think abotu now was just getting out of this and going back home to where I belonged. After all this there was no chance I would ever find my real parents and I really could care less about that right now all I wanted right now was just to go back to the family I had and forget about all this that ever happened.

**With jake's adopted parents...**

After weeks of not hearing anything about jake the police had said that they had to give up the search on jake and that his parens should just accept th fact that jake was nowhere to be found and that the had finally just about given up all hope, they didn't want to give up, but it had been far to long and there was no use in jake returning, they were just going to have to accept the fact that he was gone. When mum had given up hope she becmae a total wreck; she did nothing but lie in bed and cry and weep all day. Eating tub after tub of Ice cream and chocolate and all the sugary sweets she could get her hands on.

She was on the couch in her bathrobe eating away at a bag of chips and listening to sad music over the televison

"Honey are you alright!" Dad said walkig up to her.

"Shut up!" She said harshly throwing chips to him.

He sighed and sat with is wife as she scooted away a little. "Sweeite I know what you're going through right now but.."Dad tried to explain but mum pushed him away.

"Look I know what you're going to say to me but don't even bother, because the truth is you don't understand, you don't know how it feels for me to have my little boy taken away from me and all alone and lost somewhere. Jake means too much to me and now he's gone forever. So whatever you think you can say to cheer me up, I'm telling you right now it ain't gonna work!" She snapped back and went back to slouching.

"That's just the hurt of loss your feeling right now, you'll get over it" Dad said calmy patting her cheeck

"Go away, please" She said looking away from him.

"I'm going out for a while, I'll be back soon. I love you" Dad said blowing her a kiss.

"Whatever!" Mum grumbled slouching and stuffing junk food in her mouth. She went back looking to the slow sad classical music on the television unti this special news alert popped up.

_Breaking news, The rescue of 3 small children from a burning building is taking place in the downtown area" Said the news reporter. "We now go live to this vidoe capturin the event"_

_Then there came a clip of jake timmy and gwendaline all dangled above the building as flames screaming and yelling and flaring in the air. _

Mum stood upright when she got a glimpse of the purple gnome boy in the video.

"Jake, can it be!" She said moving closer to the television.

_"HELP, SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP US!" Jake screamed in horror._

"Jake, that is him! Oh my baby is alive!" She cried in delight. But it soon died down when the buidling burned down more and she was jake and his friends fall right over the edge and nearly fall lower.

"Oh I have to get down there now!" She said. She threw off her robe put on her clothes and ran out the door. Since dad had taen the car she needed the next best thing.

"TAXI!" She called as a cab pulled over to her. "Downtown and step on it, my baby needs me!" She demened.

"Yes ma'am" The driver pulled off and drove as fast as he could.

"Don't worry jake I'm coming for you" She said to herself.

**Back to jake...**

I was so terrifiedright now. I was only moments away from certain death and dragging my two new friends aong with me. I flet so guilty that I let all this happen if it wasn't for me none of this would be happening.

"How long before you think they get us down" Timmy said.

"It better be soon, I don't think I can hold you guys much longer" Gwen was starting to get weak from holding us and I could feel myself slwoly slipping from her sweaty palms.

"Hang in there guys I know we'll get out of this soon" I tried to make this better for them and me.

I saw them both grin underneath all that terror they were feeling and once again that monet was short lived. Seonds later there was an extra loud thump as the fire burned down multiple floors at once and the remaning of the bulidnigncrashed down with an even harder bump, this time it sent gwen over the edge along with timmy and me and we all went falling while still hanging onto each others limbs.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" We all screamed heading closer to the ground. I closed my eyes waiting for the moment we hit the gorund but then felt a spring as we all went bobbing up and down like a bungee cord.

"Don't worry guys I got it covered!" Gwen shouted. She had caught onto a flag ple that stuck put from the building and grabed a frim grip on it, now she was only holding on of my legs while the other hung freely in the air.

"Nice save gwen!" Timmy said readjusting from the moment of horror.

"Thanks but I don't think this pole will hold us very long" She informs us. The pole was already starting to bend from our wiehg and it looked like a crack was forming.

"This ain't good...HELP, HELP, HELP!" I screamed repeatedly.

"Don't worry we're coming" I heard someone say. We all looked down and saw that the firedepartment was here now and they were sending the ladder up to get us.

"Yes we're saved!" I cheered as timmy and gwen did the same. The firefighters were only a short distance away. Timym tried to reach out to grab their hands as they did the same. The building began to his and ratte and the fire now grew double in size.

"LOOK OUT IT'S GONNA BLOW!" Someone called out. We all flinched in fear as the remaininsg structure of the building finally explded all the way. The blast pushed us right off the pole and we went shooting through the ari a few feet, we had all let go of each other on impact and went free falling at our own speeds down to the ground below. I didn't see where timmy and gwen had gone but I was still falling I closed my eyes and got ready for the end. I let out on more scream as the ground came in range, but then I felt myself land ofn something smooth and rubbery as I bounced back up in the air and then right back down again. I opened my eyes and was now laid out on a large tramploine mat that they had placed down.

I stood upright and felt around my body. Not a crack or chip to be felt. "I'm alive!" I gasped and cheered.

"Hey little man you alright" I looked over and saw a firge fighter coming onto the trampoline with me.

"I think I am" I tell him.

"Well let's get you down from here" he grabebd my waist and carried me down the ladder to the ground.

"He's alright!" The firegnome announced,The crowd that had gathered cheered and rejoiced in my safety.

"You sure your okay little fellow" The fire gnomes asked once more.

"I'm good it's my friends I'm worried about" I tell him. "Hey where are they?" I wondered looking around for them. "Timmy!?Gwendaline!?" I shout worried something happened to them.

"JAKE!" I hear timmys voice. I turn around and see them getting a lift down off the firetruck ladder. I sigh when I see their okay and I run right to them.

"Guys you're okay" I said group hugginh them.

"And you too?" Gwen whispered in my ear.

"Were all safe" Timmy said as we laughed and continud to hug.

Then a police gnome and detective came walking over to us. "You kids alright?" The detctive said

"Yes sir we're all good" I tell them.

"Glad to hear it" He smiled

"Wait I've seen you 3 before" The cop said looking closer to us and then gasps. "It's you 3 the 3 missing children. we finally found you" The officer said as other cops ran to our side.

"You sire it's them" Another officer said

"Take a look" The officer said showin the 3 pictures of us. They all look from the photos to us until it was confirmed.

"Yep it's them alright, you 3 had us all worried and puzzled trying to find you" The detctive said. we all just grinned and nodded

"Your parents must be worried sick over you" One police gnome said.

"Actually we don't have parents" Gwen said pointing to her and timmy. "We belong at the orphanage, that's where we live" She finishes.

"I see, well we better get you 3 back to where you belong then" They said walking off. The 3 of us stayed together looking at each other with sad faces.

"Does this mean we have to go back to the orphanage now" Timmy rubbed his hands slowly

"Looks like" I answered.

Timmy and gwen look to each other."So I guess this means this is tha last ime we see you again. I guess this is goodbye then" Gwen said whining.

"It's not really goodbye, it's just 'so long for now' we'll see each other again" I reassured them.

"Really? you think so?" Timmy said with hope.

I smile and nod. "I know so. How about one more group hug" I extend my arms as we all group hug once more. I hear them all softly whimpering as I do it made me sad toleave them but we couldn't run away again. now that they'd found us they'd never let us eave again.

"Alright you 2 lets get you back to where you belong" The police gnome said taking timmy and gwen to his police car.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find your parents jake" Timmy said to me.

"It's alright I'm sorry I dragged you guys into all this" I said with a frown.

"What are you talking about we had a great time." He said with a smile.

"You did?!" I asked confused.

"Yeah because of you me and timmy got to explore the whole city and see things we never had before. Even with all the day comings we endured it was the best adventure we'd ever had, and it's all because of you" Gwen said hugging me form the car window. Even though she said she didn't relly feel that way about me I still liked her as a true friend.

"You're the best friend we could've asked for?" Timmy said fist bumping me.

"So are you guys" I said to them.

"Maybe we could meet again some day and have another great adventure." Gwen said

"I know we will" I tell her.

"So long jake" Gwen said blowing me a kiss.

"Take care mate" Timmy said.

"I'll never forget you guys, ever." I waved to them. The police car drove off ith them shortly after as I stood in the middle of the streets looking at the flashing sirens till they were nothing but a small speck of white light.

"Hey kid" A detective yelled making his way over to me.

"Yes" I said backing away.

"Come with me, there's someone who wants to see you" He said as I walked slowly behind him from a distance. I followed him around a firetruck and there I see my mum weeping into a handful of tissues and talking to a police officer.

"Mum!" I yell happy to see her. She looks in my direction and her face lights up as soon as her eyes meet mine.

"Jake!" She yelled as I ran towards her.

"Oh jake" Mum shreiked as I made my way over to her. She ran and started to hug and kiss me repeatedly.

"Mum..can't breath" I gasped trying to loosen her grip, but she was holding too tight.

"Oh my precious boy I thought I'd lost you forever!" he said letting tears drop on me. "Why did you ever run away like that?" She cried looking to me.

"I-I just wanted to see if I could find my real parents and just see what they were like so I ould..Have a real family" I sighed looking away from her.

"But jake you have a family...you have us" She said turning my cheecks so I would look to her.

"But your not my real family. I love you guys and everything but, sometimes I felt as though you didn't love me as much as I though and I was beggingin to feel I had caused you a lot of trouble and you guys didn't want me around anymore" I started to cry.

"What would make you think that" She said.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I just felt it be better for you all if I wasn't in your life anymore, I mean you see how brad treats me, he doesn't even like me and he's your real son and I'm just your adopted son" I sniffled wiping away tears.

"Adopted or not, I always though of you as my real son, you've been more of a son than brad has because your special. You're the way you are and I love you because of it" She said holding my shoulders.

"You really mean that." I said.

"Of course I do. I love you sweetie" She stroked my cheeck slowly

"I love you too mum!" I cried going in for another hug.

"I guess it was kinda stupid for me to leave you. I just wanted to find my real parents but, I never should've left in the first place. I went all around this city looking for them to see what they were like and if they wanted me around"

"I'm sure your real parents would want you around"

"I doubt that"

"Why?"

"If they really wanted me around, I'd still be with them right now and I wouldn't have put you all through this, but I guess they didn't love me at all, if they didn't want me as a baby they won't want me now" I said crying. I looked down to the locket around my neck and got a little mad.

"I never want to see this ever again!" I said yanking it off breaking the chain and tossing it in the grass.

"Hey come on now" Mum said picking it up for me. "Your parents gave you this cause they love you, it's the only thing you have of them. Don't you want to keep it to remind you of them" She held it up to my face.

"Why would I want to keep something that was gigven to me by the very same peole who abandoned me" I snapped back to her."If they don't care about me then why should I care about them or anything they gave me" I snatched the locket away from her and tossed it away again I walked away from her shortly after.

"Jake!" Mum said as I kept stomping away. I was feeling a great deal of anger towards my real parents now and to myself.

I heard mums footsteps as she tried catching up to me. "Jake, sweetie listen to me" She said kneeling down to me.

"Mum I really don't wanna talk right now. After everything that happened to me I don't want to talk about any of this ever again" I sighed moving away from her.

"And are you surether's nothing I can say too..." She started again but I cut her off.

"I'm sure. I just wanna go home and forget all of this, please mum" I begged wanting to just go already.

"If you say so" She grinned and kissed my forhead.

The car ride home was long and silent. I looked out the window the whole time watching the raindrops splatter on the outside. Mum kept looking to me every chancee she got. I knew she wanted to tak about it, but I didn't and I knew she would learn to respect that.

When we finally made it home I opened the door and ran right upstairs before my dad or brad could see me and say anything to me.

"JAKE!" Mum yelled when she saw me run upstairs.

"Leave me alone!" I called back slamming my door. I was really angry and upset and hurt right now and I was taking it out on my mum, I knew it was wrong but I needed to let it out on someone even if if was the woman who cared for me.

**back downstairs...**

Jake was so dissapointed I'd never seen him so hurt before. He was being really mad and sour lately but that was just out of rage, I feelt so bad for him I wanted to talk this out with him but he just didn't want to and I needed to respect that.

Just then dad walked into the house. "Hey honey I'm back" He said kissing mum. He stepped back and saw I looked a little upset. "Something wrong?" He said.

"No but I have good news to tell you" I said showing a smile. I had gone into a little though thinking about jake up there so sad and unhappy.

"Well..." He said wanting to know.

"Oh right um, good news is...Jake came back!" I smiled hard.

He dropped his mouth open and froze. "Realy, he came back" He said grabbing my shoulders.

"Yes he was on the news and I saw him so I ran down there to get him and brought him back home" I explained still happy.

"Yes, he retunred!' Dad picked her up and spun her a little. "So where is he?"

"Upstairs in his room, but I wouldn't go in there if I were you" I tell him

"Why?" He asked.

"He too depressed"

"About what?"

"Everything that happened to him while he was gone"

"What happened?"

I shrugg. "He didn't want to talk about it"

"Well were just going to have to go up there and ask him to talk about it" Dad said walking upstairs, I followed him to jakes room but the door was locked.

"Jake open the door" Dad said, but there was no answer. "Jake!" He said knocking on it.

"Dear he's probably sleeping" I whisper to him.

"Go away!" They hear jake's voice yell.

"We're not going away until you talk about what you did" Dad said sternly.

"I don't wanna talk about anything!" He said back

"We do, so open up" Dad said again.

"NO!" Jake yelled back.

"Jake open this door right now" He demanded.

"No, you can't make me!" Jake snapped back. Mum and dad looked to each other a bit suprised, but mum knew jake was just talking out of anger.

"Open this door right now and I mean it!" Dad said knocking and yelling trying to break the door open.

"Stop it leave me alone!" Jake said back through all the knocking.

Mum stepped between dad and the door and pulled him back. "Richard, dear, let it go" Mum said softly.

"But he..." Dad started but was cut off.

"He's just talking out of anger. He's been through more than you could imagine out there on his own, you and I know how hard it is out in the city, and he's been through all the thigs that happen out there. You don't realize how he's feeling all scared, hurt, upset, miserable. He's just a child he doens't know things like we do, he need time to get over all this and if he doesn't want to talk about it we can't force him too" Mum tried talking to him about their sons current situation.

"But Nicole he..." Dad tried to say again.

"I know you just want to help him, but this is his decision and as his parents the best way we can help him is to just be there for him. He'll open up when he's good and ready too, but right now he's trying to cope with emotional distress and right now all we can do is giude him through that okay" She said hoping to calm him down.

Dad took in one long breath. "Alright we'll do it your way...for now" He said.

Mum smiled. "Good. Now let's leave him alone" Mum said etting jake have the rest of the night to himself.

**The next morning...**

It was the next day and jake was going back to school again after missing so much while he was gone. They drove right uo to the school and jake stood there in fear.

"You feeling okay sweetie?" Mum asked.

"I don't think I can go in there" I confessed.

"Jake it's school, you been here lots of times"

"But I've been missing for so long. What if noone recognizes me anymore" I said not wanting to go in.

"I know they'll all remember you. And besides don't you wanna see josh and tammy again, they've really missed you" She said.

"I've missed them too but what if they forgot me and they found a new friend or something' I said fearing the worst.

"They're your friends jake I'm sure they'll remember you. Now go on already" Mum said. I got out the car and took slow baby steps one after another. I walked up the stairs and right to the door. I looked back to my mum as she honked and drove away.

I grabbed the door and froze in place for a moment. I took a deep breath in and out. "Okay, here I go" I creeked the door open and stepepd inside. Like always the hall was packed with kids, I fast walked my way in a staight line hoping not to be recognized until I made it to my locker. Around the corner from my locker I caught glimpse of tammy and josh, talking and laughing like always. I was almost afraid to go over there, for worry they might not remember me, but like mum said they were my best friends. I took a deep breath and walked slowly in a diagnol line right to them.

I tapped josh's shoulder and he and tammy tunred around to me.

"H-hey" I said waving a little.

"JAKE!" They both screamed enclosing me in a tight hug.

"Jake I can't belive it your alive" Josh said squeezing me to death.

"We though we'd never see you ever again!" Tammy creid holding me tightly. "We've missed you so much"

"So have I, could you let me go I can't breath" I starined as they released me. I caught my breath. "Thank you" I gasped.

"Where have you been?Why'd you run away?what happened to you?" Josh went on asking a whole bunch of questions really fast, It got so bad I put my hand over his mouth to stop him.

"Slow down josh I can't answer all these at once" I chuckled

"Sorry, I've just misssed you too badly" He said pushing my hand away.

"I've missed you both way too much too" I said smiling.

"So what happened, why'd you run away?" Tammy asked.

"It's a long story" I frowned rubbing my head. "Long, sad and painful" I whined.

"That's okay you don't have to tell us right now if it's that bad" Tammy said.

"If you guys wanna come over to my house I'd be able to tell you then" I offered.

"Sure but for now, lets just focus on the positive that YOU'RE BACK!' Josh said going in for another tight hug as me and tammy joined in. The whole day everyone congragulated jake on his safe return home all wanting to know what had happen to him in the first place.

Later that day at his house jake told his friends every thing that happened to him from start to fifnsh, It was painful to talk abotu but I fet comfortable telling this to them.

"Whoa and even after all that you're still alive, that's deep man" Josh said fascinated by all I encountered.

"You are so brave to have been through all that" Tammy said putting a hand to my arm. I shudder at the touch and smied blushing.

"I know it was intense but ther were some good things about it. I mean I did get to meet 2 new friends and have a great adventure, so I guess that's the silver lining" I shrugg looking at the positive.

"And how'd your parents feel about all this" Josh asked.

"I haven't really told them about it"

"How come?"

"I just don't want to talk it out with them, I mean they've tried a few times to get me to talk and I wanted to tell them but it never happened. I guess I'm to afraid of what they'd think" I sigh.

"But they're your parents, they probably wanted to help you. You really shoud talk this out with them" Tammy said.

"I will, my mum said when the time's right I'll know then to tell them" I explained and they shook in understandment.

"So to take my mind off this subject you guys wanna do something?"

"How about go to the movies" Josh suggest.

"Sure okay" Me and tammy agreed. "But first I need money" I said getting up and walking to my parents room. I knocked.

"Come in" They said.

"Hi sweetie" Mum smiled.

"Mum dad can I have money for the movies?" I plead

"Sure, Here you go" They both handed me money.

"Don't stay out too late" Dad said.

"I won't" I promised.

"And don't go running off again" Mum said reminding me.

"Very funny mum" I rolled my eyes and walked away.

Sure enough mum was right a few days passed after that and jake eventually felt better enough to tell his parents everything that happened. It was tough for him to come out with this but it made him so much better to talk and finally get it all out of his head. It fet wierd expessing all these feeings to them, especialy since most 11 yr old boys don't do that sort of stuff, but I had a softer side to me than other boys me age people found special about me. It might've been strange but at least I had loved ones helping me get through it

* * *

**Wasn't that sweet and only a few more chapters left until the chapter you've all been waiting for. Yeah you all know what I'm talking about.**

**Until then tata =)**

**And for those f you who were dissapointed he didn't find his real parents yet, I have just one thing to tell you...DEAL WITH IT. but honestly he WILL meet his real parents it maybe in the next chapter (hint, hint) or the one after that but in time he WILL see them.**


	22. Babysitting

**now I know you have all been dying to see when jake sees his parents so I decided to give you a little chapeter of when he meets them before hand. Just remember he doesn't know their his parents and they don't know he's their son, but otherwise I hope you all enjoy it. :)**

**Ps I got this idea from a good friend of mine, tpatfan, she's always telling me how much she babysits so I thought I'd do this chapter just for her and her babysitting work. If your reading this girl, this one's for you, luv ya.**

**Now on with the story...**

* * *

**Jake pov.**

Summer vacation was finally here and it was a total blast...For the first 3 weeks. After that it was nothing but the sane routine everyday, waking up, eating, watching cartoons and video games all day long and barely even going outside at all, After doing this a couple of times I begged that school would finally come along again, and without my friends around I was going bored out of my mind with nothing to do. And now that brad was gone off to military refrom school a few weeks ago it had gotten really quite around here, I was actually wishing he was here with me so I could have at least someone to be with, I wouldn't even mind if he picked on me and caused me a lot of physical and emotional pain and greif, then I could say something even remotly happened to me over the summer.

Anyways I was sitting around watching whatever cartoon was on the television this afternoon. Mum was with me cleaning up the house and dad was dropping off the rest of brads things at military school. While she was vacumming mum noticed how bored I was getting around here.

"Jake sweetie it's a nice day go outside for once" Mum said pulling the vaccum cleaner under my feet.

"It's too hot" I mumble, turning the volume up to hear better.

"Well then go see and visit josh at his house, you haven't been there recently" She said.

"I can't he on vacation with his family" I sigh

"Oh well then how about tammys then"

"She went to girl scout camp yesterday" I sigh again.

"What about that other little biy you hang with?" She said trying to rememeber his name.

"You mean mikey?" I said a litte annoyed at his name

She snaps her fingers. "Yeah that's the one"

"His parents split up so now he goes to stay with his mum all summer where she lives now" I told her. "And besides even if he was here I still wouldn't go, we're not exactly friends" I say putting candy in my mouth.

"Well you should do something other than lay around the house all day" She said taking the vacumm away. I roll my eyes a little and go back to the t.v, It was nothing but commercials for a few moments and then there came this one commercial that caugth my eye. It was an ad about this cool looking motor bike that looked very simialr to the same one my friend mason had. I thought what a better way to spend my summer than rididng around in a tricked out motor bike, I knew I had to have one.

"MUM COME HERE!" I yelled and mum came back from where she was.

"What is it jake?" She said. I pointred to the television and see saw the commerical I was looking at.

"Look at that mum can I have one?" I said pleading.

"What you want a motor bike?" She said a little uneasy.

"Yeah It's so cool and I would look so great riding in one" I said going into a day dream.

"Uh jake, I don't know I'm not really comfortable with the idea of you having one of those things"

"Oh c'mon It's perfectly safe, and besides mason has one just like it"

"Masons a little older than you sweetie" She said patting my head.

"Yeah But I'm very responsible and level headed for my age, please mum" I get my sad eyes on, I knew she couldn't resist.

She looked into my eyes and sighed. "Sweetie I'd buy it for you but that thing is really expensive and we just can't afford it" She sighs.

"But mum!" I start to whine.

"I'm sorry jake it's just out of the question" Mum raised her hands ending the subject.

I slapped my head and turned back to the televison. Then the door opened up and my dad walked back through it.

"HEY!" He shouts apon entering.

"DAD!" I shout and run up to him.

He gives me a high five. "Hey little man"

Then mum walks up to him. "Hey honey" They share a kiss and I look away for a moment.

"So what's been going on here?" He asked coming out of the kiss.

"Well before you got here, your son was asking for a motorbike" Mum said with a smug grin.

"A motorbike? Really?" He turned to me.

"Yeah it so cool and awsome and fast and can I have one?" I beg to him

"I don't know, that sounds pretty dangerous" Dad said rubbing his chin beard.

"No it's perfectly safe and It soo cool, and I just gotta have it, so can I" I do my big eyes again.

Mum and dad exchange looks for a moment and then whisper to each other before coming to an agreement."Okay jake you can have it" Dad smiles.

"Yes thank you mum and dad you're the best" I hug them both.

"BUT!" Mum starts. "On one condition; You have to pay for half of it with your own money"

"What?!" I asked stunned.

"Sorry jake that the deal you pay for half or no motorbike for you" She states boldly.

"Where am I gonna get that much money?" I tell them.

"Earn it, work for it, whatever you have to do" Mum tells me acting as if she could care less.

"Work for it? How am I suppose to do that?" I ask.

"Well since you have no plans you could get a summer job to earn money" she told me.

I look to mum confused. "And who says I don't have plans this summer?" I cross my arms and turn my back to them.

"Do you have plans?" She asked me.

I looked away. "No" I blush red a little. "But that's not the point" I said. "What is the point is that I don't wanna work this summer" I argue

"Well if you want that bike then you'll get a job" She said walking away.

"Dad say something" I beg dad to do something

"Sorry jake but I'm with your mum, if you want that bike you have to earnt the money yourself and that means you have to get a job of some kind" He takes up for mum, like he always does.

"But what kinda job could a 12 yr. old get?" I ask him.

"Babysitting job" He shruggs from the 1st thing that popped to his brain.

"Seriously!?" I look to him with a bummed look.

"What? you've babysat before" He reminds me.

"yeah for our neighbors those few times" I argue back as he walks away. "But I guess it's better than nothing" I say to myself.

That day dad helped me post some flyers around a few blocks and even on a few of my neighbors doors. The next day I had gotten a few calls to babysit some kids around the suburbs and their parents paid some big bucks. By the end of the month I had pretty much all that I needed

"I almost have enough to pay for that new motorbike" I said putting my money back in my money bank.

"Good for you sweetie" Mum said kissing me. The phone started to ring and dad went to go answer it.

"Just imagine where I could be able to go with a motorbike all my own" I went into a short daybream thinking of all the things I could do with a motorbike all my own.

"Just so long as you don't use it to runaway again" Mum said still all shaken up from when I ran away a while back.

"I won't do that ever again" I sighed. I had really hopepd I would've found my real parents by now but I didn't have any luck, the only good thing that happened is that I meet my new friends during then but I hadn't seen them since we brought them back to the orphanage.

"Jake phone for you" He called. I walked into the dining room and took the phone.

"Hello" I said casually. There was a women on the other line asking me if I was free to babysit her daughter tonight. "Why yes ma'am I can watch your daughter for you" I told her in a pleasant tone, after she gave me her adress I hung up.

"Who was that?" Dad asked.

"A lady asking if I could babysit her kid" I told him.

"Well are you gonna do it?" He asked.

"Yeah, and after this I might have enough to get my motorbike, finally" I said with a little shreik in my voice.

"Great, I'm so happy for you" Mum said smiling to me.

"So can one of you drive me there?" I asked.

"I will. Do you have the adress" Mum asked me.

"Oh yeah the purple house on verona drive" I said to her.

"Okay then let's go, and don't forget your backpack honey" She grabbed her keys and I grabbed my backpack and we headed on our way.

It was a while before we found verona drive, mainly because I had never been on this side of the suburbs that often, and when I was it was usually only to visit josh because he lives on the rich side of the suburbs.

"There it is mum" I said and she stopped the car as we stopped in front of a medium sized 2 story purple building.

"You sure this is right jake?" Mum asked making sure I got the right place

"It's the only purple house on this block so...yeah pretty sure it is" I shrugg back and leave the car.

"Call me when your ready for a pickup" She said through the window.

"Will do" I blow her a kiss as she drives away. I walk up to the house and ring the bell and wait. A moment later a tall blue hatted gnome with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a black jacket and jeans came to the door, He kinda looked like me a little, at least that's how I thought of it.

"Can I help you?" He said looking down at me

I gulp and speak. "Yeah I'm here to babysit" I said.

"Oh okay then c'mon inside" He said I walked inside and took a look around they had a very nice looking place, almost as nice as mine.

"Nice place you got" I commented.

"Thanks. So how old are you exactly?" He asked.

"12 and a half" I said. he just nods and shruggs.

"Juliet babysitters here, time to go" He called up the stairs.

Just then a red hatted lady with short brown hair and green eyes very similar to mine came downstairs in a long red dress and jacket with black heels. She looked so familiar to me but I couldn't really put my finger on it of who she was or where I've seen her.

"Oh your the babysitter" She asked in a low gently voice.

I nod to her. "I know, I know I look a little too young but I've done this dozens of times before" I tell them both.

"Good enough for us, KELLY!" The lady yells and running down the stairs comes a little purple gnome girl who looked no older than about 6 or 7. She had big blue eyes and long blonde hair put into 2 puffy ponytails.

"Kelly we're heading out so you be nice for... I'm sorry what's your name?" She looks to me.

"Oh uh, it's jake" I said clearly.

"Now kelly you be nice for Jake while were gone okay" The lady tells her daughter.

"Yes mummy" She kisses her back.

"Be a good little girl, behave yourself" The male gnome asked sternly.

"Okay daddy" The girl gives him a kiss and hug.

"If you need anything numbers written down for you" She said to me pointing to a sheet of paper with their number written down

"Don't worry I'll take care of her" I reassured her parents. They waved goodbye and left the house.

Once they were gone the little girl looked back to me with a smile. "Hi I'm kelly" She said in a high pitched voice.

"I'm jake, nice to meet you kelly" I said taking her hand in mine. She also looked very familiar to me and I was looking at her the way she was looking to me.

"Hey don't I know you from somewhere?" She said letting my hand go.

"I-I don't think so" I said scratching my head. "So what do you want to do?" I asked her trying to change the subject.

"Well usually this is the time I have a snack to eat" She said twirling her dress. I lead her to the kitchen and look around.

"what do you want?"

"CANDY!" She shreiks

I chuckle. "I don't think your parents want you eating candy, especially at night, pick again" I instruct.

"I want pizza then" She chose instead. I walk to the freezer and take out the pizza, remove the plastic and cardboard, put it in the oven and wait.

"What do you want to do while the pizza cooks?"

"Watch cartoons" She says and runs away from me, I follow her into the living room and she had already turned on the t.v to the cartoon channels. We laugh and giggle to all the funny scenes and I laugh so much I could feel my sides cramping up, But that soon was disturbed when I heard a buzzing noise and smelt pizza.

"Think the pizza's ready, wait here kelly" I said getting up from the couch. I look for the oven mitt and find them in the drawers, I take out the pizza and wait fot it to cool off. I go to the drawers again and look for a pizza cutter, but couldn't find it, so instead I look for a sharp knife to use, I find a big one with lots of razor sharp points on it.

"Perfect!" I think, I slowly start to cut the pizza as the smell of cheese and pepperoni hit my nose. I let out a little sneeze and accidently twitch my hand and cut my finger.

"OUCH!" I said holding my figer as blood appers. I run my finger under water and then look around for a bandage. I see a first aid kit and open it up and find a small bandage and wrapp it to my finger. After that was done I go back to the pizza to finish cutting it but this time I was a bit more careful.

"Kelly pizza's ready!" I call to her and she runs into the kitchen and into her chair, I place her pizza slice in front of her along with a napkin and a bottle of juice.

"Thanks jake" She said biting into her dinner as I sat down and chewed on my pizza slice. After a while when we had gone through almost all the pizza I started getting full and sick of eating.

"I'm full now" Kelly moaned all covered in sauce and pepperoni bits.

"And you don't look to good either, go and clean yourself off already" I asked she got up and walked out the kitchen. I stayed behind and put the dirty dishes in the sink and cleaned off the table from the pizza stains and put the remaining pizza in the fridge again.

I grabbed a bottle of water from their fridge and walked back into the living room and sat back on the couch. I heard footsteps shortly after and kelly came back all clean smelling and in her green nightgown and purple slippers. She jumps on the couch next to me and we continue to watch cartoons again.

The cartoons started getting a little stale for me and It was getting a little late. "Your parents should've been back by now, where do you think they are?" I look to kelly who was sipping on her juice cup.

She turned to me and shrugged. "I dunno it usally takes them a while to come home sometimes" She said and went back to watching t.v. I was getting bored of doing nothing and sitting here watching cartoons all night, luckily I planned for this. I reached into my backpack and pulled out my portable nintendo ds game system. I chose my mario games and began playing.

"Whatcha doing?" Kelly looked over to my game.

"Just playing a game" I said.

"It looks fun!" She said amazed.

"You wanna play with it?" I hand it to her.

"Can I, really" She smiles and takes it from me.

"Sure but let's start you off on an easier level" I change the game back to level 1 and she starts playing right through it, but she kept having trouble with the controls and what to do and she lost all her lives after a few minuets.

"This games too hard" she said shoving it back looking upset she couldn't do it.

"No it's not you just need to know what to do, here I'll show you" I place the ds back in her hands and guide her fingers around to the controllers and tell her what to do and soon she starts to get it.

"There now you're getting the hang of it" I said as she passes through all the levels.

"This is fun!" She laughs and continues to play the game.

There was a loud ringing sound and I looked behind me to see the clock on the wall read 10:45.

"Whoa it's past your bedtime already" I said taking the game and shutting it off. I grab kelly's hand and walk her upstairs to her room and tuck her in bed.

"Night kelly" I smile.

"Night jake" She said closing her eyes, I walk away and close her door leaving only a crack and head back downstairs. It was already about 11 o'clock and her parents still weren't here.

"I better get paid extra for this late night" I said to myself seeing as how it was so late. I walked around the living room for a while and then made my way into the family room across the hall, in there I saw they had a big classical piano in the corner, I kept looking at it and thinking to myself.

"Ah, what the heck" I smile and walk towards it, I sit down and start pressing on the keys one by one and making a little tune to it. I knew how to play the piano cause my music teacher taught me when I was 9 and I knew how to play pretty well on it. I started pressing on a few keys trying to remenber how to play the tune to my favorite song and then it all comes flooding back to my brain. I press a few keys till Iremember the first few notes and then I start playing the song perfectly, I heard myself humming the lyrics while I played but then I hit the wrong key and totally messed up the song.

"OOPS" I say at my mistake. I was about to try again and then I heard a voice.

"Jake?" I turn and see kelly out of bed rubbing her eyes a little.

"Oh sorry kelly didn't mean to wake you, I'll stop playing now" I said getting up.

She runs to my side. "No don't stop, I liked it" She said sitting next to me on the bench.

"You really liked it?" I said.

She nods. "It was nice, what song was it?" She said with her cute blue eyes.

"I was trying to play _party rock anthem_" I answered.

She gasps and shreiks real loud. "I love that song!"

I look and gasp to her. "Really?" I was suprised someone eles knew this song like me.

"My mummy sings it to me all the time" She said.

"It's one of my favorites too" I grin.

"Can you sign it for me?" She flashed her eyes and made them go into big pleading eyes.

"Only if you sing it with me" I tickle her nose a little.

"OKAY!" She giggles and I chuckle back. I start to press the piano keys to get the song started and we start singing the song together.

(_kelly, _jake, **both**)

"Party rock anthem- LMFAO"

Party rock is in the **house tonight**  
Everybody just have a** good time**  
And we gon' make you **lose your mind**  
Everybody just have a **good time**

Party rock is in the **house tonight**  
Everybody just have a **good time**  
And we gon' make you** lose your mind**  
**We just wanna see yaa!**

_Shake That!_

In the club **party rock** look up on your girl  
**She on my jock** non stop when we in the spot  
Booty move away **like she on the block**  
What the track I gots to know  
Top jeans tatto cause **I'm rock and roll**  
Half black half white **diamino**  
**Gane the money out the door**  
**Yoooo!**  
**I'm runnin through these hoes like drano**  
**I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo**  
**We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm reppin**  
**On the rise to the top no led in our zeppelin**  
**Hey!**

Party rock is in the **house tonight**  
Everybody just have a **good time**  
And we gon' make you** lose your mind**  
Everybody just have a **good time**

Party rock is in the** house tonight**  
Everybody just have a **good time**  
And we gon' make you **lose your mind**  
We just wanna see yaa!

_Shake That!_

_Everyday I'm shuffelin'_

_Shuffelin' shuffelin'_

Step up fast  
and be the first girl to make me throw this cash  
We get money don't be mad  
now stop hating is bad

**One more shot for us**  
_Another round_  
**Please fill up my cup**  
_Don't mess around_  
**We just wanna see**  
_You shake it now_  
**Now you wanna be**  
_Your naked now_

Get up get down  
put your hands up to the sound  
_Get up get down _  
_put your hands up to the sound_  
**Get up get down **  
**put your hands up to the sound**  
**Put your hands up to the sound **  
**Put your hands up to the sound**  
**Get up (9x)**  
**Put your hands up to the sound**  
**To the sound**  
**Put your hands up!(4x)**

Party rock is in the **house tonight** _(Put your hands up!)_  
Everybody just have a **good time** _Put your hands up!)_  
And we gonna make you **lose your mind** _Put your hands up!)_  
Everybody just have a **good good good time**

Put your hands up!_ Wooo!_  
Put your hands up! _Wooo!_  
Put your hands up! _Wooo!_

_Shake That!_

_Everyday I am shuffling_

After the last verse me and kelly burst out laughing and giggling.

"That was awsome!" Kelly screamed in joy.

"We sounded great" I said giving her a high five.

"You're really fun, I'd like you to babysit all the time" Kelly smiled clingign to my arm.

"Thanks, you're really great too" I said hugginh her. "But kelly you really need to be in bed it way to late for you to be up now" I urge her to go back to bed.

She sighs. "Okay but first, can you read me a story, that helps me get to sleep faster" She said handing me a book.

I roll my eyes a little. "Fine but then straight to bed" I take her to the couch and sit her in my lap, I begin to read her the book and by the time it's over she was sound asleep. I pick her up and walk her back to her bed. I make my way back downstairs and lay on the couch again, Before I knew it I was sound asleep myself only to be awaken by a soft elegant voice.

"JAKE, WAKE UP!" I sit up from the couch and see kellys parents looking down to me.

"Oh hey, you came back late" I said yawning.

"Sorry it took so long, we lost track of time" The male gnome said. "So how was kelly? She wasn't too much trouble was she" He asked

"Not at all she was very well behaved" I grinned still sleepy.

"Good to hear it!" The lady smiled. "Thanks for watching our daughter" She said handing me my pay for babysitting.

"Thanks" I said pocketing the money.

"Do you want a ride home?" She asked me.

"That's okay I'll call my dad" I said slowly.

"Oh no I insists it's the least we can do for making you babysit so late" She said offering me a ride home.

It was pretty late already and I didn't really feel like calling my dad to pick me up, and I really couldn't walk the streets after dark, no telling what could happen. I nodded accepting the ride home and Kelly mum offered to drive me home, I gave her directions to where it was and we drove away.

"So do you think you could babysit again sometime?" She asked.

"Sure whenever you need too. you have a really great daughter" I said to her.

"Thakn you, you're a nice kid too." She looked to me and smiled, As I looked to her I could swear she looked so familiar to me but I had no clue why that was.

"Uh where'd you say your house was?" She asked.

"That one right there!" She slows down the car and stops in front of my house. "Here you are home sweet home" She giggled.

"Thanks Mrs. Bluebury" I thanked her and got out the car. "If you ever need a babysitter call me" I said walking up to my door.

"Will do, goodbye" She yelled and drove off. I turned back to my door and rang the bell, the lights in my house came on and my mum opened the door.

"Jake there you are, I was worried sick about you" She said pulling me inside and hugging me. "Are you ok, are you hurt, do you need..." I cut her off.

"I'm fine mum, I just had a late babysitting job, you know that" I smiled telling her not to worry.

"Oh well, you should go to bed then" She said walking back upstairs with me. "Goodnight honey" She said going back to her room.

"Night!" I called back and went right to my room, I was so tired I didn't even bother to put on my sleepwear, I just took off my shoes and went right to bed and stayed there for the rest of the night.

The next few weekends that followed I got another call after call from Mrs. Buebury asking if I coud babysit again, her daughter really iked me and I felt a strong connection to her too, almost like a sister-bond I shared with her, I spent so much time over there with her than any other babysitter client I began to feel ike I shoud just go and live with them.

That evening I got yet another call from her and dad drove me back to their house, again.

"Hi jake" Mrs. bluebury said when I arrived.

"Hi Mrs.B nice to see you again, for like the 6th time in the last few weeks" I joke walking inside.

"Sorry if were calling you too much but kelly just loves you coming over every weekend" She said.

"I don't mind, she's one of the best kids I've ever watched, so playfull and energetic, just like me" I smiled. "So where is she?"

"One moment...KELLY" She shouts. I hear footsteps behind me and kelly skips in from the kitchen.

"Yes mumm.." She stops when she sees me. "JAKE!" She cries running over and hugging my waist. "I'm so glad your here" She said smiling.

"Of course I came, your a great kid" I said patting her blonde locks.

"Well I better head out and meet your dad" She said to kelly.

"Don't worry Mrs. Buebury I'll take care of here" I promised

She grinned."I know you will jake, but you can call me juliet if you want" She had a pretty name and it sounded so famiiar for some reason.

"Okay Mrs. Blu...I mean juliet" I called her by her name, it felt weird calling her by her name but it sounded right.

"See you kids later" She waved closing the door, I walk over to the window and wait till she was outta view, leaving it just me and kelly now.

"Finally she's gone, ready to have some fun" I look down to kelly, who was hopping up and down with joy.

"You know it!" She cheered I grabbed her hand and lead her away.

The whole evening and into the niight was nothing but fun for us, First I took her to the pool and taught her how to swim better, then we headed to the candy shop, followed by bike riding and a game of tag, which was her idea. When night drew we stayed in the house watching cartoons and playing board games she had. We did go out into the garden to watch the stars apper in the sky, it was such a beautiful sight and it was a great day.

"Jake wanna play some more" She asked as I was sitting on the couch.

"No it's past your bedtime" I tell her.

"I don't wanna go to bed" she said getting upset.

"Sorry but that's what your mum said now go on" I tell her. She tunrs around and heads upstairs.

I sigh and flop back on the couch. "Finally a chance to relax" I said turning on the Tv. I got bored after a while and then went back over to the piano. I wanted to play my favorite song but this time I decided to try something eles for a change. I pressed all the keys till I hit the right tune and then started playing all other songs I knew. I got lost in the playing and then just let the music take over from there, it went on until I was disturbed by a voice.

"Jake" I tunred around and saw her there.

**"**Kelly I thought I told you to go to bed" I said suprised.

"I couldn't sleep" She said holding her bear.

"You want me to read to you" I asked But she shakes no.

"No I want you to sing me to sleep, like you did when we first met." She asks

"Could you play me a song then, I fall asleep when I hear music" She gets her big eyes and I sigh and smile to her.

"Okay what song?" I said turning back to the piano as she sat next to me.

"Know how to play _club can't handle_ me by flo rida" She asked.

"Know it..I love that song!" I said.

"Really?" She gasped. "Mummy sings it to me all the time, since I was a baby"

"I've know this song since I was a baby too'

"Could you play it and sing"

"Only if you sing with me?" I smile to her

"Okay!" She smiles. I find the tune to play it by and then we begin.

(Kelly, _Jake,_** both**)

You know I know...

As I zone out, No

**You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)**

Hey  
_I own the night and I don't need no help_  
_Gotta be the feeling that Scarface felt_  
_Stuntin go wild can't handle this plan_  
_Life of the club arrogant like yeah!_  
_Top like money so the girls just melt_  
_Want to many all know me like Twelve_  
_Look like cash and they all just stare_  
_Bottles, Models, standing on chairs_  
**Fall out cause that's the business**  
**All out it's so ridiculous**  
**Zone out so much attention**  
**Scream out I'm in the building (hey!)**

**They watchin **

**I notice**

**I'm rocking**

**I'm rolling**

**I'm holding **

**I know it**

**You know it**

You know I know how  
**To make em stop and stare as I zone out**  
**The club can't even handle me right now**  
**Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out**  
**The club can't even handle me right now** (yeah) 2x

_Hey_  
_Still feeling myself I'm like outta control_  
_Can't stop now more shots let's go_  
_Ten more rounds can I get a K.O._  
_Paparazzi trying to make me pose_  
_Came to party till I came no more_  
_Celebrate cause that's all I know_  
_Tip the groupies taking off their clothes_  
_Grand finale' like superbowl_  
**Go hard I run the show**  
**That's right while I got money to blow**  
**More light more ice when I walk in the door**  
**No hype I do it big all over the globe**  
**Yeah!**  
**I said it**  
**Go tell it**  
**Confetti**  
**Who ready?**  
**I'm ready!**  
**You ready!**  
**Let's get it!**

You know I know how  
**To make em stop and stare as I zone out**  
**The club can't even handle me right now**  
**Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out**  
**The club can't even handle me right now** (yeah)  
(Put your hands up!)  
(Put your hands up!)  
(Put your hands up!) 2x

**Juliet pov**

We came home from another great date gnomeo had planned just for the 2 of us.

"Another great night alone" I sighed happily rubbing his arm.

"And more to come, I promise you that" He said smirking. We walk inside and were about to et them know we were home, we stopped when we heard the sound of music playing and quietly tiptoed around to the dining room.

"Sounds like someone playing our piano" Gnomeo said, He pushed the door open just a crack and we looked inside.

Jake and kelly were sitting at the piano, jake was playing and kelly was singing alone with him. They were playing cub can't handle me, one of my faorite songs of all time. I remember singing it to kelly when she was a baby It made me happy to hear it being played again.

"Should we say something" Gnomeo whispered.

"Let them finish they look so happy togethter" I whisper back. We stand there listening to them play the song and I heard myself humming along to it as they reached my favorite part.

_You got me watchin now _(hey)  
_Got my attention now _(hey)  
_Got everybody in the club wanting to know now_  
_I am a ladies man_  
_Come be my lady and..._  
_We can both soar high_  
_Bring ya body here let me switch up the atmosphere_  
_Take you up out of this club and in my new Lear_  
_Fly you around the world_  
_What you want baby girl_  
_Are you ready to go now!_

You know I know how  
**To make em stop and stare as I zone out**  
**The club can't even handle me right now**  
**Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out**  
**The club can't even handle me right now** (yeah)  
(Put your hands up!)  
(Put your hands up!)  
(Put your hands up!)  
**The club can't even handle me right now** (yeah)  
(Put your hands up!)  
Let's celebrate now  
(Put your hands up!)  
You know who shut it down!

**Jake pov**

After the last verse Me and kelly gave a great big hug.

"That was so great" Kelly said hugging me.

"You're a good singer kelly' I commented.

"You're a good player" She comments. We hug once more unti we were interuppted.

"Excuse us" We hear a voice, we turn and see her parents there looking at us happily.

"Mummy, daddy!" Kelly gets up and runs to her dad.

"How long were you guys there?' I said nervously.

"Long enough" Mr. Bluebury said.

"You have a nice talent jake" Juliet compliments.

"Thank you" I said.

"And what are you doing up after your bedtime little lady" Mr. B said tickiling kelly

"She couldn't sleep so I decided to play her to sleep" I explain.

"Okay kelly say goodnight you're going to bed' He said sternly.

"Night mummy' She said kissing her.

"Night jake" She blew me a kiss and I pretend to grab it.

"Night kelly" Juliet kisses her

"Sweet dreams kid" I salute and she does the same as her dad carries her out.

"Want a ride jake" She says.

"Sure" I smiled walking out the door with her. The way home I nearly fell asleep but juliet kept me awake by asking me a question.

"Jake, what song were you signing to kelly?' She asks.

"Cub can't handle me, my number one song" I said to her.

"That's my favorite too"

"It is?" I ask, she nods

"Yeah I sung that to kelly when she was a baby and I still do. I remember even singing it to my...my...my son" She mumbed.

"You have a son too?" I ask.

"I did, but that was a long time ago" She sighed.

"Something happen to him?" I asked.

"Yeah it was really hard for me to let him go, but I had too for his sake. I just miss him so bad" She cried wiping a tear.

"I know how you feel, I never knew my real parents either" I frowned.

"What do you mean?" She looked to me.

"My parents abandoned me when I was born. I never knew them and I wanted to find them so bad, but it didn't happen" I sighed angrily looking out the window.

"I'm sorry to hear that jake" Juliet taps my shoulders.

"It's alright, I'm over it now. That songs pretty much the only memory I have left of my mum, she sung that song to me and I never let it go." I said almost crying.

"I'm sure she misses you as much as you miss her" She tells me.

I turn to her. "Like your son probably misses you" I said patting her arm.

"Exactly" She grinned as I grinned to her. I didn't know her that much but juliet and me had a lot in common, more in common than any one eles I was close to. Being around her It was like we had a strong connection, but I didn't know why.

"Well here you are back home" She said pulling up to my house.

"Thanks juliet, tell kelly I'll be waiting to see her again" I said getting out.

"You see her again next weekend, maybe sooner" She gigges and drives away.

"I look forward to that!" I call after her.

Juliet was an amazing girl and pleasent to be around. I just felt that we somehow connected in a far more serious way. She was just like me in some ways as I was like her. We both shared common things, it was like we were related somehow. I wouldn't be suprised if we were related.

**Juliet pov**

Jake was a super great kid. I hadn't known him that long but he was just like me in a lot of ways. He reminded me a little of my own son, and I would give anything to see him again.

* * *

**Were getting closer to the truth being revealed, hang in there if you dare? =D **

**I know you guys might think I'm using that club can't handle me song a lot but I really enjoy it and it's kinda like the main song for this story, since it's connected to jakes past with juliet. But don't judge me, anyways hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
